Take Two
by AJK86
Summary: Whitney Buchanan has left behind a life she would rather not discuss in Los Angeles. Just a few months after moving to Virginia, she meets Derek Morgan. Between a busy career and a jealous ex, will she be able to re-build what she lost? MorganOC
1. Chapter 1

_**This has been taking over my mind recently – don't worry, we will still see plenty from Cate & Derek in **_**Savior,** _ **but I needed to let this one out to play. Let me know what you think.**_

 _ **xo**_

 **-xx-**

 **Take Two**

 **Chapter 1**

 **-xx-**

 _May 2018_

Whitney Buchanan let out a sigh as she rested back against the cold tile wall. She let the Styrofoam coffee cup dangle from her finger tips as she took one last deep breath following an intense twelve hour shift in the ER.

"Come on, Whit." The blonde turned at the voice behind her and offered a tired smile to her co-worker. "We're going out!"

Even through her exhaustion, she had to fight the urge to laugh at Eliot's excitement. "I'm not feeling it tonight," she offered as she lifted the cup to her lips.

"We deserve this after the shift we just had," he begged as he leant against the wall next to her. "Who knew a Friday afternoon could be so bad?"

Whitney shrugged as she slowly strained her neck to turn to him. "My bed is calling me."

He scoffed. "It's 7 o'clock on a Friday. What are you – a grandma?"

She could not help the laugh that escaped her lips. "Rain check," she begged.

Instead of replying, Eliot slipped his arm around hers and started to lead her down the hallway towards the locker room. "Enough with the excuses," he said in a sing-song tone. "You and Piper promised to come out tonight."

His whining voice was enough to make Whitney roll her eyes as she pushed open the door to the co-ed nurse's locker room. "I didn't bring clothes to go out in," she replied as she unlocked her locker. Eliot instantly reached for her bag in the locker.

"Mhmm," he responded with a shrug. "This looks like jeans and a t-shirt. That justifies as 'going out clothes'."

Whitney sighed as she pulled the clothing out of Eliot's hands. "Fine," she exclaimed. "One drink!"

"One – four – eh," he answered before walking away from her locker to his own. "And its karaoke night!"

Whitney rested her head against the closed locker next to hers and groaned. "I hate you sometimes."

"Sure you do," he fired back. "Chop chop – we're supposed to be meeting JJ and her friends at 8!"

-xx-

"So where's this friend from your kickboxing class?" Whitney asked as she lifted her beer bottle to take a sip. "Or was that a ruse to get us out tonight?"

The redhead sitting on her left stifled a laugh. "Like we needed a ruse to get out," she said with a roll of her eyes. "What were you really going to do, Whit? Go home and watch Netflix?"

The blonde in question shrugged. "Sounds like a good idea after working sixty hours this week."

"Oh drink up," Eliot said with an exasperated sigh. "Or I'm signing you up for karaoke." He dodged the swat to the arm Whitney attempted as he reached for his cell phone. "Ah, JJ texted," he said as he read the message. "She's running a little late, but they're almost here. She asked if we could seats for four of them."

Whitney pulled over another two chairs to their table to make the total seven. She let out a comfortable sigh as she put her feet up on the chair closest to her. "This works," she muttered as she took another sip of her beer.

"Until it's your round," Piper retorted.

"I will pay you so I don't have to get up," Whitney answered with a wink. "My feet are absolutely killing me."

"Pedicures tomorrow," Piper replied before taking a sip from her own glass. Whitney nodded in agreement.

The two clinked their glass and bottle together to confirm their plans. "You two enjoy," Eliot said with a sigh. "I will be back in the ER."

Whitney reached over to pat his forearm. "I'd feel bad, but I'm back on nights next week." He mock laughed in her direction. The two usually had the same schedule, but with changes coming to their emergency department, their schedules were going to change to not overlap as much.

"Sorry we're late," the trio turned to the four people who just stepped up to their table. Eliot stood to hug his friend. "Hi, I'm JJ," the blonde offered. "This is Emily, Derek and Penelope," she said as she pointed out the three people with her.

"You're just in time," Eliot said as he hugged the other two women. "I was headed to the bar – who's coming?"

Whitney waved him off as he started in the direction of the bar. JJ and the other two women followed him towards the liquor. "A beer, please, Jayje?" the black man asked his friend before taking Eliot's vacated seat. "Ladies," he offered with a smirk.

"Piper," the redhead introduced as she stuck her hand out to shake his. "And this is Whitney. We're still working on her manners."

The blonde rolled her eyes as she attempted to push herself into a seated position from the reclining one she was in. "Hi," she said softly before taking a sip of her beer.

"JJ was saying her and Eliot met at kickboxing," Piper chimed in. "How do you know JJ?"

Derek leant back in his chair. "We work together." Piper smiled at his answer. "The four of us, actually," he corrected as he waved in their general direction.

"FBI, right?" Whitney asked with an eyebrow raised. She held her hands up in defense when Piper sent an inquisitive look in her direction. "I listen to Eliot – sometimes," she defended.

Derek laughed and nodded. "Yes, we're all FBI agents."

"Even," Piper began as she pointed towards Garcia.

Derek nodded. "Yes, even Pen. She is the best technical analyst you could ever find."

The three were cut off by Eliot's squeal as the foursome headed back towards their table with shot glasses in hand. Derek grabbed his beer bottle from JJ's hold between her arm and her chest. "Happy Friday friends – and new friends," Eliot toasted, and directed towards Emily and Penelope.

The group downed their shots; Emily and Piper made faces as the liquid coursed down their throats.

Derek watched as Whitney licked her lips to get the last of the alcohol. She slowly turned away from him as she caught his watch.

Suddenly, joining the girls for a night out was not turning out to be a bad idea after all, Derek thought as he watched the blonde next to him. She was trying her best to not pay attention to the man sitting next to her, but he would see her casting a glance in his direction every so often.

-xx-


	2. Chapter 2

**Take Two**

 **Chapter 2**

 **-xx-**

"My round," Whitney announced as she stood from the table. The group had spread out to two different tables. Trevor and Penelope had made quick friends and were waiting for their next turn at karaoke.

The blonde grabbed as many empty glasses and bottles as she could carry before stepping away from the table in search of the ordering station at the bar. In the two hours since they arrived, the capacity at least doubled, but most people were scattered around at tables, leaving several seats open at the bar.

Whitney adjusted what was in her arms as she slid the glasses on to the bar top and slowly pushed them towards the bartender's side.

She slid her hand into her back pocket and pulled out the cash that was in there. With a sigh, she counted out several single dollar bills. Just as she was about to turn to head back towards the table to grab her wallet, she almost collided with Derek as he stepped towards the bar. "I've got this one," he assured her.

Whitney narrowed her eyes as she slid on to the bar stool closest to the ordering station. Instead of stepping up to order, Derek took a seat next to her. She had to shake her head at the smile crossing his lips. "Thank you," she offered quietly.

He nodded and winked in her direction as the female bartender came over to the pair. "Two beers, please," he ordered. The bartender nodded; Whitney watched out of the corner of her eye as Derek tore his attention from the bartender and focused back on her. She rolled her eyes; the bartender barely hid anything behind the scraps of clothing she was wearing. She had to admit, she was shocked that Derek even turned from her.

"We need drinks for the rest of the table," Whitney added.

Derek glanced back towards their tables and shrugged. "Nah," he answered. "Every one looks pretty full."

Whitney shot a glance over her shoulder and could see Emily take the last sip of her glass of wine. "Are you sure?" she asked with her eyebrow raised. "It doesn't look that way to me."

Derek placed a hand to the back of her chair and turned her to face the bar where two full beers sat. "Looks full to me," he said with a smirk.

"So you're leaving them to fend for themselves?" Whitney asked with a smirk of her own.

He nodded as he lifted his beer bottle and held it towards her to cheers with him. "They're all adults. They can handle themselves."

Whitney narrowed her eyes in his direction, but clinked her bottle against the neck of his. "Thank you," she muttered before taking a sip.

"You're welcome," he answered. "So tell me more about yourself, Whitney."

She chuckled at the way he phrased it. "What do you want to know?" she replied.

"Where are you from?" he questioned as he cradled his beer bottle. "'Cause you are definitely not a Virginia girl."

She chuckled at his perception. "You're right," she led on. "I'm originally from Boston, but I spent the last sixteen years in Los Angeles."

She focused on the label of her beer bottle, trying her best not to turn towards Derek. Her short nails tore at the paper as she licked her lips. "Why the change? LA for here?"

A slight smirk took over her face. "It's not that ideal," she muttered. She retracted her hand from the bottle and instinctively ran her right hand over her left, focusing on her ring finger. "The people specifically."

Derek smirked before taking a sip from his own bottle. "There are shitty people everywhere, Whitney," he replied.

She shrugged. "I guess that's true," she agreed. "I see quite a few of them come through the ER, too."

Derek nodded. "I've seen my fair share in the field," he agreed. "So what made you pack up and leave sunny California?"

"Ah," Whitney said as she lifted her bottle to her lips. "There's not enough in here," she said as she gestured to the bottle in her hand, "to get me to spill my guts tonight."

"Bartender," he called with a wink in Whitney's direction. "Two shots," he ordered as the busty blonde stepped in front of them.

"Whiskey," Whitney asked with a smirk.

Derek tore his gaze from the bartender to lift an eyebrow towards Whitney. She shrugged as she sat back in her barstool. Derek nodded as the bartender took off to retrieve the liquor in question. "You are not like every other woman," he mused. Again, the blonde shrugged.

Her lips curled up into a grin. "You have no idea, Derek," she said lifting the shot glass that was laid down in front of her.

Derek picked up his own glass and the two downed the shots. Whitney grinned as she placed the empty shot glass back to the bar top.

"What about you, Playboy," Whitney asked as she turned towards the black man. "Are you originally from lovely Virginia?"

"Virginia is for lovers," he replied with a wink, and was unable to keep a straight face at his own lame joke. "But no, I'm not. Born and bred in Chicago."

Whitney took a sip of her beer to chase the whiskey. "A Chicago boy," she muttered, a smirk dancing across her lips. "Dangerous."

"I'm harmless," he promised. Whitney could not contain her laughter. "Is that so hard to believe?"

The blonde nodded. "One hundred percent," she bartered. "I've seen the way you've been looking at the bartender. There is nothing harmless in those eyes."

Derek pursed his lips together before sitting back in his own seat. "That's where you're wrong." She lifted an eyebrow to challenge him to continue. "I'm not interested in the bartender at all."

Whitney licked her lips before shaking her head at the realization of Derek's words. "Likely story," she said with an eye roll. She grabbed her beer and took another sip.

"There's only one blonde over here that is keeping my attention," he continued as he grabbed his own bottle. "And she doesn't have to show everything off like the one behind the bar."

Whitney subconsciously pulled at the hem of her t-shirt; it wasn't what she would normally wear out for drinks with co-workers, but the heathered maroon t-shirt and jeans were comfortable after twelve hours in scrubs.

She fought to not turn around when she could hear Eliot calling her name from their table. "What's the deal there," Derek asked bluntly. "He hasn't stopped checking in on you since we came over here."

"Do you think there's something going on with Eliot and me?" she asked with a raised brow. The blonde tried her best to keep a straight face as she ran her finger across the top of her beer bottle. "I think you're more his type."

Derek had to chuckle at her answer. "So he's just being protective, then?"

Whitney shrugged. "Does he need a reason to be protective," she questioned back.

"I told you," he said softly as he leant closer to her ear. "I'm harmless."

-xx-


	3. Chapter 3

**Take Two**

 **Chapter 3**

 **-xx-**

Whitney could not contain her smirk as Derek whispered in her ear. She'd be a fool to say he was not attractive, but that was where it was going to end. Between leaving a life behind in LA and starting over at Potomac Hospital, Whitney was focused on anything outside of men.

She would be lying if she didn't admit that Derek seemed like a great guy, but it was not an avenue she was going to pursue at the moment.

Whitney leant back in her barstool, forcing herself out of their conversation in close proximity. Derek nodded as he sat up straight in his own seat. "Sorry," he muttered before taking a sip of his beer.

She fought to laugh at the dejected expression crossing his face. "No need," she replied. Try as she might, she could not force her eyes away from his profile as he turned towards the bar. "I'm not a one night chick, and I'm not in the right place to start anything," she admitted.

Derek glanced towards her after calling over the bartender to order another round. A smirk danced across his lips as the busty blonde placed two ice cold bottles in front of them and proceeded to fill their shot glasses once more. "I profile people for a living," Derek responded as he reached for his shot glass. "I can tell what kind of person you are."

Whitney lifted an eyebrow in his direction as she reached for her own glass. The two raised them to their lips and downed the shots in unison. "And what's that supposed to mean?" she asked as she blotted her lips with a napkin.

Derek chuckled. "Nothing bad," he replied before chasing his shot with a sip of his beer. "I probably worded that wrong," Derek admitted before turning towards the blonde to his left. He took a deep breath as he fought with his wording. "I can tell that you're not a 'one nighter', and quite frankly, I'm over that bullshit."

Whitney's lips curled up into a smile. "I never was one," she corrected as she pointed her beer bottle towards him. "Even at UCLA – I made sure I never seemed like it."

"UCLA huh?" She nodded. "Why did you go so far?"

Whitney shrugged. "I was the teenager that wanted to get as far away as possible from my parents." She pursed her lips together and focused on the hair elastic around her wrist. "It might not have been my best choice, but I did get to work at some amazing hospitals."

Derek was about to reply when he watched Eliot slide through the crowd at the bar to wrap his arm around the blonde's shoulders. "Come on," he begged. "They said I could do one more song, and I really want to do _our song_."

Whitney rolled her eyes. "Sure. Go set it up," she urged. When Eliot stepped back through the crowd she watched Derek laughed at her expense. "Shut up," she warned.

"What's your 'song'?" he asked, making sure to use air quotes.

Whitney sighed. "'Picture' by Kid Rock and Sheryl Crow," she answered softly. "Eliot overheard me singing it one day in the locker room at work, and now it's our karaoke song."

Derek smirked as he stood from his barstool. "Your stage awaits," he said as he offered her his hand to help her off of the barstool. She winked in his direction as she grabbed her beer and started back towards the tables they had vacated.

She did not miss the grin on JJ's face as they returned to the table. She watched the blonde FBI agent wink at her best friend before turning back to her conversation with Piper and Emily. Whitney placed her beer bottle down and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Do I make you nervous," Derek whispered in her ear as he slipped around her. She found herself frozen in the middle of tying her hair up in a ponytail.

She tightened the elastic in her hair and turned to Derek. "You wish," she replied with a smirk crossing her lips.

-xx-

"Let's split an uber," Derek urged as he found himself across from Whitney outside of the bar.

Eliot and Piper had left just over an hour ago, and slowly the three female FBI agents went their separate ways. "You don't even know where I live," she countered.

Derek shrugged. "I want to make sure you make it home safely."

She could not control the smile tugging at the corners of her lips. "I'll be fine," Whitney said with a smile crossing her face. "Give me your phone," she said as she held her hand out. He pulled the device from his pocket, unlocked it and handed it to her. She quickly typed in her number and hit send. He grinned as her cell phone rang from her pocket. "There," she announced as she finished typing and handed his cell back to him. "I will let you know when I get home."

"You better," he said as he watched her pull up her Uber app to call for a ride.

Whitney held up her right hand and offered the Girl Scout pledge with her fingers. "Girls Scout honor," she promised.

His lips curled into a smirk. "Now who's the tease?"

"Sorry to disappoint, but I don't tease." Derek crossed his arms over his chest and looked down on the shorter blonde. He was about to open his mouth when Whitney's cell phone beeped in her hand. "My chariot is here," she said with a chuckle.

Using her tip toes, Whitney wrapped her arms around Derek's neck to give him a hug. He was quick to return to gesture. "I'll be waiting for that text."

She nodded as she planted herself back on the ground. "As soon as I get home," she confirmed.

Derek watched her step off of the curb and get in to the Uber. He could only shake his head as he pulled out his cell phone to call for his own ride.

-xx-


	4. Chapter 4

**Take Two**

 **Chapter 4**

 **-xx-**

"So how was last night?"

Whitney had to stifle a laugh as she turned to Piper in the pedicure chair next to her. "After you and El abandoned me at the bar?" she asked as she reached for her coffee cup.

Piper shrugged as a smirk took over her face. "We did not abandon you," she countered. "We left you in very, very capable hands," she replied slowly.

The blonde rolled her eyes. "I took an Uber home. Alone."

Piper sighed. "You're so boring," she told her best friend. "You make it very tough to live vicariously through you while Ryan is away."

"Oh, I'm sorry," she answered with a snarky glance towards the redhead. "If I knew you were relying on me hooking up with an FBI agent last night, I totally would have gone home with him."

"Wise ass," Piper quipped. "He is hot, though."

Whitney shrugged. "He's definitely not bad to look at," she agreed. "I think I've had enough fun in the past six months, though, Pipe. I need to get my footing down in Virginia before I even think of starting anything."

The redhead nodded. "Fair," she answered. "It doesn't hurt to make new friends, too."

"I know," Whitney replied gently. "But you know me – I tend to keep to myself."

"Mmhmm," Piper hummed. "I just want you to be happy."

Whitney reached across to Piper's seat and placed her hand on her forearm. "I'm probably the happiest that I've been in a few years," she confided. "I still feel like I'm looking over my shoulder, but the past few months have been great."

"I'm happy you finally took my offer to come out this way." Whitney pursed her lips into a tight smile. "You know you didn't have to move out, though."

Whitney shrugged. "I like having my own place," she answered. "Besides, Ryan is coming back stateside soon, so you don't need me in the way."

Piper's eyebrow rose in suspicion as Whitney's cell phone beeped in her pocket. The blonde's face lit up with a grin as she read the text message on the screen. "Ooh, he's texting you already," she cooed.

Whitney waved in Piper's direction to quiet her friend down. "He's just checking in after last night," she confirmed.

 _Thank you for last night. I truly enjoyed your company. –D_

"Enjoyed your company," Piper read over her shoulder. "How much did you have to drink?"

Whitney laughed as she swatted in her friend's direction. "You're such a bitch sometimes."

 _Glad I could be of some assistance. ;)_

The redhead shrugged as she laughed. "He could not take his eyes off of you when you and Eliot were doing karaoke! He is smitten!" she exclaimed.

With a roll of her baby blues, Whitney slid her phone next to her in the pedicure chair as she rested back to take in the massage. "He wanted to split an Uber last night to make sure I made it home okay," she admitted.

"Did you?" Piper asked as she rested on the arm rest to stare down her best friend.

Whitney shook her head. "No," she replied. "FBI Agent or not, I'm not letting someone know where I live after meeting them just a few hours earlier."

"Uh huh," Piper replied, unconvinced. She perked up when she heard Whitney's phone beep once more.

 _I was wondering if you wanted to join me for dinner tonight?_

"Go for it," Piper said in a sing-song tone. "Enjoy yourself for once."

"I'm on call tonight," the blonde reminded.

Piper let her shoulders sag at her friend's admission. "Are there any other reasons why you're denying a date with a smoking hot guy? Because last I checked, you were second on call - you know they barely call in the first."

Whitney rested her head back against the head rest and let the massage run over her sore muscles. "This would be the one time they call in both," she mused. "It would be just my luck."

"Well they have until 8 to call you in," Piper reminded. "So be honest and tell him that you're on call, but if they don't need you before 8 o'clock, then you're free."

A growing smile began to cross Whitney's lips. "Am I going to dinner for myself or just to make you happy?"

"You'll figure that out after you go out with him." The redhead wore a matching grin as she turned her attention to the nail technician.

 _I won't know until after 8pm. I'm on call at the hospital tonight. Will let you know ASAP_.

-xx-

Whitney groaned as she tugged on her zip up Emergency Department jacket. With a call out and a full house in the ER tonight, it was the one night Whitney was actually called in.

She received the call 15 minutes before she was going to get in touch with Derek to tell him she was free for the night.

"Where did all of this come from?" she asked as she stepped in to the employee lounge for a quick break.

The two employees at the table shrugged as she pointed towards the pizzas spread out on the table. When she stepped closer, she shook her head as she picked up the receipt.

 _ **If you couldn't join me for dinner, this was the second best. D**_

The blonde pulled her cell phone from her pocket and found his contact information.

"Ah, so you got them?"

She could feel the blush rising in her cheeks at hearing his voice. "We did," she answered softly. "That was very sweet. Thank you."

"I hope it's not too forward," he muttered on the other end.

"Derek," she warned. "I thought we agreed last night - we're friends. You don't have to do things like this."

She could hear his sigh on the other end of the phone. She pulled her lower lip between her teeth as she rested back against the counter. "Friends make sure other friends eat," he countered.

"There's enough here for a small army," she stated.

"The ER needs to be in tip top shape so I don't get bailed on for dinner again."

Whitney rolled her eyes. "It wasn't my intention to bail," she said softly. "I'll make it up to you - let me know when you're free and I will supply the pizza and beer."

"Sounds like a plan," he replied. Her sharp sigh followed by the beeping on her pager was an indicator that their call was being cut short. "Enjoy the pizza and I'll talk to you later."

"Thank you again," she said. No matter what she could do, she could not keep the smile off of her face. The two disconnected the call as Whitney grabbed one slice of pizza from the box before heading out of the lounge.

-xx-


	5. Chapter 5

**Take Two**

 **Chapter 5**

 **-xx-**

 _Still on for tonight? We're scheduled to land around 7._

Whitney sent back a quick reply before returning to the nurse's station to finish out her shift. She could already hear the pizza and beer calling her name.

She felt a twinge of jealousy when Derek asked for a rain check earlier in the week. When he explained that they had gotten called in for a case and then were flying out shortly after, she threw herself back into work.

After a seventy hour week prior followed by another sixty this week, she was excited to have a night off to relax.

"Drinks tonight?" She forced a smile to her face as she turned around and saw Eliot coming towards her.

She shook her head. "Sorry, El," she began as she turned back to the clipboard in her hand. "I've got plans."

"Ooh," he gushed as he rested next to the counter she was working at. "With Chocolate Thunder from last week? JJ's friend?"

"Derek," she corrected. She glanced out of the corner of her eye to watch Eliot's expression. "And yes, I am bringing dinner to his place."

Whitney stifled a laugh as she watched Eliot turn up his nose. "Why are you bringing dinner? He should be taking you out!"

Again, she shook her head. "Friends," she reminded him. "Remember how he sent pizza to the ED last weekend?" He nodded. "I'm returning the favor."

"Well, don't have too much fun," he taunted jokingly. "And if he turns out to be a dud, come join us at McCabe's."

Whitney rolled her eyes as he pushed off the counter and back down the hallway. One last glance at the clock on the wall caused a smile to come over her face as she realized she only had fifteen minutes left in her shift.

-xx-

"Delivery," Whitney called from the front porch. She tried her best to hit the doorbell, but the pizza in one hand and the case of beer in the other made it difficult.

She grinned as the front door slid open, and Derek pushed the screen door open before reaching for the beer. "When did Pete's hire such a beautiful delivery lady?" he asked with a wink.

"Cute," she mumbled as he held the screen door open for her to slide past him into the house. She waited for him to close the door behind her before following him into the kitchen. Whitney found herself in awe of his home; it wasn't too big, but it was evident that he prided himself on maintaining the house. "It's beautiful in here," she complimented.

Derek blushed as he slid the case into the refrigerator. "Thanks," he replied as a grin took over his expression. "It's been a labor of love bringing this place back to life." He pulled open the case and took out two cans of beer. "I buy foreclosed houses and restore them. It can be a lot of work, but they're worth it."

Whitney could not help the smile taking over her face as she slid the box of pizza on to the counter. "Do you ever sleep?" she asked with a laugh as he handed her a can. "FBI Agent by day, builder by night."

Derek chuckled at her analysis. "I don't try to rush through them, so some sit vacant for months at a time." He cracked open the beer and took a hearty sip. "When we have a particularly shitty case, I like to be able to go somewhere and break down a few walls."

"Ah, so you just like to break shit when things don't go right?"

If it wasn't for the smirk dancing on her lips, Derek may have been offended. But the playful look in her blue orbs told him otherwise. "It's a good stress reliever," he said gently. "You should try it sometime."

Whitney pulled her hair down from the ponytail it sat in and shook her head. "There are not enough walls in this entire state to deal with all of the stress I have," she replied.

"And what's got you so stressed?" he asked, truly interested in her response.

She shrugged as she rested back against the counters. "I left a lot behind in LA. It wasn't pretty, but when Piper offered me a place to stay out here, I ran at the chance." She let out a sigh and focused on the tab of her can.

Derek busied himself with pulling down plates for their pizza. He knew she would open up to him when she was ready; he wasn't going to force it out of her. He could see it in her eyes when she spoke of life in LA – something just wasn't right.

"And besides – my job can be pretty stressful," she admitted. "I am not looking forward to going back on nights at the end of the month."

"How long are you back on night shift for?"

Whitney shrugged once more. "Could be a few weeks, or it could be permanent." She pursed her lips together as she ran her fingers against the top of the can. "It's not ideal, but they gave me a chance when I came out here with nothing."

"They must know talent when they see it." His words brought a shy smile to her face. He was thoroughly enjoying having someone in his home; Derek honestly could not remember the last time a woman had been in his house that he was not related to.

"Thanks," she muttered softly. She slowly turned from Derek to hide the blush growing in her cheeks. "Let's eat, shall we?"

-xx-

Whitney pulled on the long sleeves on her shirt as a soft breeze flew through the back yard. The two had talked over dinner like they had known each other for years, not just one week.

The blonde watched Derek become animated as he talked about a few cases from work. Whitney followed up his stories with her own from her time at the Los Angeles County Hospital.

"She really didn't know she was pregnant?" Derek's voice pulled her from the peaceful quiet of the backyard.

She had to laugh as he mentioned a story she had told after dinner. "She swore up and down that she had no idea! It's crazy, right?"

Derek nodded. "How do you not know?"

Whitney shrugged. "Just because I'm a woman, doesn't mean I know. That was my first delivery in over ten years, too!" She laughed as she played with the glass in her hand. "Once I got through medical school and decided to stay in the ED, I honestly never expected to deliver another baby!"

"How'd you pick the ER?" Derek turned against the column on the porch to watch the blonde as she stretched her legs out in front of her from the small outdoor couch.

"I felt so drawn to it in school," she admitted. She pursed her lips as she focused on the ice cubes in her glass. "Some times you get such a rush. I worked mostly nights and the things you would see in there were things out of the movies." She paused to take a sip of the whiskey in her glass. "I was a third year medical student, and our shift went from peaceful and honestly boring, to intense and so crowded in minutes."

Derek smirked as she sat up from her rested position to get further into her story. His breath caught in his throat as he watched her.

"In just one night, we saw the remnants of a six car pile up from drag racing, to gun shot victims," she said with a sigh. "I'll never forget the first time I saw someone die in front of me."

Derek pursed his lips; it was something he would never be able to forget either.

"I was so new to it all," she recollected. "I had made my rounds through other medical fields, but seeing how fragile life was," she paused to collect her thoughts and word it the way she wanted. "It was my calling. For every life I've lost, I've saved more. I've been the shoulder family members need to cry on. I can't see myself doing anything else."

"Wow," Derek stuttered, causing her to shoot a glance up at him. "You sound exactly like me when it comes to my work."

She pursed her lips into a tight smile. "I almost stuck with maternal medicine," she admitted, causing Derek to smirk in her direction. "Until I overheard a baby had been stillborn, and I still can't get that mother's screams out of my head."

At the memory, she chugged the whiskey from her glass. "I think you could definitely get some stress out breaking down a wall or two," he said with a sideways grin. He held out his hand for her glass. "Or at least a refill."

She could not help the smile teasing her lips. "I should be going," she admitted softly.

"Are you sure?" He fought to not sound let down, but he could tell by the look on her face that it wasn't working well. "You can always crash here, too."

"Derek," she began, forcing herself to stand from her seat. "Thank you," she offered softly. "But I should get home."

He nodded with pursed lips. "Okay," he agreed. "We should do this again."

Watching her lips form a smile made him clench a fist. "Definitely," she answered.

-xx-


	6. Chapter 6

**Take Two**

 **Chapter 6**

 **-xx-  
**

"How was your weekend?" Derek turned to the voice of his best friend as she stepped into the bullpen. His grin almost gave him away.

"Relaxing," he answered. "How were the boys?"

JJ smirked as she placed her briefcase on her desk. "Henry is a soccer superstar," she boasted with a grin. "And Michael is responsible for all of the wine I drank this weekend."

"Don't talk about my boy that way," Derek replied with a wink.

"He is so lucky he's adorable," the blonde replied before taking a seat at her desk. "What were you up to this weekend?"

The grin crossing Derek's face could have given away his response. "Quiet weekend," he answered.

JJ lifted an eyebrow at his answer. "Bull," she said softly. "The look on your face says otherwise."

Derek chuckled as he fumbled around on his computer. "I had Whitney over on Friday night," he confided.

"Oh," JJ replied, as her eyes widened. "That's all I'm going to get for information?"

"I liked you an awful lot more before you became a profiler," he admitted with a wink.

"Spill it," she urged. She rested forward on her desk to watch the black man across from her.

Derek pursed his lips and shrugged. "She brought over dinner and beer. We hung out for a few hours."

JJ nodded slowly. "And by the expression on your face, you want more than that."

He released a sigh before licking his suddenly dry lips. "Sure," he replied. "I don't know Jayje."

The blonde folded her arms on the top of her desk as she tried to tell from Derek's expression what he really meant. Over ten years of friendship and working together, she was sure she knew Derek Morgan better than most people did. "How many times have you texted her since Friday?"

Derek furrowed his brows in her direction. "What does that have to do with anything?" JJ lifted her own eyebrow as she waited for an answer. "A few times, I guess. Don't get all Dr. Love on me over there."

The blonde laughed. "I'm just trying to figure you out, Derek," she admitted. "I could tell at the bar that you were interested, but you never usually follow up."

His shoulders slumped as he rested back in his desk chair. "There's something about her, Jennifer. I can't walk away."

"Does she know how you feel?" Derek ran a hand over his face causing JJ to nod. "You got friend-zoned didn't you?" The way his eyes shot up in her direction gave her the answer she was looking. "You can't walk away because you've never gotten friend-zoned before!"

Derek glanced over his shoulder and saw the door to the bullpen open. Garcia and Reid slipped through the double doors; their laughs were evident of a good conversation. "It makes me want her even more," Derek informed the blonde. "But I don't think she's going to let up any time soon."

"I can't believe you were friend-zoned," JJ repeated as she stood from her desk.

"Who was friend-zoned?" Penelope asked as Reid placed his bag down at his desk. "What did I miss?"

Derek hung his head to hide away from the excited blonde. JJ happily obliged the information, "Remember when we went to the bar after work two weeks ago?"

Penelope nodded. "Yeah - with your friend from kick-boxing and his two friends." Garcia turned on a dime to see Morgan trying to hide away from her questioning eyes. "The blonde that you were sitting with at the bar for the longest time," she exclaimed.

"Whitney," Derek corrected.

Penelope's eyes widened. "Oh my god!" she announced. "Derek Morgan got turned down!"

The squeal that followed caused JJ and Reid to duck away and cover their ears. Derek shook his head. "I didn't get turned down," he retorted. "We're friends, baby girl."

"Uh huh," she answered. "Friends," she repeated once more as a giant smile took over her face. "Friend-zoned."

"Why do I tell you guys anything?" Derek mumbled as he opened his e-mail on his computer, trying his best to ignore the three in the room with him. "She just wants to be friends, and I'm okay with that."

"Liar," Garcia coughed. She adjusted her glasses as Derek shot her a quick look. "You can't lie to us, honey. We've known you for far too long."

She patted him on the shoulder; Derek laughed at the amount of jewelry adorned her wrist and the sound it made when they collided next to his ear. "Give it time, Derek," JJ suggested. "If it's meant to be, she'll come around. She seemed pretty quiet when we met, so you may have your hands full."

Derek sighed; he was about to respond when he saw Emily, Hotch and Rossi step out of Aaron's office. "Saved by the bell," he announced as he took off towards the war room.

-xx-

"If you don't stop checking your phone, I am taking it away," Piper warned as she looked across the cafeteria table from her best friend. "You're getting needy."

Whitney rolled her eyes before picking at her salad. "I'm not needy," she replied.

"What's the deal with Derek anyways?" the redhead asked softly.

The blonde shrugged. "I went over his place for dinner on Friday," she admitted. "He seems great, but I obviously can't keep seeing him."

"And why not?" Piper asked before taking a sip from her bottle of soda. "If you guys are 'just friends' like you claim, it shouldn't be an issue, Whit."

The blonde pursed her lips together and focused on stabbing a piece of lettuce with her fork. "I don't think he's on board with the friends only."

Piper nodded. "Gotcha," she muttered.

"I can't start anything, Pipe," Whitney said with a groan. "If Mason found out…"

"He won't find anything out," her best assured her. "He doesn't even know where you are."

"After six months, you don't think he's figured it out?" Whitney asked with a lifted brow. "He's an asshole, but he's not stupid. And he has some pretty good connections."

Piper pursed her lips. "Then why hasn't he shown up? I think he's finally figured out that you're done."

Whitney began to tidy up her lunch tray as her beeper went off in her pocket. "I'm not talking about him right now," she warned her best friend as she stood from the table. "Jesus, it's like saying Bloody Mary three times. He'll pop out of nowhere."

Piper rolled her eyes and followed Whitney in cleaning up their table and then tossing away the remnants of their lunch. "You deserve to be happy, Whit. You have to go with your gut sometimes."

"That's the issue," Whitney began as the two started down the hallway. "I don't know what I want."

The redhead chuckled as she stayed in step with her best friend. "Well, you need to figure that out."

Whitney glanced towards Piper and rolled her eyes. "Thank you Captain Obvious," she replied sarcastically. "I'm just in a tough place right now."

"I get it," Piper replied. "And you know I'm always here if you need me."

The blonde grinned at her best friend as Piper turned to start down an opposite hallway from Whitney's direction. Her grin only grew when she felt her cell phone vibrate in her pocket.

-xx-


	7. Chapter 7

**Take Two**

 **Chapter 7**

 **-xx-**

"Three Fridays in a row," Whitney exclaimed as Derek stepped up to the bar. The blonde moved her ED jacket from the back of the barstool next to her so Derek could take a seat. "I think we're makingthis a habit."

Derek chuckled as he situated himself on the barstool to her right. "You had me hooked when you said tacos."

Whitney could not contain her smirk. "Don't forget the margaritas," she said as she lifted the glass in question. "Carlos here," she began as she pointed towards the bartender. "He makes the best margarita around."

"Is that so?" Derek asked as a smile crossed his lips. "I just may have to try one."

Whitney placed her straw to her lips and grinned as she took a sip. Eliot had introduced her to the restaurant shortly after she began at Potomac Hospital. Too often after a long week of work, the pair could be found at the bar. Whitney often joked that Carlos was more Eliot's type than hers, but he could mix her drinks all day long.

"How was the ED this week?" he asked as he browsed the menu.

The blonde shrugged. "Day shift is so nice and quiet sometimes," she mused. "Until about 5 o'clock on a Friday afternoon." She pointed out her favorite on the menu as Derek was reading it over. "I thought I was going to have to push back dinner," she admitted.

"I don't know if I could handle a second rain check," he replied with a wink.

Whitney chuckled as she stirred her drink. "We got pretty busy around six, and it wasn't looking too good for leaving on time." She ran a hand over her jean covered thigh and sighed. "But Eliot helped me with my charts so I was able to get out only a few minutes late."

Derek pursed his lips and pushed back the menu after deciding what he wanted. "Where is he tonight?"

The blonde pursed her lips. "He has a date tonight," she admitted.

"Poor Carlos," Derek said with a laugh.

"I can't have him messing with my favorite margarita mixer," she replied. "That boy – in the six months I've known him, I swear he's gone on more dates than I have in my entire life."

"I find that hard to believe," Derek muttered.

Whitney turned to him with a lifted eyebrow and then shrugged. "He's a serial dater."

Derek shook his head. "That's not what I was talking about," he replied softly as he turned to the blonde next to him. "The boys must have been lined up to take you out."

She licked her lips as she felt the blush rise in her cheeks. "I kept to myself in school – that was until I met Piper in college."

"Ah, so she's the bad influence," he joked.

Whitney nodded. "Definitely," she replied. "She was my roommate at UCLA, and believe me when I say she was a party girl."

Derek sat back in his bar stool and watched Whitney as she told her story.

"We had invitations to almost every party on campus, even without being in a sorority." Whitney played with the straw in her oversized glass. "She is a social butterfly, and she was stuck with me for those years."

"So you became a party girl in college?" The smirk crossing his face showed how intrigued he was by her recounting her college days.

Whitney shook her head. "Hardly," she answered. "Pipe would go to a lot of parties by herself or with other friends from our building. Though when I did go out, it was definitely a different side of me." She laughed at herself. "But that was sixteen years ago. I like to think that I've grown up since then."

Derek seemed to be lost in his own thoughts until Carlos came over to take their orders. Whitney ordered her usual dinner and then focused on her margarita. "How did Piper end up out here?"

She seemed startled by the question as she found herself not paying close enough attention to notice that he had completed his order. "When we were legal to go out to bars, she met a marine recruit. Long story short, she'd make the hour and a half drive to Oceanside to see him almost every week." Whitney pursed her lips into a smile. "A few years later she moved out this way when he was re-stationed at Quantico."

"Did you move out here to be closer to her?"

She let the question wash over her and nibbled on the inside of her lip. "Sort of," she replied. "I needed to get away from things in LA, and I couldn't quite move back to Boston." Her admission caused her to release a sigh. "Piper took me in for a few months. Ryan is scheduled to come back stateside in a few weeks after ten months in the Middle East."

Derek thanked Carlos as he placed his matching drink down on the bar top. "She seems like a great friend," he complimented.

Whitney nodded. "She's the best." The two took sips from their drinks; Whitney watched Derek's face light up after his first sip. "They're so good, right?" she asked with a laugh. He nodded. "So enough about me," Whitney started. "Tell me more about the infamous Derek Morgan."

"Infamous," he said with a laugh. "There's not much to me, Whitney," he admitted. "I could bore you with stories of growing up in Chicago playing football, or FBI cases, if you'd like."

She chuckled. "I've told you more about myself than a majority of people I know," she bartered. "Your turn."

Derek chuckled as he shrugged. Without thinking, he stretched out and rested his arm across the back of her chair. Whitney noticed the movement, but found herself not moving at the action. After taking a sip of her drink, she sat back in her seat completely resting her back against the back of the seat.

"My sisters would be the first to tell you I was a pain in the ass growing up," he started, causing a laugh to escape Whitney's lips. "My older sister would show up at parties and lose her mind when I was already there."

"How much older is she?"

Derek grinned. "Three years," he replied. "It wasn't until I hit college that I started to buckle down though." Derek turned from his drink to view the blonde sitting next to him. "I almost lost my football scholarship," he admitted. "So I cut down on the partying and hit the books so I could finish it out. And then I blew out my knee during my junior year."

Whitney pursed her lips. "That sucks. I'm sorry," she offered.

The black man shrugged. "It all worked out," he replied. "I was able to focus on school and getting right to work. After a few years with CPD, I got an offer to come to Quantico." He smirked at his own words. "It was the best opportunity I've ever received."

Her pursed lips slowly grew into a grin. "It must have been hard leaving Chicago, though," she tried to get him to continue.

He nodded. "It's hard being away from my mom and sisters," he admitted.

"And your father?"

Derek hung his head as he focused on the bar top. "My dad was shot and killed in front of me when I was ten."

Whitney sighed at his words as she placed a comforting hand to his forearm. "I'm so sorry," she offered softly. "I know what it's like." He slowly lifted his head and turned to watch the blue eyed woman shrug. "Fourteen," she replied quietly. "He wrapped his car around a light post."

"Jesus," Derek muttered.

"He left my mom about two years before that," she continued. "The last time I saw him was when my older brother threw him through a window." Whitney offered a smile as Carlos placed another drink in down in front of her near empty one. "He was a mean drunk, so it's kind of tough to miss him."

"Just one older brother?" Derek asked as he tried to shift the conversation.

Whitney shook her head. "Three," she replied with a laugh. "I was the only girl growing up, and yes I was very well protected."

Derek laughed as she answered the question without him asking. "It's a brother's job," he countered. "I'd kill anyone who messed with my sisters."

She grinned. "That was their mentality, too," she said as she shook her head. "Garrett and Josh basically followed me to Prom."

Their conversation slowly started to dwindle down as Carlos placed their meals in front of them. Whitney found herself stealing glances towards Derek as they ate.

-xx-


	8. Chapter 8

_**do you guys like this one? I love hearing your reactions - good & bad. be honest. let me know! **_

**-xx-**

 **Take Two**

 **Chapter 8**

 **-xx-**

"C'mon," Derek urged as he stood from his seat. "Let's dance."

Whitney rolled her eyes as he offered his hand to help her down from her seat. "I don't dance," she said swiftly.

"You just told me over dinner that you were a dancer when you were younger," he replied as a smirk crossed her lips.

She pointed towards the dance floor where the live music was coming from. After enjoying dinner, Whitney asked to stay for a bit for the music. "That doesn't look like ballet," she retorted. "I specifically said I took tap and ballet."

"It just means you have rhythm." Whitney could not help the smirk crossing her lips as she realized he was not going to take 'no' for an answer. "C'mon," he repeated.

The blonde looked down at his hand and back up at him. The margaritas were definitely kicking in, but she knew she had to keep control over herself. The more they drank and got to know each other, the more she found herself intrigued by the man who accompanied her to dinner.

"Okay," she agreed softly. "One dance."

Derek beamed as she took his hand to slide off of her barstool.

-xx-

Whitney released a deep breath as she took in her reflection in the mirror. She chalked her rosy cheeks up to the dancing but knew it was the closeness of their dance. She had to pull her blonde locks into a bun on the top of her head to help cool down.

The alcohol flowing between the two of them was not helping her calm herself down either.

The way he would swing her around the dance floor brought the biggest smile to her face. For once, she let herself enjoy a moment of fun. She never looked over her shoulder; never checked the doorways and entrances. She stayed in the moment.

As Derek's hand ran up and down her back as he taught her the moves – or at least his interpretation of them – she fought to maintain her composure.

He smelled so good. And that dazzling smile could get her to drop her guard at a moments notice. Even in jeans and a t-shirt, he was so cool and collected.

" _We're underdressed," she said with a laugh as they stepped to the dance floor. "I forgot my skirt."_

The way his eyes lit up when she cracked a joke made her heart beat faster. The first time he twirled her, she had to catch herself against his chest. It wasn't until that moment that she realized just how jacked he was. It didn't help, either, that his muscles responded to every one of her touches.

As everyone clapped for the end of the song, Whitney excused herself to slip into the bathroom for a breather.

" _Don't fall into it, Whit," she reminded herself in the mirror. "Yes, he's hot, but you can't do this."_

After ringing her hands out after washing and drying them, she finally emerged from the bathroom. Derek tried to make a big deal of her appearance when she did return to their seats at the bar. "Hey," he offered nonchalantly.

"Hi," she muttered. "Sorry."

"No worries," he replied gently. "I ordered another round."

She grinned as she noticed the fresh glass in front of her seat. "Thank you."

"You can dance," he started as a smirk took over his lips.

Whitney shrugged as she used her straw to mix her drink. "You're a good teacher," she replied. "You made me look good."

The black man shook his head. "You make yourself look good." A shy smile crept across Whitney's face at his compliment. Derek leant back in his chair and rested his arm across the back of hers once more. "Thank you for the dance."

"You are ever so welcome," she said as she flashed a bright smile in his direction.

The shy act she was pulling on him was definitely working. Quick glances in his direction as she leaned towards her drink on the bar. She didn't need to get all dressed up for a night out with him. He could not get enough of how her jeans fit her curves perfectly; he found every curve beautiful.

"Are we staying for last call?" she asked as she pulled her lower lip between her teeth.

"If you're up for it," he replied. He tried his best to maintain his solid composure on the outside, though inside he was getting excited that she seemed to finally show interest.

His eyes narrowed in her direction and caused her to turn back to her margarita to escape his watch. "I'm game," she answered.

She could see the smile cross his face from the corner of her eye. As she took a sip of her drink she fought the grin trying to cross her lips. There was something electric about his personality; she felt so drawn to him, but the most comfortable she had ever been with a man.

Being able to go out after a long shift and not worrying about him judging her appearance was refreshing as well. A twelve hour day called for comfortable jeans and a plain v-neck t-shirt. In LA, it was expected that she would get dressed up to go out after a work week.

Her messy bun was a no-no as well, but Derek took her appearance in stride. He still offered compliments. She barely touched make up for work, but she put in the effort of applying some in the locker room before she left the hospital.

"What's your plan for tomorrow?" she asked off hand as she swung around in her bar stool and rested her feet on the bars underneath his seat.

Derek shrugged. "I didn't have anything planned," he admitted. "Are you on call?"

She shook her head. "Not this weekend," she answered. "And then that changes when I go back to night shifts."

"Is the new schedule going to interfere with our Friday nights?"

She felt the blush rising in her cheeks as she pursed her lips. Derek slowly turned towards her and grinned as he saw the reaction of his words on her face. "Were you planning to make this a regular thing?" she shot back.

Derek shrugged as he reached for his glass of water. "Three in a row," he said with a glance towards her. "Why stop now?" he asked as he took a sip from his drink.

"I guess you've got a point," she admitted as she licked her suddenly dry lips. She reached up with both hands to adjust her bun.

"Beautiful and inked," Derek mused out loud.

Blue eyes flashed in his direction as she was caught off by the comment. "What was that?" she asked, secretly hoping to hear him repeat his statement.

He smirked. "Just when I think you can't surprise me anymore," he continued. "How many tattoos do you have?"

She chuckled as she realized he saw the same wing on the outside of her left wrist. "Ah," she began as she ran her fingers over the ink. "This was my most recent, actually."

She turned her arm so he could see the tattoo. "What's the meaning behind it?"

He took her wrist in between both of his hands and checked out the detail in the delicate piece. "With brave wings, she flies," Whitney recited.

Her breath caught in her throat as she noticed he was no longer looking at her tattoo but watching her face. Whitney lowered her head to escape his gaze.

"I actually got it not too long after I moved out here," she admitted. "Mason never really cared for tattoos."

She closed her eyes and sighed when she realized the name escaped her lips. "Who's Mason," Derek asked as he slowly let go of her arm and watched her clasp both hands in her lap.

"My husband."

-xx-


	9. Chapter 9

**Take Two**

 **Chapter 9**

 **-xx-**

Derek sat up and shifted away from the blonde as though he had been physically hurt by her words. "Derek," she began. Whitney swallowed the growing lump in her throat. "This is why I said we should just be friends."

She pushed back the glass on the bar top in front of her and tapped her fingers across the open space on the counter. "You're married?"

He did not sound angry like she expected; more hurt, and definitely surprised. "Technically," she responded

The harsh laugh that escaped his lips caused her to bite down on her own. "Technically," he repeated as he shook his head. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"That _technically_ there is a piece of paper in California that says I'm still married," she replied with narrowed eyes. "It means that _technically_ I'm still married to an abusive asshole."

The second the words escaped her lips she let out a frustrated sigh. Her fingers pulled at the elastic in her hair, causing her to shake out her blonde locks.

"That's why I left LA," she admitted. "Are you happy now - happy that you know the truth?"

She blinked back the tears that were forming in the corners of her eyes. His silence was deafening. "You should have told me," he mumbled.

Whitney scoffed at his response. "I barely know you, Derek," she admitted with a sigh. "That doesn't mean that I don't want to get to know you – I do – it's just complicated right now." She closed her eyes and sighed.

"Complicated," he repeated as he shook his head.

"Can you stop repeating everything I say?" she asked harshly. "You can be mad at me all you want, but just know that I'm sorry."

Derek pursed his lips and nodded. "So you moved across the country to get away from him?" he asked out loud; his words were not directed at Whitney as much as letting them be heard for himself. "How bad is this guy?"

The blonde took a deep breath and let her shoulders sag. "A week before I left, he tried to kill me."

The admission caused Derek to turn towards the blonde. Her blue eyes had dulled as the memory played through her mind. Her face went blank as she tried her best to not remember the night in question.

The black man's hand shot up as a tear slipped down her cheek. "I asked him for a divorce," she admitted as she stared past Derek. "He said the only way I was going to leave him was in a body bag."

She nibbled on her short nails; she had to force herself to not turn to Derek to see his reaction. She knew she wasn't telling him for sympathy, but because he needed to know why she ran. "Does he know where you are?"

Whitney shrugged. "Probably," she mumbled. "He knows I don't trust a lot of people." She shook her head. "Of course he knows that – he made me that way."

"But he knows you trust Piper?" She nodded. "That's why you moved out of her apartment?"

Again, she nodded. "If he comes out here, I can't let her get hurt in the middle." She lowered her eyes as she noticed Derek turn back to her. "That's why I keep to myself – so no one gets hurt because of me."

"Is that what you think?" Derek asked softly. She shrugged. He fought with his words; partially due to his career choice, but also because he cared for the woman sitting next to him. "How long have you been out here?"

"Almost six months," she answered quietly.

He sighed. "And he hasn't shown up?" She shook her head. "Do you think maybe he realized you were serious about leaving him?"

She rested back against the bar stool and crossed her arms over her chest. "I would love to believe that," she admitted. "But he's calculated. He's not going to chase me down until he knows for sure where I am." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I've kept a low profile since I've been out here. I don't use social media. I dumped the cell phone that was in his name. I went back to my maiden name." She shrugged. "I don't know what else to do."

"We will figure this out, Whitney," he said softly. "If you'll let me, I want to help."

"I just want to be able to move on," she said softly as their eyes locked. "I need to be free of him."

"Let's make that happen," Derek agreed.

She pursed her lips and let his words wash over her. "I don't want to talk about him anymore," she said in a loud whisper. "I just want to forget what a mess my life is."

"It's not a mess," Derek corrected her. "It brought you here."

In seconds, she broke out into a bright smile. "I'm sorry I never told you," she apologized again. "I hate talking about it."

"I get it, Whit," he assured her. The blonde took a deep breath as Derek placed his hand on top of hers. The spark between the two of them was undeniable, but after baring a lot to him tonight, Whitney had to fight to maintain composure. "So, you never answered the question," he began and watched as she jerked her head up to face him. "How many tattoos do you have?"

Her laugh echoed throughout the bar. "Ah, you don't get all of my secrets in one night, Derek."

-xx-


	10. Chapter 10

**Take Two**

 **Chapter 10**

 **-xx-**

Whitney pushed herself up off of the mattress and glanced quickly around the bedroom. She ran her hands over her clothing and let out a content sigh as she recognized the t-shirt as the same shirt she had worn to dinner the night before. She stretched her legs out and smirked at the pajama pants she was wearing.

Her cell phone sat on the bedside table and was plugged in to her charger. She blinked the sleep from her eyes as she looked around the room she was in.

She stood from the bed and stretched out, trying her best to wake herself up. A quick glance out of the window brought a smile to her face as she realized she was at Derek's house. Whitney unplugged her cell phone and slipped it in the pocket of the pajama pants before leaving the bedroom.

As she started down the stairs, she found herself frozen on the staircase as she listened to the commotion coming from the kitchen. Music could be heard softly as well as Derek's hushed voice.

With a raised eyebrow, Whitney continued down the stairs and turned into the room in question. Derek was juggling his cell phone between his ear and shoulder as he worked at the stovetop. "Yes, mama," he answered into the phone. "I promise I will come home to visit soon."

Whitney leant against the doorway and watched him hard at work. His laughter from the conversation with his mother brought a grin to her face.

"Give my sisters my love. Tell Desi I'll be in touch about her birthday, too," he said before grabbing the phone from its resting place. He pressed end on the call before placing it back down on the counter. "Good morning," he called out as he felt her presence in the doorway.

"Hi," she answered as she stepped into the kitchen. "It smells amazing in here."

He grinned as she stepped up to the stove. "I hope you're hungry," he said with a wink.

"Starving," she responded. "What can I do to help?"

Derek shook his head. "Relax." The word caused the blonde to roll her eyes. "Help yourself to some coffee and breakfast should be ready momentarily."

She could not help but nibble on her lower lip as she poured herself a cup of coffee. She felt like a huge weight had been lifted off of her chest after their talk at the bar last night. Whitney knew she cut the conversation short but she was not ready to lay all of her dirty laundry out on the table just yet.

Derek slid two plates on the kitchen table before retrieving his own coffee from the counter. "Ready," he called over, breaking her out of her own thoughts.

She grinned as she grabbed her steaming cup of coffee and started towards the table. As she took a seat, she eyed the feast that he had made for breakfast and chuckled. "This looks great," she complimented. "Thank you."

His smile matched hers as he took a seat across from her. "I don't get the chance to cook too often," he remarked. "So I seize the opportunity any time that I can."

"I don't know if you can tell, but I love to eat," she replied with a wink. "So whenever you need a guinea pig, let me know."

"You know I'll take you up on that offer," he answered as a smirk crossed his lips.

She shrugged as she took a bite of her bacon. "So, about last night," she began, and hoped he would fill in the rest of the night for her.

"I did not find out about the rest of your tattoo collection," he answered with a wink of his own. She did not realize she was holding her breath. "You don't remember?"

Whitney pursed her lips together. "I remember the last margarita, and realize it probably wasn't my best idea." Her words caused him to laugh. "I just wanted to make sure I wasn't forgetting anything."

The shy glance she offered caused him to tighten his grip on his fork. "I slept on the couch," he answered honestly.

"I'm sorry," Whitney mumbled before taking a sip of her coffee.

"For what?" Derek asked softly. "I offered."

She shrugged. "Thank you," she said quietly as she took another bite of her breakfast. "It was probably the best sleep I've had in a while."

The admission caught him by surprise. "Oh yeah?" he asked with a smirk.

"My apartment isn't exactly sound proofed," she replied. "And my neighbors are up all night long." She wiped at her lips with her napkin. "Any night that I can sleep without a pillow over my head is perfect in my book."

"That bad, huh?" Derek asked as he picked away at his food. She nodded. "Maybe you could stay here more often. It's quiet – I'm barely home."

She narrowed her eyes in his direction. "Thank you," she began, "but I can't do that to you. This is _your_ place. My little apartment is just fine for me."

Derek shrugged his shoulders. "The offer is always there," he answered.

"I appreciate it," she responded. "You're also probably never getting these pants back."

Derek chuckled as he lifted his fork from his plate to his mouth. "I will let my sister know that you like them," he responded sarcastically. "She sent them to me for Christmas."

"She's got good taste," Whitney replied.

A comfortable silence fell over the table as the two enjoyed their breakfast. It wasn't often that Whitney was able to relax on a Saturday morning, but after their conversation the night before, she felt at ease being in Derek's home.

Derek was thrilled to spend the morning with someone, and equally as happy to be able to make breakfast for the two of them as well. They seemed to be going in the right direction, as far as he was concerned. He had his reservations now thanks to the revelation over dinner but knew that things would work out if they were supposed to.

-xx-

"Piper, slow down," Whitney said as she stretched out on the back porch of Derek's house. "What are you talking about?"

"We're finally doing it, Whit!" the redhead exclaimed on the other end of the phone. "Ryan is home in three weeks! We're booking Vegas for the following weekend!"

The blonde could not control the grin crossing her lips. "Vegas? Finally?"

She held the phone away as her best friend squealed on the other end. "Yes, finally," she answered. Whitney knew without being there that Piper was rolling her eyes at her. "And I need you there!"

Whitney offered Derek a quick smile as he stepped out on the porch. "I will do my best, Pipe. Remind me on Monday to request that weekend off."

"You _will_ be there," Piper demanded from the other end of the line. "I need my maid of honor there."

"Maid of honor," Whitney repeated. "Really, Pipe?"

Derek could not help his grin as he stretched out on the yard chaise. "Obviously," Piper retorted. "I wouldn't even know Ryan if it wasn't for you." Whitney nodded although she knew the redhead could not see her. "Request it off from work, and I'm booking your airfare. Don't argue," she warned.

"Monday morning," Whitney promised. "I will put the request in. And I'll pay you back for the airfare."

She cringed at the scoff on the other end. "Nonsense," she replied. "Oh, gotta go – my mother is on the other line. Love you Whit," she said before disconnecting the call.

"Everything okay?" Derek asked from his relaxed position.

Whitney beamed as she turned towards him. "My best friend is getting married," she replied softly. "In Vegas," she continued as she let the news wash over her. "And she wants me to be her maid of honor."

"That's great," Derek responded.

"It is," she said between pursed lips.

If only she could get the distance between Los Angeles and Las Vegas out of the back of her head.

-xx-


	11. Chapter 11

**Take Two**

 **Chapter 11**

 **-xx-**

"Are you even paying attention?" Whitney whipped her head towards Eliot and shrugged. "We're talking about Vegas, here, Whit. We need your input!"

The blonde leaned back in the cafeteria chair and let her shoulders relax. "Vegas is not even on her radar right now, El," Piper added from the end seat of their table. "Are you reminiscing on your weekend?"

Whitney tossed a potato chip in the direction of her best friend and sighed. "It was a good weekend," she defended.

"How good?" Eliot asked as he leaned on the table to watch the blonde squirm under the scrutiny of her friends. "Did you finally hook up with him?"

Whitney shushed the man across from her as she saw glances turn towards them from other cafeteria patrons. "Shut up," she hushed. Watching his eyes light up caused her to wave him off. "No, we didn't 'hook up'," she answered hastily. "I drank a little too much at dinner on Friday so he let me crash at his place."

"Keep going," he urged. "This is getting good – finally."

A roll of her blue eyes caused Eliot to scoff in her direction. "Nothing happened," she replied justly. "He slept on the couch." She reached for her bottle of soda when she noticed Piper watching her closely.

Eliot was always the first to jump to conclusions, but Piper knew Whitney a lot better than most people. A friendship sixteen years in the making made her weary of the new man in her friend's life. "He should come to Vegas with us," Eliot announced. "Give me your phone – I'll invite him for you!"

Whitney placed her hand over the device on the table and pulled it out of Eliot's reach. "You're insane," she quipped. "We're friends."

Eliot mocked her and made sure to whip his head back and forth causing his hair to fly around. "Friends my ass," he shot back. "He's an idiot if he just wants to be friends with you."

The blonde crossed her arms over her chest. "If it were up to him, it would probably be different," she said with a shrug. "But he knows about Mason, now."

"Is that good or bad," Piper asked cautiously.

Whitney pursed her lips and shrugged her shoulders as she released a sigh. "Not sure," she answered.

"How did you spill that?" Eliot asked rather loudly. "You didn't tell me for months!"

She ran a hand over her face and sighed as she rested her cheek in the palm of her hand. "Carlos makes a really good margarita," she said, knowing Eliot would understand her train of thought.

"Oooh," he whistled softly. "They're like a truth serum!"

Whitney nodded. "Pretty much," she muttered. "He asked about my tattoo," she began as she ran her hand over the ink on her wrist. "And my dumb ass mentioned that I got it when I moved out here because Mason never liked tattoos."

Piper calmly reached out to put a hand on Whitney's wrist. "You can't ignore it forever," she defended. "I haven't seen you around Derek since the night we all met, but the glow on your face when he texts you is a sign of how you really feel, Whit."

The blonde shrugged as she dumped more chips on to her plate. "I need to get divorced," Whitney responded bluntly. "I can't jump into something with someone I barely know."

"You've been getting to know him," Piper pointed out. "As much as you two talk and see each other, you're getting along pretty well."

Whitney rolled her eyes; partially because Eliot was stealing chips off of her plate, but mostly because she knew Piper was right. But she was determined to close the latest chapter in her book – she needed to get Mason out of her life for good.

-xx-

"Dinner when I get home," she sighed softly at the voice on the other end of the phone. "Whit?"

"I'm here," she assured him. "Dinner – definitely."

She could hear him release a sigh as well. "A proper dinner, at that," he continued. "I'm taking you on a date, Whitney."

A relaxed smile took over her lips. She caught her expression in the reflection of her TV, but knew Derek was not able to see it. "Can we not call it a date?" she asked shyly.

She was willing to bet he was rolling his eyes on the opposite end of the phone. "Whit," he began. Whitney closed her eyes as the sigh escaped his lips on the other end. "You're allowed to enjoy yourself."

"I know," she countered. She tried to process the thoughts jumbling her mind but wound up letting out a low whistle. "Let's just call it friends meeting for dinner?"

"Sure," he answered quickly. "The same as we've been doing for a few weeks now."

She pursed her lips; her heart was beating out of her chest. After talking to Piper and Eliot, she knew they were right. But she needed to be one hundred percent ready for herself. "Please," she begged softly.

"Okay," he repeated. "But as far as I'm concerned right now – _he_ doesn't exist."

Whitney licked her lips; she just wished it was that easy. She wished she could snap her fingers and be free of Mason for once and for all. "Derek," she mumbled.

She was torn; the more she got to know Derek, the more interested she became. She was glad the truth had come out when it did because it would have been a lot worse if she waited, but the dismissive way Derek mentioned her husband made her cringe.

"I need to get going," he said as she heard the commotion behind him. "We're about to board." She closed her eyes as she lay back on the couch. Whitney tried her best to adjust the throw pillow under her head as she held on tightly to her cell phone. "I will definitely talk to you before we're back, though."

"You better," she said, and then internally scolded herself for sounding flirty. "Stay safe," she offered.

His gentle sigh on the other end caused goose bumps to climb her arms. "I will," he promised. "I'll see you in a few days. Stay out of trouble."

"I make no promises," she said with a laugh.

His chuckle was the last thing she heard as they disconnected the call. Whitney shook her head; on one hand, she was over the moon excited, but on the other, she was nervous.

She wasn't quite sure where the nerves were coming from. Was it because Derek was planning to make this dinner into a date? Or was it because she worried that Mason was going to destroy any chance of happiness she was finding in Virginia?

-xx-


	12. Chapter 12

**Take Two**

 **Chapter 12**

 **-xx-**

"Is that what you're wearing to dinner?" Piper asked from her spot on her couch. Whitney had stopped by to borrow a pair of shoes from her best friend.

The blonde shrugged. "You hate it," she answered for Piper without having to ask the redhead's opinion. She was able to tell her disdain for the outfit just by Piper's tone.

"You've got that right," Piper answered. "This man wants to take you out and you're wearing _that?_ "

Whitney started down the hallway and stopped at the full length mirror just inside the bathroom. "What is wrong with what I'm wearing?"

"Are you going on a date, or on a job interview?" the redhead asked as she followed Whitney's footsteps. "Because you look like you're going out for a new job."

The blonde rolled her eyes as she ran her hands over her blouse and simple black pants. "It's not fair," she muttered. "You look good in everything."

"Exactly," Piper started. "So we're going to go browse through my closet," she said as she grabbed Whitney's hand and pulled her across the hall into the master bedroom. "This wouldn't have been an issue if you didn't move out."

The cocked eyebrow on her best friend caused her to laugh. "And by the way – it's not a date," Whitney exclaimed as she followed Piper into the walk in closet.

It was like a department store inside Piper's closet. She worked in an office at the hospital, so she had more flexibility in what to wear to work, but also admitted that she had a shopping problem. "You wouldn't be stressing out over what to wear if it wasn't a date," Piper pointed out. "You would have kept with your jeans and Nikes without a problem."

Whitney pursed her lips; why was Piper always right? The blonde watched Piper scrounge through her closet and mumble to herself regarding each piece. "It's a nice restaurant," she bartered. "I don't want to look like a bum!"

"What about this?" Piper asked as she pulled out a hanger with a floral jumpsuit on it.

Whitney shook her head and watched as Piper dejectedly put it back on the rack. "I have enough floral on my body," she mentioned and received a wink from Piper.

The redhead pulled her lip between her teeth and started to move the clothes at a rapid pace. "Got it," she said as she pulled a solid charcoal gray wrap dress from the rack. "This is perfect," she announced. "It's not formal, but not too casual."

She held it up to Whitney's body and nodded. "I'll try it," the blonde replied much to the amusement of her best friend.

-xx-

Whitney ran her hands over the wrap dress as she pulled on the door to the restaurant. Piper helped her with a few simple accessories and shoes to complete the outfit before she left the apartment.

"There she is," Derek announced from his resting position next to the hostess stand. A grin took over his face as she stepped all the way into the restaurant. "You look beautiful," he complimented.

"Thank you," she answered softly.

They only spoke sporadically over the three days Derek was out of town due to a fast and furious case. They never really got a chance to address the elephant in the room, and Whitney could tell Derek was unsure of what to do as he stuffed a hand into his pocket.

She cautiously stepped over to him and gave him a hug that he reciprocated fairly quickly. "I was beginning to think you were going to stand me up," he mumbled.

When the two pulled apart Whitney furrowed her brows in his direction, only until she noticed the smirk crossing his lips. "I would never stand you up," she replied. "I had to run to Piper's and we got caught up playing dress up in her closet."

Derek was about to respond when the hostess interrupted the two of them to show them to their table. Derek ushered Whitney ahead of him and followed her through the restaurant.

"You look gorgeous," he complimented once more as they were situated at their table. She bowed her head slightly at the compliment. "And thank you for joining me."

Her lips curled into a smile as she lifted her head once more. "You had me at fancy dinner," she joked.

Derek chuckled softly. "How was work?" he asked, trying to break the tension he was beginning to feel.

"Busy," she admitted. "I hate working nights."

"Did you find out how long that was going to be?"

She shook her head. "Probably until Vegas," she answered. "So it's really only a few weeks, and then I was basically guaranteed a solid day shift schedule starting in the middle of July."

"So we'll have to move from Fridays to Saturdays," he said with a wink.

"For a few weeks," she agreed. She was not going to turn down a night out with Derek.

Derek took a sip from his glass of water and watched the blonde woman across from him. "How long will you be in Vegas?"

Whitney busied herself with placing her napkin across her lap. "We fly out Thursday morning and fly home Monday night." She racked her brain trying to remember the dates. "End of June to July 2nd," she muttered.

"You're missing date night," he joked, and realized afterwards that he let the word slip out.

Whitney never missed a beat and kept the grin on her face. "We can postpone," she said with a shrug. "Or you could join us in Vegas."

The second the words left the tip of her tongue, she quickly pursed her lips. A bright smile took over Derek's face. "I just may look in to that if my schedule allows," he answered.

The smile on his face made her knees feel like jelly. She made a mental note to smack Eliot for putting the idea in the back of her mind. "Don't feel obligated," she quickly covered.

"You never know," he continued. "My work could always make me end up out that way."

The waitress stopped by to take their order; Whitney noticed Derek sneaking quick peeks over at her as she read off of the menu. She took a sip of her water as she waited for Derek to finish his order.

Whitney tucked her hair back behind her ear and took a deep breath. "Are we going to address it?" she asked cautiously. Derek looked up from the table setting and nodded. "Whatever you want to know," she said as she pursed her lips. "I owe it to you to tell you everything."

-xx-


	13. Chapter 13

**Take Two**

 **Chapter 13**

 **-xx-**

Derek shook his head. "You don't _owe_ me anything, Whitney," he responded. "I wouldn't blame you if you told me to screw off and mind my own business."

She smirked at his wording. "I feel like I wasn't up front from the beginning," she admitted softly.

His shoulders shrugged. "You were pretty honest," he said. "You didn't mention you were married, but you explained that you couldn't start anything. I'm not trying to push."

The blonde nodded slowly. "You're not pushing," she assured him. She furrowed her brows as she stared at the centerpiece on the table. "But I'm not going to hide from my past anymore."

Derek let out a quiet sigh; her eyes darted around the table they were seated at. "You don't have to hide anything from me," he encouraged.

Her lips contorted as she pursed them together, trying to piece together the jumbled words in her mind. "And I don't want you to view me any differently once you know my past."

The justness in her voice caught him off guard. "Nothing you say can make me look at you any different. I promise you that."

Whitney released the sigh she did not realize she was holding. "Don't promise that," she replied. "Because you don't know what I went through."

"I've seen it all at work," he shot back. "I would never treat someone differently because they went through the worst."

Her eyes shot down towards their table as his words washed over her. He was comparing her to one of the million victims he had seen through his work – was he really wrong though? By definition, she was a victim.

"Whit," he sighed. "You don't have to tell me a single thing about him. Or you can tell me whatever you want. Nothing – I mean absolutely nothing – is going to make me look at you any differently." He watched her take a deep breath as she lifted her water glass to her lips. "I see a beautiful and strong woman sitting across from me."

"Strong," she muttered sarcastically. "Nothing about me is strong."

Derek shook his head. "I beg to differ," he countered as her eyes flashed in his direction. "You left."

"Ran," she corrected.

"You did what you had to do," he continued. "I'm not going to go into the statistics, but they're not pretty, Whitney."

Whitney licked her lips and let out a deep breath. "I know," she responded. "I've seen it first hand, too, Derek. I see it so often in the ER." She re-positioned herself to sit up straighter in her chair. "I had to hide so much because of my job."

"Did you ever tell anyone?"

She nodded slowly. "One doctor," she muttered. "He actually was my referral for Potomac." She smiled at the memory of her favorite doctor back in LA. "I can't tell you how many times I was bandaged up in his office."

Derek watched the emotion play over her face. "And this doctor never told anyone?"

Whitney shook her head. "Mason's a cop in the LAPD," she said with a roll of her eyes. "No one would believe me."

"That's not true," Derek replied. Her pointed expression said she thought differently. Derek sighed and shook his head.

"It doesn't matter," Whitney murmured. She tried her best to shake the downcast expression from her face as the waitress placed their drinks in front of them.

Derek thanked her as she sauntered away from their table. "All that matters is that you're here," Derek said as he lifted his drink in her direction. He watched her face start to light up as she lifted her own to clink glasses with him. "You've already come a long way."

The blonde smiled. "It's behind me now - I think." She stirred her sangria and sighed. "I'm extremely lucky to have a friend like Piper. If it wasn't for her, I don't know where I'd be right now."

"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't happy you came out this way," he replied honestly. "I just wish the circumstances were a little different."

Whitney bowed her head at his words. "Me too," she admitted. "I'm sorry that I make things way too complicated."

Derek reached across the table and placed his hand over hers as she fumbled with her table setting. "Things always work out how they're supposed to," he replied. Her eyes fixated on his hand on top of hers as her bottom lip slipped between her teeth. "So, about Vegas," he said, trying to shift the subject.

"Ah, Vegas," Whitney replied with a laugh.

Derek laughed as he watched her eyes light up at the mention of her upcoming trip. "Who's going out?"

She shrugged. "Piper and Ryan, obviously," she said with a chuckle. "Eliot and I are splitting a room, and I think Ryan's best friend and his wife?" She took a sip of her drink. "Piper wants something small. Her parents may drive down from California too."

Derek smiled. "Sounds like a fun time."

Whitney nodded. "It'll be nice to get away for a few days," she answered.

The two were interrupted by the waitress bringing over their meals.

-xx-

Whitney took a deep breath as she stepped out of the restaurant. She had been dreading the conversation about Mason, but Derek seemed to change the topic as often as he could. She knew sooner or later she would have the muster up the courage to explain her past, but she was happy that tonight was not that time. She was not sure of how well she'd maintain her composure in public.

Derek stepped away from the restaurant doors after holding it open for another couple, and joined Whitney at the front. "So I'll meet you?" Derek asked in regards to their plan to go out for one more drink after dinner.

Whitney nodded. "Yeah," she replied softly. She turned to face him and sighed. "I'm sorry," she muttered.

He furrowed his brows as he looked down at the petite blonde in front of him. "For what?"

She shrugged. "Because you planned something so nice, and I'm all messed up," she admitted as she gestured back towards the restaurant. "You asked me out, and I brought him up."

Derek shook his head and placed a hand to each of her biceps. "Don't worry about it, Whit." She pursed her lips into a tight line. "I just enjoy your company," he reassured her. "And maybe the sooner certain things get taken care of, the sooner better things can happen."

He watched her take a deep breath at his words and mentally realized he may have gone too far.

"I just don't want you getting caught up in my mess," Whitney admitted. "I can't let anyone get in his path."

Bright blue eyes turned to face him. "What if I choose to be there?"

"Then you're crazy," she countered. "You deserve someone who can give their all to you, and I can't do that right now."

He could see her bite down on the inside of her lip as she turned her head to look away from him. "Whitney," he sighed.

She shrugged and started to pull away from him. "I'm not worth it, Derek." She slowly crossed her arms over her chest and licked her lips.

Tears began to slowly fill her eyes as she fought to maintain her composure. "Bullshit," he muttered. Derek moved his hand from her bicep to take her hand in his. "That's bullshit and you know it."

Whitney shook her head. "I'm a mess. Who would want to deal with this?"

Derek softly tugged on her hand to pull her closer to him. "Me," he answered. She turned towards him to refute his words but was cut off when his lips descended upon her own.

-xx-


	14. Chapter 14

**Take Two**

 **Chapter 14**

 **-xx-**

When the two finally broke away from each other, Whitney found herself staring at their joined hands. Her other hand shot up as her fingers pressed against her lips.

"Derek," she mumbled, trying her best to catch her breath. "What are you doing?"

"What do you think I'm doing, Whit?" Derek asked as a smirk crossed his lips. "I'm trying to prove to you that I _want_ to be here." He sighed as he placed his other hand to her cheek. "All of you, some of you – I want whatever I can get."

The blonde bowed her head causing her locks to fall forward. "Why?" she asked meekly.

Derek shrugged. "I can't explain it," he said with a grunt. "But tell me that you did not feel anything," he urged. "Tell me and I'll back off."

Slowly, her eyes turned up towards him. Whitney took a deep breath as she lifted her head all the way to lock eyes with him. The look in her eyes was his answer. "I need a little space to clear my past," she responded quietly. "Please."

He nodded. "Whatever you need," he confirmed.

Her lips slowly turned up into a smile. "Thank you," she mumbled.

Her head felt so hazy; the night was not how she was expecting it to go. She was hoping to give some background on her marriage and clear the deck for anything with Derek.

But she would be lying if she said she did not feel something when he kissed her. It was like a breath of fresh air. A chance to start over.

Freedom.

"I mean it, Whit," Derek began. "I'm not walking away."

Her smile caused his pursed lips to turn upwards. She was lost for words. She did not feel worthy enough of having someone like Derek in her corner. He was choosing to stand with her as she faced the past she was eager to erase.

"Let's go grab that drink," Derek offered.

Whitney chuckled. "Sure," she answered. It was not until they started walking towards the parking lot that she noticed her hand was still enveloped in Derek's much larger one.

Self-consciously, Whitney pulled her hand back from his and busied herself with finding her car keys in her small purse. "Or we still have that case at my place?" Derek asked softly, trying to not sound overbearing.

"That actually sounds like a better idea," she replied with a grin.

Derek could not help the grin crossing his own lips.

-xx-

"Did you get lost?" Derek asked with a laugh as he closed the door behind Whitney after she stepped into his house.

She shook her head and held up the bag in her hand. "I figured I should probably stay out of your pants tonight," she responded jokingly, but mentally kicked herself for the joke. "If I'm planning to keep up drinking with you, I am not driving home."

"Good," he responded as he walked towards the kitchen. He was hoping to hide his smile as he made his way to the refrigerator to retrieve beers for the two of them. The only issue with being at his house instead of a bar was that he was going to have to work extremely hard to keep his hands to himself.

He was going to keep his distance like she seemed to want, but their kiss lingered in the back of his mind. He seemed to have been able to break through one wall tonight, and he was not going to push his luck any further.

Whitney entered the kitchen after leaving her bag on the staircase. "Thanks," she mumbled as he handed her a can. Derek nodded as he opened his own. "Are you okay?" she asked as she opened her drink.

"Yeah," he answered softly. He watched as Whitney took a sip of her beer. "I was thinking," he began; Whitney's eyes shot up towards him as she placed her can back to the counter. He sighed and ran a hand over his face. "I'm not used to this, Whit. I don't know if you can tell."

The nerves in her laugh gave her away. She braced herself next to the counter as she had anticipated his words. "Is there even a name for 'this'?" she asked as she pointed between the two of them. "Does there have to be?"

Derek took a sip of his beer before placing it on the counter next to hers. "We don't need a title," he offered. She smiled shyly.

"As long as we know what this is," Whitney responded. The twinkle in her eye caused Derek to grin. "So what is this?" she asked with a laugh. "And if you say 'friends with benefits' I will punch you in the face."

Derek laughed. "It's just us, Whit," he admitted. "We're seeing where things go."

With pursed lips, Whitney nodded. "Okay," she mumbled. "Am I making too big of a deal of this right now? I feel like I am," she said as she ran her hands over the dress she wore, just hoping for a pocket to slide her hand in to but found none. "Sorry."

Derek fought to not reach out at that moment. Every fiber in his being was telling him to pull her into his arms and tell her what he really wanted, but he knew that they had to take things at her pace. She was setting the boundaries and limits right now. Though, one limit was being pushed as far as possible by bringing an overnight bag to his house.

"Don't be sorry," he answered. "It doesn't have to be cut and dry," he continued. "We don't even need to figure it all out tonight." Whitney nodded before reaching for her can of beer to keep her hand occupied. "All I know is that I can't get you out of my mind," Derek admitted. "So right now, I will take anything I can get."

She released the hold on the can and took a small step towards Derek. Whitney slowly reached for his hand and looked up at him from the slight height difference. "I wish I wasn't so complicated."

Derek slid his other hand on to her cheek; it was long enough to slide his fingers under her ear and caress her cheek with his thumb. "You have nothing to be sorry for," he replied. "You're here, and you're safe. That's all that matters."

She fought the beating in her chest at his actions. She kept her lip in between her teeth as to not act on what she was feeling at that moment.

He was right. She was there – she was one hundred percent there, and in the moment with him.

And she was the safest she had felt in months.

-xx-


	15. Chapter 15

**Take Two**

 **Chapter 15**

 **-xx-**

Whitney cradled the cup of coffee between her hands as she listened to the birds chirp in the backyard. She sat on the top of the steps leading in to the backyard as she waited for Derek to wake up.

It was much quieter here than at her apartment, and a whole lot quieter than Los Angeles. She felt like she was able to hear her own thoughts; she could finally breathe for once.

Derek fought to take the couch once more the night before. She felt guilty as she lay in his bed; he was always on the road and was not able to relish in how comfortable his bed at home was. After tossing and turning for close to an hour, she crept downstairs to invite him to come upstairs.

" _We're adults," she said with a laugh. "We can share a king sized bed."_

She could see his comfort level when she slipped out of bed to make coffee. There was no rush for the day, so she figured he needed to catch up on his sleep.

Her cell phone vibrated on the step next to her. _Still on for brunch?_

Whitney and Piper had a standing Sunday brunch date since Whitney moved out of the apartment. They saw each other enough at work, but used their Sundays to refresh and reconnect.

 _Can we do lunch? I'm still at Derek's._

Whitney rolled her eyes as she sent the text. She knew the second she met Piper that afternoon she was going to be drilled for information. And the amount of silly emoji faces in the text that came back was an indication of Piper's upcoming interrogation.

 _Sure. Let's meet at Sylvia's and go from there. Let me know when you're close._

Whitney placed the phone back down on the deck and sighed. The location was their favorite hole in the wall diner by Piper's apartment. It was where they got their first meal together when Whitney arrived in Virginia.

"Mornin'," Whitney jumped at the voice behind her.

She turned to see Derek standing in the doorway behind her, wiping the sleep from his face. She was too busy taking in the view of him from the neck down to see what his face was doing; he wore only a pair of basketball shorts. "Hi," she muttered as she slipped her bottom lip into her mouth.

Derek chuckled at her reaction. "Thank you for letting me sleep in."

Whitney attempted a smile the best she could. "Anytime," she replied. "There's coffee in the kitchen."

He nodded and headed in the direction of the drink in question. "I think I'll keep you around if you make coffee every morning," he called from the counter.

She grinned to herself. He was still tired, so she did not think he caught on to what he really said. "I can't function without it," she hollered back. "Can you believe there are people who don't drink coffee?"

Derek chuckled at her question as he sauntered back out on to the patio and took a seat next to Whitney on the steps. He released a content sigh after taking his first sip. "Yup, I'll keep ya," he said with a chuckle. "This is probably the best cup of coffee that machine has ever made."

Whitney released a nervous laugh. After another sip, Derek realized how he had worded his previous statement and laughed. "I know my coffee," she bartered. "So I've got that going for me."

"I'll add it to the list," Derek mused from next to her. "And don't think I missed that too," he muttered and shrugged towards her bare shoulder.

The blonde rolled her eyes as she glanced to her right shoulder. "I would hope you didn't miss it," she said as she smiled at the floral design taking up the top and back of her shoulder. "Otherwise I'd say you need to get your eyes checked."

He smirked. "I like it," he complimented.

"Thanks," she mumbled. "Most people think it's just a really pretty design, but it's actually the birth flowers of my mom, brothers and little sister." She rested the cup on her knee and held it with one hand as she ran her hand over the tattoo in question.

"Sister?" Derek asked before taking another sip of his coffee.

Whitney nodded. "You only asked if I had older brothers," she answered with a laugh. "Mom got remarried when I was fifteen, and Alexis was born the following year." The blonde smiled as she thought about her family. "I miss them," she muttered to herself.

"When was the last time you saw them?"

She leaned forward and rested her elbows on her thighs as she watched the backyard. "It's been over a year," she replied with a sigh. "I was supposed to fly out for my mom's birthday last summer, but I didn't want her asking about my split lip and broken nose."

Derek found himself in an unusual situation; he was at a loss for words. Instead, he placed his hand to the small of her back over her tank top and rubbed in a circular motion to let her know he was there.

She pursed her lips as she tried to tuck her hair back behind her ear. "Sorry," she muttered.

"There's nothing for you to be sorry for," Derek mumbled next to her. "Have you talked to them lately?"

Whitney shook her head and sighed when her long bangs fell in front of her face again. "Not since I left," she answered. "Piper did once, to let them know I was here." She feared that any call to her mother's house would be traced; she was always unsure of what Mason may be planning.

The blonde rested her head on Derek's shoulder as she readjusted her hold on her coffee mug. "Call them," he urged. "Use my cell, or the house phone. Just call them." He turned to look down at her when he felt her shrug against him. "It'll be good for you and them."

"I might take you up on that," she mumbled. Inside she was panicking; it had been six months since she last spoke to her mother. It was Christmas to be exact. Her mom barely knew what was going on. She called her once after Mason went into a rage, but after he found out and smashed her cell phone she never tried to call her again.

She missed her brothers and sister more than she could ever explain. She knew Garrett would feel terrible if he ever found out what she had gone through. He always tried his best to protect his younger sisters.

"Hey," Whitney whispered in his direction as she slowly lifted her head towards his. "Thank you," she said softly as a smile crossed his lips.

His smile matched hers. "For what?"

"Just being you," she answered quietly. She clutched her coffee mug and tried her best not to act on what was going through her mind.

Their kiss the night before was a spur of the moment; it proved to both of them that there was something between the two of them. But she was not going to rush anything at the moment. She was enjoying what they had way too much at the moment to try anything.

Being at Derek's place brought a sense of comfort to her; she was not looking over her shoulder when she stepped through the door. She was not worried about the multiple locks on her door.

But as his arm pulled her closer to him and he rested his chin on top of her head, she finally let herself be at peace.

-xx-


	16. Chapter 16

**Take Two**

 **Chapter 16**

 **-xx-**

"You spent the night again?" Piper exclaimed as she leaned forward in her seat at the diner. Whitney rolled her eyes. "That's two weekends in a row!"

"Way to go, captain obvious," Whitney shot back jokingly. She shrugged as she rested back in her own seat. "He kissed me, too," she muttered, then laughed as Piper's eyes grew to double their normal size.

The redhead's shock quickly turned into a grin spreading across her face. "And?"

Blue eyes rolled in the direction of her best friend. "And what?" Piper knew how shy Whitney could be about things like that. It took her almost two weeks to tell her about Mason; the only reason she knew about Derek was because she was there when the two met.

"I'm not Eliot, so I don't want _those_ details," she said with a chuckle. "But I want to know what's going on in your head."

Whitney pursed her lips. "We got to talk last night – like really talk," the blonde began. "And he didn't run for the hills," she said with a soft laugh. "So that has to count for something, right?"

Piper nodded. "Definitely," she agreed. "I know it's not easy to talk about, Whit."

Whitney shrugged. "I got to talk to my mom," she admitted.

Piper's face lit up at her best friend's words. "Whit," she sighed. "That's awesome!"

The blonde nodded. "It was just what I needed." She fiddled with the end of her ponytail that hung over her shoulder. "She's pissed that I haven't called, but she understands why."

"She's just happy you left when you did," Piper countered. "But she understands why you were worried about being in touch with her."

Whitney sighed as she lifted her drink to take a sip. "He's insane," she bartered. "I don't know what he would be willing to do to find me." She ran a hand through the bangs framing her face. "He has way too many connections, so God only knows which ones he's used."

Piper reached across to take her friend's hand. "I think if he were to come out this way, it would not be his smartest move," she explained. "Especially with your FBI boyfriend."

Whitney narrowed her eyes in Piper's direction. "He's not my boyfriend," she answered harshly. "What do you think I am? Twelve?"

"Jeez," Piper said with a low whistle. "Why are you so defensive?"

"How bad does that look that you want to call Derek my boyfriend, while talking about my husband?"

Piper rolled her eyes. "Estranged husband," she corrected. "Soon to be 'ex-husband'," she said with a smirk. "Face it, Whit. You're moving on to bigger and better things."

"I'm moving on for sure," she answered. "And I'm actually pretty happy," she admitted.

"Going out for drinks with Eliot and I has its advantages sometimes," Piper said smugly, referencing the night she met Derek. She had to laugh as she watched Whitney pull her bottom lip between her teeth. "You're smitten," she teased.

Whitney rolled her eyes. "Intrigued," she countered, all while a giant grin spread over her lips.

-xx-

"The woman who has an outfit for every occasion in her closet, do you really need to be shopping right now?" Whitney asked sarcastically.

Piper shrugged as she searched the rack in front of her. "I'm getting married, Whit," she reminded the blonde next to her. "I can't just grab something out of my closet and hope for the best."

"You realize you have a small boutique in your closet, and most things still have the tags on them?" Whitney asked with a roll of her eyes. She figured they were going to be in the store for a while, so she busied herself with checking the rack behind Piper.

"I do," Piper replied with a chuckle. "And would you just shush?" she asked with a wink in Whitney's direction. "Find something maid of honor-y over there, would ya?"

The blonde shrugged and continued to search through the racks. "What did you have in mind?"

Piper shrugged her shoulders. "Whatever you want to wear, Whit," she replied. "We're doing a quick ceremony and then we're all going out to hit the town!"

"Am I looking for any particular color?" she followed up the questioning as she pulled a dress from the rack and held it up to herself.

The redhead turned to face her friend and her eyes lit up. "That one," she said with a grin crossing her lips. "You _have_ to try that on!"

"Are you sure?" Whitney asked as she turned it around to view the back. "It's not too much?"

Piper gave her a pointed look. "We're going to _Vegas_ ," she reminded. "Nothing is 'too much' in Las Vegas."

Whitney nodded at her best friend's logic and hung the dress over her arm as she continued to browse the racks.

-xx-

"It's not as nice as your place," Whitney said in to her cell phone with a laugh, "but you're more than welcome to come over after you finish your errands."

She could have sworn she heard the smile in his voice. "I'll be there in a little bit," he promised. "Shoot me the address in a text?"

"Will do," she agreed. "I'll see you soon."

The two disconnected their call. Whitney bit down on her lower lip as she looked around her one bedroom apartment. She loved having a place to call her own, but she never truly loved the apartment.

Between the neighbors to one side that were never particularly quiet and the elevator that did not always work, Whitney was able to find something everywhere that she looked that was enough to not love her location.

She always kept it tidy, but without too many things in the apartment, it never took her much time. Whitney figured she didn't spend too much time there any ways, so it didn't stress her out too much.

She placed her cell phone down on the couch after sending Derek a quick text with her address. She stood from her seat on the couch and started towards her bedroom to change quickly before he showed up; she suddenly felt a little self-conscious in her sweatpants and tank top.

-xx-

"Hi," Whitney offered as she unlocked the front door to her apartment.

"Hey you," Derek replied as he stepped through the doorway. "I brought the good stuff," he said with a laugh as he lifted the bottle of whiskey in one hand and then the case of beer in his other.

Whitney sighed contently as she took the whiskey from him. "You're too good to me," she said with a wink. Derek laughed as he closed the door behind him and followed her the short distance to the kitchen. "It's not much, but its home," Whitney said softly.

Derek pursed his lips in to a tight smile. "Home is what you make of it," Derek replied. "It doesn't matter how big or small it is."

Whitney matched his simple smile. "True," she muttered. "It would probably be better if my neighbors didn't suck."

Derek chuckled as he watched her maneuver through the space. It was simple, but he could tell she liked having her own apartment. He would not complain about his current view either; Whitney had her hair braided down her back with a flowing gray tank top and a pair of denim shorts. He was already having a tough time keeping his hands to himself.

"Make yourself comfortable," she urged as she busied herself in the kitchen putting away the beer and grabbing glasses for the whiskey. She carried over the two glasses and handed him one as he sat on the couch. "Did you want to watch a movie or something?"

Derek grinned as she got herself situated on the opposite end of the couch. She rested back against the arm rest and pulled her legs up towards her chest. "Whatever you want," he replied. "I honestly couldn't _not_ see you tonight," he admitted.

Whitney licked her lips as she listened to him. She would be lying if she said after she left his house this morning that she was already regretting walking out of the door.

"You must trust me," he said with a small laugh. Whitney's eyebrow rose in his direction. "I'm getting to see more of the tattoo collection."

Instinctively, she reached for her left foot and grinned. "I have a little obsession with the tattoo gun," she admitted as she ran a hand over the floral design adorning her ankle and top of her foot. She turned her right foot to show the tattoo on the inside of her foot as well. _It goes on._

"Those tattoo artists must love having such a beautiful canvas to work on," he said with a wink. Whitney rolled her eyes. "You don't know how to take a compliment," he pointed out.

She shrugged. "I'm just not used to it," she admitted before ducking her head away.

She knew she was a fool for not giving in to the urges she was feeling at the moment, but having Derek in her apartment was enough of a shock to her system. Piper and Eliot were the only ones who had ever been over and that was mostly to move her in.

But this was the best she ever felt in her apartment.

-xx-


	17. Chapter 17

**Take Two**

 **Chapter 17**

 **-xx-**

Whitney had to keep her grin at bay; she was excited to have Derek over but did not want to see too over-the-top about his presence. "You need to get used to them," he said, regarding the compliments.

She pursed her lips in to a tight smile. "It's been a while," she mumbled before taking a sip of her drink.

"I'll just have to keep reminding you of how beautiful you are," Derek responded as he took a sip from his glass. He knew he would continue the compliments because he found the blush rising in her cheeks to be genuine. A smile would tease the corners of her lips as she busied herself with playing with her hair.

"Thank you," she answered genuinely.

Whitney placed her glass down on the table as a memory began to take over her mind. She could feel her heart rate increasing at the unwanted thoughts of Mason.

She stood from the couch and started towards the kitchen, where she placed her hands on the counter and forced herself to take deep breaths. "Whit?" Derek asked as he stood from his seat and followed her. "What's the matter?"

She turned the water on in the sink and let it run over her hands before lifting her hands to her face. The coolness of her hands helped her control her breathing. She ran them under the water once more before moving her hands to the base of her neck.

"Whitney," Derek urged softly. "Talk to me – what's up?"

She shook her head as she licked her lips. Slowly, she reached out to shut the faucet off. Whitney reached for the spot just above her left eyebrow and sighed; she could feel Derek's hand on the small of her back. "Sorry," she muttered as her breathing finally slowed from its rapid pace. "I'm sorry," she mumbled once more.

"For what?" he asked as he rested against the counter next to her. "What happened?"

She slowly turned her head to face him and let out a deep breath. She arched her eyebrow and pointed out the scar along the hairline.

"Did he do that to you?"

She slowly nodded; she could feel the anger start to rise in Derek's chest. His breathing increased as he ran his fingers over the scar. "About three years ago," she murmured. She forced herself to take one last deep breath – it was in part due to how tenderly he touched the scar. "I got in his way."

Derek furrowed his brows in her direction. He hated this man that he never met.

"We were supposed to go out to dinner with his friends from work," she continued. "I was in the way when he tried to get in to the bedroom to get dressed."

The black man watched her lick her lips and sigh.

"Instead of asking me to move – or stepping around me – I was slammed head first in to the open door." Whitney closed her eyes; she could almost hear Mason's voice in the back of hear had. "'Stupid bitch,'" she recited. "'You're so beautiful,' – he said to me as he held me up in front of the mirror." Whitney could see Derek clench a fist next to her. "All I could see was blood."

"Whit," he muttered. He knew his words were useless, so he pulled the blonde to him and held her tightly in his arms. "I'm so sorry," he whispered next to her ear. Her hands slowly crept up the back of his shirt and gripped to him.

She nodded as she rested her head against his chest. His heart was beating in rhythm with hers and calmed every nerve in her body. "I should have known," she mumbled.

Derek felt her start to pull her head away from his chest. The tears trickling down her cheeks broke his heart. Derek moved both hands to cup her face and kissed the scar above her eyebrow.

Whitney swallowed the lump in her throat at his actions. The tenderness of his lips against one of her flaws made her heart soar. It made her realize that she made the right decision.

The blonde laughed to herself – she begged him for space to do what she needed to do, but she was realizing that she needed him. And that scared her.

When the two locked eyes, Whitney felt every fear slip away.

But when he softly placed his lips on hers, she felt the happiness she had spent the last ten years searching for. And she was eager to return the gesture.

Her arms wrapped around his neck, causing her to push up on her tip toes. Derek slid his hands from her face down her body and clasped together against her back.

Derek rested back against the counter and pulled Whitney as close as possible to him. He was surprised when they separated, that she did not pull away from him. She rested her forehead against his and let out a content sigh. "I'm going to show you how a real man treats a woman," he mumbled against her lips before stealing a quick peck from her.

Whitney closed her eyes as she took in his words. She never once let her grip around his neck waver. The blonde rested her head between his neck and shoulder and took the moments to breathe in the man holding her.

He was so gentle as he adjusted his hold on her.

"I wish I met you ten years ago," she whispered against his skin.

Derek laughed softly. "You wouldn't have wanted anything to do with me ten years ago," he replied. "But I wish I could have saved you before all of this."

She nodded and sighed once more. "It brought me here," she countered.

"That it did," Derek answered as he dropped a kiss to her forehead. He turned as he could feel her shift her head to look up at him. The smile on her face caused one to take over his as well.

Whitney forced herself out of Derek's grasp and sighed. "Sorry."

Derek shook his head. "There is nothing for you to be sorry about," he countered as he watched the emotions play over her face. He could see her trying to figure out what had transpired over the last few minutes. "Let's slow it down?"

She nodded quickly. "Please," she answered. Again, she sighed. "How about that movie?" she asked, trying her best to change the subject.

Her mind was running in overdrive. Part of it wanted everything possible with Derek, but the other half feared what her estranged husband would do.

Whitney pursed her lips together as she started back towards the couch to turn the TV on. Derek ran a hand over his face as he watched her get comfortable on the couch.

Derek Morgan was a man that hated to be told 'no' or to slow down. He got what he wanted, but in this case, he knew Whitney was worth waiting for. She needed him to be on the same page as her.

-xx-


	18. Chapter 18

**Take Two**

 **Chapter 18**

 **-xx-**

"Late night?" JJ asked with a laugh as Derek slid through the double doors leading to the bullpen. "You're never late."

The black man chuckled and shrugged away her words. "The movie marathon at Whitney's ended a little later than expected."

The blonde crossed her arms over her chest and lifted an eyebrow in the direction of her best friend. "Likely excuse," she countered.

Derek slid his briefcase from his shoulder to his desk. "It's not an excuse, Jayje," he answered.

"How was your date?" she asked as she stepped across the bullpen to lean against the side of Derek's desk.

"It wasn't a date," he explained. "We're friends."

The smile crossing Derek's face made JJ shake her head. "You're such a bad liar." Derek slipped in to his seat at his desk and relaxed back; he tried his best to play off the Jennifer Jareau interrogation. "What's going on?" the blonde asked as she slid on to the side of his desk, just enough to let her feet remain on the floor.

"I don't know, J," he answered honestly. Derek glanced around the bullpen to see if any other members of the team were walking in and sighed contently when no one was visible. "She's married."

JJ tried her best to remain neutral faced, but found herself biting on her lip to keep in check. "Seriously?" Derek nodded. "So what is she doing?"

Derek sat up in his chair and rested his arms on his desk. "She left him six months ago," he said softly. "He's a piece of shit, Jayje."

"Abusive?" she asked quietly.

He nodded and watched JJ purse her lips together. "I don't push her to talk about it, but when she tells me some of the things he did to her," he had to stop as he noticed his fist clenching. "She has a scar just above her eyebrow from him slamming her in to a door. What kind of man does that?"

"A piece of shit," JJ agreed. "How long were they married?"

"Eight years," he answered before resting his head in his hands. "And I know what you're going to ask – when is she getting a divorce?" JJ nodded. "I haven't brought it up yet. She ran, Jen – she's not ready to face him yet."

JJ let out a deep breath. "I get it," she replied.

He ran a hand over his head and sighed. "And I don't know if I'm making things better or worse," he admitted and slowly looked up at the blonde next to him. "I lost control the other night, and kissed her."

A smile danced at the corner of JJ's lips. "Ladies Man Derek Morgan is admitting to kissing someone?" she teased.

He rolled his eyes. "What kind of best friend are you?" he shot back teasingly. JJ shrugged as she adjusted her seat on his desk.

"What did she say?"

"We're seeing where this goes," he said softly. A grin crossed his face as he felt his cell phone vibrate in his pocket. "Am I making it more complicated for her?"

JJ shrugged. "I honestly don't know what to tell you, Derek," she answered. "Personally, I think she should look in to divorce before starting something else." The blonde watched her best friend close his eyes and sigh. "But as your friend, I see how happy you've been since you met her, so selfishly I want you to see where it goes."

The two looked up as the double doors to the BAU opened. Emily, Reid and Garcia stepped through the doors with coffee in their hands in the middle of a conversation.

"We'll talk later," JJ said softly. Derek nodded.

-xx-

Whitney sighed as she fixed the ponytail in her hair. She sat back in her chair at the nurse's station and stared at the computer in front of her. It was a slow night, and all of her charts had been updated. The seldom few patients in the ER that night were either waiting for medicines to kick in, or waiting for other facilities in the building.

A glance to the bottom corner of the computer showed her that she was scheduled for another four hours. She took her cell phone out of the pocket of her scrubs and laid it on the desk in front of her.

She tapped her short nails against the arm rest of her chair as she willed the clock to turn faster. Her bed was calling her; it was been a long week and she still had one more guaranteed shift of the week. It did not help her motivation when she admitted Fridays were one of the busiest nights of the week.

Her cell phone lit up in front of her. _What kind of coffee would you like?_

She grinned at the sender. _Whatever you're getting,_ she sent back with a smiley face.

 _Just leaving the office now. I will see you shortly._

She had to shake her head. Most people were not awake at three am, but there he was willing to grab her coffee. She mused that they must have landed back from their case not long before he sent her the text message.

Whitney was about to log on to the computer to make sure everything was all set for the time being when a call light when off outside of one of her patient's rooms.

-xx-

 _Meet you in the cafeteria,_ she texted him minutes ago. She was clocked out for the last break of her shift.

Even from behind, she could tell Derek was seated at a table close to the one Whitney and Piper claimed months before. She had to remind herself that she was still at work when she fought the urge to rush towards him. She smirked at the tips of his tattoo peeking out from beneath his t-shirt.

"Hey," she offered as she ran her hand over his shoulder on the way to the seat across from him.

"Hey," he replied as he placed his cell phone face down on the table. "I thought you could use a pick-me-up."

She beamed as she sat down and reached for her coffee. "You're the best," she said softly before taking a sip. "Perfect."

"I like the scrubs," he said with a wink in her direction.

Whitney rolled her eyes as she placed the coffee cup back on the table. "Well, thanks," she replied with a lifted eyebrow. "They're very fancy, I'll have you know."

"I'm sure they are," he answered with a chuckle. "Few more hours, right?"

She nodded. "I should be out around seven."

Derek ran a hand over his face. "I don't know how you do these hours."

She shrugged. "You get used to it after a while." She lifted her coffee cup. "But this helps, too."

His laugh made her smile. "Well, I'm happy to help." He took a sip from his own Styrofoam cup. "What's your plan for after you get out?"

Whitney rested her arm on the table and then placed her chin in her palm so she could watch the man across from her. At three thirty in the morning, he looked just as good as he did during the day. "I am going home and going to bed, so I can come back and do this again tomorrow night."

"You're missing date night again," he pointed out.

"Sorry," she said with a wink. "I'm on call Saturday night, too."

She could not help but laugh at the frown crossing Derek's face. "Now that is against the rules," he joked.

Whitney help up her other hand and shrugged. "They're already worried about not having Eliot or I for most of next week." She took another sip of her coffee. "But I am more than ready for Vegas."

"You should come over after you get out of work," Derek offered. "We got back so late tonight that Hotch gave us the day off tomorrow."

"I'm literally going to sleep the day away," Whitney bartered. "Thank you for the offer, though."

Derek shook his head. "You said you get the best sleep at my place," he reminded her. The look on her face caused him to back up. "It's up to you, but the offer is there."

A simple smile crossed her lips. "Thanks," she replied. The pager in her pocket went off, causing the blonde to sigh as she pulled it out. "X-ray is _finally_ ready for one of my patients. I've got to get back downstairs."

Derek nodded as he stood from his seat. Whitney slid her pager back in to her pocket before standing up and grabbing her coffee. "Do you want me to walk you down?"

She shook her head. "I think I know the way," she joked. The two started out of the cafeteria. Whitney reached over and slipped her pinkie finger around one of his fingers. She caught Derek's smile out of the corner of her eye. "Thank you again, for the coffee."

He nodded as he stopped by the main entrance. "I'll leave a key out – if you want."

Whitney pursed her lips in to a tight smile. "Maybe," she responded.

Derek grinned as he stepped through the automatic doors.

-xx-


	19. Chapter 19

**Take Two**

 **Chapter 19**

 **-xx-**

Whitney stared down her reflection in the mirror. After clocking out at work and changing in the locker room, she rushed out to her car in desperate need to get home and get some sleep.

Her conversation with Derek ran through her mind; she knew they needed to keep some space between the two of them. It was going too fast for the blonde. She had spent a handful of nights at his house and she wasn't sure she was quite ready to continue the pattern.

During the lull of the night, she searched online how to be granted a divorce in California. She was ready to be free of Mason once and for all, but the laws in that state were not exactly in her favor. California had a six month waiting period in between both parties signing the divorce papers, and being granted the divorce.

Even with the fact that she ran due to his abusive ways, she was not guaranteed an easy time with the courts. The desire to leave Mason in her past way constantly on her brain; Derek deserved to have a woman who was free of her past.

She rested her head back against the headrest and sighed. Whitney pushed the visor back up as she started her car and started to pull out of the parking lot to the hospital.

As she sat at the red light her mind wandered to Derek's proposal. She nibbled on her lip as she waited for the light to change. Instead of taking the left that she normally would to hit the highway and start towards her apartment, she threw on her right blinker and started towards Derek's house.

The drive from the hospital to Derek's was closer than her place by a solid fifteen minutes. She chalked it up to the desire to hit the hay as soon as possible, but she knew she was only joking herself.

He was right; she did get the best sleep when she was at his place. But in the back of her mind, all she could think of was the comfort of having him close to her.

Whitney killed the ignition as she looked up at the house in front of her. In the back of her mind, she knew she should have gone straight to her apartment, but the offer was too tempting when he laid it out earlier.

Then when he followed up with directions of where he left the key, Whitney knew she was going to end up at his place.

She cast one last look in the rearview mirror and rolled her eyes. She should be pulling up to her apartment building and sleeping the day away in her own bed. But she found herself unable to say no to Derek.

Whitney grabbed her duffle bag from the backseat and stepped out of her small SUV. She slipped her cell phone in to the side pocket as she walked up the walkway to the front door. She grinned as she lifted the welcome mat so she could pick up the key sitting underneath it.

After locking the door behind her, Whitney crept through the house and up the stairs. She pushed open the door to the master bedroom at the top of the stairs. She laid her bag down in front of his dresser and pulled back the covers on the closest side of the bed to the door.

She could not help the smile on her face as she watched him sleeping so peacefully. As she settled in under the covers and found herself extremely comfortable, she knew she made the right turn at that stop light.

Derek opened one eye when he noticed the weight shift in the bed and smirked when he saw the blonde getting comfortable next to him. "Hey you," he muttered, his voice dripping with sleep.

"Hi," she whispered back as she rolled to face him.

Derek pulled her close to him and pressed his lips to hers. "I'm happy to see you," he said softly. She just smiled as she made herself comfortable in his arms.

It was not too long before she fell asleep.

-xx-

Whitney awoke to the sound of her alarm going off on her cell phone. A giggle escaped her lips as she realized that she did in fact drive to Derek's after work earlier that morning. As she stretched out to wake herself up, she acknowledged that it was the best sleep she had had after a twelve hour shift.

After making the bed and turning off the alarm on her phone, Whitney started down the stairs to the main floor. She could not contain her grin when she spotted Derek sprawled out on the couch watching ESPN.

She closed the space in just a few steps. Derek turned his head back when he heard her walking across the living space. "Hey sleepy head," he called out.

Whitney chuckled. "I warned you," she said as she neared the couch.

Derek nodded. "I'm just teasing you," he pointed out. "There's coffee in the fridge, too."

Whitney pecked his cheek before starting off in search of the coffee in question. "Who's better than you?" she asked with a laugh.

Derek focused back on his show while Whitney made her iced coffee in the kitchen. She smirked when she remembered a conversation from the last time she had stayed over his house. He was about to pour the rest of the pot of coffee down the drain when she mentioned putting it in the refrigerator to keep it for iced coffee.

She twisted the cover on top of the travel cup she grabbed from the closet and started back towards the living room. "Good to see you listen," she said sarcastically as she stopped next to the couch.

"It was sound advice," he admitted. Whitney stepped around the side of the couch and started towards the opposite end of the couch from where Derek sat as he pulled her down in to his lap. "How'd you sleep?" he asked as the blonde made herself comfortable in his arms.

"That was probably the best I've slept after a night shift," she said with a content sigh.

Derek adjusted on the couch to make both of them more comfortable. He moved the pillow behind him to keep him upright. "I was pretty happy to wake up next to you."

Whitney pursed her lips together. "Just how happy?" she asked with a wink. Derek could only laugh and shake his head. "Sorry," she muttered.

"You apologize way too much," he said softly as he rested his chin on her shoulder. "You made a joke – it's not something you need to apologize for."

She bit down on her lower lip as the word started to leave her lips again. "Habit," she replied.

Derek let out a sigh. "We're going to break that habit." He smiled when he saw a shy smile start to cross her face. "I want you to feel comfortable around me, Whit."

She placed her straw between her lips and paused before taking a sip of her iced coffee. "I do," she admitted. "That's probably what scares me the most."

"Why?" he asked softly.

Whitney shrugged. "It's like I forgot how to be myself," she continued. "I've spent the last five years walking on eggshells; like any minute he could go off the handle again." She paused to swallow the lump growing in her throat. "For the last six months, I've been trying to find myself again – and you're a big part in that."

Derek grinned as she laced her fingers with his. "I want the real Whitney," Derek urged. "Before you met him – or after him, whichever you want."

"You've got the 'after'," she reminded him. "The woman who checks over her shoulder to make sure she's really alone." She sighed before taking another sip of her coffee.

"There's no reason to look over your shoulder." Derek gave her hand a soft squeeze. "We'll handle whatever comes when we need to, Whit. I told you – I'm not goin' anywhere."

Whitney could not control the smile dancing across her lips. "I hate it," she mumbled. "I feel like I can't give you a hundred percent because of _him._ "

Derek pursed his lips. "I'd be lying if I said I was okay with it," he admitted. "But right now it's the least of my concern." Whitney placed her cup on the table next to the couch and rested her head on Derek's shoulder. "I'm not letting you go, and I'll be damned if this 'man' ever lays a finger on you again."

"Thank you," she muttered softly as she found her new favorite position with her head tucked in the corner of Derek's neck and shoulder.

"As much as I would love to stay right here," Derek began as he pulled Whitney as close to him as possible. "I know you're off to work shortly. Let's go grab some dinner?"

She nodded but found herself way too content in his arms.

-xx-


	20. Chapter 20

**Take Two**

 **Chapter 20**

 **-xx-**

Whitney released a sigh as she stared at the suitcase lying on her bed. She was glad to be filling it for a long weekend away, but Whitney could not shake the memories of filling it with whatever she could back in LA.

It took Whitney almost three weeks to finally leave the city of angels, and it took quite a lot of help and convincing from a doctor she worked with. Dr. Mastrangelo was the only one who knew what was going on at home with Mason. He enlisted the help of his wife who was able to secure a rental car for Whitney to drive cross country with.

Tiffany Mastrangelo also made sure to help Whitney pack when they knew Mason was at the police station. They would take a box or two every few days; some of them came with Whitney in the car and the rest were mailed from LA to Piper's apartment building.

Tiffany would casually drive by Mason and Whitney's house to see if Mason had thrown anything out; so far he seemed to be keeping things the way they were when she left. Her sedan still sat in the driveway and looked as though it was barely touched.

The blonde forced herself to shake the negative thoughts from her mind. She had just gotten back from Piper's after raiding her best friend's closet for things to wear in Vegas. They were set to leave the next day for their long weekend.

The two enjoyed a nail appointment before Whitney let loose in Piper's closet. She had to laugh at how many things she pulled out of the closet that still had tags on them.

She had outfits laid across her bed as she made her last minute decisions on which to bring. They both knew everything was going to end up in Whitney's closet, but Piper admitted she probably wouldn't even notice they were missing.

Her concentration broke when her cell phone started to ring on the bedside table. "Hey stranger," she said with a laugh.

"Hey yourself," Derek mused from the other end. "What are you up to?"

She rolled her eyes as she looked at the mess on her bed. "I am trying to pack for this weekend," she answered. "I hit Piper's closet and seem to have picked out too much for one weekend."

Derek chuckled. "I'm sure you're going to look beautiful in whatever you wear."

Even without being in front of him, she bowed her head as the blush grew in her cheeks. "Are you almost done out there – wherever you are out west?"

"We never really know when a case is going to be over," he admitted with a sigh. "It can change in the blink of an eye."

"I'll be thinking of you while Pipe and I throw back drinks at the roof top pool," she said with a giggle.

Derek's laugh echoed in her ears. "That's not fair. I could be out here getting shot at and you're enjoying frozen drinks."

"Derek," she said softly as her brows furrowed at his words.

"I didn't mean it like that, Whit," he quickly covered. "It's an occupational hazard, I'm afraid."

She sighed at his words. "Let them know – if anyone lays a hand on you, they'll be dealing with me."

Whitney could almost hear the smile in his voice. "I'll be sure to let them know." She licked her lips as she played around with the pieces on her bed. A frown began to cross her lips as she could hear a conversation in the background get louder. "I'll call you in a little while, okay?"

She closed her eyes and fought back the sigh that was trying to escape her lips. "Yeah, that's fine."

"JJ just came in with some new information," he admitted. "Let's hope this helps wrap it up."

"Be safe," she muttered.

"I will," he promised before disconnecting the call.

Whitney sighed as she placed her cell phone back down on the table next to her bed. She pursed her lips as she thought back over Derek's words.

She silently prayed when Mason would leave for work that something would happen to him in the field. _It would end my torture,_ she admitted to herself. Whitney knew it was a terrible thing to wish on anyone – especially her husband, but when she felt stuck, she wished that by some miracle she would be free of him.

But knowing Derek was in the field, and dealing with the worst of the worst made her feel horrible about her feelings towards Mason.

Yes, he put her through hell, but she chastised herself for praying for him to be killed. Was it more because she was not sure she could portray the grieving wife or because deep down she still loved that man?

-xx-

"C'mon, Whit," Piper whined as she reached for her best friend's hand. "No more coffee or you won't be able to sleep on the plane!"

The blonde rolled her eyes as Piper pulled her away from the line for Starbucks. "One more won't kill me, Pipe."

The redhead shook her head. "As soon as we land, we're hitting the ground running. You need to get some sleep now!"

"I forgot that you're a vacation drill sergeant," Whitney replied with a laugh. "Fine," she continued as she followed Piper's steps towards the chairs where their friends were waiting for their flight. "But if I'm a raging bitch when we land, it's your fault."

Piper shrugged. "I'll let you get one as soon as we depart the plane," she agreed. "We're getting in fairly early, and we can check right in when we get there. Then it's off to the pool!"

"And frozen drinks," Whitney added. She grinned as she watched her best friend's fiancé pull the redhead in to his lap. She had not gotten a lot of time with Piper since Ryan returned, but she was definitely keeping herself occupied.

"Yes," Piper continued, "the frozen drinks! Do you think the same bartender is there since we last visited?"

Whitney laughed. "I doubt it," she answered. "It's been like fifteen years!"

"Wishful thinking," the redhead replied. The two friends laughed. Ryan adjusted his hold on Piper as she made herself comfortable on his lap. "We have a reservation for tomorrow night, but otherwise the weekend is wide open!"

Whitney took a seat next to the couple and pulled her legs up in to the seat next to her as she turned to face them. "One request," she began. "We at least make it to Coyote Ugly this time."

Piper laughed; when the two ventured to Las Vegas after graduating from UCLA, Coyote Ugly Saloon was on their list on "must visit" locations. Instead, they spent more time at the pool and other locations than hitting many of the attractions they had planned on.

Over the years, they kept mentioning that they were going to re-visit Las Vegas and finish their trip itinerary from fifteen years before, but life kept getting in the way. They had planned a trip over three years ago, until Mason put a stop to it.

"It'll be easier this year – it's in the same hotel!"

Whitney lit up at her best friend's words. She let Piper plan the vacation; Whitney and Eliot handed over their credit card information so the redhead could book everything to her heart's desire.

The blonde laughed as she watched Eliot and his new fling, Rob, start towards them from the gift shop.

"Ladies," Ryan interrupted. "That's our boarding call."

-xx-


	21. Chapter 21

**Take Two**

 **Chapter 21**

 **-xx-**

Whitney rested back on her bed and relished in the quiet. She was planning to meet up with Piper at the pool while Ryan and his two friends, Marty and Kristine, toured the hotel. _"They're going to hit the slots," Piper whispered to Whitney with a laugh._

She knew she needed to get up and get dressed. She sort of expected Piper to show up at her door any minute now, but she was enjoying the peace and quiet. Eliot and Rob had dropped off their bags and went right out to grab a bite to eat.

The blonde had already hung up everything that needed to be taken out of the suitcase. She grinned at the dress that Piper picked for her to wear at the wedding. She laughed at how her best friend played it off; she was planning a quick ceremony and then wanted to party.

Whitney sighed. She mentally compared her wedding with Mason to the small one Piper was planning. Mason came from a line of LAPD members, and it was a big deal that he was getting married. Whitney was complacent with any decisions that his mother had made. When she tried to speak up about what she wanted, Mason urged her to appreciate what his mother was doing for them.

She did her best to entertain the near three hundred people that were invited, but she had never felt so lonely in her entire life. Whitney was allotted two tables for family and friends, the rest were co-workers and friends of Mason's and his father's and their family.

Piper was the complete opposite – she just wanted to get it over and done with. She joked that it was a good excuse for a vacation. She only wanted the closest people in her life to be included, but ultimately was just ready to party and celebrate.

Whitney turned her head at the sound of an incoming text message on her cell phone. She braced herself for a text from Piper saying that she was coming down from her hotel room to meet Whitney.

 _Glad you made it. Call me when you get a chance._

She felt like her face always lit up whenever she spoke with Derek, even if it was just by text message. She had sent him a quick message as they Uber'ed from the airport to their hotel.

She nibbled on her lower lip as her thumb hovered over the 'call' button. She knew she needed to get ready to meet Piper, but she was anxious to hear his voice.

"Hey pretty lady," he crooned into the phone as he answered.

Her lips immediately turned in to a smile at his voice. "Hey yourself," she answered.

"How was the flight?"

She tried to ignore the commotion in the background, but knew she was going to have to savor the few moments she had with him on the phone. "Uneventful," she replied. "Besides Piper controlling my caffeine intake."

His laugh caused the butterflies in her stomach to start flying. "Sleep on the plane so you can party all night," he reasoned.

"That was her plan," she replied with a sigh. Whitney forced herself to push up from the mattress. "How's everything going?"

Inwardly, she wished he could just leave the case they were on. When she mentioned Vegas to him, it had been by accident after talking with Piper and Eliot, but now that she was actually there, she missed being around him.

"This is a tough one," he answered. She frowned at his answer. "But it's all starting to come together."

Whitney had to laugh at the knocking on her hotel room door. "I need to get ready. Piper is at the door."

She stood from the bed and started towards the hotel room door. Whitney maneuvered her cell phone in between her ear and her shoulder as she unlocked the door without checking the peep hole.

"Surprise," Derek said as he stood on the other side of the door with his phone at his ear.

"Hi," she squeaked as she brought her cell phone down from her ear and clicked end on the call. She slid the device in to the back pocket of her jeans. "What are you doing here?"

Derek could not help the laugh that escaped his throat. "I told you I would see if I could swing coming out to Vegas with you guys." Whitney had to purse her lips as to not jump him right that moment. "I think by the look on your face that I did good."

She nodded excitedly before lunging in to his arms. "So good," she mumbled against his neck. When she lowered herself down from her tip toes, she straightened out the t-shirt she wore. "Want to come in?"

He shrugged. "I was wondering if you wanted to leave this room to Eliot for the weekend and bunk with me a few floors up."

Whitney beamed. "Are you trying to save me from 'new love' over here?"

Derek chuckled and nodded at her nickname that she gave Eliot and Rob. She was texting him before they boarded their flight about how 'sickly sweet' the new couple was.

" _I don't know if I can make it a whole weekend around this," she texted him with a laughing face._

"Please," she begged with a grin. "Of course I just hung everything up."

Derek adjusted his duffle bag as Whitney stepped back in towards the hotel room. "Let's bring it upstairs, and then get ready to hit the pool," he offered. "Piper said she'd kill me if I didn't get you up there."

"Sounds like her," Whitney said with a laugh. She was thankful that she had only taken out things to put in the closet but everything else sat in her suitcase. "Let me grab this stuff if you can grab my stuff from the closet?"

Derek nodded. Whitney had to force herself not to grin like she felt like. She could not believe that Derek was really there. "Is this yours?" he asked cautiously as he took a pastel colored striped button up out of the closet.

"Does that _look_ like mine?" she asked with a laugh. "It's Eliot's."

Derek gingerly placed the piece back in the closet. "I think I've got everything else," he said softly.

Whitney zipped up her carry on bag after putting her cell phone charger back inside. "He'll let me know if I forget anything."

Derek reached for the duffle bag just as she was going to sling it over her shoulder and then held his hand out for the rolling suitcase. "Ready?"

She nodded and tried to pull the suitcase behind her, only to have Derek take it from her. "I can handle one of them," she insisted.

"I know," he answered as he held the door open for her.

Brazenly, Whitney reached over and laced her fingers around Derek's. "I hope you don't mind," she said softly.

He shook his head as they started down the hallway. "I don't mind at all," he answered as he tightened the hold on her hand.

-xx-


	22. Chapter 22

**Take Two**

 **Chapter 22**

 **-xx-**

"Well this just made taking vacation time worth it," Derek said as he rested back against the wall and watched Whitney finish getting ready to head to the pool. She had received a text from Piper letting her know that Ryan and his friends were on their way there as well.

He caught a glimpse of the blush rising in her cheeks as she turned away from him to slip her cell phone on to the charger. She slid past him to check her bathing suit out in the full length mirror on the closet door.

Derek stepped up behind her and rested his chin on her shoulder. "It's a good thing I made the trip," he said softly. "I'm going to be swatting the guys away from you."

Whitney tilted her head away from him as she adjusted the ties in the front of her black bikini. It had matching tie features on both sides of the bottoms as well. "This is my nice one," she said with a wink. "It's from Shoppe a la Piper." Derek laughed.

"Didn't you just take the tags off of it?" he asked with a raised eyebrow as his hands settled just above the waistline of her bikini bottoms.

She nodded. "She has a shopping problem." The two laughed. "I'm not as small as she is, but I think I make it work."

"Absolutely," he agreed. Whitney turned around in his hold and grinned. "Thank god for vacation time," he said softly before placing a kiss to her lips.

Whitney melted in to his embrace as her arms snaked around his neck. "I can't tell you how excited I am that you're here," she admitted. "Where were you for the case?"

"Small town about three hours from here," he answered. "I talked Hotch in to letting me take a few days, but if they're called out, I need to meet them wherever."

The blonde nodded as she let her hands run down his muscular shoulders. She nibbled on the inside of her lip at the proximity of him in only a bathing suit he admitted to buying in a shop downstairs. "Less work talk, more 'let's go hit the bar and relax in the sun' talk," she said with a wink.

Derek pecked her lips once more before letting the blonde out of his arms. He watched as she slipped on her flips flops and grabbed her sunglasses from her carry on bag.

She knew if she did not get out of the hotel room soon, they were not going to leave the room at all.

Derek knew he was not able to keep the excitement off of his face. He never complained about how she chose to dress, but seeing her proudly strut around the hotel room in a barely there bikini was making it extremely difficult to keep his distance from her.

He could see just a bit of a tattoo on her ribcage and noticed that she had her navel pierced. Her body was toned more than he expected it to be. She always chalked up how she stayed in shape to staying active in the hospital.

"Ready?" Whitney asked from behind him. She slipped by to reach the hotel room door before him. She cast a glance over her shoulder and pursed her lips together when she saw Derek eyeing her up and down. "We need to leave this room, or else we're not going anywhere for the weekend."

Her warning caused a bright smile to cross the black man's lips. "Now, is that such a bad thing?" he asked with a wink.

Whitney rolled her eyes and pulled the door open. "To the pool, Agent Morgan."

"Why does that sound so sexy when you say it?"

Her breath caught in her throat at his words; she felt a rumble in her core that she honestly had not felt in years. "Now," she said in a harsh whisper, trying to keep herself on to the task at hand.

Derek nodded and followed her out in to the hallway. In one swift move, he had Whitney lifted over his shoulder as he started off towards the elevators.

-xx-

"You're drooling," Piper whispered to her best friend as she jokingly wiped under the blonde's lip.

Whitney rolled her eyes towards the redhead and furrowed her brows. "Did you know?" Piper nodded. "And you didn't tell me because…" she said, leaving it opened for her best friend to answer.

"Because he wasn't sure when he was going to get here," Piper answered honestly. "He said you mentioned it a few weeks ago and it's stuck with him since."

The blonde pursed her lips as she looked towards the pool bar where Ryan and Derek were grabbing another round of drinks. The two men had hit off a quick friendship that afternoon, much to the chagrin of Whitney and Piper. "I only mentioned it because you and Eliot brought it up."

Piper narrowed her eyes in the direction of the blonde. "Don't kid yourself, Whit," she replied with a sigh. "Just admit that you're happy he's here."

"I am," the blonde countered.

"So live in the moment," her friend urged. "Enjoy him. Enjoy this vacation. Everything else can wait until we get home."

Whitney let out a soft sigh as she spotted the two men nearing their lounge chairs. "Do you think I'm crazy?"

"For falling for that?" Piper asked as she gestured towards the man in question with a flick of her wrist. "Absolutely not."

"But I'm married," Whitney responded in a whisper.

Piper rolled her eyes. "And you're human," she responded. "After the last eight years of hell, you deserve to be happy. Fuck that marriage license in Cali, okay?"

Whitney closed her eyes behind the sunglasses she wore and sighed. "It's still a legal and binding document, Pipe."

The redhead shrugged. "The way I see it – it's illegal for him to put his hands on you." She gave her friend a pointed look. "It's not illegal for you to take care of yourself." Piper glanced over to the two men just feet away from their set up. "Or let someone else take care of ya, if you know what I mean."

Whitney could not help the blush that began to rise in her cheeks at Piper's words. She felt that Piper was the only one she could admit how she felt about Derek too. Telling Derek himself was too daunting at the moment, and she knew that telling him made it all real.

When it became real, people could get hurt. And she was not going to let Derek Morgan get hurt over a woman like herself.

-xx-


	23. Chapter 23

**Take Two**

 **Chapter 23**

 **-xx-**

"I don't want those shorts back," Piper said to Whitney with a laugh. "'Cause I do not look as good in them as you do."

Whitney scoffed at her best friend's words. The group had broken up after spending the afternoon at the hotel pool. Whitney had opted for a shower before getting ready to hit the bars.

They had agreed to check Coyote Ugly Saloon off of the list first so they did not miss out on visiting the bar again. Both ladies were decked out in shorter than short denim jeans; Whitney's were frayed in the front and on the edges. She matched it with a loose fitting maroon racer back tank top that showed off her tattoo proudly.

"I'll gladly keep 'em," Whitney replied with a wink. "I have more booty than you do, so I fill them out better."

The blonde could not help the grin crossing her lips as she felt Derek slip an arm around her waist. "I'm definitely not complaining," Derek added before pecking Whitney's cheek.

"And you said Eliot and Robbie were sugary sweet," Piper replied with a groan. "You two need a room."

Whitney offered a quick shrug. "We have one, thanks," she countered. Piper was usually the brash one of the two, but Whitney liked to give it back to her whenever she could. "Keep it up and we're going in to hiding until tomorrow night."

"Wouldn't be such a bad idea," Piper shot back with a raised eyebrow. "You deserve a little TLC," she said with a grin crossing her lips.

Whitney rested back against Derek's chest as she stared down her best friend. "I do, don't I?" she asked with a grin equal to Piper's. The ladies high-fived before starting in to the bar.

-xx-

Derek readjusted his arm around Whitney's waist and danced in sync with the blonde. He thought back to their dinner a few weeks back when she told him she didn't dance. She may not have the salsa dancing down, but having her grind against him was totally fine in his book.

Whitney and Piper were invited to dance on the bar earlier in the night; Derek and Ryan were more than happy to photograph the event.

He loved seeing the other side of the blonde. She was able to let loose and enjoy her vacation with friends, and her wardrobe was on fire as far as he was concerned.

"I love this song," Whitney called out to Piper; the redhead and her fiancée were not too far from the pair due to the full capacity in the bar.

She turned around to face Derek; she prided herself on the grin crossing his lips. She held her beer bottle in one hand and snaked her other arm around his neck as they continued to dance.

With the heeled knee high boots she wore, she was closer to his height, though Derek ducked his head to stay close to the petite blonde.

 _Take off those heels, lay on my bed  
Whisper dirty secrets while I'm pulling on your hair  
Poison in our veins but we don't even care _

Derek tried to listen to the words of the song, knowing Whitney liked it, but he was too enamored with the blonde in front of him. The way they moved in rhythm with one another was bar none. There was a real connection between them, and both knew that they could not deny it.

 _I'm gon ride, I'm gon ride, I'm gon ride  
I'm gon ride on you baby, on you lady all night, all night  
I'ma take care of your body, I'll be gentle, don't you scream_

"Don't tease me," Derek whispered in to her ear. His fingers slid through the belt loops of her shorts and rested his own beer bottle against the small of her back.

"I'm not a tease," she shot back with a smirk. Whitney ran her fingers across the bare skin of his neck. "I am thoroughly enjoying myself for once," she bartered. "You said you wanted the 'real me'," she reminded him.

"Mhm," he mumbled next to her ear. "That I did."

He nudged her just a bit so he could claim her lips with his. Whitney lifted her arm to wrap both around his neck. Derek shivered just a bit when the base of her beer bottle settled against his neck, but was thankful for the glass for cooling him down at that moment in time.

"Woah," Eliot whistled as he and Rob stepped through the crowd towards the two pairs. "What did we miss?"

Piper shoo'd him away with her hand. "Leave 'em be," she ordered.

Eliot held his hands up defensively as he ushered Rob towards the bar. He peeked over Whitney's shoulder briefly and made kissing sounds in her ear. He laughed when she pushed him away with a hand to the face.

Derek slowly pulled back from her swollen and perfectly pink lips. He dipped down for another quick peck. "I don't know what it is about you, but I cannot get you out of my mind."

She smiled at his admission. "Then you should know that it goes both ways," she confessed. "There are obviously _things_ I need to take care of," she said as she released a content sigh. "But all I want is to be with you."

She swore she thought his face was going to split in half at the smile he directed at her. "There is nothing I want more," he replied softly.

Her hand slipped to his cheek; the song had changed into a more upbeat tempo, but Whitney found herself clinging to the black man as they swayed to the music. When their eyes connected, Whitney found a comfort in the dark brown orbs.

-xx-

"No, no, no," Whitney called out as she pushed up on her bar stool just enough to look around their end of the bar. They had since hit a few different spots on the Strip, but ultimately ended up in a smaller bar in their own hotel to cap the night. She braced her self on the bar top. "If it wasn't for me, Piper and Ryan never would have met!"

"They were destined for each other," Kristine called from the other end of the bar. "They would have found each other some how."

Whitney laughed. "Destined," the blonde repeated as she wrapped an arm around Piper's neck. "It's just like how you were destined to have the most amazing college roommate, who in turn, introduced you to your future husband."

The blonde lifted her beer bottle and directed it towards Ryan and Piper. "To the future Mr. and Mrs. Landry," Eliot called as he lifted his mixed drink. The group erupted as they cheered their friends.

Whitney felt Derek's hand on the small of her back as she settled back in to her bar-stool. She had scooted her chair as close to his as she could and rested back against the black man.

She tuned out the conversation at the bar as Derek placed soft kisses along her neck. She wanted to pinch herself; this was turning in to the best vacation and they had not even been in the city for twenty-four hours.

The pair was oblivious to the pictures that Piper was taking from the seat next to them. The redhead could not contain the smile on her face as she watched her best friend enjoy herself. Piper knew she wasn't privy to most of what Mason did, but when she found out bits and pieces, she knew she had to get Whitney out of LA.

And as she sat wrapped up in the arms of this new man, Piper knew she made the right decision helping her friend.

-xx-


	24. Chapter 24

**Take Two**

 **Chapter 24**

 **-xx-**

Whitney sighed as she stirred together her iced coffee. She started towards the bench just outside of the lobby that Piper had saved for the two of them.

For the life of her, she could not keep the grin off of her face. Most of their group was taking advantage of sleeping in this morning, but Whitney and Piper were used to running on limited sleep.

Whitney snuck out of the hotel room after getting a text from Piper about going for a coffee downstairs. She wanted to pinch herself as she turned back from the door to see Derek sprawled across the bed, fast asleep.

"What's with the grin, Whit?" Piper asked with a raised eyebrow as her best friend took a seat next to her. Whitney let out a low whistle as she placed her straw to her lips. "Did you hook up with him last night?"

Whitney bit down on the straw and tried to hide the blush that was growing in her cheeks.

"Whitney Nichole," Piper said with a laugh in her voice. "Oh my god."

"Don't call it 'hooking up', please. He's not some strange guy I just met!" The blonde pursed her lips as she placed her drink on the bench between the two of them. "Just don't tell anyone else," she begged as she turned to her friend. "Please."

Piper nodded but her grin grew. "I promise," she responded. "So? How was it?"

Whitney tucked her bangs back behind her ear. Her smile was enough of an answer for Piper.

"What now?" the redhead asked softly.

Whitney shrugged. "We agreed to slow things down back home," Whitney admitted quietly. "And then he showed up here." She closed her eyes and sighed. "Which is amazing, and I'm really happy that he's here," she defended quickly. "But," she said before sighing once more.

"It's too much, too soon?" Piper finished.

The blonde nodded. "I really like him, Pipe," she admitted before nibbling on her thumb nail. "But my life is a fucking disaster right now. I have a lot going on, and I don't want to drag him through all of that."

Piper nodded. "He seems like a great guy," she admitted. "And from what I can tell, he cares about you." Whitney opened her mouth, only to have Piper hold her hand up. "You just have to be honest with it, Whit."

The blonde licked her lips and let out a deep breath. She took another sip of her coffee. "Being out here is like being in our own little world. I don't worry about Mason – or anything for that matter – when I'm with him. What happens when we go home?"

The redhead pursed her lips and shrugged. "I can't tell you what to do, Whit," she answered honestly. "But I'm telling you to follow your instincts. Pursue this if you want, or let him go."

Whitney nodded as she pulled her cell phone out of her pocket. She smiled softly at the text from Derek on the screen. It was simple; just checking in with her, but it was enough to make her smile. "I'm going to grab him a coffee and head back up."

Piper smiled as she placed a hand to her best friend's shoulder. "Let's do a late breakfast in a little while. I'll check in on Eliot and Rob."

-xx-

Derek stretched out in the king sized bed and sighed contently. Nights spent in a hotel room usually came with an early morning wake up call from the front desk, but he knew there was no rush today.

He turned his head to the side to see the other half of the bed was empty. He stretched his arms out across the bed and sighed.

The late night and early hours of the morning had been fantastic. They both would admit that there was a lot of alcohol involved, but if anything, it made them both act on what they knew was there.

When they had finally decided to head upstairs for the night, Whitney would not let go of his hand. And he lost himself in the woman in front of him when she pulled him towards her in the elevator.

It was a struggle to get in to their hotel room; she was situated in his arms as he used them to keep her bottom up. Her arms were wrapped around his neck. Their lips were locked as he tried his best to unlock the door.

He made quick work of her tank top as her fingers played with the hem of his t-shirt. Her cross body bag hit the floor with a thud, but standing in front of a man – this man – in just her shorts, knee high boots and bra was terrifying for her.

Derek noticed her quick breathing; she did not know what to do with her hands as he started towards her. He could not find anything more beautiful in the world than the woman in front of him, and he made sure to remind her all night just how he thought of her.

Derek sighed as he flipped off the bathroom light. He started to pick up the few shreds of clothing that were scattered around the hotel room.

Whitney had left a note on his bedside table letting him know she was going to grab coffee with Piper. _Good morning. Thank you for letting me sleep in. Can you grab me a coffee on your way back up?_

Derek grabbed a few pieces of clothing from his duffle bag before stepping in to the bathroom to take a shower.

-xx-

Whitney juggled the two iced coffees in her hand as she unlocked the hotel room door. She grinned when she could hear the shower running in the bathroom. She set Derek's coffee on top of the dresser next to the TV.

She rested hers on the bedside table on her side and sprawled across the bed on her stomach. Whitney remembered almost all of the night before, but wanted to double check her photo gallery and text messages to make sure she behaved.

Between photos of Whitney and Piper at almost every location they hit the night before, and a few action shots that were fairly blurry, Whitney kept finding herself drawn back to the pictures she snapped with Derek.

Her favorite was of the two of them – Piper must have taken it – after they had stopped for dinner. The pair wore matching grins; Derek had his arms wrapped around Whitney from behind and she found herself comfortable with being rested back against his chest.

"I like that one."

Whitney jumped at the voice behind her. She was so concentrated on the photos in her phone that she did not hear the shower turn off. "I do too," she answered shyly.

The blonde rolled over to her side to take in the man standing in front of her. She nibbled on the inside of her lip at the sight of him standing in only a pair of jeans that hung just perfectly on his hips. "What's the plan for today?"

She shrugged and placed her cell phone down on the mattress. Derek took a seat next to the blonde. "We can go walk the Strip for a little bit? Piper didn't plan anything today," Whitney said with a laugh. "Well, besides breakfast in a little while."

Derek laughed as she rolled her eyes. "Whatever you want to do."

Whitney pursed her lips in to a tight smile. "Can we talk before we head downstairs, though?" Derek nodded. "Last night was," she found herself drifting off of her thought process and nibbled on her lower lip. "Great." She could see Derek holding his breath. "And, um, I mean a repeat is not out of the question," she rambled on.

The blonde closed her eyes and sighed. "But we need to slow down?" Derek asked softly. She slowly opened her blue orbs and nodded. "I'm fine with whatever pace you want, Whit. We got a little carried away last night." She licked her lips and nodded. "Which, I'm not going to lie – it's tough for me not to get carried away around you."

"Derek," she said softly as she sat up next to him. She wrapped her arms around his bicep and rested her chin on his shoulder. "When we get home, I'm dealing with everything I left behind," she admitted. "I want to be able to give all of me to you. It's not fair that I feel like I need to hold back."

He turned just enough to kiss her lips. "This isn't ideal," he replied. "But it's life, Whitney. The only people who have to be happy with what we have is us."

She nodded and turned her head just enough to rest her cheek against his skin. "I'll be happier when my past is gone."

"I will too," he answered. "Because then I can show you off to the world."

-xx-


	25. Chapter 25

**Take Two**

 **Chapter 25**

 **-xx-**

Derek smirked from behind his glass of water as he watched the woman sitting across from him. They had escaped from her group of friends to explore the Strip by themselves.

Whitney kept checking the time on her cell phone; they were under strict orders to be back at the hotel at four o'clock to get to the ceremony on time. Piper all but pushed the out of the front doors to their hotel when they said they were going to take in the sights. Whitney felt bad about leaving her best friend until Piper admitted that she wanted her friend to enjoy herself too.

After a few hours of walking the Strip, Derek offered to stop for a late lunch. Neither ate much at breakfast and they were losing steam quickly under the hot June sun.

Their order for a wood stone pizza was in and Whitney enjoyed a glass of sangria.

He could watch the woman sitting across from him all day. Her eyes were constantly taking in the patrons walking by the restaurant; they decided on a more casual lunch in the lobby on the Wynn Resort.

She joked that they could not get in to anything fancier the way they were dressed, but he was not complaining about her ripped jeans and open shoulder top.

"We'll have to come back here tomorrow night," Derek said softly, breaking her from people watching. She slowly turned to him and lifted an eyebrow. "We can hit Lakeside for dinner – I hear they have the best seafood in the area."

Whitney chuckled. "Yeah, and I read about how expensive that place is," she shot back.

Derek sat back in his seat and shrugged. "And what's your point?" he asked softly. "I make plenty, Whit. I can take you to a fancy dinner while we're out here."

The blonde slowly pursed her lips and thought about his words. He refused to let her pay for anything at any of their stops along their trip out today. "You spoil me too much," she replied and licked her lips.

"You deserve to be spoiled," he answered honestly. "I meant it, Whit – I'm going to show you how you deserve to be treated."

A genuine smile crossed her lips as she slowly turned from the black man sitting across from her. She reached for her glass of water and sighed before taking a sip.

"So," he began, trying his best to change the subject after noting how quiet she got. "I think I saw the rest of your tattoo collection last night."

He watched as she nibbled on her lower lip. Slowly, she turned her head back to face him. "Is that so?" she asked softly. "And?"

"You are a work of art, Whit," he replied. Whitney swallowed the lump growing in her throat as she watched a smirk slowly cross his lips. "I don't think I could pick a favorite if I had to."

She grinned. "This one," she rested her hand on her shoulder. "Is my favorite, but this one," she ran that same hand over her rib-cage on the right side. "Is my favorite quote."

"Love her, but leave her wild," Derek recited from memory. "Who's it by?"

The blonde took another sip from her sangria. "A poet by the name of Atticus," she answered softly. "This one is so small because I had to hide it." She pursed her lips and tried her best to shake her thoughts from her mind. "But his work is amazing."

Derek smiled in her direction. "I'll have to look in to it."

She nodded. "I have two of his books at my place. You're more than welcome to check them out." Whitney placed her glass back on the table. "The hospital is hosting a 'paint your own sign' night, and I've been trying to decide which quote to use."

"Besides that one," he gestured to her rib-cage, "which is your favorite?"

Whitney took a minute to ponder the question. "I'm a big 'quote' fan, if you can't tell," she said with a laugh. She remembered back to the night at the bar when he noticed her wing tattoo and she explained the quote behind it. "Her courage was her crown, and she wore it like a Queen."

Derek pursed his lips as he thought about it. "I like it," he responded. He turned to see their waitress place their pizza on the table in front of them. "Pick one for me."

She took a deep breath as she racked her brain for a good one. Whitney pulled a slice out and slid it on her plate to let it cool down. "Way to put me on the spot," she answered with a laugh. "All she wanted was for someone to look at her and see the person she hid so well."

Derek could not help the soft smile crossing his lips. He felt like she was finally letting him in; this weekend was working out perfectly. "I like getting to know you better," he admitted. Her eyes turned up towards him as she was taking a bite of her slice. "The more I find out about you, the harder I fall."

Whitney placed her slice on her plate and dabbed at her lips with her napkin. "Derek," she sighed.

"I know," he cut her off. "But if you're going to open up to me, the least I can do is be honest with you."

She nodded. "Let me start the divorce process before we get too wrapped up?" she asked meekly. Derek licked his lips and nodded. She sighed. "I shouldn't bring it up."

"Hey," he said softly, causing her to cast her eyes on him. "I don't mind when you bring it up." He took a sip of water before continuing. "Trust me, I'm not a fan of the guy, but as long as you're planning to get that divorce finalized, I don't see why this is an issue."

"That's my only plan," she responded. "It's _going_ to happen, and soon I hope." She tucked her hair back out of her face and sighed. "I just want to move on."

They enjoyed the relaxed silence as it fell over their table while they ate. Derek found himself watching the woman across from him. He knew by the way she spoke that she was looking in to the divorce, but he also knew that she did not want to see Mason in person.

They had spoken several times, usually late at night, about her marriage. Whitney tried her best to hide the more horrific things, but found herself ready to admit to him what she went through.

She could see parts of her old self coming back. The carelessness she was showing on this trip was proof of that, though Derek worried that she'd go right back in to her shell when they returned to Virginia.

-xx-


	26. Chapter 26

**Take Two**

 **Chapter 26**

 **-xx-**

"My bestie is a married woman," Whitney called out as she lifted her wine glass across the dining table. "It _only_ took six years, but it finally happened! I'm so happy for you both!"

Piper grinned in the blonde's direction as she tapped her own wine glass against her best friend's. "Only six years," she repeated sarcastically. "He's spent about seventy-five percent of that time deployed."

"I think the military knew what he was getting in to," Whitney responded. "Every single time you booked a date, he'd get a new deployment date." The blonde could not contain her laugh. "It only took four tries."

The redhead nodded at her friend's words. "Well, it's finally legit," she said with a simple smile crossing her lips.

Whitney settled back in her seat and smiled as Derek's arm moved from the back of her chair to rest against her back. His hand rested just against the bare skin on her arm.

He could not get enough of her dress. He chuckled at the memory of Piper squealing when she saw them step off of the elevator. Derek was lucky enough to have a pair of dress pants and a clean dress shirt leftover from the case.

The red fabric accented her tan from their afternoon at the pool the day before. The top was fitted but seemed to flow due to the ruffles outlining her chest. She felt comfortable with how it flowed to her mid-thigh.

Matched with a pair of shorter heels than she wore the night before, and her hair in soft curls, Derek thought she was stunning. He knew he was biased, but he was convinced she looked better than the bride.

Piper's short and tight white dress was exactly what she wanted. Kristine had helped her with her hair; her red locks were tucked in to a neat, curly up-do. Whitney could not get enough of the smile on her best friend's face. She always said it was her best accessory, but it did not seem to be going anywhere tonight. And it would grow every time she looked at her new husband.

"Let's eat so we can go celebrate," Piper called across the rounded table.

There were several hollars around the table at her announcement. "I need to go show off my beautiful bride," Ryan added, much to the chagrin of the redhead.

-xx-

"She's so happy," Whitney commented from her seat at the hi-top table. She could not tear her eyes from her best friend as she watched her dance with Ryan.

Derek took a sip from his bottle of beer and released a content sigh. "You two are a handful," he added with a laugh. The blonde slowly turned towards him with a lifted eyebrow. "When you two get together, it gets crazy."

Whitney pursed her lips and thought about his words. They were at their third stop since dinner and Whitney was abiding by Piper's 'party rules' to a tee. They were doing shots at the first bar, and table dancing at the second.

"She's got an infectious personality," Whitney quipped. "She makes everyone around her want to enjoy themselves. All the time – even when she's struggling. I just want this trip to be perfect for her."

Derek nodded as he watched the blonde take a sip from her beer bottle. "She's lucky to have you."

Whitney shook her head. "I'd be lost without her," she responded softly. Her voice was almost drowned out by the music. "It's tough on her when Ryan is deployed, but when she found out what I was dealing with," she paused to sigh. "I know she still beats herself up over it sometimes."

Derek was thrilled to see their friendship in person. Whitney always spoke so highly of her best friend, but other than the night they met, he had not seen Piper. They were closer than most sisters he knew – his excluded.

"But look at her," the blonde exclaimed. "She hasn't stopped smiling all night."

Derek leant close to Whitney to whisper in her ear. "And neither have you," he pointed out.

The blonde could feel his breath on her cheek as she slowly turned back towards him. She placed a hand to his cheek before pecking him on his lips. "You're the main reason behind that," she admitted.

"I'm happy to hear that," he mumbled back to her.

"I don't know how you tolerate me," she said with a laugh.

Derek shrugged as he stayed as close to her as he could. "You're worth it, Whit," he said softly. "Whether you believe it or not, you are worth it to me."

She licked her lips as she replayed his words in her mind. "I am seriously falling for you, Derek Morgan," she whispered against his cheek. "I don't know how you did it, but you make me want to let my guard down."

"I'm not going anywhere," he muttered back. He braced himself with a hand to her thigh, though the pressure was not much. It seemed more of a move to let her know that he was there. "The more you let me in, the more I want you, Whitney."

The honesty in his voice caused her to take a deep breath. "You're too good for me," she mumbled before pulling her bottom lip in to her mouth. Their proximity and the alcohol flowing through her veins were causing her heart rate to increase. "I don't deserve you," she said softly before closing her eyes as she rested next to him.

"You deserve everything," he shot back. "I only hope that I can be the one to prove that to you."

Derek pulled back just a bit from her to place his forehead against hers. Her blue eyes slowly fluttered open to watch the man in front of her. "If you think I'm letting you go, you're crazy."

His lips curled in to a slight smile. "I have no intentions of going anywhere." He pressed his lips to her forehead before sitting up to take a sip of his beer. "Your friends probably think we're crazy."

The blonde shrugged. "Piper gets it – she just gets me," she said before sitting up straight in her seat. "Like you've said, it's not ideal, and trust me – I wish I wasn't married. I was young and naïve, and now I feel stuck."

Derek shook his head. "We'll handle this, and you'll be free of him. I promise you that, Whitney."

She pursed her lips; the justification in his voice was enough to cause the emotion to rise in her chest. "I wish he would just sign the damn papers," she said with a sigh. "When I left for Virginia, I left them on the counter."

"Due to the circumstances," he began softly, trying not to bring up what she went through, "the courts should be able to take care of it. Even if he doesn't sign them."

"I hope so," she said quietly. She shook her head and ran a hand through her soft curls. "Enough of this – can we go dance?"

"So much for the woman who says she doesn't dance," he said with a laugh. Whitney lifted her brow in his direction. "But when you're dressed like that, I will never say no to you."

-xx-


	27. Chapter 27

**Take Two**

 **Chapter 27**

 **-xx-**

Whitney rolled to her side and grinned as she felt Derek's arm pull her closer to him. She settled in his arms and sighed contently. "I could wake up like this all the time," she said with a yawn. She tried her best to keep her eyes closed, but the sunlight coming through the blinds was making it difficult.

"It's a good thing we have no where to be," Derek mused before dropping a kiss to her forehead. He readjusted so Whitney could lay her head on his chest.

She focused on the beating of his heart right beneath her head as he ran his fingers nonchalantly through her hair. "I think we'll just stay in bed all day," she answered. "That seems like the best use of our vacation."

She grinned when she felt Derek laugh beneath her. "You better watch yourself," he warned. "I can't keep my hands off of you."

He smirked when he noticed her bite down on her bottom lip. "There are worst things for me to be afraid of," she said with a laugh. A chuckle escaped his lips. She drew random designs across his bare chest and released another content sigh. "I did want to get to Downtown at some point this weekend."

"Let's do it," he replied. "We'll go downtown during the day and then hit the Lakeside for dinner before we come back here."

She turned herself just enough to look at the man lying in bed with her. She narrowed her eyes in his direction. "You really want to get there don't you?" she asked with a smirk.

He nodded. "We deserve a fancy dinner," he retorted. "I'm allowed to take this beautiful woman," he accented his words as he ran his hands over her tank top and shorts, "out for the entire world to see."

She could not keep the grin crossing her face at bay. "Good thing I have one more nice dress left," she said with a wink.

"I'm sure Piper has gone shopping since you got here," he cut her off with his laugh.

Whitney nodded acknowledging just how true his statement was. "You'll just have to deal with me looking like a hot mess tomorrow," she finished.

"Hot mess," he scoffed. "Hot – yes, mess – not so much." She rolled her eyes and started to try to get out of his grasp. "And where do you think you're going?" he asked as he wiggled his eyebrows in her direction. "I don't think I'm ready to let you up just yet."

-xx-

The blonde tightened her grip on the towel she had wrapped around her body and let out a sigh. If she thought hard enough, she could feel Derek's hands caressing her body all over again.

It was most definitely the perfect way to wake up; she had yet to drop the grin from her face. She could not remember a time when she had slept so well for two nights in a row. Even after two late nights with excessive partying, her body felt better than it had in a long time.

Ultimately, she felt sexy. Even in jeans and a cute top yesterday as they walked the Strip, Derek kept complimenting her. He wanted her to stop at several tourist locations so they could take pictures; most were together, but he was constantly snapping photos of the blonde.

She couldn't help the smile on her face when she noticed he had changed his wallpaper on his cell phone to a photo of the two of them outside of the Bellagio water fountain the night before.

With a sigh, she stepped out of the bathroom and grabbed the outfit she hung in the closet before her shower. Derek had run downstairs to grab them coffee while she showered, so she had the room to herself to get dressed.

Whitney just finished tying a knot in to the plain white t-shirt that she wore; it was oversized and hung off of her shoulder. With the knot, it showed off just a bit of her stomach. She matched it with a pair of black jean shorts; they were longer than the ones she had worn out on their first night in town.

"Hey beautiful," Derek crooned as he closed the door behind him with his foot. "Look at you."

She smiled at his compliment. "Thank you," she said in regards to his words as well as the iced coffee he was handing her. "Just a few more minutes and I'll be ready to go."

"Take your time," he offered as he pulled out his cell phone before taking a seat on the edge of the bed. "I'm going to double check my work e-mail."

Whitney nodded before heading back in to the bathroom. Within minutes, she had a simple make-up application done and she was currently tying off the long French braid down the middle of her back.

She grabbed her sunglasses from the countertop before casting one last look in the mirror. "Ready when you are," she offered as she stepped out of the bathroom.

Derek looked up from his cell phone and grinned at the woman standing in front of him. He was unsure of how she made such a simple outfit look so beautiful, but he was not going to complain.

He stood from his seat as he closed out of his e-mail browser on his cell phone; work could wait just a few more days. He was going to thoroughly enjoy the limited time they had together; Piper had planned to have everyone together on Sunday before they flew home on Monday.

With his busy work schedule, he never really knew when they were going to be able to take time like this for themselves. Even if he got her alone for just a few hours today, the entire trip was going to be worth it. Begging Hotch to let him use vacation time – and borrow a bureau car – was worth it.

Whitney grabbed the last of the things she needed from the desk in the room where she put everything down the night before. "Let's go grab some lunch and then explore? I'm starving," she said as she turned to the black man.

He held his arms out for her to walk into and nodded. "Whatever you want to do," he promised. "I will go wherever you want."

-xx-


	28. Chapter 28

**Take Two**

 **Chapter 28**

 **-xx-**

"Are you sure you're going to be okay?" Derek asked once more as he turned back to the woman stretched out on the couch in their hotel room. She nodded again. "I can tell Hotch I can't make it out until tomorrow."

Whitney shook her head as he stepped towards the couch. "It's fine," she repeated. "We got three days longer than we expected."

Derek took a seat next to her bare legs and sighed. He ran a hand over her legs and stopped just below the bottom of her shorts. "It's the last full day here," he countered. "They can make it without me for one day."

"Don't be crazy," she replied with a smile. She bent her knees and pulled herself forward to sit up next to him. "This is your job. Your team needs you."

He ran a hand over his head and sighed. "I'm sorry," he offered softly.

"No need," she covered. Whitney pursed her lips and reached for his hand as it ran over her leg. "I can survive one night without you. I may even sleep better without the chainsaw next to me."

Derek shook his head at her attempt at a joke. The smile crossing her lips made one perk up one his face. "I do not snore," he retorted.

Whitney chuckled. "Sure you don't," she shot back. She gave his hand a squeeze. "I can manage one night. You need to get to work."

He sighed once more as he turned in his spot on the couch. He put a leg on either side of Whitney's and pulled the blonde as close as possible with her knees bent between them. "I wish I didn't have to," he muttered.

"I'll see you when you get home," she reminded him. "It'll just be a few days."

"I'll make it up to you," Derek promised as he gave her hand a squeeze.

Whitney shook her head. "There is nothing for you to make up for." She licked her lips as she rested her elbows against her knees. "You made this weekend the best it possibly could have been. You have treated me like a princess all weekend."

He leaned as close as he could and puckered his lips. Whitney laughed before meeting him halfway. "I like spoiling you," he mumbled against her lips before stealing another kiss. "You're gonna have to get used to it."

A smile crossed her lips. "You need to get on the road," she reminded him. "They're expecting you and it's a long drive."

Derek shrugged. "They can wait a few minutes," he said with a smirk crossing his lips. "I'm quite happy with where I am right now."

She had to remind herself that he needed to get going when he kissed her once more. Whitney pulled back and smiled in his direction. "You can't let your boss get mad," she pointed out. "Or else he won't let you take any more spur of the moment days off."

Derek forced a pout to his lips only to see Whitney roll her eyes. "I've worked with Hotch for long enough. He can be pretty lenient when it's needed."

"I'm fine," she said a little harder than before. "I swear – I'm in good hands with Piper and Eliot."

Derek pursed his lips and looked over the woman in front of him. "That doesn't make me feel better about leaving," he said with a wink. "I saw you three together this weekend."

Whitney sighed. "Go," she mumbled before placing her lips to his once more. "They need you, and I'll have you all to myself when you get home."

"Okay," he said with a huff. "I'll call you when I get there."

Whitney nodded as Derek stood from his seat on the couch. "It's just for a few days," she reminded him as she followed suit by standing from her relaxed position.

Derek threw his duffle bag over his shoulder and turned back to the blonde. She crossed the room in just a few paces and grinned when Derek pulled her in to his arms. "Behave," he whispered with a laugh at the end of the word before kissing her forehead.

"No promises," she replied with a smile crossing her lips. "Piper and I are going to go out with a bang tonight!"

"Call me if you need bail," he chuckled.

Whitney shrugged herself out of his hold. She braced herself against the TV stand and watched him grab the last of his things. "Be safe," she muttered as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Promise," he answered before walking towards the door. It took every ounce of energy in his body to step through the threshold of the hotel room. Derek turned back to see Whitney forcing a smile to her lips. "I'm going to make this up to you."

She nodded and ushered him out with her hand. "If you say so," she responded. She bit down on her lip as to not follow up the phrase with the words burning the end of her tongue.

Whitney let out a sigh when he closed the door from the hallway. She flopped herself down on the bed and closed her eyes for a moment. The sheets still smelled like him; she made a mental reminder to ask that they don't change over the bed while she was out.

Her mind wandered back to their day trip to Downtown Vegas the day before. Derek got his way when it came to dinner that night as well. She could not keep the smile off of her face. He was so excited to take her out. They had spent the nights with her friends since arriving in Las Vegas, so to have a dinner with just her, he was ecstatic.

She blushed at the memory of walking back to their table and the waitress mentioning to Derek about his 'girlfriend.' She only caught the tail end of the conversation, but she saw the smile on his face when he heard the word as well.

-xx-

"I don't think I've drank as much as I did this weekend in years," Piper whined from behind her sunglasses.

Whitney chuckled at her best friend. The two women scoffed at Eliot when he mentioned hitting the Strip for their last full day in the city, but they suggested another trip to the rooftop pool instead.

Eliot and Rob left the two to go take in the sights by themselves; Ryan joined his two friends on a day trip to the Hoover Dam and surrounding areas. Piper fought to stay around the hotel with Whitney as the two recovered from a third consecutive night of hitting the clubs and bars.

The blonde sighed as she rested back on her pool side lounger. They had frozen drinks situated on the table in between them and the hot early July sun helping their tans.

"Ryan keeps sending me pictures," Piper sighed. "I'd much rather be here, relaxing, than touring the freaking Hoover Dam."

Whitney shrugged. "That makes two of us," Whitney said quietly. "This is much needed before we fly back tomorrow. With the 4th of July coming up, I can hardly wait for another week of nights in the ER."

"I thought Belinda mentioned putting you back on day shift?" Piper peeked over her sunglasses at her best friend next to her.

The blonde rolled her eyes even though Piper could not see the action. "That was the plan," she said harshly. "Apparently I'll be rotating for a bit because it works better for her scheduling."

"She's just trying to keep you and El from working the same shifts," the redhead answered with an eyebrow raised. "You two are wild together – especially on overnights!"

Whitney laughed at her best friend's use of words. "So wild," she answered sarcastically. "We run that place – everything goes so smooth with Eliot and I are on together."

"I heard there were going to be some changes happening soon, so you never know what will happen in that emergency department," Piper said solemnly. "Belinda runs a tight ship, and loves to be in charge of everything."

The blonde sat up just enough to take a sip of her drink. "Whatever it is, I'll deal with it. I'll just miss my lunch buddy."

Piper smirked. "I will be putting in a request when I go back on Wednesday – I finally get my name plate changed!"

"It's the little things for you, huh?" Whitney asked as she placed the cup back on the table.

The redhead nodded enthusiastically. "Definitely," she answered. "And, hey," Whitney turned to face her best friend. "Are you okay since Derek left?"

Whitney adjusted the halter strap of her bikini and sighed. "Yeah," she answered meekly. "I can't complain about getting to spend the weekend with him." She pursed her lips. "And I'm sorry – I feel like I didn't spend that much time with you."

Piper shook her head. "If that's what it takes to keep that perma-smile on your face, I'm totally fine with it." She checked her cell phone quickly before sliding it back under the towel and out of the sun. "This trip was way different than when it was just the two of us. We've grown up and found men that we really want to spend time with."

"I haven't stopped smiling this weekend," Whitney confirmed her friend's suspicion. "Pipe, he just makes me so happy."

"Good," the redhead responded. "You deserve it, Whit. That's all I want – for you to be happy." Piper licked her lips and pondered the wording for her next question. "So what are you going to do about Mason?"

Whitney shrugged. "I really don't want to have to go back to LA," she admitted. "Quite frankly, I don't want to be in the same room with him." She sighed and slowly lifted her sunglasses from her eyes. "I'm just hoping that I'll get the call that he finally signed the paperwork and this nightmare will be all over."

"If he was going to sign them, he already would have," Piper reminded her. "It's been six months."

She nodded. "I know, but a girl can dream can't she?"

"Call him – lay it all out on the line." Piper sat up in her seat and turned to Whitney. "Be honest with him, Whit. You're done, and you're not coming back. He put his hands on you – the least he should do is sign the divorce papers."

"Call him" Whitney mused and scoffed. "So much for hiding from him."

"Just think about it, Whit," Piper asked. Her best friend nodded and slid her sunglasses back over her eyes.

-xx-


	29. Chapter 29

**Take Two**

 **Chapter 29**

 **-xx-**

Whitney grinned as she propped her cell phone up against the napkin dispenser in the cafeteria. She had her ear buds plugged in and waited to see Derek's face on the screen.

"Hey you," he muttered as he connected the video call.

"Hi," she mumbled back. She glanced around the almost empty cafeteria from her spot in the corner of the room.

Derek smiled back from the other end of the video chat. "It's good to finally see you, even if it's only on my phone."

The blonde nodded. "Agreed," she said softly. "It's been so crazy since we got home."

"Getting called in almost immediately after you landed must not have been fun," he said with a laugh.

Whitney sighed heavily at his words. Within hours of returning to the area, Whitney had been called in to work. An eight hour shift with a hangover from the weekend was not what she was hoping for.

She was planning to head back to her apartment and sleep until she had to head to work the following night, but a text conversation with Derek plotted the idea of staying at his place for the night. He was still on the road with the team, but he reminded her that she knew where he hid the key.

Instead she had to settle for a quick shower and a change in to her scrubs before heading to the hospital for a last minute shift.

"It's not what I had planned," she said with a frown. "But the overtime will help."

The blonde took a sip of her coffee as she watched Derek on the screen. She was used to their late night video chats; she would call him when she got a break and he was usually up working in whatever hotel room he was in. He would multi-task as they spoke. Every once in a while he would mumble on about whatever case they were working on.

Whitney was happy to have his company as she took her breaks. The night shift was lonely enough when she got a chance to go get a coffee or have a late dinner.

She stirred her coffee absent-mindedly and sighed. Derek lifted his head and looked in to the camera. The smile he offered brought one to her lips. His brows furrowed as he picked up his phone. "I'll have to call you back, babe," he offered as he read the text message on the top of his screen. "Hotch just called a meeting."

"Is that good news?" she asked before taking a sip of her coffee.

He nodded. "Usually," he answered as he organized the paper work he had laid out on the desk. "Fingers crossed that I'll be home before you even wake up tomorrow."

His smile grew; he had convinced her to head back to his house after she got out of work. He pointed out her limited sleep compared to her work schedule and she admitted once more that she slept the best at his house.

But it was the way he said 'home' and expected her to be there that warmed her heart. "Go," she urged as she fought back a yawn. "Be safe."

He pursed his lips. "I will," he confirmed. He grabbed the file from his desk and watched the blonde on the other end of the call. "Hey Whit," he offered as she turned back to him from watching the empty cafeteria. She could see him fight with the words on the tip of his tongue.

"I know," she responded, pressing her lips in to a hard smile. Derek nodded before disconnecting the call.

The blonde sighed and pulled at the ends of her Emergency Department long sleeved tee. It may have been the beginning of summer, but they ran the air conditioning pretty high in the building.

Those three words were so close to leaving her lips after their weekend away, but Whitney had to remind herself to not say them. It was tough enough being in the situation they were in; she was not going to let that slip out right now. When Mason was no longer in the picture, she would let herself relax in to their evolving relationship.

-xx-

Just the sight of her car in his driveway was enough to make Derek anxious to park. Hotch's late night meeting led the team in a new direction and ultimately to an arrest. It was a quiet end to the night. The team got a few hours to sleep at the hotel before flying home.

Derek threw on his headphones and slept the rest of the flight as well. And seeing Whitney's vehicle in the driveway made him realize that his paperwork could wait until he went in to the office tomorrow.

He pulled in beside the black car and killed the engine to his truck. Derek sighed as he rested his head against the head rest. It had been a long few days since he received Hotch's call. The drive from Las Vegas was not as bad as he expected it to be, but jumping right in to the case after being in the car for six hours definitely took its toll. Matching that with the hangover that he kept telling JJ he didn't have was not ideal, either.

He longed to be in that bed with Whitney. To be anywhere with the blonde, really. The weekend away was like an escape for the two of them. Derek was able to leave behind his work for a few days, and he got the see the real woman behind the masks she wore.

He knew they had to slow down, but he was so intoxicated by this woman. JJ had warned him again while they were on their most recent case. She could see her best friend falling hard for the blonde. She expressed her fears of what would happen if Whitney did not follow through with the divorce; where would Derek be after that?

The black man shook his head as he stepped out of his truck and grabbed his duffle bag from the back seat. No one else had to understand what they had, and that was completely fine with him.

For once in a long while, Derek was happy. He was not about to let his friends dictate his happiness.

Derek locked the front door behind him and laid his duffle bag next to the staircase. He placed his keys on the table next to the front door and shuffled through the mail that sat on the table.

He sighed as he placed them back on the table. Derek grabbed his bag and proceeded up the staircase towards the master bedroom. He slowly pushed back the door and grinned at the sleeping form curled up in his bed.

It was hands down the best thing he could come home to.

-xx-


	30. Chapter 30

**Take Two**

 **Chapter 30**

 **-xx-**

Whitney tried her best to wipe the sleep from her eyes. It was the first night she had slept in her own bed this week. She was in dire need of a shower and a restock on the clothes she kept in her locker at work.

Derek joked that he didn't care what she wore around his house; it usually consisted of her own shorts and a tee shirt from his closet. However, three days with the same pair of yoga pants on the way to and from work was not ideal in her mind.

Her current work schedule had them on opposite schedules as each other. Derek would get home from work, they would grab a bite to eat, and she'd be off to the hospital.

She was so grateful for it to finally be Saturday. Derek was pulling an extra shift with Prentiss; they were hosting a local seminar on profiling, but they had plans for dinner that night.

Instead of going out like they had been all the time, Whitney offered to make dinner at her place. She was finally stepping out of her comfort zone. After living in a much bigger house in LA for previous ten years, her tiny apartment was starting to cramp her style. But the small, one-bedroom apartment was going to be fine for just the two of them.

She stretched as she stood from the bed; she sighed contently when she was able to crack her back. Whitney unplugged her cell phone from the charger before starting towards the kitchen in search of coffee.

The blonde unlocked the device and smiled when she saw a simple text from Derek.

 _Good morning. Hope we're still on for tonight._

She went to work starting up the coffee maker before picking up her phone to send a response.

 _Of course. Let me know when you're on your way over. I'll leave the door unlocked for you._

-xx-

Emily Prentiss shook her head as she watched Derek grin like a school boy as he texted away on his phone. They had taken a late lunch break during their seminar and Derek was using his time wisely conversing with the blonde he would not stop talking about.

Emily saw the photos from his impromptu trip to Vegas the weekend before. She was happy for her friend; the blonde seemed great for him. "I want to meet her," the brunette said softly as she took a sip from her bottle of water.

Derek turned to his friend and tried his best to hide the cheeky smile on his face. "Meet who," he answered with a smirk.

"The woman taking up your mind," she answered without missing a beat. "Don't play dumb with me, Morgan."

His infamous smirk maintained its location on his face. He placed his cell phone down and held his hands up. "Guilty," he said with a wink. The female agent lifted an eyebrow to remind him of her statement. "You have met her," Derek answered.

Emily nodded. "Barely," she responded. "You kept her pretty busy at the bar that night." Derek hung his head at her memory. "She must be something to have you this interested."

"She is," he confirmed.

The brunette watched the man across from her pick at his lunch. The facility had put out a cold lunch spread. "That's all I'm going to get?" she asked with a pointed look. "I've spoken with this woman for all of ten minutes."

Derek pursed his lips; the Emily Prentiss interrogation was never his favorite part of their conversations. She never stopped until she got all of the information that she wanted. "She's an ER nurse at Potomac," he said softly. "And she moved out here a few months ago from California."

"Wow," Emily said softly. "That's a change of scenery."

The black man shrugged. "We all have our pasts," he said sharply. He could see the understanding look cross Emily's face. She nodded and focused on the water bottle in her hand. "I'm hoping to get every one together soon," Derek said with a softened expression.

"That'd be great," Emily added. "Better yet – Rossi always offers." The wink the brunette sent in his direction caused him to chuckle.

-xx-

 _This is your twenty minute warning. I'm just about to get on the road._

Whitney grinned as she re-read the most recent text message she had received from Derek. She had set to work on getting the rest of their meal ready; the homemade sauce and meatballs sat in the pot on the back burner simmering. She was waiting for the water to boil to make the pasta and the garlic bread sat on the counter waiting until he was closer.

She mouthed along the lyrics to the country song playing from her cell phone. She double checked the small table in the corner of her kitchen; it was used sparingly. Whitney never had any one else to cook for, so most meals were eaten in front of the TV on the coffee table.

She silently hoped it wasn't overkill. After hitting the grocery store and cleaning the apartment, Whitney had changed in to a pair of leggings and a simple black racer back tank top. She had just a bit of make up on, enough for her to go in public, and her hair sat in a neat bun at the top of her head.

 _Dinner is almost ready. The door is unlocked._

She fought to not add a heart emoji to the end of her message. Whitney shook her head at her own actions and focused on changing the current Pandora station on her cell phone.

Whitney placed her cell down after settling on a new station. Just as she was about to reach in to the fridge for a bottle of water, she could hear knocking at her apartment door.

"It's open," she called out with a roll of her eyes. After grabbing the bottle and taking a sip, she confirmed that the text message to Derek was not only sent, but read on his end.

Another few taps at her door caused her eyebrow to rise in frustration. With her bottle in one hand and the cover in the other, Whitney started towards the door. She placed the bottle to her lips to take a sip as she reached for the door knob.

The bottle fell from her hands as she opened the door.

-xx-


	31. Chapter 31

**Take Two**

 **Chapter 31**

 **-xx-**

"Mason," she sighed as she swallowed the growing lump in her throat.

Those green eyes bore in to her from the threshold of her apartment. Whitney shook her head and attempted to close the apartment door once she regained her bearings. "Whitney," he began softly, his hand firmly holding the door open.

"No," she said, her voice just about a whisper. "How?"

The water was beginning to pool at her toes as she tried to step back from the doorway. "How did I find you?" he asked, finishing her question. The smirk that crossed his lips forced her to take another step back. "You didn't think you did a good job of 'hiding' did you?"

She pursed her lips; she started an internal countdown because she knew Derek was on his way over.

"Let's see," he leaned against the door frame and smirked in her direction. "I have friends _everywhere_ and they all owe me something."

Whitney licked her lips as she saw his eyes lighten – soften almost. She racked her brain for an escape plan but nothing was coming to mind. She was barefoot so she knew there was no way she was going to make it down the five flights of stairs without even socks on.

"I let you think you got away," he continued. He crossed his arms over his chest and sighed. "I almost expected you to realize what a big mistake you made by leaving. I was going to take you back with open arms."

She scoffed at his words. "I will never come back to you," she shot in his direction.

The laugh that left his lips was enough to cause goose bumps to crawl up and down her arms. "It would have been the smartest thing you could have done." He pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and checked the incoming text messages. "It seems you have a guest coming over."

Her eyes flashed in his direction. "Are you stalking me?"

Mason shrugged. "I guess you could call it that," he said nonchalantly. "I like to call it, 'keeping an eye on my whore of a wife' personally."

She pursed her lips as to not lash out in his direction. It was taking every ounce of restraint in her to not go for her phone to call Derek or the police. But what could she tell the police? Her husband was stalking her and showed up at her apartment.

"About that stuff that you left behind," he said softly as he reached in to his back pocket. When he pulled his hand out, he had her engagement ring and wedding band in between his fingers. "You promised me you would never take these off."

She took a deep breath. "And you promised me you would get help," she whispered harshly.

His cell phone dinged one more time in his pocket. "Hm," he said as he ran a hand over his five o'clock shadow, "should I stick around to meet this Derek Morgan that you seem so infatuated with?"

"How do you-" he held up a hand to quiet her.

"How do I know who he is?" he asked with a laugh. "I told you, wife," his words caused her to intake another deep breath. "I know everything. I know where you go. I know who you're with."

She sighed. "Mason, please," she took a cautious step towards him. "Just let me go. Sign the papers – please."

His lips curled in to a gentle smile. "That won't happen." She tried her best not to show her disappointment. "I will see you again, real soon, Mrs. Rivers."

Before she could open her mouth, he had pushed off of his position on the door frame and started towards the staircase. Her hand fell from its spot on the door; Whitney stumbled back without her arm bracing her. The door closed with the action.

She tripped over her own feet as she stumbled back in to the kitchen. She forced herself in to the corner of the cabinets and pulled her knees to her chest. The shock of seeing Mason outside of her apartment caused the tears that stung her eyes to freeze in their spots.

She wrapped her arms around her legs and pulled them as close as possible. Her eyes closed when she heard two soft knocks at her front door, followed by the door opening.

"Whit," Derek called out as he stepped inside. He looked down at the floor by the front door to see the water bottle on the ground and water puddling on the floor. "Whitney, where are you?"

She swallowed the saliva in her mouth and stared ahead at the kitchen table.

Derek slid out of his shoes and left them on the shoe mat next to the front door. He tip toed around the spilled water and started towards the kitchen. He dropped his duffle bag just outside of the room.

"Whit," he muttered as he saw her hiding in the corner of the room. "What's going on?"

She slowly turned towards the voice. It took a second to register that it was not Mason coming back. She blinked twice to confirm what she saw in front of her. "D," it came out as a whisper.

The black man crouched in front of the blonde and hesitantly reached for her hand. "Whitney, what's the matter?"

She gave in to the touch and tried her best to shake the thought of the last few minutes from her mind. "Mase," she mumbled. She pursed her lips and tried once more. "Mason." Her eyes turned up to the kind brown eyes above her. "He was here."

Derek attempted to stand until the blonde tightened her grip on his hand. "He was here? In your apartment?"

She nodded. "Don't try to follow him," she warned.

Derek turned from the door to look at the scared woman in front of him. "What did he do?"

Whitney focused on the deep breath she was letting out. "He knows," she said softly as the color drained from her bright blue eyes.

"He knows," Derek repeated. "He knows what? About us?"

She nodded again. "He's been watching me," her voice was so soft and showed the fear she truly felt. "He knows your name."

Derek fell to his knees in front of the blonde. "So what," he shrugged off her words. "There's nothing he can do, Whit."

"He's my," she began only for Derek to place his pointer finger over her lips.

"Your husband, I know," he said with a scoff. "He's also the man who tried to kill you." She closed her eyes once more as his finger traveled from her lips to just under chin. "I promised you that nothing was going to happen to you. I'm not giving up on that promise now."

Whitney sighed as she reached for the man in front of her. She gripped his Henley tee and pulled him as close as she could. "I'm sorry," she muttered in to his chest. "I'm so sorry."

"Sorry?" He situated himself on the floor and pulled her on to his lap. "What do you have to be sorry for?"

"I'm a mess," she continued. "My life is a disaster and none of this is fair to you to have to deal with."

He shook his head as he adjusted her position. "Are you trying to break up with me?"

She scoffed at his question. "Break up?" she asked meekly. "That would insinuate that we're dating, and we both know that's not a possibility right now."

Derek placed his lips to her temple. The action caused her to relax her shoulders as she let out a shaky breath. "I know we said no titles," he began softly. He focused on her breathing. "But hearing that waitress call you my girlfriend sparked something in me, Whit."

She slowly turned her head towards the man holding her. "Don't," she started.

"I think I've proven that I'm not going anywhere, Whitney," he continued. "I'm asking if you'll be my girlfriend."

-xx-


	32. Chapter 32

**Take Two**

 **Chapter 32**

 **-xx-**

"Your timing sucks," she said as she rested her head back against his chest. The beating she could feel through his shirt calmed her nerves.

"I was going to ask you over dinner," he mentioned with a shrug. The beeping from the oven's timer broke the silence in the room. "And speaking of dinner," he said with a laugh.

Whitney let out another deep breath and rolled her eyes. In one swift move, she turned to straddle his lap. Her lips were on his in seconds as Derek braced himself up on the floor. "Screw dinner," she whispered against his lips.

"Whit," Derek said in a semi-stern voice. "Are you sure?" He could get lost in the woman in his arms in seconds, but needed to be sure that her mind was clear.

She pushed back from him just enough to get lost in those deep chocolate eyes. She nodded. "I've never been more sure of anything," she answered. The honesty in her own voice scared her.

"You said he's watching," he tip toed around the wording.

She shrugged. "Then let's give him a good show," she responded. "What is it that you are always doing?" she asked as she ran her hand down the side of his face. "Showing me how a real man treats a woman?" Her eyebrow lifted as she finished her question. He nodded. "Can you remind me?"

The twinkle in her eyes caught him off guard. He watched as she pulled her lower lip between her teeth. "Are you sure?" he repeated. She nodded. "What about dinner?"

She sighed. "It's on simmer," she said as he placed his lips to her neck. "It'll be fine." Her body felt like it was on fire when his hands slipped under the back of her tank top. "And if not, I'll order pizza."

The feeling of his facial hair against her neck when he laughed made her grip his shoulders. With a flick of his fingers, she could feel him unhook her bra, making her breath catch in her throat. "Last chance to stop me," he warned against the skin of her shoulder. He placed soft kisses along the tattoo adorning her body.

"Don't stop," she ordered with a deep breath. "Please."

Derek smiled against her tanned skin. "Well, since you asked so nicely," he said as he slid his fingers down the middle of her back.

-xx-

Whitney swirled the wine in her glass as she watched the man across the small kitchen table. She pulled her leg up to place her foot on her chair and rested on her knee before taking a sip from her wine glass.

"Are you going to eat or just watch me?" he asked as he twirled the spaghetti on his fork.

She grinned in his direction. Her hair sat in a wet bun on the top of her head and droplets would slowly drip down her back. Derek was trying to focus on the meal she made rather than his tee shirt falling off of her shoulders and the lace boy shorts she wore under it.

His grin matched hers when he saw the blush start to creep in to her cheeks. "C'mon," he urged. "Eat."

She placed her wine glass on the table and picked up her fork. "Thank you," she mumbled in his direction.

His eyebrow rose in confusion. "For what?" he asked softly. "For that?" he gestured towards the spot on the floor where he found her. Her cheeks grew redder by the second.

"No," she sighed. "Just for – I don't know." She shrugged. "For being you, I guess."

Derek scoffed at her words. "I'd much rather you thank me for that," he jutted his chin in the direction of the corner. Whitney rolled her eyes. "I'm kidding," he placed his fork down and smirked in her direction. "You never answered my question, though."

Whitney pursed her lips. She took a bite from her plate before placing her own fork down. She crossed her arms over her chest as she leaned back in her chair. "That," she used her thumb to point to the counter space they had cleared off. "Didn't answer your question?"

"Wise ass," he muttered, only to receive a pointed look from the blonde. "I'll take that as a yes, then."

She nodded. "It's not fun if I have to spell it all out for you," she said with a wink. She licked her lips before picking her fork back up and taking a bite of her dinner.

"It's good to see that smile back on your face," he pointed out. Derek could never get enough of that smile. The compliment made the pink start to color her cheeks once more. "This is delicious, by the way."

She pursed her lips in to a smile. "Family recipe," she noted. "It's nice to be able to cook for someone who appreciates it."

"A woman who can cook is tough to find now-a-days," he said as he picked up his slice of garlic bread. "Now you're definitely not going anywhere."

She smiled before taking a sip from her wine glass. "So what do we do now?"

The change in her voice took him by surprise, but the look in her eyes as she tapped her nails against the table scared him. "About Mason?" Derek asked warily. She nodded. He shrugged. "I don't know, babe." His words caused a frown to cross her lips. "Does he know where my place is?"

Her shoulders dropped after shrugging. "Probably," she mumbled. "He seems to know a lot."

Derek wiped his lips with a napkin and sighed. "What exactly did he say to you?"

Whitney placed her wine glass down and fought to remember their conversation. "I don't really remember," she admitted. "I was really scared."

Derek reached across the small table to place his hand on top of hers to stop her from tapping. "Anything that you can remember may help."

She nodded. "He has friends everywhere. And then something about how they all owe him something."

Derek sighed. "That could be good or bad," he said softly as he watched her face. She was trying so hard to not let her emotions get the best of her. "I'll have Garcia look in to-"

"No," she said sternly as she shook her head. "Don't bring your team in to this."

He gave her hand a soft squeeze. "Garcia is the best there is. He'll never even know we're looking in to him."

Whitney licked her lips and fiddled with her fork as it lay on the table. "I don't know what else he said that could be helpful. All I could pick up was that he always knows where I am."

"He let you think that you were in the clear," Derek mused out loud. Her eyes furrowed in his direction. "When you left, he didn't follow you right away," he said softly. "He let you fall in to a routine. He let you think that he didn't know where you were."

"But he knew the entire time," Whitney said before covering her mouth. She forced herself to take a deep breath. "So why show up now?"

Derek shrugged. "That's what we'll have to figure out."

-xx-


	33. Chapter 33

**Take Two**

 **Chapter 33**

 **-xx-**

Whitney exhaled a deep breath as she tightened her grip on the photo album in her hands. To be honest, she never really knew why she worried about it coming to Virginia with her. Piper had duplicates of most of the pictures in the black hard-covered book if she really ever needed them.

"So what's in here?" Derek asked cautiously as the blonde took a seat next to him on the couch.

She tried her best to muster up a small smile for Derek, but it failed to reach her eyes. "My life in California," she said softly. "Well, part of it."

She reached for the wine glass she had left on the end table before handing the book to Derek. He could sense her hesitation in giving him the book to look through. Derek placed a hand to the top of it. "Are you positive you want me to see this?"

Whitney nodded. "I'm done hiding," she confided.

Derek reached for her hand and felt relieved when she gave his a squeeze. He slowly opened the black book. "Wow," he mumbled as he opened it to the first two pages of photos. "You look the exact same."

She scoffed. "Fifteen years ago," she mentioned. "This one," she pointed to a photo of a blonde and a redhead with an arm around each other and their other arms pointing to their new dorm room. "Was my first day at UCLA. Piper got there the day before me."

"Did you two know each other before rooming together?" Derek asked as he reached for his glass of whiskey on the coffee table.

"Sort of," she answered. "Once we got our room assignments, we talked on the phone and through e-mail to get to know each other." Whitney smiled at the memories. "We decided how to decorate our dorm through AIM chat. Where I was flying cross country for school, my mom sent money to help decorate rather than bringing a ton of stuff with me."

Derek smiled as she reminisced. "It looks like a typical 90's room," he said with a wink in her direction.

She pointed to the date in the corner of the page. "2002," she corrected. "Good try."

"I saw that," he replied with a laugh. "What was your AIM name?"

She pursed her lips as she focused on her glass of wine. "I was so unoriginal," she answered. "WhitB1031 if I remember correctly."

"1031, huh?" Derek asked. He was intrigued by the stories she was telling.

Whitney nodded. "I'm a Halloween baby," she said with a smirk. She lifted an eyebrow in Derek's direction at his silence. "What? Are you not a fan of Halloween?"

He shook his head. "It's not my favorite holiday," he admitted.

The blonde watched the man next to her. Her eyebrow stayed arched as she watched him reposition himself on the couch. "Now, I'm no profiler," she began, getting his attention, "but there's more to Halloween than just 'not liking it'."

Derek sighed. "You should join the team," he said trying to change the subject. Whitney cleared her throat much to his chagrin. "We've had a lot of crazy cases revolving around Halloween. And quite frankly, people in masks creep me out."

"Ah, so you're scared of someone in a mask," she teased.

Derek placed his glass on the coffee table and slid the book to the side. He wrapped an arm around the blonde and pulled her close to him. "There is nothing that I am afraid of," he said convincingly. He pressed his lips to hers. "But now I've got my own Halloween honey."

"Now you're creeping me out," Whitney shot back as she backed away from the man who had his arms wrapped around her. She did her best to juggle the wine glass in her hand at the same time.

Derek shook his head. "You'd get along great with Emily," he mused.

"That's the brunette who came to the bar with you guys, right?" Derek nodded. "She seemed nice. I would have probably been able to talk to her for more than five seconds if some attractive FBI Agent did not hog all of my time that night."

"Attractive?" he asked with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

Whitney scoffed. "That's _all_ you took out of that statement," she asked expressively. "Don't play it off like you didn't know I thought you were handsome. I thought we got that out of the way the night we met."

Derek started towards her lips once more, but kissed her cheek when she turned. "I'm not nearly as attractive as my girlfriend," he muttered against her skin. He could feel the heat start to rise in her cheek at the compliment.

Whitney shook her head. "Back to the task at hand," she reminded him and gestured towards the book. "Or else we're going to be here all night."

"Good thing I didn't have any other plans for tonight," he said with a laugh. Whitney rolled his eyes and started to lean towards the book. Derek picked it up just before she could. "I'm getting there."

Derek pulled the leather bound book back on to his lap. Whitney helped to flip through the first few pages. She gave quick snippits of what was happening in the photos, but most were her and Piper through their college years.

She took a deep breath before flipping the page once more. She braced herself as she looked at the photos on the page. The date in the corner marked it as September 2007. "This is Mason," she said softly.

She swallowed the lump in her throat as she came face to face with her husband, albeit a much younger version of the man who showed up at her door earlier. "2007," Derek recited from the top of the page. She nodded. "I had already been in Quantico for three years at that time."

Whitney pursed her lips together as she continued to flip through the pages. "I met him not too long after I got my first full time job in a hospital," she stated quietly. She stopped on one page and let out a sigh. "He proposed a little over a year later."

She fought to read Derek's expressions. "That's one hell of a rock," he said as he tapped on a picture of Whitney's engagement ring.

"Yeah," she sighed. "It was just over two carats." She closed her eyes and took another deep breath. She expected it to be difficult to look at these photos again, but to take Derek through it all was proving to be tougher than she thought. "I didn't expect to be married at 25, but I convinced myself that I had found the real thing."

Whitney slouched back from the book to rest against the back of the couch. Derek slowly flipped through the pages until he froze on one. It was an eight by ten of Whitney on her wedding day. "Wow," he muttered.

She turned her attention back to the book and tried to smile at the photo. "I felt like a princess," she admitted. "But this whole thing," she turned to the next page. "This isn't me."

"I never took you for the ball gown type," he joked.

The blonde licked her lips and attempted a laugh at his joke. "I barely got a say in my dress, let alone anything else." She took another sip of her wine before placing the glass on the end table. "My mother-in-hell planned almost everything. The only thing I attempted to ask for was to have my sister and Piper as my bridesmaids."

Derek thumbed through the pages. He wasn't sure of how many more photos of the brunette man with the piercing green eyes he could stomach. "Would you ever do it again?" he asked as he turned slightly to Whitney. "Would you ever get married again?"

She shrugged. "I don't know," she answered quietly. "I guess I've never thought about it."

Derek looked at the blonde out of the corner of his eye. She was nibbling on her thumb nail and staring blankly around the living space. "Whit," he said softly, trying to get her attention back. "I shouldn't have brought it up."

The blonde shook her head. "You're fine," she assured him. "I just really never thought about it. Though it won't be an option if I can't get away from him," she said as she gestured towards the album.

"I told you," he said softly before placing a hand to her knee. "We'll figure this all out. He'll be out of your life soon. I promise."

Whitney pursed her lips and watched as Derek finished going through the book. She finally let out a deep breath as he flipped from the last page to closing the book. She picked up her glass and enjoyed the last sip of wine.

"I'm getting a refill," Derek said as he stood from the couch. He placed the book on the coffee table and grabbed his empty whiskey glass. "Can I get you another?"

She shook her head. "Two was enough," she said with a smile. Derek took her empty glass from her as he stepped across the apartment in to the kitchen.

"That book wasn't as bad as you made it out to be," Derek said as he fixed himself another drink.

She nodded. "That has the better pictures in it, I guess," she replied with a soft voice. "I photographed every time he did something to me. Or I had Alex help me out."

"Do you still have copies of them?" Derek asked cautiously. He made his way back to his seat on the couch. Whitney nodded again. "That can help with your divorce."

The blonde pursed her lips and contemplated his words. "I have a separate e-mail address with all of them." She focused on her fingernails as Derek took a sip from his glass. "I can't go through them right now."

Derek placed his hand on top of hers. "Not tonight," he confirmed. "When you're ready." A sliver of a smile teased the corners of her lips. "I'm not pushing you to do anything, Whit."

"I know," she mumbled. She stretched her legs out and smirked when Derek pulled them across his lap. "I'm just ready to start my next chapter."

Derek placed his glass down on the coffee table and leaned towards the blonde. He placed a soft kiss to her lips. "That makes two of us."

-xx-


	34. Chapter 34

Whitney grinned as she stepped out of the bedroom. Derek was hard at work making breakfast in her kitchen; it was a welcome sight. She had an emotionally rough night, but having Derek spend the night at her apartment was just what she needed.

He held her as she cried and apologized over and over. Derek would repeatedly tell her there was nothing for her to be sorry for. She was allowed to have a past, but together they were going to open up her future.

 _"Whether it's with me or not, I only want the best for you, Whit," Derek confided in her as they lay in bed. He was struggling to keep his hands to himself as she wrapped herself up in his arms. "You're too amazing to be held back by someone like him."_

"I could get used to this," she muttered as she walked in to the kitchen. Her lower lip slid between her teeth as she watched the muscles in his back tense up but slowly relax when he registered her voice.

He glanced over his shoulder and offered a smile in her direction. "Good morning," he said softly.

The blonde had slipped on a pair of shorts when she got out of bed, but his tee still hung from her frame. "Morning," she mumbled as she stepped up behind him. She wrapped her arms around him from behind; her fingers slowly ran over his chiseled chest. "This is a good wake up."

"You made dinner, so I figured I would get breakfast ready." His smile grew as he felt Whitney rest her head against his back.

"We both know I didn't have anything to cook for breakfast," she said with a laugh.

Derek nodded. "You didn't even have milk," he quipped with a laugh. "I wanted to let you sleep so I ran to the store this morning." Her laugh echoed throughout the kitchen. "There's an iced coffee in the fridge as well as something for dinner."

She pressed her lips to his bare skin. "You really are the best," she mumbled against his skin.

Whitney started to push off of him, until he reached back to place a hand to her arm. "Stay," he said quietly. "I'm almost done here."

She settled back against him and let out a content sigh. "Thank you," she responded. She placed her forehead just under the tattoo across his shoulders and relished in his scent. It was so masculine, as was everything else about the man in her kitchen.

She grinned when she noticed his body reacted to all of her touches. When she slipped her fingers through the belt loops on his jeans the action made him jerk just a bit.

"Anytime, beautiful," Derek replied before finishing his work at the stove top. "I'm just about done here, so grab your coffee."

Whitney nodded and slowly unwrapped herself from Derek's body. She opened the refrigerator to take out the iced coffee Derek grabbed for her. "What time did you get up?" she asked before leaning back against the counter. Watching Derek finish up their meal was more entertaining than she could have expected.

"Around six," he answered. Derek grabbed plates from the cabinet above him and started to lay out their meals. "I hit the store and grabbed coffee. When I came back and saw that you were still asleep, I hopped in the shower before starting on breakfast."

She could only smile and shake her head. "That's early," she said with a smirk. Derek handed her a plate and gestured towards the kitchen table. "This table is getting the most use it's ever gotten."

Derek chuckled as he followed her to the table. He picked up his own iced coffee from the kitchen table and took a sip. "What's your schedule this week?" he asked as the two sat down.

Whitney finished the sip of her coffee. "Back to days for this week," she answered. "So pending you don't get called out this week, we can keep this going."

Derek smirked when he saw the gleam in her eyes. She lit up whenever she spoke of their overnights. He would not disagree; he loved waking up to the blonde next to him. He spent so much time alone after work hours that having someone to spend his time with was good for him.

He noticed how Whitney would steal glances in his direction as she ate her breakfast. He would be lying if he said he wasn't doing the same thing. She sat across from him in the same tee shirt she had borrowed from him the night before, but he was able to see her true beauty.

She was free of any make up and her long blonde locks hung down her back in soft waves. Her smile was always her best accessory, and he was happy to be the reason it seemed to permanently rest on her face.

-xx-

Whitney rested back against the counter and sighed. Derek was in the living room as she spoke on the phone with Piper.

"I'll fill you in tomorrow at lunch," she reassured her best friend. "I promise."

The scoff on the other end of the line made her laugh. "It's a good thing you've got this big bodyguard over, or else I'd be hunting Mason down myself."

Whitney rolled her eyes. "Sure you would, Pipe," she answered with a laugh. "Just keep to yourself – I don't know where he plans on popping up next."

The sigh on the other end was mimicked by Whitney. "I wish he would just take the hint," Piper said with a frustrated tone. "You moved across the country to get away from him."

"I know," she answered softly. "I knew something like this was going to happen."

"Stop," Piper said sternly. "Stop focusing on that jackass and go pay attention to the man in your apartment. He deserves some alone time with you."

Whitney chuckled. "That's all we've had for over twenty-four hours," she said before biting down on her lower lip as she thought about their second consecutive weekend together.

"That's my girl," Piper replied. "Go," she urged. "We'll catch up at lunch."

The two said their goodbyes and Whitney disconnected the call on her cell phone. In a few steps, she crossed in to the living room. She was not ready to start another work week as her complacency with being locked in the apartment with her _boyfriend_ was just what the doctor ordered.

When he pulled her down in to his lap, she squealed with excitement. Her arms instinctively wrapped around his neck as she found herself face to face with the man who was single handedly responsible for her current happiness.

-xx-


	35. Chapter 35

**Take Two**

 **Chapter 35**

 **-xx-**

"Spill the details, woman," Piper started as the two sat at their regular table in the cafeteria. Eliot was still waiting for his lunch to be ready, but told the ladies to get to the table before him to save it. "And don't leave anything out."

Whitney rolled her eyes at her best friend's eagerness. "Jeez, you don't get out much, do you?" she shot back with a laugh. "Married life tying you down?"

The two ladies laughed. "You better not be starting without me," they heard from behind Piper. Eliot was moving as quickly as he could through the busy cafeteria. "I want in on all of this, too!"

"Where do you want me to begin?" Whitney asked as she took a sip from her bottle of water. "How about the part where I haven't seen either of you since we got back from Vegas due to Belinda's stupid schedule?"

Eliot nodded. "This new schedule is the worst," he agreed. "They took the Dream Team off of most shifts together," he said as he pointed between him and Whitney. It was not often they had a full house in the ER, but on one shift when they were maxed out, Whitney and Eliot took over and ran the emergency department. Everything went so smoothly that their co-workers nicknamed them the 'Dream Team'.

"After clocking in over fifty hours after a weekend in Las Vegas," she continued, "I started spending the night at Derek's. He was on the road still, and his place is closer to the hospital than my apartment."

"I thought we were getting the good stuff," Eliot sulked.

Piper waved the man across from her off as Whitney rolled her eyes once more. "But when he came home, it just felt right," she confessed. "We were like ships passing in the night because I was on overnights last week, but it was so good."

Piper could only grin as she watched a smile take over her best friend's face. "And?" she urged Whitney to keep telling her weekend recap.

"He had a seminar with Emily on Saturday, so I offered to make dinner and have him stay at my place," she retold. "I was busy putting dinner together when there was a knock on my door."

"No," Eliot cut her off. "Don't tell me _he_ showed up."

Whitney slowly nodded and swallowed the growing lump in her throat. "Mason finally decided to show up."

"What the hell," Eliot announced. "What is this guy's problem?"

The two women shrugged. "He apparently wanted to let me know that he's known where I was since I left," she said softly. "And that he's been watching me this entire time."

Piper pursed her lips as she watched the emotion cross her best friend's face. "We'll figure this out, Whit," she promised.

Whitney cast her eyes towards her plate and let out a low, deep breath. "But did Derek show up?" Eliot asked in a hushed whisper.

A slight smile played with the corners of Whitney's lips at his name. She nodded. "Yeah," she sighed. "As I was curled in a ball in the corner of my kitchen." Eliot reached across the table and placed a hand to Whitney's forearm. "He's so good to me, guys," she said softly.

"We saw that in Vegas," the gay man said with a wink in her direction. "We're just happy that he's taking care of our girl."

"But he has absolutely terrible timing," she said as her smile attempted to grow bigger. "After he pulled me out of the shock and dealing with Mason being there, he asked me to be his girlfriend."

Eliot's 'awww' caused several people to turn in their direction. "That's really cute," he gushed. "Please tell us you said yes."

Her smile gave away her answer before her words ever could. "It's just so complicated."

"It doesn't have to be," Piper chimed in. "You're not hiding your crazy estranged husband from the man. Mason will come to terms with it, and he'll sign the papers – or else you go back to LA and expose him."

Whitney played with the lettuce in her salad as she thought about her best friend's words. Derek's explanation the night before came to mind as well, regarding the photographic evidence that she had against Mason.

She had made up her mind; she knew Mason would show his face again to try to scare her, but she knew what she had hidden on that e-mail server. She knew that Alex had a duplicate of each photo saved on a flash drive in the event that she needed a back up as well.

Whitney Buchanan was taking back her life, whether or not Mason liked it.

-xx-

Derek smirked as he glanced towards the new artwork on the wall by his desk. JJ had dropped off a picture his godson had colored for him over the weekend. He was under strict orders from Michael to hang up the picture at his desk.

He had a soft spot for the youngest LaMontagne child. He could have burst at the seams from excitement when JJ and Will asked him to be Michael's godfather. He would never admit that he was a little jealous when Reid was asked to be Henry's, but he always considered JJ his best friend.

He secretly chastised himself; he was spending more and more time with Whitney on the weekends when they were both free instead of at JJ's with the two boys. He missed his Henry and Michael time. "Boys being boys," Derek covered as he cleaned up their living room just as JJ and Will stepped in from a date night. The living room had been covered in sheets and blankets as they made forts and tents.

"What's going on in your head?" the blonde profiler asked as she stood from her desk. She was always bringing artwork from the boys to members of the team, but she had never seen Derek so concentrated on one piece. It was Michael's favorite Avenger, the Hulk, but he used artistic freedom when it came to the colors.

Derek shrugged as he slowly sat back in his seat. "Her husband showed up the other night," he confessed. JJ started towards his desk so he did not have to raise his voice to reach her. "She's all freaked out because he's been watching her since she got here."

"What about you?" JJ asked softly as she sat on the edge of his desk. "What's your take?"

He pursed his lips and tried to sort his thoughts. "I'll kill him myself if he lays a finger on her."

JJ was taken aback by the coldness in his voice. "Derek," she warned. "You can't think like that."

"She's terrified of him, Jayje," he continued. "He must have known that I was almost there because he was gone before I made it to her floor." He sighed and ran a hand over his head. "She was on the floor in the corner of her kitchen when I got there."

He focused his attention on the colored piece of paper rather than turn to JJ. He knew the expression on her face; he had seen it too many times in the field. "He was definitely there, though?"

Derek nodded. "You can't fake the fear that I saw in her eyes," he replied. He moved the mouse for his computer to force it away from the black screen saver that was popping up. JJ glanced towards the screen and saw that he was checking his e-mail again.

"Did you ask Penelope to look in to him?" The way he hung his head away from her gave her the answer. "And?"

"Nothing yet," he answered. "But she's pretty busy down there right now."

JJ pushed off of her spot on his desk. "I may be able to help her out a bit," she offered. "But I need to know what you're going to do when you find him."

Derek pinched the bridge of his nose. He wasn't even sure of what he was going to do. It was clear to him that Whitney could not wait to get away from him, but he could not figure out why Mason was not letting her go. She was making it obvious that she was not interested in returning to LA, but he still held on as tight as he could to their marriage.

"Think on it," JJ said softly.

The black man nodded as JJ pressed a supportive hand to his shoulder. He let out a sigh as he watched her make her way out of the bullpen.

Derek pulled his cell phone out of his pocket when it dinged.

 _Whitney Nichole has sent you a friend request._

-xx-


	36. Chapter 36

**Take Two**

 **Chapter 36**

 **-xx-**

Whitney laughed as she sent the friend request. After a long talk with Piper and Eliot over lunch, she decided that Mason knew where she was, and there was no sense in trying to hide it anymore.

She also took in to account Piper's whining about not posting pictures to Facebook from their Las Vegas trip because of her social media hiatus.

As soon as she finished downloading the application to her phone and entering her e-mail and password, she found herself face to face with a picture of her and Mason. The photo was almost a year old; Whitney was never one to change her profile picture constantly, unlike Piper. She could never keep up with the redhead's ever changing photos.

Mason had taken her away for the weekend to apologize for his actions. It was the first time in almost three years that they had spent time alone together. He had been upset that she took off her bridal set and left it on his dresser. It was over that weekend that he promised he would seek help for his anger.

The changes in their relationship only lasted a few months until he lashed out at her again after a night of drinking with his buddies from work. Two months later, she was on her way to Virginia to seek shelter with Piper.

Whitney was not sure of whom the woman in the photo was; she looked so different. She always kept herself in shape, but the blonde staring back at her was too skinny. She had tried her best to conceal the bags under her eyes, and the long sleeves were to hide a bruise of Mason's handprint on her bicep.

As soon as she told Piper that she was going to refresh her Facebook page, the redhead went to work uploading photos to her wedding album. Whitney saved a photo of the two of them at the pool and set that as her new profile photo.

She battled with the decision to change her Relationship Status, so instead of changing it, she deleted the option. Whitney knew she would hear from family and friends regarding it, but if they had not checked in over the past seven months, she was not concerned with their opinions.

The final change was back to her maiden name. It was the final piece. But she couldn't bring herself to do it. Instead, she went with her first and middle names.

 _Do you know this beautiful blonde who added me on Facebook today?_

She chuckled at the text message she received from Derek, and rolled her eyes at the screen shot of her profile. The way he saw her page was much better than how it looked when she logged on for the first time since Christmas. Her location had been updated too as it wasn't a secret any longer.

 _She's cute. You should definitely add her,_ Whitney texted back with a winking face.

Reading through the random comments on her wall and browsing every thing else could wait until she got out of work. This was her first step in regaining her life, as pitiful as she chalked it up to being.

-xx-

Whitney went to work tidying up Derek's kitchen. They had ordered out for dinner, and Whitney picked it up on the way home from the hospital.

She had to smile; Derek was at work in the office upstairs finishing the paperwork he had been working on when Whitney texted him to tell him she was leaving the hospital. She had country playing through the speakers on the main floor, much to his chagrin.

It didn't feel like a task to clean up after their meal. Take out containers of the remnants of their Chinese food sat on the counter; she consolidated what she could and put them away in the fridge.

It was so easy to settle in to a nightly routine with Derek. Even as it neared nine pm, he wanted to stay on top of his paperwork from the office. He explained that it was easier to finish reports when a case was still fresh in his head. Derek promised he would be done soon, but she was keeping herself busy.

Whitney grabbed her cell phone and glass of wine from the counter top and moved herself to the kitchen island. She pulled out a stool and fired up the Facebook app.

She slowly browsed through her timeline, taking in the friendships that she had missed dearly when she completely shut herself off. New relationships, breakups, new babies and birthdays – and she had missed it all.

The blonde pursed her lips as she kept scrolling through, until she landed on a post about Mason. She could tell exactly what bar it was in; Wally's in LA was the usual hang out for him and his co-workers. It wasn't so much the photo itself that caught her off guard, but rather the comments under it.

Several women were commenting on it; it was nothing really new for Mason to add any woman that he met at Wally's to his social media. He was barely posting about their marriage and erased "Married" from his profile.

 _Had a great time the other night. Let's meet up for drinks again soon._ Whitney laughed to herself at the words. If only these women knew what he was capable of, then maybe they would not be so interested.

"Good luck to you, Lisa," she muttered as she took a sip from her glass of wine.

"Talking to yourself?" she turned to the voice in the doorway and smiled when she saw the smirk cross Derek's lips. She shrugged. "Ah, Facebook has sucked you back in."

She placed her glass back on the counter top. "I'm not 'sucked back in'," she argued. "I'm just catching up. Seven months is a long time."

Derek pulled out the stool next to her and took a seat. "What made you decide to go off of your hiatus?"

"Piper," she said with a laugh. "The poor girl – she didn't want to post all of her vacation photos because she didn't want people to ask about me."

"Hm," Derek muttered. "There's more to it than that."

Whitney glanced to her left at the man sitting next to her. "What's the point of hiding on social media when he knows where I am?"

"Are you ready for all of the questions?" he asked sympathetically. She sighed. "Not everyone knows what's going on in your life."

She laughed softly. "And no one has asked in seven months," she pointed out. "If they really knew me and cared, they would have checked in with Piper." Whitney took a sip from her wine glass. "They'll pretend to care now because it makes them look good, but I can see right through that."

"I like the new profile picture," Derek tried to change the route of the conversation. "It's a good photo of you."

She smiled at the compliment. "I couldn't stop smiling after you showed up," she countered.

"Are you going to post your pictures?" The question caused her to purse her lips to contemplate it. "You can leave me out."

She shook her head. "In due time," she said as she reached over to place her hand on top of his clasped hands. "I'm not hiding you," she began.

Derek nodded. "I never said you were," he explained. "I'm at your mercy, Whitney Nichole." Goose bumps began to rise on her arms as he said her full name. "I told you – this is at your pace."

Whitney closed the gap between the two of them as she let her phone slide out of her hand to the counter top. The gentleness in his kiss always caught her off guard.

-xx-


	37. Chapter 37

_**Where did the love go? Are you not interested any longer? Changes are coming - trust me on that.**_

 _ **Also, on a personal note, for the next week or so, updates may be more sporadic. I lost my father sort of unexpectedly last night and have no idea how I'm putting one foot in front of the other right now.**_

 _ **xo**_

 **-xx-**

 **Take Two**

 **Chapter 37**

 **-xx-**

The blonde took a shaky breath as she re-read the message on her cell phone. She did not need to save the number in to the device, but she knew who it was.

Mason.

 _Dinner. 8 o'clock. Italian restaurant in the Square._

She had not missed him ordering her around over the last seven months. This was how text conversations usually happened between the pair. He would send his plans and orders and she was expected to obey them.

But this wasn't Los Angeles – this was her new turf. She was not planning to play by his rules this time.

 _And tell Agent Morgan to stay out of this._

The second message arrived, causing her to clench the opposite fist than the one holding her cell. Piper's words replayed in her mind; 'go back to LA and expose him'. She fought with the idea of it all week.

Whitney knew Mason would be the one to make contact first. She was honestly surprised that it took him almost a week to text her, but she had been expecting something from him.

She tapped her nails against her steering wheel and waited for the clock to turn. Derek was parked in the back of the lot, closest to the shopping center, but had a clear view of the front door to the restaurant.

The blonde knew better than to be late for their reservation. She could almost feel her arm being twisted behind her back again from the one time she was running late for their dinner reservation in LA.

Whitney ran her hand over the wrist Mason had fractured two years ago before letting out another sigh. It was ironically the wrist that she had her wing tattooed on; her symbol of being free from him.

She cast one last look at her cell phone and attempted a smile as she read a text from Derek. Two words that made her heart rate quicken, but cleared her mind from the haze she had been in since she received the original messages hours before.

 _Be safe._

She nodded, though he could not see her. Whitney killed the ignition of the car and grabbed her wallet and keys before stepping out of the vehicle.

Every step felt like it took all of the energy out of her. Her body screamed to run towards Derek's vehicle, but she told herself that she needed to see this through.

She was able to prepare to see this man, and though he was not the person she wanted to share a meal with this evening, she knew it had to be done.

She plastered a smile to her face as she pulled open the front door. Derek sighed in his truck as she stepped out of his view.

Whitney released one last deep breath before stepping up to the hostess stand. "Good evening," the young hostess welcomed. "How many are there in your party?"

"I'm meeting someone," Whitney answered softly. "It should be under Rivers." She licked her lips as the petite brunette scanned the list.

She nodded. "Yes," she answered. "Right this way."

Just as the two started in to the dining room, Whitney stopped the hostess. "I see him," she said, her smile still in tact though it caused her stomach to turn. "Thank you."

The hostess nodded once more before heading back to her post. Whitney forced air in to her lungs before continuing towards the brunette sitting in the corner of the restaurant. She kept her eyes on him, trying her best to keep from looking around the rest of the dining room.

"Whitney," Mason said softly. His voice tricked her; it was so sickly sweet, and she was used to the harsh tone he liked to use with her. "Please," he gestured to the seat across from him; a seat with her back to the rest of the restaurant.

She kept up her smile and nodded. "Thank you," she answered in a similar tone. Her own voice sounded foreign to her. She pulled out the seat and sat down across from the man she spent the last nine years married to. "It's good to see you."

Mason pursed his lips. "That's not true," he answered with a raised eyebrow. "I thought I told you to never lie to me, Whitney."

Her cell phone sat in her back pocket, and she clasped her hands over her wallet in her lap. "We need to talk," she said abruptly. She quickly closed her mouth as the words were coming out quicker than she was able to process them.

"We have all night to talk," he reminded her. The wink he sent in her direction caused her stomach to flip. She reached for the glass of water on the table to try to erase the thought of the bile in her throat. "We are going to have a nice dinner," he continued. "After all, I haven't seen _my wife_ in over six months."

Whitney bit on the inside of her mouth to keep her thoughts at bay. Instead she forced her lips in to a tight smile. "You're right," she agreed. "It's been a while since we've had dinner together."

"Where's the boyfriend?" Mason asked bluntly as he looked around the restaurant. "I would have bet he'd have followed you in here."

"He's not my boyfriend," she answered softly. She fought to not lose her composure now. "He's just-"

Mason held his hand up and shook his head. "The guy you've been sleeping with since you ran away from home."

Whitney tightened her grip on her wallet and cringed at how he looked at her. In seconds, the cordial expression on his face had turned cold. "Mason," she sighed as she said his name. "LA isn't my home anymore."

The chuckle that came out his mouth reminded her of horror films. She braced herself for the lashing she knew she was going to receive. "Los Angeles **is** your home," he reiterated. "And you need to come back, to our home, and to me."

She shook her head. "I can't," she mumbled. Her palms were starting to sweat. "I can't be your punching bag anymore." She knew she sounded weak, but it was her truth.

Whitney tried to hold her head up and fought to hold the tear in the corner of her eye at bay. "Don't put on the theatrics now, Whitney," he warned. "We both know you're a horrendous actress."

She forced herself up straighter in her seat. "You need to accept that I'm not coming back to LA, unless it's to finalize a divorce."

"You're dumber than I thought you were," he spat. Whitney only shrugged at his words. She tried her best to let them slide. "I gave you _everything._ " She forced a neutral look to her face.

She shook her head. "For a while, yes," she agreed. "And then you changed, and I honestly don't like the man you became."

She froze as he reached across the table to place a hand on top of hers. "Do you know how difficult it is for me? Do you even care?"

"What is difficult?" Whitney tried to refrain from rolling her eyes. "Beating me up? Was that 'difficult' because you certainly seemed to enjoy yourself."

Her lips were drying out; she knew Derek was able to hear their entire conversation, and the thought of him listening was making her sick. "I never enjoyed keeping you in line, Whit."

She wished away the bile in her throat once more at the nickname. It sounded so different than how Derek would say it. "Keeping me in line? What am I – a dog?"

She braced herself as she could feel his fingers wrap tightly around her hand. The waitress started towards their table, but the glare Mason shot in her direction caused her to turn around and head back towards the kitchen. "I'm not surprised that you found a poor sap like Morgan as soon as you got out here. You've always been one to sleep around."

Her laugh caught him off guard. "Wow," she exhaled. "After all of these years, you still believe the lies of your 'friends'?"

Mason grinned in her direction. "It's time to be honest with me," he continued. "Just admit that you slept with him, and we can put this all behind us."

"I'm putting _you_ behind me," she spat back. "I'm done, Mason."

He shook his head. "You're done when I saw you're done," he threatened. His let his facial expressions soften as he ran his fingers over her knuckles. "I was willing to make a deal with you – so you could stay here – but if you're going to be so damn stubborn, that won't happen."

"There is no _deal_ to be made," she scoffed. "I've forgiven you for a lot, Mason, but I can't do that anymore."

She fought to not get lost in those green eyes again; they were always her downfall. "I did some terrible things, my love," he admitted as he hung his head just a bit. "And you didn't deserve all of them." She had to take a deep breath and talk herself out of rolling her eyes. "But you are _my_ wife."

"I may be your wife in writing, Mason, but the second you put your hands on me, you lost me." She choked on the emotion coming out, but blinked repeatedly to not cry. "You left me bleeding and broken more times than I could possibly count."

He pursed his lips tightly. "I do apologize for that, Whitney," he said softly.

"It's too late for that," she countered. "You promised a year ago that you would get help, and then you tried to kill me."

"Hardly," he scoffed. "You're always over exaggerating"

Whitney laughed. "Over exaggerating? You tried to strangle me," she shot in a harsh whisper, as to not disrupt the few tables around them. "You held a cord to my throat, Mason."

Her voice was becoming hoarse. "You're making a scene," Mason pointed out. One glance in his direction and she could see that he was starting to change in front of her eyes. She saw the mixed drink on the table in front of him and sighed.

"So," she began as her eyes flickered. She licked her lips and leaned towards the table. "How's Raina?"

She could see Mason trying his best to hold his cover, but she was not expecting the smile that took over his lips. "She's pregnant."

"Good for her," Whitney replied sarcastically. "I hope you don't throw her down a set of stairs, too," she shot in his direction. "We're done here. Sign the papers or expect me back in LA with the evidence of what you did to me."

She pulled her hand out from under his and stood from the table. Whitney held her head high as she started out of the restaurant.

-xx-


	38. Chapter 38

**Take Two**

 **Chapter 38**

 **-xx-**

Whitney looked up from her spot on the cement next to her car and let out a deep breath when she recognized Derek's truck. She held her hair back in one hand as she dry heaved in the middle of the parking lot.

Nothing would come out however not a lot was helping her feel any better. She tried her best to fill her lungs with the fresh air, but every breath she took was shaky. She continually rubbed her hands against her jeans just trying to get rid of the feeling of his hand on hers.

The slightest touch made her nauseous. The smirk he wore for most of their conversation was most likely going to give her nightmares.

But she faced her fear – she sat down across from the man responsible for making her life a hell. And she was proud of herself. Though every fiber in her being told her not to step foot in to the restaurant, she went through with it. She voiced her opinions and felt damn good about it.

"Whit," Derek said softly as he rounded the front of his truck. "Are you okay, babe?"

She slowly nodded as she pushed back to rest against her heels. He watched her take deep, repetitive breaths as she did her best to calm herself down. "I'm okay," she mumbled as she pulled her hair in to a messy bun at the base of her neck. "I swear – I'm good," she repeated as she saw the expression on Derek's face.

He was tough to read; it was a combination of compassion, anger and worry. He kept glancing between the blonde and the front door of the restaurant. Derek knew deep down that he was not going to be able to keep his calm if he saw Mason step out of those doors.

He crouched down in front of the blonde and offered her his hand. "I'm sorry that you had to hear that," she muttered. The wind caught her long bangs and blew them in her face.

Derek reached across and tucked them back behind her ear. "You're stronger than you believe you are," he explained. "Let's get you home."

She looked up at his much larger figure and nodded. "Yes, please."

She fumbled with her car keys and she stood from her spot on the ground with Derek's help. "My place?" Whitney nodded.

-xx-

Derek followed behind her sedan as she drove back to his house. She was still shaking just slightly as she got behind the wheel. He knew as soon as she got on the road, she was going to drown out her thoughts with music, but he had not expected the rock music that was blaring through the speakers when she pulled in to his driveway.

"You are full of surprises," he said with a laugh as he opened the driver's side door for her. She attempted a smile as she gathered her belongings from the car and followed him in to the house. "What are we going to do for dinner?"

Whitney shrugged as she took a seat at the kitchen island. "I'm not even hungry," she muttered. Derek's sigh caused her to lift her eyes from the counter top to meet his gaze across the room.

"You need to eat something," he reminded her. She shook her head and let out another shaky breath. Derek leaned across the island to take her hands in his. "We'll take care of this, Whit."

She sniffled causing him to give her hands a soft squeeze. "It's not even Mason that I'm worried about right now," she mumbled before pulling her lower lip between her teeth.

Derek let his shoulders sag. "You're worried about what I heard," he mused. He closed his eyes for a second to calm himself down. The fact that Whitney would not catch his eye answered his question. "You don't need to worry about me," he answered softly. She rolled her eyes at his words; she knew deep down that there was no way he was going to forget it. "What did he do to you?"

She pursed her lips. "Which time?" she asked with a sarcastic scoff. "You know about my face meeting the door," she said sharply. "I can't even count the number of times he would-" She lost her train of thought as she glanced towards the man across from her.

She watched Derek's sharp intake of breath at her words. Whitney took a moment to collect her thoughts and forced herself to take a deep breath.

"He's an angry drunk," she admitted, "and he doesn't know his limits. I knew we weren't going to be able to have a civilized conversation when I saw the drink sitting on the table in front of him." Her eyes glazed over as she fought to forget their meeting. "He doesn't know how to say no to liquor."

"Who's Raina?" he asked quietly as he ran his fingers over her knuckles.

Whitney smirked at the name. "He always thinks that I don't know about her," she said with a roll of her eyes. "But she was the constant hook-up that Mason had."

Derek nodded; he was not sure of how to proceed regarding her based on Whitney's facial expressions.

"What he didn't know though," she added with a laugh, "was that she had other options." Whitney held her hands up to Derek's and sighed contently when she slipped her fingers around his. "I remember running in to her not too long before I left LA. She thought I would hate her, but I don't." She licked her lips. "I could always tell when Mason saw her – he was in a better mood when he would come home. I can't hate her for that."

Derek lifted a brow. "How come?"

She tightened her grip around his hands. "When he came home happy, I was in the clear." She pursed her lips as she pondered her wording. "As selfish as it was, I guess, I was happy too."

Derek leaned towards their joined hands and pressed soft kisses to her knuckles. "Let's get you something to eat and then head to bed."

She pursed her lips and watched the man in front of her. With one last squeeze to her hands, he placed them back on the counter top as he went to work whipping up something for the two of them to eat.

Her mind was spinning and she still felt physically sick as she replayed snippits of their conversation at the restaurant. Tomorrow would mark one week since Mason showed up at her apartment, and she had to admit that the entire week sucked. She kept looking over her shoulder, something she had not done in over a month.

She made it a routine to go directly to work and usually right home after with the exception of stopping a few times to pick up dinner. But when he texted her she became more concerned. He was able to figure out her cell phone number and address without many people knowing either of them.

Her biggest fear was the man across the kitchen from her. Mason would stop at nothing to get her to go back to LA and she worried that Derek would get caught in his cross-hairs.

-xx-


	39. Chapter 39

**Take Two**

 **Chapter 39**

 **-xx-**

Whitney rested her head in her hands as she stared down at the ever growing mountain of paperwork in front of her. She was counting down the minutes until she could get out of work.

Derek had been gone for the last six days and was finally expected home tonight. He gave her a warning over the phone that he was not looking his best so she made sure to grab some extra bandages and ointment from work.

She had tried all day to shake her headache, but nothing was helping. A busy shift only added to the pressure between her eyebrows.

"Blondie," she turned to the voice coming down the hall and smiled in Eliot's direction. "What are we up to tonight?"

As he got closer, he was able to take in the bags under her eyes and the tired look she wore. "Bed," Whitney mumbled. "As soon as I get rid of all of this, I am sleeping the next twelve hours away."

"You don't look so hot," he commented as he pulled up a seat next to her. He reached for some of her folders and flipped through the stack, pulling out the patients he assisted with. "Let me help you get through some of these."

She attempted to smile in his direction. "Thanks," she replied. "Derek's back tonight and I feel like garbage."

The man sitting to her right offered a soft laugh. "I'm sure after being away chasing the bad guys for a week that he'll be okay with calling it an early night, too," Eliot offered. "You didn't look that bad a few weeks ago after Vegas."

Whitney scoffed. "You didn't see me after I clocked out that Saturday morning," she responded. "I looked – and felt – like I got run over by an eighteen wheeler."

"That was like five weeks ago," he pointed out. "That can't be your excuse now."

She shrugged. "I just don't feel good," she explained. "My head is killing me."

"Stress," he said as he pushed her water bottle towards her. "And if I know you, you're not keeping up with your water intake in this heat."

Whitney reached for the bottle and took a hearty sip. She could feel Eliot's eyes on her. "I'm not used to this weather, yet," she said with a soft smile crossing her lips. "In California, it's always nice. Here it changes every day."

"Didn't you grow up in Boston?" he asked with a laugh. "The Northeast's weather changes every ten minutes!"

Whitney chuckled at how animated he could get. "I really appreciate you helping me out," she offered as the two worked on the patient charts.

He nudged her playfully before focusing back on the paperwork in front of him. "I know you'd do the same for me." She nodded.

-xx-

"PG," Derek called out as he knocked on the technical analyst's office door. He smirked when she buzzed him in from the other side. "You said it was important?"

The blonde nodded before turning around in her seat. Her face dropped when she saw the slash across Derek's cheek. "Oh handsome, what happened to you?" she asked as she hurried to stand from her computer seat.

Derek placed a hand to each of her shoulders and sighed. "I'm fine," he assured her. He gestured her back to her chair and braced himself on the side of her desk. "What was so important that I couldn't head right home?"

She pursed her lips. "I finished looking in to Mason Rivers," she explained.

"And?" he asked impatiently.

"And there's nothing there," she answered, defeated. "He's clean – well as clean as a guy like him could be." Her shoulders slouched as she pulled up the file she had saved. "Squeaky clean. I'm sorry, sugar."

Derek pursed his lips as he browsed through what she brought up on the screens. "There's no way," Derek mumbled as he scanned through the words.

"No way what?" Penelope asked as she read along with him, though she had read through everything three times before. "You've said it before – they hide their behavior."

Derek nodded and ran a hand over his face, careful to not touch his fresh stitches. "And you checked through his work history?"

"Exemplary," Penelope sighed. "He has high regards from his superiors. He's really climbed the ladder in the past five years." She slouched back in to her seat. "I hate to say it, Derek, but-"

Derek cut her off. "I heard the way he spoke to her, baby girl," he sighed. "He's a scumbag."

Penelope chuckled at the way he said it. "And speaking of – I have transferred the voice recordings from Whitney's meeting with him in to the file. Just let me know whenever you need it."

Derek placed a hand to the blonde's shoulder. "Thank you Pen," he said softly. "I owe you one."

She smiled and shook her head. The blonde reached up to put her hand on top of his."You know you don't," she answered swiftly. "I can see that you care for her, and I don't blame you for wanting to dig in to his past."

He let out a sigh. "What about the phone records?"

The technical analyst shrugged. "I see texts to Whitney's cell, and a few to people in California. He's not one to talk on the phone that often." She rested back in her seat and watched Derek scan through the new pages she brought up on the screen. "My guess? He's using a disposable phone if he's talking to anyone else."

"Most likely," Derek said with another frustrated sigh. "Any clue of where he's staying when he comes out this way?"

Penelope sent a pointed look in his direction. "Don't you dare," she began.

The smile that crossed his lips and the way he held his hands up defensively caused her expression to soften. "I'm not going to hunt him down, Pen," he replied. "I'd just like to know where he is."

She pursed her lips and contemplated his words. "His cell pings in this area," she pointed to the red circle on her screen. "But that's as close as I've gotten so far. I can tell you he's not there right now."

"Where is he?" Derek asked cautiously.

"Los Angleles," Penelope answered softly. "This guy must have some serious frequent flyer miles. He's been back and forth from LA to Virginia twice in the last month."

Derek nodded. "The week we came back from Vegas and then last week," he mused. "Flag his travel-"

"Travel logs," Penelope finished for him. "Been there, done that, handsome," she said with a wink. "I will let you know as soon as he so much as purchases an airline ticket."

"Thank you, Penelope," he answered with a smile. "I really appreciate it."

She smiled back and nodded. "Not a problem," she replied. "Now get home to your girlfriend and have her take a look at your face."

Derek started to push off of the desk. "C'mon baby girl," he said as he offered her his hand. "I'll walk you out."

"Ever my hero," the blonde said as she began to turn off all of her computers and gather her belongings.

-xx-


	40. Chapter 40

**Take Two**

 **Chapter 40**

 **-xx-**

Derek locked the front door behind him as he slipped in to the house. All of the lights were off on the main floor.

Since she had started staying at his house, Whitney was known to leave at least a light on in the front hallway for him. Derek let his duffle bag slide down from his shoulder and land on the floor with a thump.

He slowly crept through the house with the light of his cell phone. He knew it was late; they had been delayed in leaving from Florida, and then meeting with Garcia put him back another half hour.

Derek was unable to stop the smile crossing his lips as he stood in the doorway of the living room. The blonde was curled up on the couch, covered in a blanket she must have brought from her apartment.

The central air was running through the house, but he did not think it was cold enough to need to be under such a heavy blanket. He placed his cell phone down on the end table and crouched in front of the blonde.

"Babe," he whispered in her direction, "I'm home."

He reached out to move her bangs back behind her ear. She shied away from his hand in her sleep.

"Whit," he muttered. Derek slipped his cell phone in his back pocket and pulled the blonde and her blanket in to his arms before starting his ascent up to the bedroom. A smirk crossed his lips as she snuggled in to his chest as he turned into the master bedroom. He slowly let her out of his arms in the bed and watched as she curled right back in to the blanket.

Derek busied himself with getting ready for bed. He knew she had a long week at work as well; at his last check in, she had clocked in close to sixty hours. He had texted her when the plane landed, but she probably gave up on waiting for him when he stopped in at the office before driving home.

He had just stepped back in to the bedroom from the master bath when he saw Whitney stirring in the bed. He could not help the smile crossing his lips as she reached across the bed. Her eyes slowly opened when she found nothing but mattress with her hand. "D?" she asked softly in to the darkness.

She had settled back against the bed and sighed. "Right here, babe," he answered as he crossed the bedroom. He took a seat next to where her body rested on the mattress. "I'm right here."

A last smile crossed her lips as his hand ran down her side. "Hi," she mumbled.

"Hi yourself," he replied before pecking her lips. "I'm sorry I'm late."

She rested her forearm across her forehead and sighed contently. "You're home now," she said with sleep dripping from her voice. He nodded. "What's the damage?"

Derek smirked at her sleepy state. "Its fine for right now," he assured her. "I'll take care of it in the morning."

She slowly pushed herself up on the mattress and tried to peek at his face in the darkness of the bedroom. "This doesn't look 'fine'," she pushed as she caught sight of the cut on his face from the street light outside.

Whitney reached over to flip on the lamp on the bedside table. She frowned when she took in his appearance. "I'm fine," he reiterated. "I swear, Whit."

The expression did not leave her face. "I guess your modeling days are over," she said with a wink. "Are you sure it doesn't hurt?"

"It hurts," he answered with a simple smile crossing his lips, "but it's nothing I can't handle." He slid an arm around the petite blonde and pulled her closer to him. "Besides, I have the best nurse in the world at home with me. I'll be fine."

She rolled her eyes. "What else did this guy do to you?"

He shrugged. "I'm just sore," he admitted. "But I'll be okay. It's not the first time."

Whitney pursed her lips as she rested her head against his shoulder. "I'll make you as good as new," she said before pressing her lips against his bare skin.

"Tomorrow," Derek said with a chuckle. She nodded; he watched as her ponytail swung back and forth behind her head. He leaned towards the table and turned the light off. "I can tell you're tired, too."

She nodded. "Exhausted," she replied. "And I can't seem to shake this headache."

Derek rubbed his hand up and down her back. "Still?" he asked softly as she nodded. Derek had noticed her wince in the bright light of the cafeteria while they video chatted. "Let's get you back to bed," he suggested.

"Eliot is probably right," she muttered as Derek climbed over to his side of the bed. She moved around the blankets on the bed. "I'm probably not staying hydrated enough with it being so hot."

Derek sighed. "It's been three days now, Whit," he reminded her. "I think it's time to head to the doctors."

She shrugged her shoulders. "I work with a bunch of doctors, D," she explained. "I'll be fine."

"Stubborn," he muttered with a laugh. She turned towards him and lifted an eyebrow. "What? You're stubborn, woman."

"I am not," she argued.

He laughed again. "Sure you're not," he replied sarcastically. He adjusted his pillow before resting his head on it. "Just because you work in a hospital does not mean that you can put off going to the doctors."

Whitney groaned. She hated to admit he was right, but inside she was excited because he showed that he cared about her well-being. It was like a breath of fresh air. "We'll talk about this in the morning."

Derek smirked as the blonde turned on her pillow to face him. He extended his arm for her to come closer to him, which she did fairly quickly.

It did not take too long for her to fall back asleep.

-xx-

"Coffee?" Derek asked as Whitney descended the stair case.

He was taken aback when she lifted her nose to the question and slipped in to the kitchen quickly. "No thank you," she answered softly.

Derek continued working on making his first cup of the morning as he watched the blonde grab a bottle of water from the refrigerator. "Who are you and what have you done with my girlfriend?" he asked with a laugh.

Whitney turned from the open fridge. "I'm going to run out and grab an iced coffee," she answered with a smile crossing her lips. "That's giving me a headache," she said as she shrugged towards the fresh pot Derek just made.

"Another one?" Derek asked as he turned from the counter to face the blonde. "Whit," he started as she shook her head.

She lifted the bottle of water in her hand. "I'm taking my doctor's orders," she said with a wink. "Well, nurse, I guess," she laughed. "I'm probably just dehydrated because of the heat."

Whitney closed the door and rested against the counter next to the refrigerator. "I'll give you one more day," he warned.

She smiled in his direction. "If I'm not feeling better by the time I go to work tomorrow, I will get checked out," she promised. Her face distorted as she took in the gash on his cheek. Instinctively, she reached for it. "Oh, Derek," she sighed.

"Its fine," he assured her. He stepped across the kitchen and closed his eyes when Whitney placed her hand just under the cut.

"Your definition of 'fine' is very different from mine," she said softly. "Who stitched you up?"

"JJ," he answered with a snicker. The blonde rolled her eyes. "The EMT at the scene, Whit. It barely hurts anymore."

She pursed her lips as she ran her fingers under it and watched for any reaction from him. "We'll keep an eye on it," she said with a sigh. He nodded before leaning down to press his lips to hers. "And good morning to you, too."

-xx-


	41. Chapter 41

**Take Two**

 **Chapter 41**

 **-xx-**

Derek sighed as he submitted the last case file on his desk. Three days straight in the office was proving to be exactly what the senior agent needed. All of his paperwork was completed and his desk was barren of any open cases he needed to submit to Hotch.

He also loved being able to head right home after work and meet his girlfriend there. She was spending more and more time at his house, though he was not complaining. She was usually on her way out when his alarm went off, but staying at Derek's gave her an extra half hour of sleep.

"Wow," Derek turned to the voice walking up behind him. "I don't think I've seen your desk that neat in a long time."

He smirked as Emily Prentiss sauntered past him to her desk on the opposite side. "Not getting called out has been a blessing in disguise," he admitted. "I'm finally caught up."

She smirked. "I have some over here if you're bored," she quipped. Derek matched her smirk and shook his head. "It was worth a try."

The black man pushed back in his office chair and let out a content sigh. "Of course I probably just jinxed up. Watch for Hotch – we'll be getting called out in just a few minutes."

The brunette scoffed at his words. "I don't mind the break, honestly," she said softly as she flipped through the file on her desk. "It's nice to be able to go home every night."

"How's Andrew?" he asked with a wink.

Emily tried her best to keep her face neutral, but the smile fighting her lips won out. "Good," she answered. "He's good. We're good. He's accepted that I can't cook for the life of me."

Derek chuckled. "I think you've found a keeper," he said softly. She pursed her lips and nodded. "He understands our hectic work schedule, and apparently likes take out."

"Whitney must have the patience of a saint," she shot back jokingly. She watched the man across from her run a hand over the top of his head. "What's that supposed to mean?"

He shook his head; sometimes working with profilers was the worst. Just the smallest action or facial expression and they were all over him. "It's great – don't get me wrong." He shrugged. Derek checked over his shoulder to make sure no one else was around their desks. "She's separated from her husband of nine years."

Emily pursed her lips. "Is that what Garcia was checking on for you?" Derek furrowed his brows in her direction. "I called her over the weekend when we were in Cincinnati," she clarified. "The phone was answered with a 'I don't have the answers you're looking for, hot stuff'." Emily chuckled. "You're the only one she calls 'hot stuff.'"

"She was looking in to him for me," Derek admitted. "I wanted to see what I'm up against."

Emily rested her elbow on her desk as she leaned closer to Derek's. "Are you comparing yourself to this guy?"

He quickly shook his head. "I'm _nothing_ like him, Emily," he warned. "I've never met him, but I wanted to get some intel before I do."

"Meeting him – do you think that's a good idea?" she asked cautiously. She watched the man across the desk from her shrug his shoulders. "Does Whitney want you to meet him?"

"She doesn't even want to see him," he admitted. "He showed up at her place out of the blue and scared the life out of her."

Emily sighed. "That's why she left California," she mused out loud remembering their conversation from a few weeks before. Derek nodded and hung his head. "I can see how it's complicated."

Derek let out a low whistle as he sat back up straight in his seat. "Everything is fine when he's not getting involved," Derek answered softly. "She wants nothing to do with him, but he refuses to sign the damn divorce papers."

"Do what you can, Derek," Emily continued. "Just keep making her happy. Keep being you. He'll catch on sooner or later that he's not the best option for her."

A simple smile took over his lips at his friend's words. He nodded as he realized what she was saying. He had no control over Mason Rivers, but he was going to take care of what he could – Whitney.

-xx-

"Blondie!" Whitney sighed as she turned around in the middle of the hallway. "You didn't join Piper and me at lunch."

She shrugged. "One half of the Dream Team had to stick around," she said with a laugh. "I was just about to head upstairs when I got a call about the patient in room 12. It's been an eventful past hour."

She rested against the wall and let out a sigh. "Are you feeling any better?" She nodded slowly. "Good – you look better. Your color is back."

"Thanks," she answered softly. "I've been pushing fluids like crazy, so you were probably right."

He shrugged. "I usually am," he said with a wink. "Rob and I are meeting Piper and Ryan at McCabe's tomorrow night. Are you and Derek going to join us?"

She pursed her lips. "Maybe," she replied hesitantly. "I've been lucky enough to have him home all week, so I'm not going to press my luck by making plans too far in advance."

"It's one night away!" he exclaimed and crossed his arms over his chest.

Whitney sighed. "Thank your lucky stars that Rob has a steady work schedule," she said with a shrug of her shoulders. "I thought we were the unpredictable ones; never knowing if we were going to be called in while 'on call.'"

The blonde gestured towards the locker room as she pushed off of the wall. "Even if he gets called out, I want you to join us," Eliot responded; she smirked at the whine in his voice. "It's been so crazy lately. I feel like I've barely seen you!"

She nodded. "It has been pretty hectic," she agreed. "I'll see what I can do."

Eliot scoffed as he started towards his locker across from Whitney's. "That's a 'no' if I've ever heard one," he said brashly. The blonde turned to look over her shoulder at her friend and sighed. "No reason to be locking yourself at home when the boyfriend is away," he pointed out. "Besides – are you sure you want to be alone if Mason comes back around?"

Whitney could almost feel her skin crawl at the mention of her estranged husband. Her eyes narrowed in Eliot's direction, but instead of offering an answer, she turned back towards her locker

Her silence was deafening. Eliot sighed as he changed from his scrub top to a t-shirt. "Whitney," he said softly as he crossed over the bench between their lockers. "I didn't mean to bring him up."

She nodded but focused on organizing her locker. It was nearing the end of the week and she knew she needed to do laundry; she always kept a spare set of scrubs in her locker. "I don't want to talk about him," she answered with a huff. "And don't get all upset when I don't want to be the fifth wheel with you and Piper. If Derek does not get called out, we will most likely meet you tomorrow night."

Eliot nodded. "Sounds like a plan," he answered, trying his best to bring the positivism back in to his voice.

The two finished getting ready to leave the hospital in a comfortable silence. Whitney found herself constantly checking her phone to make sure Derek was still in Virginia.

Having him home all week was a blessing. She would not tell Eliot that she was not feeling her best, but Derek knew. He made sure when she came home from work that she was able to get off of her feet for a little while. They joked about being an old couple as they got comfortable in bed with a movie; the same movie all week and neither had finished it just yet.

But nothing matched her level of security when she was with Derek, or even when she knew he was only a phone call away.

-xx-


	42. Chapter 42

**Take Two**

 **Chapter 42**

 **-xx-**

"What's on your mind?" Whitney turned to the voice in the hallway. She glanced back in the mirror and sighed. Derek stepped in to the bathroom and rested against the doorway. "We don't have to go if you don't want to."

The blonde shrugged. "I promised Piper and Eliot that we would at least make an appearance," she said softly. She ran her fingers through her long blonde locks and smiled at Derek in the mirror.

"You're not feeling good again," he pointed out, only to notice the blonde's expression drop in the mirror. "What's going on? You can tell me anything."

She shrugged. "Honestly?" she asked, and slowly looked up towards the taller man. He nodded slowly. "I'm late."

Her lips were drying out, but her hands were starting to sweat as she waited for any reaction from Derek. "Late?"

She let out a soft laugh at the way he repeated her. Whitney nodded. "Late – like I should have gotten my period by now – late." She watched an array of emotions cross his face, though she could tell he was trying to keep himself stoic. "Derek?"

"Are you sure?" His voice was quieter than she expected. She could have sworn she saw a glimmer of a smile tug at his lips. She nodded once more.

The blonde gripped the side of the vanity and took a moment to collect her thoughts. "I didn't realize with everything going on," she stumbled over her words. "With _him_ showing up, and work, and –"

Derek placed two fingers across her lips. "There's only one way to find out," he said softly.

Her mind had been racing since a conversation with Piper at lunch. Whitney had barely touched the food she ordered for lunch, and Piper was quick to point it out. She knew the blonde usually ate as fast as she could, as to not leave her department short handed long, but she was not one to push around the food on her plate.

Detective Piper pointed out how Whitney had not been feeling great over the past week, and matched with her lack of appetite, it just may be possible. Whitney tried her best to push the thoughts to the side; she swore up and down that there was 'no way' when Piper pressed for answers.

But since she got home from work, it was the only thing she could think about. She backtracked mentally to figure out when she last got her period and started to get nervous when she realized it was before their Vegas trip.

Blue eyes searched Derek's brown orbs intently. He was way too calm for this conversation. She felt like she was going to vomit any second, but he was so cool and collected. "Derek," she repeatedly quietly as she fought to find any piece of emotion on his face, "talk to me."

He smirked in her direction. "Let's find out first," he offered as he slipped his fingers from her lips to cup her cheek. "There's no reason to jump to conclusions until we know for sure."

"How are you so calm?" she asked before turning back to the mirror. Her face wore an array of emotions; fear was the most prevalent.

He shrugged. "I'm freaking out on the inside," he admitted with a chuckle. Derek wrapped his arms around her as he turned her to face the mirror. "But sometimes things happen because they're meant to be." She rested her head back against his chest and forced a deep breath in to her lungs. "We were meant to meet at that bar. It was meant to be that I was able to surprise you in Las Vegas."

A smile crept across her lips as she read between the lines, regarding their first time having sex in Vegas. She chalked it up to being drunk, but it made them both realize how much they wanted each other. Whitney would be the first to admit that she was happy that Vegas happened; their first time was behind them.

Derek slid his hands in to the front pockets of her jeans as he rested his chin on her shoulder. "Whatever happens, Whitney, I'm not goin' anywhere," he promised.

She did not expect the emotion to topple over; she tried her best to smile, but found a tear slip from her eye. She pursed her lips as she stared at their reflection in the mirror.

In her thirty-four years on this earth, she had never felt as content as she did at that moment. She had never felt more protected than she did when Derek Morgan had his arms around her.

"I think I need to run to the store," she said as a tiny smile crossed her lips.

-xx-

"Would you just calm down?" Derek asked calmly, "you're making me nervous."

Whitney turned on her heel and lifted a brow in his direction. "Making you nervous?" she repeated with a laugh. "How come I'm the only one on the verge of a meltdown right now?"

Derek smirked as he stood from his seat on the bed. He took Whitney's hand causing her to stop her pacing and turn back towards him. "Whenever you're ready," he offered. "But stressing yourself out even more is not helping you right now."

She nodded and attempted a smile in his direction. "I'm sorry," she muttered softly.

Derek's brows furrowed in her direction. "Sorry?" He scoffed at her words. "What are you sorry for, Whit?" He licked his lips to keep his emotions in check. "If that-" he pointed towards the bag with the multiple pregnancy tests in it, "is positive, there is _nothing_ in the world for you to be sorry about."

Her shoulders sagged. "We've just started out, Derek," she reasoned. Whitney let out a deep breath as she shifted from her left foot to her right. "I don't want to ruin what we have."

"That's impossible," he answered. "Nothing can ruin what we have, baby," he said before pressing his lips to her forehead. "And if you want to point blame somewhere, I'm the one who ventured to Vegas unprepared."

She chuckled softly at his words. Neither were in the right state of mind, but Whitney shrugged away his words when he mentioned he did not have a condom with him. After hours of drinking and dancing, being unprotected was the least of her concerns.

Derek made it a point to carry one from now on, but the two nights they spent together in Las Vegas were the ones on the line right now.

"Stop hesitating," she whispered to herself. She forced herself to look up at Derek and could not help the smile crossing her lips when he beamed down in her direction. "I'll see you in a minute."

He nodded before capturing her lips in one last kiss before he let her out of his arms. Whitney took a deep breath before crossing the bedroom to grab the bag from the drugstore.

She offered a wink before stepping in to the master bathroom.

Derek rubbed his hands together as he picked up Whitney's pacing track in the middle of the master bedroom. He had to remind himself to take deep breaths; the seconds felt like minutes.

He crossed the bedroom and sat on the edge of the bed. He tried not to stare at the half closed door to the bathroom, but kept realizing that he was continually looking in that direction.

He meant every word he said to Whitney. Positive or negative – he was not going anywhere. Derek had never felt as strongly for a woman as he did for Whitney.

There was something about the blonde, and he noticed it from the moment they met. She was everything he ever wanted, but never expected to find it in one package. One beautiful, feisty and strong package.

"Derek," he turned to the voice in the bathroom.

He took a deep breath before following the voice.

-xx-


	43. Chapter 43

**Take Two**

 **Chapter 43**

 **-xx-**

"What's up, babe?" he asked as he stepped in to the master bathroom. He prepped himself in the bedroom before stepping foot in the bathroom.

Whitney was sitting on the side of the oversized bathtub. The test sat on the counter next to the sink, but his first response was to step to the blonde.

She turned her eyes up as soon as he walked in to the bathroom. He could see her forcing air to her lungs; tears brimmed her eyes but as far as he could tell none had fallen. He crouched in front of the blonde and took her hands in his. "And?"

She swallowed the lump in her throat as a weak smile began to cross her lips. "It's positive," she answered softly. She watched him closely, but found herself surprised when his face began to light up.

"Really?" he asked quietly. She nodded. Derek braced himself on the edge of the bathtub as wrapped his head around those two words. "Whit," he muttered before pulling the blonde to him. His hands thrust in to her hair as he placed his lips on hers.

She instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck as the kiss deepened. The blonde rested her forehead against his when they pulled away from each other. She let out a content sigh as he remained as close as possible. "So I take it that you're happy?" she asked with a laugh.

He nodded. "It may not be the ideal way, but we don't seem to go for that anyways."

She chuckled as he moved her hands from the base of his neck to each cheek. She slowly pulled back and found herself immersed in watching him. "We're a mess," she corrected him, though the laugh that escaped her lips caused him to laugh with her.

"I've never loved a mess more than I do right now," he said softly. He slowly positioned himself to sitting on the floor and pulled Whitney in to his lap. "That thing must have lit right up," he commented with a laugh.

She nodded as she moved to rest her head on his shoulder. The beating in his chest washed all of her worries away. "It did," she answered. "I barely put it down and I knew."

"What are you thinking?" he asked; silently he braced for her answer. In his happiness, he never thought to find out what was going on in her mind.

"I'm scared," she answered honestly. She focused her attention on lacing her fingers around his. She could feel his gaze as he watched her. "I'm happy, don't get me wrong," she backtracked. "But this is a big change."

Derek nodded as he tightened his grip on the blonde. "You're not having second thoughts, right?"

Whitney shook her head. "God, no," she answered quickly. "I could never go through that again."

Derek shifted Whitney to glance down at the blonde. He watched as she closed her eyes and sighed. "Mason," he said softly.

The blonde exhaled but kept her eyes closed. The feeling of Derek watching her was enough at the moment. "I was pregnant," she began, trying to work out her thoughts before speaking. "It was about three years ago."

"That's what you alluded to when you saw Mason last week," he pointed out, "about the stairs?" She nodded. The sniffle that escaped her made his heart break. "What happened?" He could read between the lines, but did not want to overstep.

"Mason never wanted kids," she said softly. She ran her tongue over her teeth and let her shoulders sag. "I didn't either – at the time."

Derek watched as her brows furrowed due to the memories playing in her mind. He fought to open his mouth, but knew better than to cut her off.

She pursed her lips. "I don't think he purposely hit me," she began and shrugged. "But all I remember is waking up at the bottom of the stairs."

The sharp intake of breath from Derek caused her to open her eyes and turn to the black man. "I'm so sorry, Whit," was all he could mutter. His disdain for the green eyed man grew by the second.

"I miscarried," she muttered as she dropped her head to look away from the agony on Derek's face. Again, she took a deep breath and slowly let it out. She shrugged, trying her best to shake the feelings. "We weren't trying – if anything I was trying _not to_ get pregnant. I was on antibiotics that made my birth control useless."

Derek rubbed his fingers across her back; his mind was in a million different places. They were only in their fourth month of even knowing each other, but Derek knew he found the right person for him. It seemed the universe agreed and was keeping them together.

She sniffled, bringing Derek back to the moment. "Can we talk about that later?" she asked softly. From the corner of her eye, she could see Derek nod. "Because I don't want him to overshadow this," she said as she softly placed a hand to her stomach.

She could not believe it. She found herself head over heels in love with the man who sat on the bathroom floor with her. It was the second time she had received this news, but this time felt so different. She was not scared of the repercussions this time around; she already felt the love radiating off of her boyfriend.

His hand slipped on top of hers as his smile grew. "You're sure about this?" he asked quietly. He needed to know. The questions in his mind were only going to multiply if he didn't ask.

"Sure about what?" she asked with a laugh. "That I'm pregnant? The test is over there." She gestured towards the counter.

He laughed. "I'm sure you know how to read a pregnancy test," he said with a wink.

"Am I sure about 'us'?" she asked as she slowly turned to take in the man holding her. Her expression softened as she searched his eyes. Whitney nodded. "I've never been surer of anything in my entire life."

He let out a deep breath. With a tender touch, Derek pulled her to him and his lips descended on hers. "I'm promising you – right here and right now – that I am yours, Whitney Buchanan."

"Ours," she corrected him. She pulled her lower lip in between her teeth as she moved in his lap. She rested her back against the bathtub. The cold tile caused a chill to climb up her spine, but the feeling dissipated as she watched the man across from her. "There are three of us now."

He nodded. She smirked when she noticed Derek trying to keep his emotions in check. Whitney placed a hand to each of his cheeks. "I mean it, Whit – I will spend the rest of my life making sure you," he looked down towards her stomach, "and this one – know how loved you are."

Her breath caught in her throat. "I love you, too," she mumbled. She never needed to hear him say it. She felt it in every touch and every glance, but hearing the words leave his lips brought a smile to her face.

Derek grinned before kissing the blonde once more.

-xx-


	44. Chapter 44

**Take Two**

 **Chapter 44**

 **-xx-**

After cancelling their plans with Piper and Eliot, Whitney found herself resting in the back yard. Her mind seemed much clearer; not knowing if she was or was not pregnant had taken over her thoughts since her conversation with Piper at lunch.

The redhead had known her best friend long enough that when Whitney texted to say something had come up and they were not going to swing in to McCabe's to not press for answers. She let Whitney know that if she needed to chat, she would always be available for her best friend.

Derek had gone out to pick up dinner for the two of them. Whitney knew he needed a few minutes to himself to take in the news. He had offered for her to join him, but she thought it would be better to hang back at the house.

It was huge news for both of them.

Whitney never saw children in her future; she never wanted to chance having a baby with Mason. He made it very clear a few years in to their marriage that children were not on the radar.

Occasionally, he would lighten up on the possibility of kids, but they had agreed it would not be for a few more years. He wanted to maintain his position in the department and Whitney was finishing up a few extra classes she had picked up. According to Mason, Whitney needed to establish herself at a hospital before she could ask for a maternity leave.

She had agreed, but when he slowly started to change, she knew it was not the best idea. When he was not picking up extra shifts, he was usually found at a bar with buddies from work, or tossing a few mixed drinks back at the house.

And then he became physically violent. She decided then and there that the possibility was off of the table.

Her mother would still ask in their regular conversations as Whitney drove to work. The blonde usually skirted around the subject. 'Now is not a good time' was a regular response. Her mother still pressed and compared her oldest daughter to her sons. Two of them had already married and started their families, so she thought it was time that Whitney did.

The blonde closed her eyes at the thought of her mother. That was going to be an awkward phone call.

Their last phone call was filled with tears on both ends of the line. Julia Grover was not able to say much to her daughter except for how happy she was to hear from her. She apologized up and down about not being able to help Whitney.

'I'm okay now,' Whitney would insist. As far as her mother knew, Derek was just a good friend. Now she was going to have to explain how this man had stolen her heart and changed her life forever.

She let out a deep breath and closed her eyes. She could not put in to words what Derek was to her. Her fresh start; a second chance at love. It was a second chance she did not believe she deserved.

Whitney sighed contently as she placed a hand to her flat stomach. The shock was starting to dissipate, but that was where the nerves and anxiety were coming in.

What would they do when Mason found out? If he could figure out everything else about her, she knew it would only be a matter of time until he put all of the pieces together.

It was so quick. Was it too quick? She felt like she knew Derek better than almost anyone in the world, but was it enough to keep them together? Having a baby was not always enough to make a relationship endure everything, and she certainly had a lot for him to put up with.

Her blue orbs flashed towards the door leading to the back porch. She could hear the front door close; Derek must have used his foot to close it, causing it to slam slightly.

She fought the urge, but found herself jumping at the sound of the door slam. Whitney took a sip from the bottle of water she had brought out on to the porch with her.

"Babe," Derek called as he pulled open the door to the porch. "Dinner is here," he said softly as he spotted his girlfriend on the chaise. "Would you rather eat out here?"

"Sure," she answered softly. Whitney forced herself to sit up on the chaise. The weather was so gorgeous that she did not want to head inside.

Derek nodded and slipped back in through the open door. Within minutes, he was stepping back through with two takeout containers in hand. He leaned down to peck her lips as he handed her the container. "This was not what I was expecting."

She grinned as he made himself comfortable on the chair next to her. "Quick and easy," she said in regards to their meal. "Considering I should make sure that I'm eating enough, now."

He pursed his lips. "That would be a good idea," he said quietly. Derek glanced to his right and watched his girlfriend start in on her dinner. "Did it sink it for you?"

Whitney turned to the black man and nodded. "Yeah," she mumbled. "And it made me realize," she began. She laughed when Derek's eyebrow rose in her direction. "That I'm really happy."

She smirked when Derek let out a deep breath. "You scared me for a second," he admitted.

"No second thoughts, here," she responded with a wink in his direction. "I'm all in, Derek."

He nodded. "Me too," he confirmed.

Whitney reached in to her takeout container to take a fry out and grinned. Hearing those words – even hearing herself admit it – took a weight off of her shoulders. "Piper's going to freak when I tell her," she said before taking another bite of her dinner. "She loves planning parties!"

Derek scoffed. "She just got married in Las Vegas. That didn't take too much planning."

The blonde shrugged. "True," she agreed. "But she did try to plan weddings previously, and Ryan kept getting deployed." She pursed her lips and turned to her left. "So in fairness, she was worried that he'd be shipped back out if she tried to plan something again."

"She kept mentioning in Vegas that she was happy to do it out there," Derek reminded her.

She nodded. "Piper puts on a brave face," she argued. "And she didn't want to let anyone down after they flew all that way." Whitney picked at the food on her plate. "Don't be surprised if she plans something crazy around their fifth anniversary."

The wink she sent in Derek's direction caused him to smirk. "Why does she work at the hospital if she loves to plan parties?"

"Benefits," Whitney said with a chuckle. "And she'd prefer to keep her party planning as a hobby." The blonde savored the bite of her sandwich before continuing, "Ooh, I'll have to have her plan our gender reveal!"

Derek's eyebrow lifted in her direction. "A what?" he said exasperated. "That's got to be the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard of."

Whitney narrowed her eyes in his direction. "Its fun!" she countered.

"Fun," he said with a laugh before taking a bite of his dinner. "Baby shower – sure, I get it. But these reveal parties are insane!"

She shrugged. "You're no fun," she shot back.

"I am fun," he defended. "That just seems over the top and unnecessary." He shrugged as he took a sip from the bottle of water he brought out with him. "Besides, I'll be screaming from the rooftops that we're having a baby boy soon enough."

It was Whitney's turn to lift her brow to him. "You sound so sure about that," she said with a laugh. "What are you going to do if they say we're having a girl?"

Derek shrugged his shoulders and rested back against the top of the chaise. "No worries," he said smugly. "I can feel it, Whit. You're carrying a little Derek Morgan."

Whitney coughed on the sip of water she was taking. "God help us all," she answered with a chuckle. "I don't think the world can handle a Derek Junior."

"Better than a baby girl who looks just like her Mama," he said softly. He watched Whitney's lips curl in to a smile as he said 'mama'. "I'm too old to be worried about boys like me around our little girl."

"I can see you now," Whitney said with a smirk. "Sittin' on the front porch with a shot gun in your hand."

The pair laughed at the vision. "I'm a trained FBI Agent, Whit," he reminded her. "That's not the tactic I'd use."

"Oh?" she asked with a laugh. "What tactic would you use, then?"

He shrugged. "That's for me to know, and you to find out when it's necessary."

-xx-


	45. Chapter 45

**Take Two**

 **Chapter 45**

 **-xx-**

Whitney tapped her nails against the counter top of the kitchen island. She had taken the morning to arrange a doctor's appointment for the following week.

Piper tried to ask questions when Whitney called to get the office information for the doctor that Piper went to. Whitney skirted around them the best that she could, but knew she would be under scrutiny when the pair met for brunch the next morning.

She had already browsed through her calendar trying to track back to the weekend in Vegas. Whitney was already anxious for April to arrive.

This baby was most definitely the biggest change in her life, but she was ready for the new chapter. She was excited about the person standing next to her as well.

"There you are," Derek said softly as he stepped in to the kitchen. He planted a kiss to the top of her head as he rounded the island to stand across from her. He watched her slowly lift her face away from her cell phone. "What's that face for?"

She shrugged. "I can't keep up with the thoughts in my own head," she admitted honestly.

"Lay it on me, Whit," he offered. Derek leaned across on to the island and reached across to take her hands in his bigger ones. "Don't think about it – just say it."

She pursed her lips; it felt foreign to her to not watch her words around a man. "What do we do now?" she asked softly. She almost regretted the words as soon as they left her lips.

Derek smirked in her direction. "Do things need to change?" he asked, genuinely concerned. "We have nine months to get ready for this addition."

"Thirty-four weeks," she corrected.

He lifted his brow in her direction. "Look at you, Miss Mathematician," he joked. "Are you sure?"

She nodded. "It was one of the nights in Vegas," she answered. "That was six weeks ago."

Derek ran a hand over his head as he took in the information. "That's not the only time we've-"

"Those two times without protection," she reminded him as she cut him off. "It is what it is at this point anyways – there's no need to stress over dates." She laced the fingers of one hand around Derek's fingers and sighed contently when they fit perfectly together. "Do you have any plans for April 2019?"

The black man grinned. "April, huh?" She nodded. "That seems like a lifetime away."

Whitney lost track of her thoughts as Derek rubbed her hand. "Thirty-four weeks," she reminded him with a wink. "It'll go by in the blink of an eye – I hope."

"You're going to be a rock star," he said softly as the two locked eyes across the kitchen table. "If I find you to be the most beautiful woman now, I can't imagine what you'll look like with that big ole belly," he joked. His laughter matched with the twinkle in his eye caused her to grin.

"Are you already hoping I get huge?" she asked as she pretended to be offended. "That's just mean."

Derek smirked as he started around the kitchen island. "You totally missed the compliment," he said with a wink as he helped the blonde up from her seat at the counter. Derek placed a hand to her hips and smiled down in her direction. "There is no way that you will not be the most beautiful mama to be in the entire world, Whit." He pecked her forehead. "After all, you are carrying my baby. There is nothing more amazing to me than that."

She pursed her lips, trying her best to keep her emotions in check. They slowly turned up in to a smile. "Promise to still love me, even when I'm the size of a whale?"

He nodded. "I promise to love you – you, Whit. It doesn't matter to me what size you are. I love _you._ "

"Good," she said as a smile settled across her lips. "'Cause you're not getting rid of me any time soon."

"You're crazy if you thought you had a chance to go anywhere," he countered. Derek leaned down and claimed her lips with his. Whitney found herself following her instincts and wrapping her arms around his neck. Derek tucked his face in her neck when the two pulled apart.

He loved this woman with every fiber of his being, and the fact that they were expecting a baby caused an array of emotions to take over his thoughts. He was ecstatic; he wanted nothing more than a future with the blonde, and now they were going to have one. He was worried, too.

He'd be crazy to not admit Mason Rivers being in the picture still messed with his head. He seemed to have a hold of Whitney, and that was not flying well with Derek. He was going to assert himself if Mason decided to show his face around again.

Derek had a family to protect now. Some hot shot detective from LA was not going to get in their way now. An abusive man like Mason was not going to destroy the happiness Whitney and Derek found in each other.

In just four months, he watched Whitney become comfortable around him. She was finally letting her guard down, and he was enjoying getting to know the real woman.

He had never fallen this quickly for someone in his life, but this felt real. And the addition coming in thirty-four weeks was the realest it could get.

He was ready to step up. He was going to be the father he knew his pops wanted him to be. He was going to be the man Whitney deserved. Derek Morgan was going to keep his promise and show her exactly how a real man treats her – and their baby.

-xx-

Derek grinned as he made himself comfortable in bed. He could see Whitney in the walk in closet. She had gone in to get changed, but found herself immersed in taking in her reflection in the floor length mirror.

The way she cautiously cupped her flat stomach as she stood topless in front of the mirror caused his heart to soar. She wore only a sports bra and a pair of bike shorts due to the heat. Even having the air conditioning on was not much help with the August heat.

She would turn and check out the different angles in the mirror. But it was the smile on her face that was the main source of his happiness. She was thrilled to be carrying their baby. The emotion read easily across her face all day.

"Hey mama," he called in to the closet as he sat up against the pillows. "Are you going to join me or what?"

She pursed her lips as she turned towards the half naked man sprawled across his side of the bed. "Coming," she answered softly before turning back to her reflection. One last run of her hand over her stomach and she started across the bedroom towards him.

Whitney crawled on to the bed and soon found her self comfortable under the covers and wrapped in Derek's arms. It was her safe place. Feeling his heart beat against her and the faint lines he would draw on her arm was where she wanted to be.

Getting two nights in a row with this man was exactly what she needed after the bombshell news. Her mind only raced when she was alone. Knowing that Derek was in the next room, or sitting right next to her brought a sense of comfort that was unmatched.

She shuffled a bit to make herself more comfortable as he scrolled through Netflix in search of something to watch. "Love you," she muttered as she could feel her eyelids starting to get heavy.

He placed his lips against her forehead and let them linger there for a minute. "Love you, too," he responded. By the time he decided on something on TV, he looked down to see the blonde fast asleep with a smile crossing her lips.

-xx-


	46. Chapter 46

**Take Two**

 **Chapter 46**

 **-xx-**

Whitney vowed to not break under the intense stare from the redhead sitting across from her. Besides ordering her meal, Piper barely spoke. She was not going to jump down Whitney's throat, but as she sat across from her best friend, she tried to straighten out the questions in her head.

"Are you going to stare at me all day?" Whitney asked before taking a sip of her lemonade. "'Cause it's starting to creep me out."

Piper smirked at her words. "Sorry," she muttered. She braced her cup of coffee in one hand and rested her chin against the other. "Are you going to tell me, or do I have to ask?"

Whitney smiled at the way she phrased it. "I'm pregnant," she said in a whisper. Her blue eyes travelled from the silverware in front of her to the face of her best friend.

Piper tried her best to maintain a stoic expression but ultimately the smile pulling at her lips won out. She was honestly happy for her best friend, but in the back of her mind lingered the worry regarding her estranged husband. "And?"

The blonde frowned. It was not the 'congratulations' she was hoping for and expecting. "And what, Pipe?"

"What now?" the redhead asked softly before taking a sip from her steaming mug.

Whitney licked her lips and sighed. "What do you mean?" she asked with furrowed brows. "With the exception of that maniac out there," she gestured more towards the outside world than just the door of the small restaurant, "I'm happy. I'm so disgustingly happy, Pipe."

"I know," her best friend muttered. "Is Derek 'all in' like I can tell you are?"

She nodded. "He is," she answered matter-of-factly. "We're both happy and really excited about this."

Piper pursed her lips and watched the blonde across from her. The excitement was oozing out of her, and it brought a smile to Piper's face. "I'm just watching out for you, Whit," she admitted.

Whitney nodded once more. "I know," she answered quietly. "And I appreciate it – you know that."

"But," her friend urged, sensing the rest of her sentence.

Whitney let out a deep breath and shrugged. "But I need my best friend to support me," she said quietly. "I'm going to handle Mason. I don't want you to get caught in the crossfire."

Piper's thin lips became even thinner when they pursed together tightly to keep her words at bay. "What do you mean 'handle him'?" she asked in a loud whisper.

"I don't mean _that_ ," she said, knowing where her friend was going with her thought process. "He _will_ understand that I have moved on. That I'm happy with someone else, and we're starting a family."

Piper found herself caught on the word 'family'. It was like a breath of fresh air to hear Whitney say it out loud, but she was worried. Derek and Whitney had only known each other for a handful of months. If it was not for Piper answering Derek's questioning regarding their trip to Vegas, she was not sure where the pair would be.

The blonde adjusted her ponytail and then let her arms hang next to her. "I am going to reach out to him," she stated justly. "This is obviously a conversation that we have to have. I need to lay it all out for him." Whitney took a sip of her drink and shrugged. "I'm done with my life in LA. I have moved on, and he needs to do the same thing."

"He needs to let you go," Piper added. Whitney nodded. The redhead forced a soft smile to her face. "I will _always_ support you, Whitney. You know that." Again, she nodded. "I just –" she paused and sighed. "I can't watch you go through hell again," she admitted.

Whitney reached across the table to put her hand on top of Piper's as it lay next to her cup of coffee. "Derek is _so_ different," she explained. "You should have seen his face when I told him."

Piper grinned at the smile crossing Whitney's face. "I'm happy for you, Whit," she said softly. "I really am. And I'm even more excited to have a constant baby fix!"

"You've got some waiting to do, missy," Whitney retorted with a laugh. "But who knows? You may end up with a birthday twin!"

"April?" Piper asked excitedly. Whitney nodded. "You haven't been to the doctor yet!"

Whitney jokingly rolled her eyes at the redhead. "I can count weeks on a calendar," she explained with a wink in Piper's direction. "I should know for sure on Friday."

Piper turned her hand to squeeze Whitney's. "I want all of the info ASAP!" she said with a pointed look in Whitney's direction. "Are you guys finding out gender?"

The blonde nodded. "I want to – Derek's already convinced we're having a boy, though."

Piper scoffed. "Typical male," she said as a chuckle slipped through her lips. "I'm saying it now – I'm planning your baby shower."

"I knew you would," Whitney answered. "You and your love of party planning!"

-xx-

"Earth to Morgan," JJ called from across the bullpen. The blonde rolled her eyes as Derek stared at his cell phone screen. She threw a pen at his hunched over body and smirked when he slowly looked up in her direction. "I've been calling you for the last five minutes."

He glanced once more at the screen to his cell phone before flipping the device over and sitting back in his seat. "And you couldn't walk over here?" he asked smugly as he pointed to the short distance between their desks.

Again, she rolled her eyes. "What's got your attention?" she asked, completely forgetting what she was going to ask him regarding the paperwork she was working on.

He smirked. It was the blush that began to grow in his cheeks that caused JJ to become so interested in his facial expressions.

"What's Whitney up to?" she asked as she could not contain the smile on her own face. She was so happy that her best friend at work was loving his life at the moment.

Derek motioned for the blonde to come over to his desk, which she did quickly. He flipped his cell phone back over and reloaded the text conversation between him and his girlfriend.

He watched JJ read through the bubbles quickly and grinned when her eyes began to double in size. "Derek Morgan," she said softly, trying to keep the squeal in her throat. "Are you serious?"

The black man pursed his lips and nodded. "Seven weeks tomorrow, by Whit's estimation."

JJ looked up from the phone and rested against the side of his desk. She crossed her arms over her chest as she watched Derek's face. "Wow," she muttered. "You guys waste no time at all."

Derek shrugged as he sat back in his seat. "It wasn't exactly planned, Jayje," he shot back with a laugh.

"Neither was Henry," JJ reminded him with a wink. "Sometimes the best things in life are unexpected and unplanned."

Derek let her words linger for a moment. He knew he could trust Jennifer Jareau with the information more than most people in his life. He needed some one outside of his relationship to bounce ideas off of.

"The real question," she began, breaking him from his thoughts. "What is going on in your head?"

He took a moment to process his thoughts. Forcing an answer immediately also made him feel pressured. "I'm excited, Jayje," he admitted. He ran a hand over his face and shrugged. "Things are a little backwards right now, but I'm enjoying the ride."

JJ smiled at his admission. "Then I'm happy for you, Derek," she said honestly. "And if there are any mini Dereks running around, please feel free to clean out my basement of all the boy stuff!"

The wink she left him with as she started back to her desk made him chuckle. He had done his research online; he knew what Whitney was in for at her appointment today, and when they could expect the first ultrasound. But it was the twenty week appointment that he was amped up for.

He glanced back down at the text message conversation with Whitney and laughed. She was sending photos from the lab where she was getting her blood drawn. How someone with as many tattoos as she had hated needles he was unsure, but it was providing some good material for him.

" _Any chance you can request off Friday the 31_ _st_ _? They're scheduling an ultrasound at 3pm."_

Derek grinned. Pending his work schedule, he would be able to slip out of the office an hour or so early on a Friday. And he was going to make sure that was an appointment he did not miss.

-xx-


	47. Chapter 47

**Take Two**

 **Chapter 47**

 **-xx-**

Derek smirked before taking a sip from his bottle of beer. He was expecting Whitney home at any minute, but he could not help his smile as he watched Henry and Michael LaMontagne chase each other in the backyard.

Will worked on filling the cooler with more ice and beer as JJ put together a few things in the kitchen. Derek was hard at work starting the grill up.

The night before, as they sat on the back porch and took in the peacefulness in the yard, Whitney asked if he wanted to have his co-workers over for dinner the following night. The temperature was going to be perfect for a cookout, and she was looking forward to meeting the people he spent a majority of his time with.

Rossi cheered from his spot manning the soccer net as Michael scored on his Uncle Spencer down the other end. Within minutes, the two young boys were joined by Jack, as he, Hotch and Beth slipped through the gate to the backyard.

"Derek," Beth said softly as she started up on to the back porch, "Thank you for the invite," she continued before hugging the black man.

"Anytime," he responded as he shook Aaron's hand. "I'm glad you guys could make it."

Hotch nodded as lifted the case of beer in his hand. Derek gestured to the cooler at the end of the porch, closest to the kitchen door. "It's not often that you offer to host dinner, so we weren't going to miss it," the unit chief said with a laugh.

"This is Whit's idea," Derek admitted. "But it was about time we put this yard to use."

Beth grinned. "So where is she?" she asked as she browsed over the backyard and then through the open door to the kitchen.

"She should be home from work soon," Derek offered.

"On a Saturday?" Beth asked as she smiled in Aaron's direction when he handed her a drink.

Derek nodded. "Emergency rooms never close," he said softly.

The brunette pursed her lips. "That's why you two get along so well. You both have crazy work schedules." She offered a smile in Derek's direction before stepping towards the back door. "Andrew, hey," she said before slipping by the taller man in to the kitchen.

JJ, Emily and Penelope were sitting around the kitchen island in the midst of conversation as Beth stepped inside to join them.

"Mendoza," Derek welcomed as Andrew stepped out on to the back porch.

Andrew stepped over to shake Derek's hand. "Good to see you guys," he answered as he shook Hotch's hand next. "Emily is inside," he said, only to be cut off by the four ladies laughing in the kitchen.

"They must have found the wine," Derek said with a laugh. "Make yourselves comfortable. Reid could probably use some help out there," he said as he gestured to the genius stumbling in the soccer net.

-xx-

Whitney grinned as she saw all of the cars parked in front of Derek's house. She was happy he had taken her advice and invited everyone over. He mentioned that Rossi usually hosted 'family dinner' but she thought he should offer at least once.

After parking her own car behind Derek's truck in the driveway, she started in to the house. The laughter coming from the kitchen was inviting as she closed the front door behind her. "Hey Whitney," JJ offered from the kitchen island.

The blonde adjusted the grocery bag in her hand and smiled at the four ladies in the kitchen. "Hi," she said softly and waved.

JJ went to work introducing the ladies in the kitchen to the blonde. "We met a few months ago at McCabe's," Penelope reminded the blonde agent as she rounded the kitchen island to envelope Whitney in a hug. "It's good to see you!"

Whitney smiled as she pulled back from the bubbly blonde. "It's great to see you all, too."

"How'd you talk Derek in to this?" Emily asked before taking a sip from her glass of wine.

The blonde shrugged. "He mentioned grilling tonight, and I asked if he wanted to invite you all over," she admitted. "He's a pro on the grill," Whitney added.

JJ nodded. "He usually kicks Will off of ours when he comes over to hang out with the boys," she said with a laugh.

"Are the boys here?" Whitney asked excitedly. She moved around the kitchen, pulling out a few different things from the refrigerator.

"They are," JJ answered. "They talked Rossi and Reid in to playing soccer."

Penelope and Emily laughed. "Now this I need to see," Emily stated before standing from her seat at the island. The brunette turned halfway across the kitchen. "And Whitney, I brought a bottle of wine as well. I tucked it in the fridge – help yourself!"

The blonde forced a smile to her face. "Thanks," she answered as she watched Penelope, Beth and Emily head back outside.

Whitney turned as she could feel JJ's eyes on her back from across the room. She pulled the contents of the shopping bag out and placed them on the counter. The blonde tried her best to slide the prescription bottle in to the cabinet Derek used for those types of things next to the sink. "Everything okay?" JJ asked softly.

She pursed her lips and turned from the counter to JJ at the island. She nodded. "Everything's fine," she responded. She rubbed her hands as she tried her best to shy away from JJ's eyes. "I'm really happy that everyone was able to come over."

JJ nodded as she turned her attention to the seltzer can in her hand. "We're not just a team," she stated. "We're a family, Whitney." The nurse turned from the counter and watched the FBI agent at the other side of the kitchen island. "There's been a very noticeable change in Derek over the past few weeks."

Whitney's lips slowly turned up in to a smile. "I know you and Derek are really close," she said as her arms crossed over her chest. "I'm assuming he's told you a lot of what's going on."

Again, JJ nodded her head. "He's one of my closest friends," she admitted. "And we don't keep secrets from each other."

Whitney shrugged. "What do you want to know, JJ?"

The blonde took a sip from her can and let out a deep breath. "I just want to make sure he won't get hurt."

"You're asking because I'm married?" Whitney read between the lines. She was tired from a long shift and had yet to make it to the back porch to see her boyfriend. She was not going to play guessing games in the middle of the kitchen.

"It's a fair question, Whitney," JJ defended.

Whitney nodded. "I guess it is," she answered with a sigh. "I have absolutely no desire to go back to LA. I left him," Whitney stated firmly. "I've requested a divorce on several occasions. I don't know what else to do, Jennifer."

JJ licked her lips and watched the woman across from her. She could see the blonde start to pull back from their conversation. "I'm not trying to push, Whitney," JJ said quietly. She paused to consider the thoughts in her mind. "I just need to know that Derek's in good hands. He's a really good guy."

"He's the best," Whitney corrected. "And I'm doing my best," she admitted. Whitney pushed off of the counter and opened the fridge to pull out a bottle of water. "I know you two are close, and I don't know how much he's told you, but I would never hurt him."

JJ nodded. The honesty was dripping from Whitney's voice. Jennifer grinned. "Good," she said justly. She watched as Whitney opened the bottle of water and took a hearty sip. "I'm happy that Derek found someone who really cares for him."

With a pursed lip smile, JJ stood from the island and started out to the backyard.

Whitney took a deep breath and finished gathering what she needed to bring out to the back porch. She situated everything on the cutting board that Derek had left out on the counter and started towards the open door.

-xx-


	48. Chapter 48

**Take Two**

 **Chapter 48**

 **-xx-**

"There's my girl," Derek announced as Whitney slipped through the open door. He took the cutting board from her and placed it on the counter space next to the grill. "Where have you been hiding?"

The blonde smiled in his direction until he placed his lips to hers. "I was just catching up with all of the ladies in your life," she answered with a wink. She let out a soft sigh as he slipped his arm around her shoulders. "JJ and I were chatting in the kitchen for a bit."

Derek glanced down towards the face he loved waking up to. "Everything good?"

She nodded. "Fine," she answered. Whitney took a minute to glance around the busy backyard. Hotch, Andrew and Will had joined in on the soccer game. The ladies set up at the table in the corner of the yard to watch but also chat amongst themselves. "I'm going to head upstairs and get changed."

Derek furrowed his brows in her direction. "Are you sure you're okay?" he asked, sensing the hesitation in her voice.

"I swear," she answered before pushing up on her tip toes to peck his cheek. "Don't worry about me."

The black man grinned as he watched her cross the back porch towards the open door. Derek ran a hand over his head as she stepped through the threshold in to the house. Something was off, and this was his opportunity to talk with her alone. "Hotch," he called out. "Watch the grill for a minute?"

Aaron Hotchner nodded and waved his co-worker off as he started across the yard to the grill. Derek took one last sip of his beer and carried the empty bottle in to the house with him. He stopped to place the empty on the kitchen island before starting upstairs.

He knocked softly on the closed bedroom door, and laughed in spite of his actions. "Whit," he started as he closed the door behind him.

The blonde stepped out of the closet and smirked in his direction. "I said I was fine," she quipped as she finished pulling the tank top over her chest.

Derek took a seat on the bed and watched her move seamlessly around his bedroom. She was slowly starting to leave things at his place and finally becoming comfortable in his surroundings. "I'm not allowed to come and check on you?" he asked, the concern dripping from his voice.

Whitney stopped in her tracks and turned to the black man sitting on 'her side' of the bed. "Nothing's wrong," she snapped before stepping in to the bathroom. She turned to the open door as she reapplied deodorant and attempted to fix her makeup. "I'm just tired after a long day."

"It was your idea to have everyone over," he reminded her cautiously. "We'll eat and I'll kick them all out."

She laughed and shook her head. "Sorry," she muttered. "I didn't mean it like that." Whitney pursed her lips and rested against the door frame. She sighed. "JJ just caught me off guard in the kitchen."

"About what?" Derek asked with furrowed brows.

Whitney let her shoulders sag. "She's just watching out for you," she admitted. A slight roll of the eyes caused Derek to chuckle. "I get it – she's one of your best friends, but I can tell that she doesn't trust me."

"I don't have the best track record with women," Derek admitted before hanging his head down. "JJ is as close to me as my own sisters."

The blonde crossed her arms over her chest and sighed. "Does she know?" she asked pointedly.

Derek nodded. "She's the only one," he answered honestly. He lifted his head to take in the woman standing in front of him. "She means no harm, Whit," he offered. "And besides, I'm a big boy. I can make my own choices of who I choose to spend my life with."

Her eyes softened at the wording of his last sentence. "I'm going to handle everything – I promise." Another deep breath escaped her lips. "I owe it to you, and to this one," she said as her arms uncrossed and her hand landed on her stomach.

"You owe it to yourself," he reminded her. " _You_ deserve to enjoy the freedom of living your own life." Derek stood from the bed and in a few short steps made it to his girlfriend in the doorway. His hand rested on top of hers. "We are not going anywhere, but this will all work out in the end, Whitney."

She nodded, but lost all track of thought as she felt his hand on top of hers. "We should get back down there before they realize we're gone," she said softly. Derek shrugged before slipping his hand from her stomach to the small of her back.

She giggled as he pulled her closer and kissed her passionately. "Nothing that JJ could say to me will ever keep me away from you," he promised. "I'm not goin' anywhere."

Whitney pursed her lips and rested her head just under his chin. "I can't keep up with all of these emotions going on right now," she admitted. "She means well – I know – but everything is so scrambled in my head right now."

Derek placed his lips to the top of her head and let them linger from a minute. "All that I need you to know is how much I love you," he said next to her ear. "Nothing else matters."

Her lips slowly parted in to a smile. "I know," she muttered. Whitney could feel her entire body relax as Derek placed kisses from behind her ear, across her cheek and then to her lips. "I'll be down in a minute."

Derek nodded as he stepped back from the blonde. He took one last look at her; he felt like he was seeing her differently now, knowing that she was carrying his baby. She would claim that she still felt "off" but he never found a woman looking more beautiful than her.

The outfit helped too, he thought to himself. She played it off as a simple one, a tank top and jean shorts, but he found every curve on her body to be the best he had ever laid his eyes on.

Derek shook his head as he started down the stairs towards the kitchen. He stopped to grab another bottle of beer from the kitchen fridge and put away the empty he had left down there before stepping back outside.

He playfully pushed Hotch away from the grill, earning a laugh from the Unit Chief. Aaron started back down the stairs to rejoin the soccer game.

"Hey," Derek turned to the voice of JJ as she started up the back steps. "Is everything okay?"

The black man nodded. "Its all good, Jayje," he answered simply.

The blonde pursed her lips as she leaned on the railing next to the grill. "I probably should have just kept my mouth shut," she muttered. She shrugged and took a sip of her drink.

Derek flipped the burgers on the grill before turning to his co-worker. "She knows you're just looking out for me," he stated. "Everything will work out the way it's supposed to."

"You sound so sure of that," JJ replied. She glanced to the open door to watch for Whitney. "I hope you're right."

"Jayje," Derek said with a sigh. "I'm good right now. I'm in a good place. Whitney is the best thing that could have happened to me." He reached for the beer he left on the side of the grill. "Does she have baggage? Yeah – but we all do."

JJ licked her lips as she watched her best friend. She could see the adoration he had for the blonde inside all over his face. "I'm happy for you." She placed a hand to his forearm and offered a smile. "I mean it. I'm really happy for you both."

"Then do me a favor?" he asked quietly. She nodded. "Don't bring up her marriage again."

Jennifer nodded once more and bowed her head as if she was punished. "I won't," she promised.

"Thanks," he responded before turning his attention back to the grill. "She's got enough going on right now, and I don't want to add any more stress."

JJ pursed her lips and nodded for a third time. "I hear you, Derek," she answered.

Derek offered a smile as he continued to work on cooking. Whitney stepped out of the kitchen with a fresh bottle of water in her hands and a smile on her face. "I was about to send out the search party," Derek joked as he caught a glimpse of her over his shoulder.

Whitney shrugged. "Sorry," she muttered. "Piper called and you know she can get."

Derek nodded. "Did you tell them to come over?"

She shook her head. "Ryan is taking her out to dinner," she said with a laugh. "We video chatted so I could help her decide on an outside."

"Ah," he said with a smirk crossing his lips. He gestured to the food she brought out with her before. "Are you sure you want me to cook the steak tips, too?"

Whitney lifted an eyebrow in his direction. "Since you agreed to grill out tonight, I've been craving those since I talked to you at lunch."

The blonde caught the smile crossing JJ's face. Jennifer turned between Whitney and Derek and watched the realization starting to cross his face. "So it begins," he said with a wink.

"Who said it had anything to do with that," Whitney said. She was careful of her words; JJ knew but he promised that she was the only one. "Maybe I just wanted steak?"

With a roll of her eyes, Whitney started back across the porch and down the stairs to join the ladies at the table. "You've got your hands full," JJ warned with a wink.

He nodded. "I do," he agreed. "But I wouldn't have it any other way."

-xx-


	49. Chapter 49

**Take Two**

 **Chapter 49**

 **-xx-**

"Do you need anything?" Derek asked as he slipped behind Whitney on he porch steps. She had been sitting with JJ after Emily and Andrew had excused themselves for the rest of the evening.

Hotch had taken Beth and Jack home almost an hour before. Reid had slipped out not long after dinner and Rossi and Penelope were working to clean up in the kitchen.

Watching the boys chase each other around the backyard was providing the entertainment for the two women until Will had taken them home around bedtime. JJ had stepped inside to use the bathroom, leaving Whitney alone on the steps.

Whitney shook her head. "I'm perfect now," she said softly as she leaned back in to his arms.

She could feel Derek's smile as he rested his chin on the top of her head. "Everything good with JJ?" he asked softly.

"Yeah," she mumbled. "It's good to know you have a group of people around you who really care."

As the group sat around the table for dinner, Whitney was provided with stories from the field. She had heard some of Derek's favorite stories by him, but to hear about his work from his co-workers made her feel a little better. They were quick to admit he was the best there was; he was the first to run in to a burning building, so to speak.

The stories were equal part heroic and some made her heart race. She knew the man sitting next to her was fine, but hearing the first hand accounts made her worry about future Derek scenarios. With a baby on the way, would he still be the first to try to subdue an unsub? Would he step in the way of gunfire to protect someone else?

"I see the wheels turning," he muttered before tightening his grip around the blonde. "They didn't scare you, did they?"

She shook her head. He laughed when he long locks splashed over her shoulder, hitting him in the process. "I understand your job a little better now," she admitted. "I'd be lying if I said I didn't know the risks that you take, but I do know that you have the best team around you."

He nodded. "I definitely got lucky when it came to co-workers," he mused.

"Ain't that the truth?" JJ quipped from behind him as she started down the stairs. She took her seat next to Whitney back. "But we're just as lucky to have you." JJ could see the smirk crossing Derek's face. "Besides – could you see Reid trying to kick down a door?"

"Not that pipe cleaner," Rossi joked from behind the trio. He was drying his hands with a paper towel as Penelope followed him back outside. The members of the BAU laughed at the term Reid had been called in the field years before. "He could barely fight his way out of a paper bag."

Garcia crossed her arms over her chest as she leaned against the corner railing by the stairs. "Now, now," she started. "You are all extremely capable in your own special ways. If it weren't for the good doctor, you two would be spending all of your time reading through the crazy journals of these psychopaths!"

JJ pursed her lips. "She has a point!"

Derek nodded. "And besides, it's overkill to have too many people who kick down doors," Garcia continued. "So they keep Reid and I around for the intellectual help."

"We keep you for way more than that," JJ added. "We'd be screwed if it weren't for the tech goddess."

Garcia shrugged. "That is very true," she admitted. "Now if you all could keep out of harm's way, I would greatly appreciate it."

"That's kind of the job," Jennifer argued. Whitney pursed her lips at how nonchalantly the blonde mentioned it. "We don't go looking for trouble, but it's usually a good thing when we're there when it happens."

Penelope sighed dramatically. "That is also true," she agreed. "But if you could stop scaring me with your daring victories or your desire to be a hero – I'm looking at you Derek – it would do my heart a lot of good."

"Listen PG," Derek started with a laugh. "The ambulance was eleven damn years ago."

"Shush," she said as she waved him off. "I still panic if I get stuck behind an ambulance. It would be my luck that there's a bomb inside."

Whitney turned around in Derek's arms and questioned him with a raised eyebrow. He shook his head and laughed. "We were in New York years back to figure out a series of random shootings."

"And Derek decided to play hero," Garcia interjected. "After an explosion took out Hotch and SSA Joyner, he," she said and thrust a hand in his direction. "Decided to chase the unsub. Well – one of them."

Derek shrugged. "It wasn't like that, Pen," he soothed. "I had a chance to catch him, and Hotch agreed, so I took it."

"What do you mean – 'one of them'? What were you guys dealing with?" Whitney asked cautiously.

JJ offered a smile to the frazzled blonde. "A terrorist cell," she answered softly. "It was a confusing few days."

Rossi nodded. "We still don't know which government official was in surgery that day, but we do know that the cell was taken care of."

"And what is this about an ambulance?" Whitney asked directly to Derek.

He scoffed at how intently she was watching him. "An ambulance came to help Hotch and Joyner," he explained. "Only it was a member of the cell posing as an EMT. I was off chasing the perp when the team figured it out."

"The plan was to get in to the hospital as it was shut down by the Secret Service," Rossi continued. "The bomb was in the ambulance."

"So you're insane enough to drive an ambulance with a bomb in it?" Whitney asked loudly.

Derek nodded. "Garcia was able to shut down the cell towers for a few minutes while I got it out of the city."

"I don't know if you're a hero, or just stupid," Whitney shot back. Her mind was racing; would he be willing to do that again? Derek pulled the blonde close and pressed his lips to her forehead.

"It was eleven years ago, Whit," he explained. "I probably wouldn't do it again."

She rolled her eyes as Garcia scoffed. "You better not," the technical analyst warned. "There's something about New York – I don't like when you guys get called away to go there." She pondered her thoughts for a second. "Or Boston – yeah, stay out of Boston."

Whitney lifted her head from Derek's chest. "That's my hometown," she said with a laugh. "What is so bad about Boston?"

Penelope let out an exasperated sigh. "Bad things happen when they go to Boston," she warned. "First there was the Reaper, and then Emily chased Doyle to Boston!"

"This is too much for one night," the blonde admitted as she pushed herself up from her seat. "The less I know about what happens in the field, the better. I'll save lives in the ER, and you can save them around the country."

Derek reached for her hand as she stood on the step in front of him. "We are the best at what we do, Whit. More often than not, we use our profiles to stop these guys in their tracks."

She nodded. "While that does make me feel a little better, just know that I will still worry every single time you walk out that door."

JJ watched the interaction between the pair and could not help the smile crossing her face. "I know," he answered softly. "But I will always make it home to you."

She pursed her lips in to a tight smile. "You better," she warned.

"We'll make sure of it," Rossi confirmed. The older man stifled a yawn. "But for now, we will leave him in your capable hands, Whitney. I am going to take these two lovely ladies home and pray that we have a full Sunday off tomorrow."

"You just jinxed it," Penelope pointed out and furrowed her brows in his direction. "The number one rule is to not mention it!"

The Italian laughed as he held out an arm for JJ as she started up the stairs. "Derek, thank you for dinner," he said as Derek followed Whitney on to the porch.

"My – our pleasure," he corrected with a wink in Whitney's direction. "It was all Whit's idea. I just cooked."

The blonde let a smile linger on her lips as she watched the two men shake hands. Her smile grew as the graying agent made his way to her. "And it was a pleasure to finally meet you, Whitney," he said before kissing her cheek.

"Likewise, Dave," she responded simply. "We'll have to make this a more common thing around here."

"Yes!" Penelope answered excitedly. "I'm always in for family dinner!" she exclaimed before pulling Whitney in to a hug. "And girl's day – let's book that!"

Whitney nodded. "Sounds like a plan," she responded.

The trio finished saying their goodbyes before starting in through the house to go out the front door. Whitney grinned as Derek placed a hand to her hips. "Hey beautiful," she muttered softly.

"Hi," she mumbled back. Her fingertips slid through the belt loops of his jeans. "They all seem great."

He nodded. "They are," he answered. "But they're gone and my attention is all on you."

She bowed her head from his line of sight and fought the blush growing in her cheeks. "I am ready for bed," she admitted before slowly lifting her eyes back to his face.

Derek placed a kiss to her forehead. "Then let's get you to bed, mama."

-xx-


	50. Chapter 50

**Take Two**

 **Chapter 50**

 **-xx-**

Whitney busied herself with reading a tabloid magazine that was haphazardly thrown on the coffee table in the waiting room. She forced herself to read the articles in the magazine instead of checking her cell phone for the twentieth time in the past ten minutes.

Derek's flight had landed over an hour before. Her emotions were getting the best of her. He was cutting it awfully close to missing her appointment, and she would be lying if she said she was okay with seeing their baby for the first time without him.

He had been anticipating the appointment, but getting called out three days before was starting to put a strain on their plans. Whitney shrugged it off and said she'd rebook the appointment however the doctor's office asked her to keep it due to how busy they were starting to get.

She frowned as she tightened her grip on the water bottle she brought to the appointment. She was counting down the minutes until she was called in to the office, but kept glancing at the double doors and silently praying that Derek would slip through them.

"Whitney Rivers," she turned to the voice and bit her lip at the use of her married name. She offered a tight lipped smile as she followed the nurse's voice at the doorway.

"Whit," she heard from behind her, causing her to whip her head towards the entrance to the waiting room.

Her shoulders dropped from being relieved as Derek rushed through the waiting room towards the blonde. Her teeth showed through the bright smile that was crossing her lips. "Hey," Whitney muttered as he stopped in front of her.

"I'm sorry I'm late," he offered before taking her hand. She shrugged as he placed his lips to the back of her hand. "Traffic was a nightmare."

She nodded as the pair followed the nurse hand-in-hand to the exam room. She squeezed Derek's hand, mostly to show him her appreciation, but selfishly to double check that he was really there.

"I'm right here, babe," he offered as he followed her in to the room. Derek took a seat and watched the blonde get on the exam table.

-xx-

"Earth to Derek Morgan," Whitney joked. Since they got back to his house, Derek had not taken his eyes off of the sonogram. She watched as he repeatedly traced his finger around the fetus in the picture.

He could not tear his eyes away. Watching the screen in the doctor's office made it real. The ultrasound tech would point out different things; Whitney seemed to understand it all but it sounded foreign to him.

His eyes were glued on the baby. The tech kept referring to it as a fetus; Whitney explained that it's a big step to make it to that point where it's no longer referred to as an embryo.

Whitney could not help the smile on her face as she watched Derek tear up at hearing the heartbeat for the first time. It was faint, but he could see on the screen that it was strong.

He lost himself in watching his baby. Their baby. He wanted to scream it from the rooftops, but it was their secret for now.

"Hello," Whitney repeated. She went as far as to snap next to his ear. "Anybody home?"

The black man slowly turned to the blonde sitting on the couch next to him. "I'm still in awe," he admitted softly. He watched her lips turn up in to a smile. "Aren't you?"

She nodded. "It's amazing, isn't it," she asked as she scooted across the couch towards him. She rested her head against his shoulder and sighed contently. Luckily there were multiple copies of that one photo because she had a feeling that one was going to wear out if he did not put it down.

"He's almost as amazing as his mama," Derek said before turning to place his lips to her forehead.

"He," she repeated with a laugh. "You're so sure, huh?"

Derek nodded. "I'm willing to bet on it, too." The blonde pulled back from him to lift an eyebrow in his direction. "Let's bet the naming rights – if it's a boy, I get the first name, and you get the middle name."

Her eyebrow did not go down at all. "And if it's a girl, I get to choose the first name?" He nodded again. Whitney pursed her lips as she thought about the offer. "That's insane," she exclaimed. "We're _betting_ the rights to naming our kid."

Derek shrugged as he placed the sonogram on the arm of the couch and rested back. He reached over to take Whitney's hand. She readjusted with his help and laid her head in his lap and stretched across the couch. "I think it's fair," he answered nonchalantly.

Whitney rolled her eyes. "Fair?" she scoffed. "Fair is naming our baby _together_."

"You're just worried that we're going to have a Derek Morgan, Jr." he said with a laugh. "But to be honest, I would not name a child after myself."

She turned her head to glance up at him. "And why not? I think you have a strong name."

He shrugged. "I think Juniors carry the burdens of their fathers," Derek admitted. "It's a lot to live up to their dads – even just carrying on the family name."

Whitney pursed her lips as his fingers ran through her hair. "The good thing is, we have thirty-one weeks to decide on a name."

"Thirty-one," he repeated and sighed softly. He placed a hand to her stomach and smirked. "Are you popping already?" he asked with a laugh.

She sighed. "That's just my uterus expanding," she said with a chuckle to match his. "It's just firmer now, but you can't see anything."

"It's tough to see through those sexy nurse's scrubs," he pointed out.

"You love those nurse's scrubs," she shot back with a wink.

Derek chuckled and nodded. "I've gotta admit – in every fantasy I've ever had involving a nurse, she's worn way less than that," he joked as he gestured to her clothing. She went to her appointment from work and had gotten backed up before leaving so she forwent changing in order to make it on time.

"Why am I not surprised?" she asked sarcastically. "Let me guess – all white, with the fishnets and tits hanging out?" She watched a smirk cross Derek's face. "Mini skirt and hair all in curls?" He nodded. "Yeah – that's not happening."

Derek jokingly frowned down at her as she popped his fantasy. "You'd look so sexy all dolled up like that," he emphasized, but laughed when the blonde rolled her eyes.

"Been there, done that," she said, much to his surprise. She laughed when his eyebrows shot up at the admission. "Think about it, D. I went to UCLA and my birthday is on Halloween. I take that day very seriously."

"Those pictures weren't in your scrapbook," he pointed out.

She shrugged. She was losing concentration on their conversation as his fingers played with her hair. "My mother would have disowned me if she knew." Whitney released a deep breath, "Piper was my partner in crime, too. She probably has the pictures somewhere."

"You'll have to show me some time," he said softly. She nodded. Whitney chuckled as she felt Derek's stomach rumble next to her head. "I didn't stop to eat with the team after we landed. Should I whip something up, or do you want to order out?" Whitney shrugged. "That's not an answer, woman," he said with a laugh.

"Anything is fine. I hit the market on the way home last night, so you have your pick of what is in the fridge."

Derek gestured for her to sit up so he could scoot off of the couch. Whitney repositioned herself and set up a pillow behind her so she could watch Derek work in the kitchen. He dropped a kiss to her forehead as she adjusted against the plush arm of the couch. Derek grabbed the sonogram; more fearful that it would just disappear than have anything happen to it.

Whitney grinned as he hung it up on the refrigerator. The stainless steel item was sparse for the most part. There had been some business cards fastened to one side of the fridge, but only a few family photos decorated the front. Derek moved around the photos to make a spot for the sonogram in the middle of the fridge.

"And what are you going to say if someone comes over? That's in plain view," Whitney pointed out.

Derek shrugged. "It won't be a secret forever, Whit," he retorted. "You'll be showing pretty soon, and I'm ready to scream it from the mountain tops."

She pursed her lips in to a tight smile. "Not forever," she agreed. "But generally, most people don't say anything until after the first trimester."

The black man nodded and ran a hand over his head as he stood in front of the refrigerator, trying to decide what to cook. "So another month or so?" he calculated. "Cause I don't know if you can tell, but I want to tell everyone."

Whitney smiled in his direction. "Me too," she agreed. "I am going to tell Mason soon, though." He nodded; Whitney watched the muscles in his shoulders tense at he searched inside the fridge. "I just think it'll help punctuate that I'm done with him. I've moved on to better – much better – things. _We_ have a baby on the way, and the way that he acts is so-"

"Irrational?" Derek finished her sentence. "He's insane, Whit. You're not telling him in person unless I'm there."

She nodded. "I wasn't planning to," she admitted. "I want you there, Derek. He thinks he has the upper hand because he knows who you are, and he's made it pretty obvious that he's following me." Whitney shrugged and released a sigh. "For all we know, he already knows."

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it," Derek confirmed. He stood from the fridge and placed the chicken he wanted on the kitchen island. "For now, we just focus on Baby Morgan growing healthy in mama's belly."

Whitney grinned at the way he said it. _Baby Morgan_. There were no better sounding two words in the entire world.

-x-


	51. Chapter 51

**Take Two**

 **Chapter 51**

 **-xx-**

Whitney panicked as she looked at the ringing cellular device sitting on the kitchen island. After getting back in touch with her mother, and then Mason showing up to confirm her biggest fears, she knew that she could not go without talking to her family.

She had no reason to try to hide her location anymore. Her mother had sent her a few small packages; a few photos and mementos mostly, but also included some of the regular things she'd send in her LA-bound care packages as well.

The six months she spent in hiding seemed like an eternity. She knew she missed the birthdays of some nieces and nephews as well as her oldest brother and her mother. She fought to not hit CALL on her cell on those particular days.

But as the cell phone sitting in front of her lit up again with a request for a video call, Whitney found herself getting anxious. She had yet to speak with any of them face to face, and had denied all video messages to this point. She was not ready to see the looks on their faces; would it be happiness that she was finally in a good place or disappointment because she never asked them for help.

"Are you going to answer that or just watch it ring again?" Derek asked as he stepped in from the back porch. Her blue orbs travelled from her cell phone to his face. He could tell she was stressed from the furrow in her brow and the way she gripped her bottle of water. "Just answer it, Whit. What's the worst that's going to happen?"

"Confirm my fears that they all hate me?" she asked softly. Her shoulders shrugged as the call went unanswered once again.

Derek sighed as he made him way in to the kitchen. He placed his empty beer bottle in the sink before turning to Whitney. He slid his cell phone on to the counter; he had been on the back porch on the phone with Hotch. "How could they hate you?"

She rolled her eyes at him. Wasn't it obvious – family was there to help, but she ignored them all? "Where do I start? I ran from my marriage. I fled the life that I built in LA – the life I begged them to let me make out there!" She became more agitated as she listed off all of the reasons for him. "Technically, I'm cheating on my husband." When she saw Derek's eyes perk up at the words, she sighed. "Technically," she repeated.

"Technically," Derek began. He was willing himself to remain calm at the way she spoke about their relationship. "Technically, he is your estranged husband. Technically," he emphasized, "that asshole should be locked up for the things he's done to you."

Whitney sighed. He was right, as per usual. "I know," she said softly. "But I don't think my step-dad will see it that way."

"And why not?" he asked. His brow lifted as he watched the woman across from him. "He'd rather you stay in LA and get man handled on a nightly basis? He'd rather get a phone call that Mason finally succeeded in killing you?"

Her breath caught in her throat. "He's a very 'by-the-book' kind of guy," she defended. "You figure your shit out instead of getting a divorce."

Derek sighed. "Didn't your parents get divorced before your dad died?" She nodded. "So who the hell is this guy to talk?"

"According to Phil, my mother has atoned for that sin," she said with a scoff.

"Ah – that book," Derek pointed out. "He sounds like a peach."

Whitney shrugged her shoulders. "He's not _that_ bad. He's really good for my mom," she quickly defended. "He stepped in at a rough time in her life – well all of our lives. They met at a coffee shop when Mom was on her way home from finalizing the divorce. Dinner a few weeks later and they have been attached at the hip since."

Derek pursed his lips. "Doesn't make him right to judge you, just because he took care of your mom."

"He had four kids dropped in his lap," she replied. "I was thirteen – even my mother struggled to deal with me. I was pissed that my parents got divorced, so I acted out for a while. Phil actually set me straight."

"Mmhmm," Derek murmured. "But because of that you're supposed to stay in a loveless marriage with a maniac who abuses you? I don't understand that, Whit."

She sighed. "I don't think he knows the full extent," she admitted. "And to be honest, I'm not rushing to tell everyone. Mom already feels bad enough. I haven't had the balls to talk to Garrett about it because he'll freak."

"He'll want to do exactly what I want to do to him, huh?" Whitney nodded solemnly. "I won't," he promised, "but that doesn't mean I can't wish that I could."

A soft chuckle escaped her lips. "We," she placed a hand to her belly, "need you too much for you to do something so stupid."

Her cell phone illuminated once more. "Answer it," he urged. "It'll be good for you."

She hesitated as she picked up the ringing device. Whitney took a deep breath and attempted to open her mouth when Derek slid the screen to ANSWER. She narrowed her eyes in his direction as the screen came to life.

"Whitney!"

The composure Whitney had been trying to keep faltered as her younger sister's face came up on the screen. "Lexi," she sighed softly. "Hi."

"Mom!" The brunette on the screen turned from the video to call in to the other room. "She answered!" Whitney grinned at the bustling in the background. Sundays meant a big family dinner at her mother and step-father's house. They would always video chat after dinner. "Whitney, I missed you so much!" the teen beamed as she turned back to the phone.

She fought to not let her emotion show through; she forced a deep breath in through her lungs. "I miss you guys too. More than you'll ever know."

"Can you come home now?" the seventeen year old asked softly. "We really want to see you."

"Don't pressure her like that, Alexis Faith," her mother chastised as she stepped in to the dining room. "Whitney," her mother said; it was more of a relieved sigh. Her name floated out of her mother's mouth, causing a lone tear to slip down her cheek. Derek was quick to reach out to wipe it away. "Who is that?" Julia asked as she caught the hand in the video.

Whitney looked back and forth from the cell phone screen to the black man standing on the opposite side. She flicked her head towards the open seat next to her. "Mama," she started softly as he moved behind her. She adjusted the camera angle to get them both in the shot. "This is Derek Morgan," she introduced. Her smile never faltered. "He's my-"

"Friend?" her mother asked softly. Her eyebrow rose as she watched Derek's hand land on the small of Whitney's back. "The one who's place you've been staying at while this all dies down."

The blonde turned to the man next to her. Her bottom lip slid in between her teeth as she struggled to decide what to tell her mother. "Derek and I-" she paused and ran her tongue over her bottom lip before turning back to the cell phone. "We're more than just friends, Mama."

The smile that crossed the older lady's face shocked her. She felt relieved to get it off of her chest, but happier to know that her mother was okay with it. "I thought so," the woman with the soft grays in her hair offered. "By the way you speak of him, I figured," she pointed out. "Hello Derek."

He offered a pursed smile. "Ma'am," he offered as a greeting. "It's nice to finally be able to meet you, albeit through a video."

Julia smiled in his direction. "Ma'am," she scoffed. "It's Julia, please." Derek nodded. "He's quite a looker, Whitney," her mother said with a wink to her oldest daughter. "And such a gentleman," she added.

Whitney nodded. "He's the best, Mama." She smiled when Derek rested his hand to her side.

"Am I the only one who's going to ask?" Alexis started as she looked back and forth between the two people on the screen and her mother. "What the hell did I miss?"

Whitney smirked at her younger sister. Even through their sixteen year age gap, Whitney and Alexis were as thick as thieves. "A lot," Whitney offered. "And I'll explain it all at some point," she promised. Whitney took one last glance in Derek's direction. He nodded in reply to her silent question. "Um," she started, and noticed that she was starting to panic. "There's _a lot_ to talk about," Whitney confirmed. She sighed as she was not able to get the words out.

She felt a comforting squeeze on her side, and let herself ease in to his touch. "I am so happy to see my beautiful girl," her mother said. She did not miss the look between Derek and Whitney, but she decided to not push the subject with her eldest daughter. "It's been far too long."

Whitney nodded. "I'm sorry, mama," she said softly. "I should be in touch more often."

Julia shrugged on the other end of the call. "I am sure Derek keeps you pretty occupied," she said with a wink.

Derek stifled a laugh as Whitney pursed her lips. "Between this," she gestured between the two of them, "and working in a busy ER, my time is pretty much taken up."

"As long as he's keeping you happy-" Julia began, but was cut off by a man walking in to the living room.

"Dubs?" Whitney heard the voice before seeing him walk in to the frame of the video. "Did she answer?" he asked as he stepped behind Julia and placed a hand to her shoulder.

Whitney could not contain her smile as her oldest brother Garrett crouched down just enough to be in the shot behind his mother and half-sister. "Gare," she sighed. The hand resting in her lap gripped the fabric on her shorts as she attempted to keep it all together. "Hey."

"Hey yourself," he offered back. The emotion was evident on his face. "Jesus – it's so good to see you, Dubs." She pursed her lips in to a tight smile. "Who's the guy?" he asked; Derek smirked as the older brother side of Garrett started to show through.

"Garrett," she started, and turned to Derek. "This is my boyfriend, Derek," she said softly before turning back to the screen.

She watched as Garrett slowly nodded. "I'm sorry – I thought you just said boyfriend?" She nodded. "That's a little quick, don't you think?"

Whitney swallowed the lump growing in her throat. She heard Derek clear his throat; Whitney slid her hand over to his lap to stop him. "No," she answered justly. "I did, for a while," she agreed. "But I'm happy, Gare. We're happy," she reiterated with a nudge in Derek's direction.

Garrett licked his lips as he watched his younger sister. He was her protector for years, but as he saw the woman on the screen in front of him, he could see that the bubbly blonde he tried so hard to keep away from boys was truly grown up.

"We're really happy," she continued. "And we're having a baby."

-xx-


	52. Chapter 52

**Take Two**

 **Chapter 52**

 **-xx-**

Whitney braced herself as she watched a hand clasp over her mother's mouth. Alexis let out a squeal at their announcement, but Garrett sat stoic behind their mother.

It was not how she wanted to tell them, but she was not going to be put on the spot for her relationship. They had no idea what she had gone through; no idea of the daily struggle in LA.

Virginia was a fresh start for her. She had been in the state for six months before she met Derek. It had been another four or five weeks until she even entertained the idea of companionship. She had all but decided she was better off alone. That was until Derek Morgan proved just how badly he wanted to be in her life.

The plan was to start out slow; she was going to finalize the divorce and he was going to accept that that needed to happen first. But life had other plans, and both of them were eager for those other plans.

"Mama," Whitney said softly, trying to get her mother's attention back. "Anyone?"

She pursed her lips as she watched them all collect their thoughts. Her mother's shock was slowly turning in to happiness, but Whitney could not tell if that was just a front or not. Alexis did not know the extent of what she dealt with in LA, so she was excited for her older sister.

Garrett moved from behind the two women to take a seat on the couch. Whitney could see him clearly; he was stone faced. Garrett was always the toughest to read when it came to emotion.

"I know this is a lot to process," she tip toed around the words. "We didn't plan it."

Her mother's eyes softened and her hand slowly slid back to her lap. "Whitney," her mother said softly, causing the blonde to turn back towards the cell phone video. "Is this what you want?"

The question weighed on her heart. She paused for a second and let the words linger between the five people in the call. "Yes," she answered quietly. The simplicity in her answer caused her mother's eyebrow to rise as she looked between her daughter and her new boyfriend. Whitney forced herself not to let her guard down in front of her mother's scrutiny.

"And Derek?" she asked as her eyes moved to the black man sitting next to her daughter. "You want this as well?"

He nodded. "Your daughter has had me hooked from the second I met her," he admitted. Whitney bowed her head and tilted it just enough to see him. "This is fast," he followed up with a shrug, "and I don't want to speak for Whit, but we are both very excited." Whitney nodded in agreement.

Julia settled with a smile across her lips. "And when can we expect this addition?"

"April 6th," Derek answered.

She nodded. "Very quick," she pointed out in regards to their relationship as she figured out how many weeks Whitney was. The blonde shrugged. "Well, if you two are happy, then we're happy for you."

Whitney smiled until she heard a grunt from Garrett. She watched his back as he stormed out of the living room. "I'll talk to him later," Whitney told her mother.

Julia nodded once more. "He'll come around, Whitney," she assured her oldest daughter. "It's a lot – we didn't hear from you for months, and now this is the first time we've been able to see you."

Without words of adding in their announcement, Whitney could read through her mother's lines. But she figured she had gotten this far on her own two feet; nothing was going to mess with her new found happiness. "Listen," Whitney said to get the attention of her mother and sister. "We have a dinner reservation in a bit, so I need to go get ready. I will call you tomorrow, Mom."

Julia nodded. Alexis cleared her throat to get her sister's attention back. "Are you going to come home to visit soon?" For being seventeen, her sister seemed so innocent some times. It reminded Whitney of herself growing up.

"Soon," she agreed. "I have a few things to deal with first, and then Boston is on my radar. It's been too long."

The young brunette nodded. "I'm going to hold you to that," she threatened with a laugh. Whitney could always count on her sister to keep her honest. Alexis was the number one reason she would take time off and fly back to Boston. "You can meet Collin," she added, causing her mother to sigh.

"We don't have time to talk about your boyfriend," Julia interjected. "Whitney will come to visit when she is able to." Whitney nodded in agreement. "I love you," her mother started her send off. "And Derek – it was a pleasure to speak with you. Keep taking care of my girl, would you?"

He nodded. "I promise," he said with a smile. "You have an amazing daughter, Julia. Two amazing daughters," he corrected.

"You haven't really met this one yet," Julia chided with a point towards Alexis. "She keeps us on our toes – that's for sure."

Whitney grinned. "Somebody has to," she joked. "We'll talk soon, okay Lex?" The teen nodded. "Love you guys."

Whitney hit END on the call and let out a deep breath. "I didn't think you were going to tell them," he said, silently mentioning her not being able to earlier in the call.

"It kind of slipped out," she admitted. "And now my brother isn't talking to me."

"He'll come around," Derek urged as he repeated her mother's words. He watched the blonde run her tongue over her teeth and state off in to space. "You are happy, right?"

She slowly turned towards him with an eyebrow lifted. "I'm over the moon," she convinced him. "I feel like I finally have a second chance at life, and that's all thanks to you."

"You did most of this yourself," he reminded her. "You came to Virginia with no guarantee that you would change your life. There was no guarantee that Mason was not going to follow you right away."

"But he did," she said with a roll of her eyes. "Like you said before – he let me get comfortable here. He let me meet the man who changed my life for the better," she said as she laced her hands around his. "And he thought he was going to take it all away from me, but I will fight for you and our baby for the rest of my life."

Derek grinned before dropping a kiss to her forehead. "I'd be lying if I said I was okay with waiting," he said softly. Whitney narrowed her eyes in his direction, urging him to continue. "I want nothing more than to be able to announce to the world that I have found someone I want to spend the rest of my life with."

Whitney pursed her lips in to a tight smile. "In due time," she replied gently. "You'll have to race me to the top of the mountain first. I'll be screaming it to everyone who will listen."

Derek stood from his seat and captured Whitney's lips with his own. A gentle kiss packed with love and adoration was just what she needed after that phone call. It was equal parts good and bad; her mother knew. It was only a matter of time until the rest of the family knew that there was another member on the way.

But she could not shake the look on Garrett's face when she told them. She tried to chalk it up to him not being able to break in the new boyfriend. Or whatever it was, she would deal with at a different time.

"Time for you to go get changed," he said as he tried his best to pull back from the blonde. The attraction between the two of them made doing the simplest tasks difficult at times. "Our reservation is in an hour."

She nodded. "What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" she challenged. He laughed as her eye brow arched.

Derek grinned and supported his weight against the kitchen island. "Absolutely nothing is _wrong_ with it," he said. He appreciated the matching Nike ensemble she wore, complete with shorts that did not leave much to the imagination. "I'd just prefer you left those shorts here."

The wink he sent in her direction caused her skin to flush. "Deal," she sighed. "I'll be down in a few."

Whitney grabbed her cell phone from the counter so she could throw it on the bedroom charger while she got ready. She started up the stairs and could not help the smile crossing her lips as she got to the top. The blonde stopped and peeked back down the stairs to Derek.

How she found a man like him, she wasn't sure, but she was not letting her past get in the way any longer.

She brought the device in her hand back to life and sent out a quick text before stepping in to the bedroom to change.

 _We need to talk. ASAP._

-xx-


	53. Chapter 53

**Take Two**

 **Chapter 53**

 **-xx-**

"I am the luckiest man in the world," Derek stated as he shut Whitney's car door behind her.

She grinned and slipped her hand around his. "And why is that?" she asked with a soft laugh.

"Look at the beautiful woman on my arm tonight," he said before turning towards her. Whitney found herself blushing; partially due to the heat and their proximity between Derek's truck and the car parked next to them, but because of the sincerity dripping from his voice. It never ceased to amaze her how he viewed her.

His right hand slid his keys in to his pocket and moved to her side. He could not help the grin crossing his lips when his hand moved slowly towards her belly. Derek laughed as he felt her belly button ring first. "That'll be coming out soon," she said with a laugh.

"That's a damn shame," he said with a frown crossing his face. "It's just so sexy."

She giggled; Derek smirked at how easy it was to elicit that reaction from her. And he would admit that her giggle and laugh were like music to his ears. His hands ran over the burgundy maxi dress she wore. It was not skin tight but it seemed to have been made for her.

The spaghetti straps showed off her shoulder tattoo, and the v-neck gave Derek just enough of a view of her ample chest. He could never get enough of this woman's body.

"Well, I hate to burst your bubble," she said with a wink, "but I'd prefer to take it out earlier than later. I've seen infections and it's not pretty."

Derek scoffed. "That's exactly what I wanted to talk about before we go have dinner," he said with a smirk crossing his lips. "So now I'll struggle to get that thought out of my head."

Whitney placed her hand to her hip and cocked her head to the side. "I'm sorry. The guy who deals with horrific and disgusting crime scenes can't talk about the icky things," she teased.

Derek nodded. "Whatever you choose to do, mama," he said softly before pressing a kiss to her forehead. She always smiled when he called her by the new name. "Just know that I'll miss it and I'll be hoping it goes back in after this little man come." He accented his words by rubbing the back of his hand against her still flat stomach.

"We'll see," she answered. "But for now, let's get inside. I'm starving."

"Some things never change," he joked. Derek dropped his hand from her stomach, but tightened his grip on her hand as they started across the parking lot.

Whitney glanced down and smiled. Their hands always fit perfectly; she felt safe and secure, but his grip was tender enough to show her love, too. Whitney offered a smile as he held the door to the restaurant open for her.

She loved watching him take charge. It may have just been checking in at the hostess stand, but he was proud to say 'two for Morgan'. The wink he sent in her direction caused her heart to skip a beat.

"Right this way," their hostess said before stepping out from behind the stand. Derek gestured for Whitney to go first, but held on to her hand to follow behind her. He smirked as he watched the burgundy fabric tighten on her back end with every step.

Whitney glanced over her shoulder as she could feel Derek's eyes on her. The smile he wore caused her to realize it was not worth the effort to say something and turned back just as they reached their table.

"What are we going to have tonight?" Derek asked as he slipped in to his seat across from Whitney. He picked up the menu and started to browse it, but would stop often to take quick peeks at the blonde.

Her lower lip was pulled between her sparkling white teeth as she surveyed the menu. "All of it," she said with a laugh.

Derek chuckled. "It's good to see that your appetite is back," he commented softly.

She nodded. "It worries me, though," she admitted. "Most people I know have had zero appetite through their entire first trimester. Some for their entire pregnancy," she stated. "A few weeks ago, I could barely look at food, and now I'm starving all the time."

The black man pursed his lips and laid his menu on the table. "He just eats like his old man," he said with a wink. "When you start craving buffalo wings, we'll know for sure that we're having a Derek Morgan Jr."

Whitney rolled her eyes. "That won't happen," she said with a shrug. "This baby can ask for them all they want, but I refuse to eat those."

Derek laughed at her response. "Give it a few more weeks," he said. He knew from their trip to Vegas that she was not a fan of spicy or hot food. She cringed when he ordered buffalo wings at the hotel bar during their trip. "He'll have you eating everything spicy."

Whitney shook her head. "Nope," she answered flatly. "Besides, I can't get enough pasta and cheese right now." Derek smirked at her confession. They were on a video chat while he was away during the week, and she was extremely satisfied with the grilled cheese sandwich she had made. He had been pleasantly surprised to come home from the road to homemade macaroni and cheese the night before.

"You've made that evident," he said with a laugh.

Their conversation slowed as their waitress came over to introduce herself and take their order. Derek had to laugh when she ordered a pasta dish. She shot him a look when the chuckle left his lips, but her eyes narrowed when he ordered a steak. "Per usual," Whitney muttered under her breath before taking a sip of her water.

"Thank you," Derek said to the waitress as she took their menus from him. "Am I getting predictable?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

She nodded. "Extremely," she answered with a smirk.

She pursed her lips as she watched the man across from her. She thanked her lucky stars for every moment she got to spend with him. He was off so frequently for work that being able to steal an entire day together was just what she needed.

"Still thinking about that call from earlier?" His words caught her off guard. She would be lying if she said no.

She could not get her brother's expression out of her mind. He looked so disappointed in her and that hurt the most. She was ecstatic about the pregnancy and her relationship, but Garrett thought it was all too quick.

She understood where he was coming from. He never really liked Mason. They were not the best of friends – barely acquaintances if you asked Garrett. Mason always had a quick tongue and most jokes he spouted off her about his sister. Garrett Buchanan did not spend his late teens and early twenties protecting that girl so she could be treated like someone's property.

"He's so mad at me," she mumbled. Her fingers shifted the silverware on the table back and forth.

Derek shrugged. "He's never met me, Whit," he reminded her. "I'll change his mind when I'm able to meet him in person."

Whitney pursed her lips in to a tight smile. "He's a tough one," she admitted. "I know he's making sure I found the right guy this time, but I know for a fact that I did." The smile that crossed Derek's lips at her confession made her happy.

"I take it he was not a fan of Mason?" Derek asked softly as he picked up his own glass of water.

She shook her head. "Hated him," she answered bluntly. "Said he didn't appreciate the way Mason would talk to me or about me. Told me I picked the wrong guy." Whitney shrugged her shoulders. "I see that now, but I was a twenty-four year old who was head over heels in love with the first guy to bat his eyelashes in her direction."

"He never knew what he had," Derek added. "I know how lucky I am that you even give me the time of day, Whit. That guy had you for ten years and completely blew it."

Whitney scoffed. "Take me off of that pedestal, Agent," she quipped. "I'm nothin' special."

Derek shook his head and leaned closer to the table. "That's where you're wrong," he offered. "You don't see how amazing you are, Whit, but I'll prove it to you."

Her cheeks flushed at the compliment. "So," she started, trying to change the subject away from her, "what was so important that we got all dolled up for dinner?" Whitney would never admit how handsome she thought he looked. It was a simple restaurant, but one that they both admitted they liked. Whitney's dress was nothing fancy, but it was comfortable. Derek stunned her in a pair of dark jeans and a black button up.

"We're celebrating," he said, before thanking their waitress as she placed their drinks on the table. Derek picked up his glass and held it up for her to cheers with. "Ten weeks down, thirty to go."

She grinned. "Thirty to go," she recited. The sigh that escaped her lips caused him to laugh. "You know a lot more about my crazy family. What about yours? What do your sisters do for work?"

"Sarah is a paralegal," he answered with a bright smile. "And Desiree is an interior designer." The way he spoke of his sisters made Whitney grin. He boasted with pride at their accomplishments.

"That explains it," Whitney said. She took a sip from her ginger ale before placing the glass back to the table. Derek's eyebrow rose. "I was trying to figure out how your house was so impeccable when it's just been you. No single, straight man cares that much about how their house looks."

Derek chuckled. "Desi did a lot of work when I bought that place," he admitted. "I was on the road for almost a month straight, but she killed it. I came home and the place was done."

Whitney smiled at his admission. "I was worried about the woman's touch I was picking up, but I like knowing that it was just your sister."

Derek pursed his lips as he watched her. The slight amount of jealousy he was picking up was attractive. It was good to know that he was not the only one in the relationship wanting to make sure there was no one else.

"Well," Derek said as he reached across the table. "I've been wanting to talk to you about the house."

-xx-


	54. Chapter 54

**Take Two**

 **Chapter 54**

 **-xx-**

Whitney's eyebrow rose as he ran his thumb over the palm of her hand. "Derek, you're talking in circles. What are you trying to get at?" she asked softly.

He chuckled; his nerves were getting the best of him. "I'm asking if you'll move in with me," he spurted out. His lips pursed together once he got the words out.

Whitney grinned in his direction as he tightened the grip on her hand. It was a nice change to see him as the nervous one in the relationship. He was always so calm, cool and collected that it made her happy to see the other side of him.

"Whit?" he asked softly. Every second that passed without her answering him made his heart race. "I know this is soon-"

"It is," she agreed as she cut him off. Whitney shrugged her shoulders as she watched the panic cross his face. "Everything about us has been fast." She pursed her lips for a second before releasing a deep sigh. "Are you sure about this?"

Derek nodded. "It's selfish," he began. Derek reached for his whiskey for his liquid courage. She was making this harder than he expected her to. "But I don't want to miss any part of this pregnancy. The only place I ever want to be is by your side."

A simple smile settled across Whitney's lips at his admission. "I want you to be there for everything," she agreed. "I just don't want to rush in to something this big. I've done it before and it all blew up in my face."

She watched as his jaw clenched at the slight mention of her estranged husband. Without even naming him, Mason Rivers was a constant battle in Derek's mind. He could not wait for her to be rid of that excuse of a man forever.

"And I have a rental agreement," she added. "I can't just up and walk away from it."

That reasoning would have held weight with Derek if the apartment building was not such a mess. Mason was able to not only find her, but walk up to her apartment door without the bat of an eyelash. And on the few nights that he had spent there, he agreed with Whitney's assessment of how horrible her neighbors were.

"I'm not Mason," he reminded her. When the words hit her, he could see the pain cross her face at the reminder. "None of this is going to blow up in your face, Whit. I'm here for the long haul."

She nodded, but pursed her lips. Derek could see tears starting to gather in the corners of her eyes. "I know," she muttered.

"There is nothing for you to worry about," he continued. "I am not like him, Whit." She nodded. "I fully intend to spend the rest of my life making you feel like the amazing woman that you are."

Her lips slowly parted in to a smile, much to Derek's chagrin. "My appetite may be back, but my head is still all over the place." She rolled her eyes, mostly to clear the tears away but because she was frustrated that her emotions were getting the best of her again. "I just," she started and sighed. "I find myself so guarded now because of him."

Derek adjusted his grip on her hand and nodded. "I get it, Whit," he said softly. "I've had my fair share of shitty relationships. It wasn't until I met you that I realized what my future could look like."

"I think _that_ qualified as more than shitty," she retorted. Her eyes were clearing up and the vibrant blue color was coming back to the surface. "Are you sure?" she repeated.

Derek nodded. "I want nothing more than to provide you with the life you deserve," he offered gently. "I want to be able to wake up next to you every morning."

Whitney re-positioned her hand so she could intertwine her fingers with his. She sighed at the comfort the small action gave her. "Let's do it," she said softly. Her eyes locked on his deep brown orbs as she nodded. "I'll see what I can do about my apartment."

"We'll take care of that," Derek urged. "You should be in a safe environment while that baby is growing in your belly." The smile that took over Derek's face when he mentioned their baby made her knees weak. He was so happy about the pregnancy; it was written all over his face.

With her left hand, Whitney ran her hand over the base of her water glass. "You should know something though," she said quietly. It was going to take away from their current excitement and happiness, but she promised to always be honest and up front with him. "I texted Mason before we left the house."

His expression was tough to read. He was still happy about her agreeing to move it, and just overall excited about their new future, but the news was unsettling to him. "Why?"

She cleared her throat and shrugged. "To clear the slate," she replied. "So we can have that in person talk that we need to have. I will tell him that I'm pregnant, and he has the option to sign the divorce papers, or be brought to court."

Derek ran a hand over the bottom half of his face and sighed. "Did he answer you?" She shook her head. "Please do not see him without me being there."

"I won't," she promised. "I'm not taking any chances with him. I will protect this child with everything I have."

Derek nodded at the affirmation. "We'll cross that bridge when we need to," he responded. "For now, I am going to enjoy this dinner with the most beautiful woman in the world." She blushed at the compliment. "Mason is not even on the radar for the rest of the evening."

"Sounds perfect to me," she answered softly. Whitney grinned as she watched him take a sip of his whiskey.

She wanted to pinch herself; there was no way this was real life. The man across from her all but promised her a happily ever after, something she had forgotten about since she was twenty-eight years old.

"Have you started thinking about names?" The question startled Whitney. She glanced up at Derek from the hole she was staring through the table. She shook her head. "There are a lot."

She giggled. "I haven't really thought about it," she admitted. "I guess I want to know what we're having first." Derek attempted to open his mouth, but Whitney held her hand up. "You can say 'I told you so' if they say it's a boy, but shush until then."

Derek laughed at her reaction. He was not even sure he knew for a fact that they were having a boy. He hoped more than anything that it was a boy. His girlfriend was stunning, and he knew any daughter they had would be beautiful like her mother. Derek was worried about watching the boys around any daughter he had.

He saw himself a father of boys, anyways. He would teach them how to play football, and how to protect their mother. Derek was sure they would take after him when it came to picking up the ladies.

"I have to tell you, Whit," Derek said as a smirk crossed his lips, "it's not going to be easy to name a baby with me." Her eyebrow rose in his direction. "I've dealt with a lot of people in my years with the FBI. I refuse to name a baby the same name as some of the people I've met along the way."

"How did JJ do it so easily?" Whitney asked softly.

Derek shrugged. "She's not as picky, I guess," he answered. "I know we'll come up with something perfect though."

Whitney smiled at his words. "Did you want to incorporate your dad's name?"

She could sense his hesitation across the table. He was weighing the options in his head. "I don't know," he admitted. "If it's a boy, it would be nice to have my Pops' name in there somewhere. But what about you? You lost your dad, too?"

Whitney shrugged her shoulders as she picked up the glass of water and took a hearty sip. "No," she said justly. "He wasn't a dad – he was a drunk that couldn't have cared less about having kids."

Derek pursed his lips at her harsh words. He knew enough about her mother, step father and siblings, but she never spoke much about her biological father.

Not long after she had told Derek about Mason, they had spent the early hours of the morning sharing a bottle of whiskey and spilling secrets about themselves.

" _Is that why I was so attracted to Mason?" she asked absent mindedly as she dangled the near empty bottle of whiskey from her fingers. "Because my dad was the exact same way? Was I just following in my mom's footsteps?"_

 _Derek looked across the steps of the back porch at the blonde as she stared out across the backyard. Her lips were set in a hard pressed line as her eyes narrowed on something in the distance. He knew from his career that it was a tendency to follow what she recognized in to a relationship, but he was far too inebriated to try to explain that right now._

 _Whitney's eyes turned back to the black man as she reached across to hand him the bottle. "My father was a piece of shit, so it only makes sense that I found my way in to a marriage with an asshole."_

"My dad would have loved you," he offered. It was his way of trying to break the tension at the table. Whitney's eyes lit up as she turned back to him. "We had this long talk after he found me playing kissy-face with my first girlfriend." Derek shook his head gently with a smirk crossing his face. "Told me I'd meet someone great one day, and all this time I thought it was just something dads said. It took thirty-four years, but the wait was worth it."

Whitney smiled at him. "He raised a great man," she complimented.

Derek nodded. "I've spent all this time trying to be like him," he admitted. "He was a hell of a cop, but an even better dad."

"You're an amazing FBI Agent," Whitney replied. "He'd be really proud of you." Derek nodded once more. "But you're going to be a great father, too."

"If I'm half as great as he was, I'll be happy," Derek answered softly.

-xx-

 _ **where did all of my love go?**_

 _ **hit me up with some ideas of what Baby Morgan should be named! are they having a boy or girl?**_


	55. Chapter 55

**Take Two**

 **Chapter 55**

 **-xx-**

Whitney pulled Derek's Red Sox sweatshirt closer to her body as she sat on the back steps. After spending the week back on the day shift, she was excited to have a night by herself to relax.

Derek had been on the road since Tuesday morning, so Piper kept her occupied after work. It was at dinner the night before, as the two vegged out on fried food and milkshakes that Piper asked when they would be finding out the gender of Baby Morgan.

After a look at her calendar, Whitney noticed they were just over nine weeks away from that appointment. With the excitement of their pregnancy, Whitney had totally forgotten about the upcoming holidays. How it was already the second weekend of September, she wasn't sure, but every day was one day closer to April.

The two women put together a plan for their gender reveal. Whitney should be moved in to Derek's completely by then, so she had sent a text to him about hosting a Friends-giving before Thanksgiving. He was quick to jump on the idea, especially when she mentioned that Piper was going to set up their reveal for that day.

She placed a hand to her stomach and sighed contently. As she entered her eleventh week, she noted that the pregnancy was quick and smooth so far. Sometimes she thought that they may just be too smooth.

Mason was expected in town over the weekend. She had hoped that Derek would make it back from their case in time. JJ explained that Derek was spending most of the night in interrogation, and pending the outcome of that, they were hoping to be home by midday tomorrow.

Whitney was startled by her cell phone ringing next to her. The shrill ring broke up the tranquility in the backyard. "Hello?" she answered softly after reading the caller ID.

She paused and pulled her lip in between her teeth. The silence from the other end was deafening. She held the phone away from her ear to confirm the call was still connected.

"Dubs," she heard softly from the other end.

Her lips curled in to a smile. "Garrett," she sighed his name. "Hey."

"I didn't catch you at a bad time, did I?" She smiled at the voice. Garrett had a strong exterior, but she always joked that he was a softy when it came to his sisters.

She shook her head. "I'm just relaxing after a long week," she admitted softly.

"How's that new hospital treating you?" Whitney could tell by the tone in his voice that her mother had spoken with him. The siblings had not spoken since the video chat almost a week prior.

She reached for the bottle of water on the step next to her. "It's good. We're really busy," she added. "Not as busy as LA, but I like it here."

Whitney could hear a soft grunt coming from her brother on the other end. "Listen," he started, and sighed before continuing, "I'm sorry for how I treated you the other day."

"Okay," she stated sharply. She was happy to hear him admit it, but she could not shake the look on her face when she told her family about Derek and the baby.

He sighed once more; she was always so damn stubborn. "I mean it, Dubs. I've thought about this a lot over the week and I wanted to just let you know that I really am sorry for my reaction."

"I get it," she answered. "I go MIA for months, and then when I do finally get in touch – like actively calling and checking in – I have this new life. I get why you'd be upset."

She licked her lips at the silence on the other end of the line. Garrett was tough to get to open up. They always had a great relationship, but ultimately, she was his younger sister. They'd only talk so much until he would shut down. "I just don't want to see you get hurt again."

"Physically or emotionally?" she asked with a roll of her eyes. Whitney pinched the bridge of her nose to keep her emotions in check. It wasn't Garrett's fault, and she should not be treating him like it was.

"Dubs," he warned quietly from the other end. "I wish you had told me what was going on."

She shrugged her shoulders and exhaled a deep breath. "I was embarrassed," she admitted. "I still am. I should have never let my marriage get out of control like that."

"You couldn't control what Mason was doing," he bartered. The sigh on the other end of the phone caused Whitney to bow her head. "You could have told me. I would have taken care of him."

Whitney pursed her lips as she listened to her brother go on. "You have a wife and two kids to think about," she reminded him. "I got myself in to that mess, and I got myself out."

She tapped her short nails against the water bottle and sighed. "Are you sure you're out of it?"

The blonde paused to consider his words. She knew she wasn't in the clear yet – after all, her name was still on the marriage certificate in California. "Mason is on his way to Virginia," she blurted the words out faster than she could acknowledge.

"Why?" The anger brimming in her brother's voice made her grip the bottle of water. "Are you crazy, Whitney?"

"He's been out here twice since I moved," she admitted. "He showed up out of the blue at my apartment."

The phone rattled as she could hear Garrett forcing deep breaths in and out of his mouth. "And that's why you started staying at Derek's?"

She nodded then shrugged as she readjusted her cell phone against her ear. "Sort of," she answered meekly. Whitney laughed in spite of herself. "I don't really know when I started staying here more than my own place."

"Are you there now?" her brother asked.

Whitney nodded. "I am," she replied. "He's on the road for work, and his house is closer to the hospital than my apartment." She tried to explain it, but no explanation made sense in her head. She just preferred the serenity of his house over the bustle outside of her apartment.

"He's a good guy, right?" Garrett was skeptical of this new man in his sister's life, and it was evident that he was not going anywhere. She was even pregnant with his baby after just a few months of knowing each other. "He treats you good?"

Whitney's lips split in to a smile. "He's great, Garrett," she tried to calm his worries. "You'll really like him when you meet him."

The grunt on the other end made a laugh escape her lips. "You said that about –"

"I know," she muttered. "I like to think that I'm wiser than I was ten years ago." She fumbled to uncover the bottle of water with one hand, but finally opened it and took a long swig from the bottle. "And I'm not just saying that because we're having a baby."

"You've got a good head on your shoulders, Dubs," he complimented. "After everything you've been through, I can only hope you've found a good guy for yourself." Whitney rested her head back against the slats on the railing. "So back to the piece of shit," he said regarding Mason. "Why is he coming to town tomorrow?"

Whitney released a deep breath. "I'm basically telling him to grant me the divorce, or I will take him to court for it."

"Do you think it'll be that easy?" The hesitation in his voice caused Whitney to sigh.

"Probably not," she admitted. "But I'm going to be up front about everything. I have proof of everything he did to me. And I'll let him know that I'm pregnant."

The sharp intake of breath from her brother was frightening for her. He was always reserved when it came to speaking his mind, but hesitation was not something Garrett dealt with. "Will Derek be there?"

She shrugged and licked her lips. "I hope so," she responded. "He's out of town for work right now."

"I'll fly down tonight," Garrett interjected. "I'll book a flight right now, Dubs."

Her lips slowly curled in to a smile. Even after thirty-four, her oldest brother was still her number one protector. "I have Ryan on stand-by," she explained, mentioning Piper's new husband. "I'll be fine, Gare."

"Call me as soon as he leaves, okay?" She could hear the fear in his voice and she wanted nothing more than to be back in Boston telling him that everything was over with. "I need to know that my baby sister and my niece or nephew are okay."

A tear slipped from Whitney's eyes at his words. It seemed he had come around to the idea of her having a baby. "Definitely," she responded, noting that she was at a loss of words.

"Are you happy?"

She nodded, even though the man she was speaking to was miles away and could not see her through the phone. "I am," she answered simply. "I don't remember ever being _this_ happy in my entire life."

"Good," he answered. "I'm going to let you go. Gracie should be home from cheerleading soon and I promised to help her with her homework."

Whitney smiled at the mention of her niece. "Give Gracie and Evan my love, please. And a big hug for Eliza."

"I will," he promised. "Did you want Ma telling everyone that you're pregnant?" he asked warily.

"I sort of figured she would," Whitney said with a sigh. "There's no going back now – I hit eleven weeks today."

"Already?" Garrett asked. She could tell he was shaking his head next to the phone and heard his shaggy hair rustle against the speaker. "I will definitely be down there to visit before this baby is born."

She smirked. "You better," she warned jokingly. "Although I can't go out and paint the town with you. I'm sure Derek would take my place though."

"Ah," he could read between the lines. "He's a whiskey drinker too?"

Whitney chuckled. "We've put back a few bottles together – before I found out I was pregnant, of course."

"Be good, kiddo," Garrett said firmly. She could hear the commotion in the background of the call. "Gracie's home. I'll catch up with you later, little sis."

"Love ya," Whitney added before disconnecting the call.

She cast one last glance in to the backyard and grinned. It was so good to be in contact with her family again, but even better to have Garrett's approval. Even through a nine year age difference, they were always close. Garrett stepped up when their dad stepped out.

With one last sip from her bottle of water, she pushed herself to a standing position on the staircase. She knew she was going to have a hard time sleeping tonight with the realization that she was meeting with Mason tomorrow.

She could only hope it went smoother in person than it had in her mind all week.

-xx-


	56. Chapter 56

**Take Two**

 **Chapter 56**

 **-xx-**

" _Just landed. I should be at your place in about forty minutes."_

Whitney kept re-reading the text message from Derek. She knew he was in a rush to make it to her apartment before Mason did, but Mason was expected in less than ten. If he had the slightest inkling that Derek would be running late, he was going to use that in his favor.

The television was just for background noise at the moment. Whitney had no idea what was playing on the screen anymore. Her mind was in a million different places at the moment and not a single one of them was in regards to what movie was on.

She rubbed her hands together as she forced deep breaths in and out of her lungs. She was ready for this day to be over, but it was going by at a snail's pace. The blonde had gotten a good night's sleep the night before at Derek's, but knew she had to head back to her apartment to prepare for their meeting.

Derek's words rang in the back of her head, _"I don't get why you're having him over to your place. Meet with him in public, Whit. You never know what he's going to do."_

It was too late now. She hoped the sooner this was over, the sooner she could focus on packing up her apartment. She had exchanged multiple texts with her landlord regarding getting out of her lease early. So far, he seemed to be okay with the idea, but needed time to post it for rent.

Whitney was shaken from her thoughts as she heard knocking at the front door. She sent off a quick message to Derek to hurry up if possible. He was down to twenty minutes left, but knew he would bend the laws of the road if need be.

She slowly stood from her seat and slipped her cell phone in to the back pocket of her jeans. Whitney ran her hands over the front of the flowing tank top she wore; she hoped since it was not tight fitting that it would not hug her stomach. She still did not think she was showing, but she was not going to take any chances.

After a peek through the peep hole, Whitney took a deep breath before unlocking and opening the front door to her apartment. "Mason," she welcomed as she forced a smile to her lips.

"Mrs. Rivers," he greeted. Whitney stepped back from the door just as he moved forward to attempt a kiss to her cheek. "Is that any way to greet me?" he asked as he closed the door behind him.

Whitney had already started in to the kitchen to retrieve a bottle of water from the fridge for her guest. She let the cold air from the refrigerator wash over her face in an attempt to calm herself down. Every nerve ending in her body felt like it was on fire as the brunette made himself comfortable at the kitchen island.

"I've missed you," he offered gently as she turned from the appliance. Whitney pursed her lips in to a tight smile as she pushed the bottle across the counter. "What? You don't have anything to drink in this place?"

"No booze, sorry," she retorted. Not that she ever kept much on hand, but she had brought any bottles that she had over to Derek's to add to his mini bar. She had no need for them at the apartment, and Derek liked to enjoy a glass of whiskey after returning from a case.

Mason chuckled as he took in the blonde in front of him. "Where's prince charming," he asked dauntingly. He glanced around the small apartment in search of Derek. Her expression never faultered, but he could see that it was tough for her to hold herself together in his presence. "Let me guess – Mr. FBI is out on a case."

Her eyebrow rose as she watched Mason unscrew the bottle of water and take a sip. "We need to talk," she said abruptly. Her arms crossed over her chest as she rested back against the counter behind her.

"Raina's baby isn't mine," he said with a chuckle. "I know I got you all upset about that last time I saw you."

Whitney rolled her eyes at his admission. "I knew that," she quipped. "I'm not as stupid as you think I am. I know that you're just one person on her list."

Mason readjusted on the bar-stool at the island. He always preferred to have the upper hand in conversations, but she seemed to know more than he usually let her know. "Running away from home was pretty stupid," he retorted.

Whitney bit the inside of her lip as she watched her husband get comfortable in her apartment. "I told you, Mason, that's not my home anymore."

The brunette slammed his hand down on the counter and smirked when Whitney flinched at the action. "You are my wife," he said coldly. "You go where I say, when I say." Whitney tried her best to keep her composure.

She shook her head, causing her long bangs to slip out from behind her ear. "No," she said flatly. She licked her lips as she forced her courage to take over. "I'm not your property, Mason."

"You are my _wife,_ " he emphasized the word as his eyes flashed in her direction. "And it's about time you start acting like it."

She scoffed at the words coming out of his mouth. It was taking every ounce of patience that she had not to go off the handle. "I want a divorce."

Mason rolled his eyes in her direction. "Do you always have to be so goddamn stubborn?" he asked smugly. He could feel her blue orbs watch him closely as he reached in to the pocket of his jeans.

Her lips remained pursed in a tight line as he placed her wedding band and engagement ring on the counter between the two of them. She eyed the two pieces that rested on her counter and then back to the man sitting behind them.

"These belong to you," he gestured towards the pieces of jewelry, urging her to pick them up. She adjusted her arms over her chest, but refused to move from her spot. "Come home, and I'll make you happy, Whitney."

A laugh escaped Whitney's mouth before she could stop it. "You couldn't the first time," she challenged. "What makes you think it would be different now?"

Mason bowed his head and shrugged. "I've started going back to counseling," he admitted. He slowly lifted his head back up to lock his green eyes on to her blues. She remained unmoved by his words. "I am trying to make things right, Whitney."

Whitney licked her lips as she processed what he was telling her. Nothing Mason was going to say would change her mind, but she was happy to hear that he was seeking help. "I hope it works for you this time," she shot back. "Because you could have cared less last time."

He nodded. "I should have put more effort in," he agreed as his shoulders slumped. "I didn't realize what issues I had until you left."

The admission lingered in the air between them. "People don't change," Whitney said softly. "You've said you were going to get help before. You said that you were going to change. You said that you would never lay a hand on me ever again." Her eyes flashed as she kept listing off the broken promises Mason had made over the years. "You lied every single time, Mason."

"I know," he cut her off with a raised voice. "I am trying here Whitney. I'm only fucking human!"

"Human," she shot back with a laugh. "I have several words to describe you, but _human_ is not one of them!"

Mason shook his head and pushed his seat back from the island. "I gave you the world, Whitney. I gave you everything you ever asked for."

"Broken bones," she spat. "Did I ask for those?" Her arms slowly unfolded from being across her chest. She placed them both on the edge of the kitchen island. "Did I ask for you to beat the shit out of me?"

The man sitting across from her rolled his eyes. "Stop overreacting," he retorted. "I've apologized for those things."

"So that makes it all better?" She laughed as she asked the question. "I should just forget about you trying to strangle me to death, because you 'apologized' right?"

Mason stood from the bar stool and eyed up the woman across from him. "Look who grew a back bone," he said with a smirk crossing his lips. "Pregnancy made you feel strong, huh?"

She tried her best to keep her face neutral. Whitney knew that he had been watching her – or had someone watching her. It was only a matter of time until he figured it out. She slowly looked over Mason's shoulder to check the clock in the living room. "It's an amazing thing," she started. Her eyebrow rose as she turned her attention back to the man across from her. "Its amazing what can happen in life when you walk away from the trash."

"Trash," he laughed. "Want to talk about trash? Look at what you're living in." He waved an arm around her apartment and scoffed. "That is when you're not shacking up with Agent Morgan."

"I'm done, Mason," she said sternly. "Sign the damn papers, or I will meet you back in LA to finalize this divorce one way or the other."

Whitney could barely gather her thoughts as Mason lunged in her direction.

-xx-


	57. Chapter 57

**Take Two**

 **Chapter 57**

 **-xx-**

Whitney's hand pushed on Mason's chest as his much larger hands entrapped her against the counters. His body pressed her up against the cold tile and knocked the breath out of her.

"Trash," Mason muttered against her cheek. "I'll show you what trash is."

The blonde tried her best to maintain a neutral face as he lifted his head away from hers. Her hands were searching for anything behind her on the sparse counter-tops, and sighed when she was not close enough to reach anything.

She pursed her lips together as she watched his facial expressions change. It only took seconds, but she could see his other side coming to light. This was the face that she would see before he would go off the handle back in LA.

Her flight or fight response flew out the window as she found herself fearing the man in front of her. She could tell someone until she was blue in the face that she no longer feared Mason Rivers, but as he stood in front of her she knew it was a lie. The anger flashing in his eyes brought her back to their house in Los Angeles. She only wished she had the room like that house did, so she could find somewhere to hide.

Her breath caught in her throat as he ran his knuckles down the side of her cheek. His hand stopped at the chain around her neck. In one swift motion, the chain flew from her neck. She moaned out at the burning sensation from the metal being ripped from her skin.

"Mason," she sighed. Her arms felt frozen at her sides as she tried her best to catch his eye. "Mason, please."

He shook his head as his hand ran over the space between her neck and her shoulder. His fingers danced over her tattoo. "I gave you a choice," he said sadistically as his hand found its way back to her neck. "And you chose wrong."

The laugh that came out of his mouth as a tear dropped from Whitney's eye was maniacal. "Mase," she pleaded.

"I told you, Whitney," he spat, "you will only leave me if you're dead."

Her eyes grew at the words that slipped out of his mouth. "Don't do this," she offered softly. Every fiber in her being seemed to be frozen as he ran his hand up and down her shoulder. He would stop to press his fingers around her neck and then carry on going over her tattoo. "Please don't do this."

Mason shook his head; his green eyes flashed with fury. "You chose wrong," he reiterated, this time accentuating each word with a press in to her skin. "I was going to let you stay out here but you fucked up." She cringed as his face dove in to the other side of her neck. Whitney had to bite her lip to keep the cries in her mouth as he pressed soft kisses to her neck. "You are my wife."

She swallowed the lump in her throat. "Not anymore," she choked out. "I can't be with someone who treats me like you do."

Whitney cried out as he nibbled at the soft skin in the crook of her neck. "You are mine," he reminded her viciously. "I'll have to remind you how to act like a wife." He slowly backed away from her neck, but kept his arm against the counter to keep her in one spot. He chuckled and shook his head as his other hand dropped from her shoulder to her stomach. "You just had to go and get yourself knocked up."

Whitney used every ounce of energy that she could muster to attempt to push Mason away from her. The feeling of his fingers on her stomach gave her the motivation to act on her instincts.

Her eyes widened as she watched her husband being thrown across the room. She looked down at her hands and knew there was no way she was capable of the action.

The blonde sighed in relief as Derek leaned down to pull Mason in to a sitting position on the floor next to the kitchen table. "Derek," she muttered as her arm crossed protectively over her stomach. "Just get him out of here," she begged.

The black man slowly turned towards the blonde as she cowered in the corner of the counters. He nodded softly. Derek grabbed the man on the floor and pulled him to his feet.

Derek took his eyes off of Mason to watch Whitney. The fear was evident on her face; she had backed herself as far away from the green eyed man as possible.

In the split second that he took his eyes off of Mason, the LAPD officer landed a blow to Derek's stomach. When Derek bent over as a reaction to the hit, Mason followed up with a punch to the face.

Whitney watched in disbelief as the two men fought in her kitchen. "Stop it," she called out to the two of them. It was near impossible to see who had the upper hand as punches were being landed one after another.

She worried about moving from that spot. She felt as if she was far enough away as she repeatedly called for them to cut it out. Blue orbs grew large as she watched blood trickle from Derek's lip.

It was evident that they both excelled in their hand to hand combat training through the LAPD and the FBI respectively. Neither man was willing to let up, until Derek was able to duck under an errant punch thrown by Mason.

In one swift motion, Derek had Mason pinned against the kitchen island. The black man was taking long, deep breaths as he readjusted his hold on Mason's arm behind his back. "Mason, just go," Whitney begged from the spot she felt cemented to.

Green eyes slowly turned up towards the blonde in the corner. They closed for a moment until he nodded. His shoulders relaxed from their tense position and he forced himself to take steady breaths.

Whitney let out a strained sigh as Derek stood Mason up and ushered him towards the door. A hand shot over her mouth to muffle the cry that came out as she heard Derek's words to him at the door. "Don't let me catch you around here again," he warned. "Just let her go, man."

She knew his silence was dangerous, but she let out a few shaky breaths as the door closed. Her breathing steadied as Derek stepped back in to the kitchen.

"You're crazy, you know that right?" he asked as he ran a hand over his head. He released a grunt as his hand landed over his chin. He shook his head as he saw the blood on his palm.

"That's probably not what I would have started off with," Whitney replied sarcastically. She watched Derek step to the sink and pull down a paper towel. After wetting it, he placed it to his lip to stop the bleeding. "I'm sorry," she muttered.

Derek nodded as he continued his work cleaning up his face. "I told you he shouldn't have come here." She pursed her lips and turned her eyes to the floor. "That was stupid, Whit," he said softly as he rolled up the paper towel and discarded it in the trash barrel. "What if something happened before I got here? Something worse? To you or the baby?"

She shrugged meekly before slipping her hands in the front pockets of her jeans. "I'm sorry," she repeated.

Derek sighed before turning back to the blonde. He placed a hand under her chin and lifted her face to look at him. "I shouldn't have snapped," he admitted. "I just lost it when I came in and saw his hands all over you."

Whitney swallowed the lump in her throat and nodded. "I know," she agreed. "I felt like I couldn't do anything."

The black man forced himself to inhale a deep breath, and slowly let it out. "Why didn't you wait for me?" Whitney shrugged as Derek dropped his fingers from her chin. He rested back against the kitchen island and sighed. "I don't know what I would have done if something happened to you," he admitted softly. "Either of you," he said as he gestured to her arm covered stomach.

Whitney pursed her lips in to a tight smile. "We're okay," she replied. "But that scares me." Derek's eyebrow lifted in her direction. "I spent ten years with someone that I could not predict. I can't do that again."

His eyes narrowed in her direction. "What are you saying, Whit?" he asked as he crossed his arms over his chest. "If you try to say I'm unstable like he is, you're out of your mind."

She shrugged her shoulders once more. "That was pretty terrifying," she said as her voice rose just slightly. She pointed towards the area where Derek originally threw Mason. "It's like I knew you were capable of it, because of your job, but not here."

"It was instinct," he countered. "What would you have done in my shoes, Whit? He was all over you when I walked in the door."

"I think I need some space," she admitted. Whitney licked her lips and forced herself to look back in Derek's direction. She could tell he was trying to take the information with a neutral disposition, but she read through it. He was angry.

Derek grunted at her words. "Why?" he asked softly; his voice did not match the furrow in his brow or the hard line his lips made.

Her shoulders sagged as she let out a sigh. "I need to get my head straight," she responded. "I just – I need to be alone to do that."

His arms never moved from their crossed position as his foot tapped softly against the tile floor. "This isn't about _him_ is it?"

She shook her head. "No," she sighed. "This is about me." Whitney ran her tongue over her teeth before another sigh escaped her lips. "It's obvious that a trip to LA is in my near future to start on the divorce in person. There's no way he's just going to sign the papers – especially now that you two got in a fight."

"Don't make this my fault," Derek warned. "You've been saying for months that you were going to handle it."

She nodded. "You're right," she agreed. "And I am going to 'handle it.'"

Derek could admit how sexy she was when she got worked up about something, but he knew this was not the time to tell her that. She was pissed; he could not tell if she was mad at him, or the entire situation. "And what about us?" he asked cautiously.

"Right now, I need space," she admitted quietly. "I need to make sure this is going to work."

"You're having second thoughts about us?"

She shrugged. "I don't know," she responded. "I know that I love you, but I need to clear my head first."

Derek took a cautious step towards the blonde. Her wary eyes turned up towards him; they brimmed with tears. He reached out to tuck her bangs back behind her ear. "How long do you think you need?"

"I don't know," she replied. "Maybe a few days?"

He nodded softly. "Okay," he answered quietly. It was breaking his heart to agree to it, but he knew it would make them stronger. It had to, right? "You're not staying here tonight, right? With Mason being in town?"

She shook her head. "I'll crash at Piper's," she answered.

He took her face in his hands before pressing his lips to hers. "I love you," he muttered against her lips. Whitney nodded as he kissed her forehead.

It took all of Derek's energy to step back from the blonde. Her head stayed bowed as he removed his hands from the sides of her face and slowly stepped across the apartment towards the door.

She gripped the edge of the kitchen island without looking up. Derek cast one last glance in her direction before opening the door to the apartment.

-xx-


	58. Chapter 58

**Take Two**

 **Chapter 58**

 **-xx-**

Whitney adjusted the pillow against her chest as Piper stepped in to the guest bedroom. A soft chuckle escaped her lips as her best friend handed her a spoon. The redhead climbed across to the other side of the queen sized bed.

Once she settled back against the pillows, she opened the pint of mint chocolate chip ice cream in her hand. "Since we can't down a bottle of wine and complain about the men in our lives," Piper started as she held the container out for Whitney, "this is the next best thing."

The blonde attempted a smile before her spoon dove in to the ice cream. "You're the best, Pipe," she offered to her best friend before taking a bite. "I don't know how I get myself in to these situations."

Piper laughed. "I'm starting to think this shit follows you," she answered with a wink.

"That would explain it," Whitney said. She let out a frustrated sigh. "I know I'm the one who said I need space, but he didn't even fight me on it."

"You realize you're a ridiculously stubborn woman, right?" Piper asked as her eyebrow rose. Whitney stuck her spoon in to grab another bite. "There's really no sense in arguing with you."

She shrugged. "I just need to clear my head," she explained. "And I need to figure out what I'm going to do about Mason. Obviously I can't trust him to have a rational conversation."

Piper nodded in agreement as she finished the bit of ice cream on her spoon. "I could have told you that you were nuts for even thinking he could carry a jovial conversation. He's a maniac."

"I know," Whitney replied with a sigh. She took her time savoring the bite of ice cream in her mouth. "I guess I just needed to give him that final chance. Now I know that I'm doing the right thing."

"Whit," Piper started and rolled her eyes. "You've been doing the right thing from the second you left LA." Piper rested her spoon on the bedside table before turning towards her best friend. "Don't go thinking that just because you found someone who makes you happy that you've done something wrong."

Whitney rested back against the arrangement of pillows on the bed and sighed. "It's not that, Pipe," she said softly. She closed her eyes and let her shoulders sag. "How do I know that Derek is not like Mason?"

The laughter that escaped Piper's lips echoed throughout the guest bedroom. "You're crazy, you know that right?" Whitney narrowed her blue orbs in Piper's direction. "That man would walk through Hell for you. And all of sudden, because he had one outburst, you're worried that he's like that other piece of shit?"

The blonde pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed once more. "You didn't see the look on his face, Pipe."

"What look? When he was trying to protect you?" Piper sat up and placed a well manicured hand to Whitney's forearm. "You're carrying his baby, Whit. He was probably just as scared as you were, but he acted on it."

Whitney pursed her lips together and focused her attention on the spoon in her hand. She reached for the pint of ice cream Piper had rested on the bed between the two of them.

"I'm taking your silence as you realizing that I'm right?" Piper asked brazenly. "Take a few days and clear your head. That's fine. You know you can always stay here." Whitney nodded. "But don't shut him out."

Whitney sighed as she stabbed her spoon in to the pint of ice cream and watched as the metal object stuck up out of the tub. She knew Piper was right, but she was not going to admit it to the redhead. She would never hear the end of it from Piper.

The redhead sighed at her friend's silence. "You can be stubborn all you want," she urged. "But don't be surprised when that baby is just as stubborn and cranky as you are."

"Gee, thanks," Whitney answered sarcastically. She rolled her eyes before reaching for her spoon once more. "I'm just stressed right now, Pipe."

Her best friend nodded. "I get it," she said softly. She gave her a soft squeeze on the forearm before retracting her hand. Piper grabbed her spoon and went in for a scoop of her own. "He's a great guy, Whit."

"I know," she muttered against the metal spoon. "I'm just hoping this all dies down."

"And Mason finally gets his head out of his ass?" Piper quipped. "I think you have a better chance hitting the lotto." The redhead laughed at her own words. "That would be nice – you can finally get out of that hell-hole apartment!"

Whitney smirked at her words. "Derek asked me to move in with him," she blurted out, then immediately pursed her lips together. She turned away from Piper when the redhead squealed. Whitney groaned as she covered her ear.

"Seriously?" she asked; the shock was evident across her face. "Wait – was this before or after you decided you needed a mental health break?"

Whitney rolled her eyes at her best friend. "Before," she answered with a sigh. "I probably fucked that all up."

Piper rested back against the pillows and sighed. "I won't lie to you," she said with a shrug. "You don't make things easy for yourself."

"Remind me again why I like you?" Whitney joked as Piper reached for the remote. She turned the TV on and scoffed at her best friend. "You give horrible advice."

Piper tossed a throw pillow in the direction of the blonde. "You just don't want to admit when I'm right," she corrected. "Divorce or no divorce, you're having a baby with Derek. You need to pull yourself together – for all three of you."

-xx-

"This is the first time we've gotten Derek out on a Saturday in months," Emily joked as she returned to the table with a fresh pitcher of beer.

Penelope nodded as she followed the brunette with her own fruity concoction in her hand. She took a seat next to Rossi and grinned. "He's been so tied up with that lovely lady of his," she said in a sing-song voice.

Derek cringed at the mention of Whitney. Rossi was the first to catch on to his mentee's expression. "That's not a good look," the Italian pointed out. "Trouble in paradise?"

Derek shrugged as he accepted the glass of beer Emily had filled for him. "Her husband got to the apartment before I did," he admitted. He looked directly at Emily as she knew the most out of every one at the table. "I walked in and he had her pinned against the counter. I lost it."

Emily took a sip of her beer and watched the man sitting across the four-top from her. "That explains the busted lip," she said softly. "I didn't remember that happening in the field."

"I got him off of her," Derek continued. He gripped the ice cold glass in his hand tightly. "And then the guy jumped me."

Penelope's eyes grew at Derek's story. "How's Whitney?" the bubbly blonde asked softly. "He didn't hurt her right?"

Derek shook his head. "She's fine. Her and the baby are fine."

The blonde sitting to his right squealed at his admission. Derek sighed as he rested his head in the palm of his hand. "Baby?!" the blonde exclaimed. "Why did we not know this?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Our families know," he admitted. "And JJ. I think Whit's friend Piper knows, too. Or she will, considering Whitney's staying at her place for a few days."

Emily furrowed her brows in Derek's direction. "What happened, Derek?"

He took a gulp from his glass before pursing his lips. "She needs some space to clear her head," he repeated Whitney's words from earlier in the day. "She got so freaked out about our fight."

Penelope placed a hand on top of Derek's as it sat on the table. "It'll all work out," the blonde confided in one of her best friends. "It has to – after all, she's pregnant!"

Derek nodded. The optimism from the blonde was helping to pick his spirits up just enough. "So when are we expecting Baby Morgan to grace us with their presence?"

The black man laughed at Rossi's assessment. "April," he answered curtly.

"Woah," Garcia interrupted his train of thought. "That was quick!"

He laughed as he watched Emily working out the weeks in her head. "Vegas," he said softly. He chuckled at the memory of that weekend. If only everything was as easy as it was in Sin City. "She's eleven weeks."

"And you're telling us now?" Garcia asked with a shrill. "Oh my goodness," she said as she lifted her martini glass. "I'm so excited!"

The table smiled at Penelope's giddiness. "Give her the space she needs, but don't let her think that you forgot about her." Derek pursed his lips at Emily's advice. "Check in with her throughout the day, and remind her that you love her."

His head lifted at Emily's words. Derek was about to open his mouth when Garcia laughed. "Sugar, we know you're in love. We see it all over your face."

His pursed lips turned in to a smile. He loved that woman more than he thought was possible, but he was going to give her the space that she requested. It would all work out in the long run, he hoped. What was a few days now when he planned to spend the rest of his life with her?

-xx-


	59. Chapter 59

**Take Two**

 **Chapter 59**

 **-xx-**

"I'm fine, Derek," Whitney repeated in to the cell phone. She sighed as she adjusted her phone between her ear and her shoulder to pay for her coffee. "You don't have to check up on me."

She smirked at the grunt on the other end of the phone. "I just want you to know that I love you," he offered softly, "and I'm not going anywhere."

Her smirk slowly turned in to a smile. She thanked the barista as she took her iced coffee from her. "I love you, too," she added. She sighed again as she fought with the words and emotions swirling around in her head. "With everything going on, I just," she paused to collect her thoughts, "I felt like I was drowning."

Derek sighed on the other end of the line. "I don't want you to feel like that," he admitted. She could tell by the muffle on the line that he was running a hand over his face.

"I know," she muttered. She took a sip of her iced coffee before stepping out of the coffee shop. "It's just a few days, D. Between our work schedules and everything, we'll be okay."

"I don't like sleeping without you next to me," he admitted. She smiled at his admission. She would admit that the night alone last night was not what she wanted, either, but it was the best for her mind at the moment. "What are you up to tonight?"

Whitney laughed as she slid her sunglasses down from the top of her head. "Piper and I have a binge session planned," she answered as her glasses slipped over her eyes. She readjusted the cell phone in to her hand from between her ear and shoulder.

"You better not be watching Game of Thrones without me," he said with a chuckle slipping from his lips.

She shook her head as she unlocked her sedan. "That's our show, babe," she said with a laugh of her own. "No, we're catching up on Grey's Anatomy. We used to watch it together all the time."

"Ah," he said. She could hear the smile in his voice. "Well, enjoy. I'm around all day if you need me."

"Thank you," she offered softly. She rested against the driver's side door to her car and smirked. "I'll be in touch. I love you."

"I love you, too, Whit," he answered quietly. She pursed her lips. She needed time to get her head together, but everything in her screamed to run to Derek. Whitney shook the thoughts from her head. "I'll talk you later, baby."

She nodded though he could not see her. "You bet," she answered before disconnecting the call. Whitney slid her phone in to the front pocket of her sweatshirt. It was technically Piper's but she was fairly sure the redhead was not going to notice that her entire outfit came from her closet.

Whitney took one last sip of her coffee before placing the plastic cup in the cup holder. She sighed as she placed they key in to the ignition. Whitney rubbed her hands together as her car started up.

She hadn't realized it when she left Piper's to grab coffee and fresh air that she had gone in the direction of her favorite coffee shop by Derek's house. It was not until she sat in the parking lot that she acknowledged her heart was pulling her back to him.

Whitney had to remind herself that she asked for the break. It wasn't Derek's idea, and she knew she needed it. Even if it was just a day or two, she knew she needed it. There was so much on her mind that being in the same room as him made her anxious.

Deep down – and thanks to Piper's convincing – she knew Derek was not like her estranged husband. It was in his nature to protect those that he loved. He never so much as raised a hand to her. But it was how quickly he snapped that worried her. If she had not been able to yell to stop them, how would it have ended?

She shook her head and forced thoughts from her mind. She made herself aware as she pulled out of the parking lot to take a left at the light and head back to Piper's rather than the right that lead to Derek's.

"Fucking radio," she muttered to herself as a new song sang through the speakers.

 _Now you're lifting me up, instead of holding me down  
Stealing my heart instead of stealing my crown  
Untangled all the strings round my wings that were tied  
I didn't know him and I didn't know me  
Cloud nine was always out of reach  
Now I remember what it feels like to fly  
You give me butterflies_

She rolled her eyes at the lyrics of "Butterflies" by Kacey Musgraves. It could not be any more true. Except the butterflies she felt around Derek were slowly turning in to two little feet.

-xx-

Derek reached for the bottle of water he had left on the kitchen island before he went in to the basement to work out. His make shift gym in the basement was just what he needed when he want too pent up to head in public to the gym. It only took up a quarter of the room, but it had everything he needed.

It was his little hide away in his own home. It was soundproofed so he could blast Illmatic by Nas whenever he felt like it. He laughed every time he threw the CD in; he made Reid listen to it so many times on the road that the kid asked for a copy of the album.

The black man rested against the kitchen island and released a deep sigh. It was too quiet in the house. When she would stay over on weekends, Whitney would let Derek have his alone time in the 'gym' but he would usually come upstairs to her lounged in front of the TV.

The kitchen was usually cleaned by then, and she always had a load of laundry washing while he worked out. But he always laughed when she would be checking the sports scores from the night before.

The first time he caught her watching Sports Center, he joked that she was cute to try to seem interested in sports. That was when he learned not to mess with the petite blonde as she started spouting off hockey and football stats.

She chalked it up to having older brothers who either played or watched her two favorite sports. Even after living in Los Angeles for almost fifteen years, she never gave up on her hometown teams.

When she found a Red Sox sweatshirt in his laundry, Whitney questioned him about it. His mother had family in the Boston area and he always picked the Red Sox over the White Sox or Cubs. From that moment on, she claimed the hoodie as her own.

It currently rested over the back of the couch. Derek could not bring himself to move it. She had sent him a picture of her in the item of clothing the night before the shit hit the fan. It had brought a smile to his face as he took a quick break from breaking their suspect in interrogation.

Derek knocked his knuckles against the marble countertops. He was not going to sit around the house and wait for her to come back, or for the next work day to come.

If she was going to hang out with her best friend and binge watch crappy TV, he was going to keep his mind off of her. He was going to keep himself from going crazy.

He had started work on clearing out one of the guest bedrooms on the second floor that morning. But it was not enough to keep his mind open and clear.

Derek grabbed his cell phone from the charging stand on the counter. He typed in a quick text, and shook his head as he looked down at the words.

 _Up for a drink tonight?_

Without another thought, he hit send.

-xx-


	60. Chapter 60

**Take Two**

 **Chapter 60**

 **-xx-**

Derek pushed around the beer bottle in front of him on the bar top. He glanced at his cell phone as it sat next to the bottle and grunted.

Part of him felt guilty; he should not be out with anyone but Whitney. He figured if she was talking to Piper about their relationship and everything going on in her head, he should be able to run things by a friend of his own.

He adjusted the backwards baseball cap on his head before gripping the bottle. He took a hearty sip, and placed it back down on the bar. Derek pushed the now empty bottle towards the back of the bar and sighed.

7pm had come and gone. He was in no mood to be stood up, and watching the football game gracing Sunday Night Football could be done at home. It was two teams he could have cared less about, but it was a nice distraction from the quiet in his house.

Derek stood from his bar stool and pulled his wallet from his back pocket. He opened the leather wallet and reached for a few dollar bills to throw on the counter top when he heard a voice behind him.

"I hope you're not leaving," the female voice said.

He smirked as he slid his wallet back in to his pocket. He pointed to the open bar stool on his right. "Two more, please," he asked in the direction of the bartender. He grunted before digging in to the cooler for two more beers.

"He'll have those," she said with a laugh. "A chardonnay, please."

Derek chuckled and shrugged when the two freshly opened bottles were placed in front of him. He grabbed one and wiped the top of it before taking a sip. "You took your sweet time," he mentioned harshly.

She shrugged. "Sorry. I had plans with my parents tonight. I told you that," she explained, mentioning the reply she had sent to his original text message.

Derek smirked as he turned to the woman who took the open seat. "It's good to see you, Savannah," he offered softly.

She nodded. "You too, Derek," she replied. "Though I have to admit I was a little surprised to get your text."

Derek picked at the label on his beer bottle. "I just needed a friend tonight," he explained.

Savannah smirked as she thanked the bartender for her glass of wine. "Uh oh," she said with a raised eyebrow. "Are you already having trouble with the new girlfriend?"

"Something like that," he answered. He shrugged before taking another sip from his beer bottle. "She needs space to think."

"Those are code words for 'we're done'," Savannah replied. She took a sip from her wine glass and rested against the bar top to watch her ex-boyfriend closely. "Think about it, Derek. Why else would she need space? You haven't told me much about her, but she doesn't seem to be your type."

Derek scoffed at her words. He narrowed his eyes in her direction. "And what's my type, Savannah? You?" He shook his head. "That didn't work, remember?" She rolled her eyes at him. "Fuck," he muttered as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Why did I ask you to meet me for a drink?"

"Because you missed me?" she answered sweetly. "Just like I've missed you, Derek."

He pursed his lips and focused his attention on the football game. It all seemed like a blur. "Nope," he replied curtly. "I wanted someone to bounce things off of, but you apparently only care for one thing. And it's not going to happen, Savannah."

She offered a sweet smile in his direction, but noticed his flinch when she placed her hand to his forearm. "You can admit it to yourself, Derek," she coaxed. "Letting you go was one of the stupidest things I've ever done."

"We're better off as friends," he reminded her. "You agreed to that, remember?"

Savannah shook her head and placed her glass down on the bar top. "You don't text someone asking them to meet for a drink if you don't still think there's a chance there."

"Whitney's pregnant," he blurted out. Derek turned his head just slightly to see the reaction cross Savannah's face. "We're having a baby."

Her lips curled in to a snarl. "And you're sure it's yours? After all, she's still married, if I remember correctly?"

Derek sighed; why he ever told her that information, he would never know. "Yes, it's mine," he answered sharply. He was going to ignore any thing that had to do with Mason Rivers for right now. "I'm positive that she is carrying my baby."

"So that's all it takes to get the infamous Derek Morgan to stick around," she asked as she ran her fingertip across the top of her wine glass. "Just miraculously end up pregnant? That's it?"

"That's it?" he scoffed at her questions. "You think she did it on purpose?" Derek could barely get the question out of his mouth before he started laughing. "You're ridiculous, you know that right?"

"How else would she end up pregnant so soon after meeting you?" Savannah asked. He narrowed his eyes in her direction. "Be honest, Derek. Are you sure that is who you want to spend the rest of your life with?"

He nodded. "I am sure," he said firmly. Derek finished the beer in his hand. He pushed the empty back towards the bartender and reached for the second one. "I'm positive, actually." The black man sighed as he lifted the bottle to his lips. "This was stupid," he muttered.

"What's stupid?" Savannah asked softly. "Being with someone who would trap you?"

His lips pursed together as he shook his head. "It was stupid of me to think that we couldtalk like friends," he said as he narrowed his eyes in her direction. "I love Whitney."

"If you loved her, you would be with her. Not here with me."

He let her words wash over his. Derek nodded as he placed the beer bottle down. "You're right," he said as he stood from his bar stool.

He pulled his wallet out of his back pocket and grabbed cash to throw on the bar top. "Where are you going?"

"To my girlfriend," he answered softly. Derek pulled his keys from his pocket after slipping his wallet back in its place.

Without another word, Derek started out of the bar, leaving Savannah aghast in her bar stool.

-xx-

"I just want to talk to her," Derek begged as Piper looked him up and down through the sliver of the door she had opened. "Please."

The red head pursed her lips and thought about the offer. She knew Whitney better than any one else in the world, and thought that she should have time to clear her head. Besides, they were in the middle of their sixth hour of Grey's Anatomy.

"Piper, please," he continued. "Just ask her to talk to me for a minute."

Piper sighed before opening the door all the way. "She's going to give me hell for this," she said with a raised eyebrow. Derek bowed his head just slightly. "So you better make this worth it."

Derek offered a slim smile as the redhead showed him in to the kitchen area. "Who made brownies?" Derek asked with a laugh as he pointed out the fresh tray of them on the counter. "Definitely wasn't you," he joked.

Piper smirked in response. "Whitney likes to bake to clear her mind," she explained. "I could have run a bake sale when she moved out this way." She nodded as Derek silently asked to take one. "They're not quite like the pot brownies we made in college, but they do the trick."

Derek grinned as he took a bite of one. "They're good."

She nodded. "You'll have to fight Ryan for the rest of them," she quipped, and then sighed as she realized what she said. "I didn't mean-"

"I know," Derek replied gently. "Its fine, Piper."

With a quick nod, she turned her frown in to a semi-smile. "I'll go check on her."

Derek forced himself to look away from Piper's retreating form as she made her way to the guest bedroom. He busied himself with taking in the apartment. It definitely had the homey appeal to it, but also displayed all of Ryan's accolades from the military.

"Hey," Whitney muttered as she stepped in to the kitchen. Her blonde locks sat in a messy bun on the top of her head, and she was sparse of any make up, but Derek thought she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

Maybe it was the way her tank top tugged at her belly, or maybe his eyes were playing tricks on him. "Hey," he answered with a soft smile crossing his lips. His feet were moving on their own as he crossed the kitchen to pull the blonde in to his arms.

Whitney found herself unable to keep her hands to herself as Derek pulled her to his chest. She backed her head up just enough for him to capture her lips in a kiss. Whitney licked her lips as she stepped back from Derek. "Have you been drinking?"

He nodded sheepishly. "I had a few," he admitted. Subconsciously, he ran a hand over his mouth.

Whitney gestured with her head towards the hallway. Derek nodded as he followed the blonde towards the guest bedroom. He chuckled as he stepped inside and noticed the TV was paused on Netflix with an episode of Grey's Anatomy playing. "Who were you out with?" she asked as she took a seat on the edge of the bed.

Derek sighed as he closed the bedroom door behind him. "A friend," he answered.

Her lips curled up just a bit. "Does this friend have a name?" she asked as her eyebrow rose.

"Savannah" he replied.

Whitney gave him a look to urge him to continue then sighed when nothing came out. "And who is Savannah? You've never mentioned her before."

"She's an ex-girlfriend," he admitted. Derek bowed his head just slightly.

He could see Whitney lick her licks and focus on picking at her short nails. "Oh," she mumbled. She straightened her back as she pursed her lips as tightly as possible.

"It's not like that, Whit," he argued. "Savannah and I are friends."

She nodded softly. He watched her chest rise and fall with every deep breath she forced herself to take. "Why are you here, Derek?" She lifted her face to meet his gaze. Her face read every feeling that was going through; sadness, anger, and disappointment.

"Whit," he started. Derek stepped across the bedroom and took a seat next to Whitney. He placed his hand on top of her two. "Savannah is nothing more than a friend," he repeated.

"So why would you ask her to meet you for drinks?" Whitney asked as she furrowed her brows. "I'm confused."

He sighed as he watched the discontent on her face. "I don't know," he answered. "I needed someone to talk to."

"But why? Why her?"

His shoulders shrugged. Whitney stared at his one large hand over her two much smaller hands. "I wanted someone who didn't know you."

"You don't have any friends that you haven't slept with?" Her voice rose just slightly and it caught her off guard. She exhaled a deep breath and shrugged. "I'm just so confused, Derek."

"She made me realize," he began, causing her blue orbs to travel up to his face. His other hand slipped under her chin. "That I can't live without you." She closed her eyes; her body was in overdrive just from a simple touch, but her heart hurt. "I can't be without you, Whitney."

His hand moved from her chin to her cheek to swipe away the stray tear that fell from her eye. "I just don't understand how you would go to another woman with our problems?"

Derek had not looked at it that way. He would do anything to erase the last half day but he knew he had to deal with it like a man. "I don't know why, Whit." His hand stretched out to cup her cheek. "But it made me realize that I need you."

She nodded and dropped her gaze away from him. "I don't even know how to answer that," she answered meekly.

"You don't have to," Derek offered. "I just needed to see you and tell you in person that I love you." Derek fought the smile crossing his lips as Whitney rested her head against his shoulder. He dropped a kiss to the top of her head. "I'll let you get some sleep."

The blonde pursed her lips and nodded. She slowly lifted her head away from Derek's shoulder. Derek slowly turned her head to face him and captured her lips in a gentle kiss. "Love you," she muttered against them.

"I love you," he responded.

Derek pushed on the mattress to stand from the bed. He cast one last glance back towards the bed and saw a slim smile cross the blonde's lips.

-xx-


	61. Chapter 61

**Take Two**

 **Chapter 61**

 **-xx-**

Whitney sighed as she placed her bottle of water back on to the desk. After an emotionally draining weekend, the last thing she wanted to do was go back to the night shift at work.

It didn't help that Piper and Eliot were both on day shift, so she was completely alone. She threw herself in to work for the past three nights, but it was getting old really quickly.

The ER had been busy, but not overwhelmingly busy so it was tough to keep her mind occupied during the lull. She had barely spoken to Derek; they would text throughout the day and night, but it was nothing like before.

Piper had finally knocked some sense in to the blonde. She was finally realizing that being with Derek was the best possible choice she could ever make for herself. They were going to raise their family together. She just needed to get out of her own head and stop comparing every person in her life to Mason.

Derek was not going to hurt her – physically or emotionally – like Mason did. He was not the controlling and manipulative type. He would never raise a hand to her.

His reaction in her apartment was out of concern for her well-being. He was protecting his girlfriend and their child.

Their baby was the first thing on her mind. She deserved to be with the man she loved and raise their child together. She was not going to let Mason destroy anything else in her life.

Whitney cast another glance to the clock in the corner of the computer screen. Forty-five minutes stood between her and getting out of work.

She pulled on the sleeves to her Emergency Department sweatshirt and sighed. Derek would normally be getting up around now to hop in the shower before work.

She missed their routine. Even when she was working the night shift, they made sure to always see each other before he left for work. Derek always had that coffee pot ready for her when she got home from a twelve hour overnight. They'd enjoy a cup together before he left to drive in to the office.

He would tease her as he wondered aloud how she drank a cup of coffee before she went to bed. She'd shrug and remind him that it was just a part of her habits. She had to have a cup in the morning; it didn't matter if she was headed to bed or in to the hospital.

Being a floater in the ED was getting on her last nerve. She was not able to get used to a shift as Belinda moved her from day shift to night shift constantly. It looked like the next three weeks were on the night shift.

Whitney was okay with it; as long as she was not at Derek's sleeping at night was proving tough. She was used to him being away on a case, but knowing he was in the same city as her was pulling on her heart strings.

Her cell phone vibrated in the pocket of her scrub bottoms. Whitney's face lit up as she read the message. It was a simple 'good morning' text, but she was happy to know he thought of her as soon as he woke up.

 _Want to grab a cup of coffee on your way in to the office?_

She licked her lips as she hit send on the message she had typed out. A quick reply followed.

 _Absolutely. Meet you at 7:15._

-xx-

"Hey beautiful," Derek crooned as she stepped in to the coffee shop. It was bustling on a Thursday morning as people ran in to get their java fix before heading to work.

Whitney fixed a smile to her face as she stepped around the line to meet Derek at one of the few tables in the shop. Did he always look that good? His gray button down was tucked neatly in to his black dress pants. She knew he was not one for the full suit to go in to the office.

"Morning," she offered as she slipped in to the seat across from him. The small café style tables and chairs were one of the first things she noticed when she came across the coffee shop. She had stopped on her way to the hospital from Derek's place and quickly fell in love with Dream Bean Coffee House. "You look good," she admitted unabashedly.

Derek smirked at her compliment. "You look tired," he replied with a wink. She nodded. "How's the peanut treating you?"

Whitney shrugged. "I feel like I'm drinking my weight in water," she said with a laugh. "So I'm grateful for a quiet few nights in the ER." She smiled as he pushed her cup of coffee over towards her. "We're good, though."

Derek nodded. "Good," he answered simply.

"I was thinking," the two blurted out the same words at the same time. Whitney laughed heartily.

"You first," Derek urged.

She took a sip of her coffee and let the warm liquid settle. "I want to come home," she said softly. By the look on Derek's face, she was not sure that he heard her well, due to the amount of people in the tiny shop. "I mean-"

"I want you to come home," he cut her off. "Your heads all clear?" he asked cautiously.

Her shoulders shrugged up and down. "I've had a lot of time to think," she answered. "Between barely sleeping and having a few quiet nights at work, I've thought a lot. About everything. About us, about what I'm going to do with my marriage."

Derek pursed his lips as she mentioned her marriage. He fought so hard for the last four days to erase that memory from his mind. He was not going to get himself caught up in it. "And?"

Whitney found herself speechless as the emotion started to rise in her chest. "And I know, without a shadow of a doubt, that we are meant to be together."

The words caused Derek's face to split in to a smile. "You have no idea how happy I am to hear that," Derek responded. She grinned at his answer. "Come home – today, tonight. Now. Please. Just come home."

Whitney nodded. "I will," she answered. "Right now, my bed is calling me. I'm running on a few hours of sleep."

" _Our_ bed is down the street," he reminded her. "Whatever you need is there. If you need anything, I can run out at lunch and grab it for you."

The blonde smirked. "I'm not an invalid," she said with a laugh. "And I have things at your house."

" _Our_ house," he corrected. "Remember? I asked you to move in with me." She nodded. "That hasn't changed, Whit. I still want you there."

"I was hoping you were going to say that," she said as her smile grew. "My landlord has someone interested in my apartment," she admitted. "I talked to Piper about it, and she said I could stay-"

Derek shook his head. "You don't have to stay at Piper's," he quietly cut her off. "You belong at our home."

Her heart pounded inside of her chest at the way he said 'our home'. It was Derek's house, but he was willing and able to make it a place for both of them.

"I've really missed having you there over the last few days," he admitted softly. "You're everywhere I look, Whit. It was driving me crazy to not have you there."

She smiled at his admission. "So that's that," she said as a laugh escaped her lips. Whitney checked the clock on the wall of the coffee shop and sighed. "But I should be letting you get to work."

"Down the street," he reminded her. "Go home and get some sleep."

She nodded as she watched Derek stand from his seat across from her. Derek offered her his hand to help her stand up. She exhaled as he pulled her in to his arms. "I missed this," she muttered against his chest.

She lost herself in his scent; the feel of his muscles as he held her tightly.

Derek did not care how many eyes were on the pair. He was not letting her go for anything in the world. She was back in his arms, back where she belonged. And he was not going to let her go.

He nestled his head against the top of her head and took in the woman in his arms. She fit perfectly in his arms; she was tall enough that he could rest his chin on the top of her head.

"You have no idea how much I missed you, Whit," he sighed.

Her hands slid in to the back pockets of his dress pants. She grinned as she felt him slowly tense up but relaxed when he realized it was her hands and not a stranger's. Whitney tilted her head away from his chest and lifted an eyebrow in his direction. "You're going to be late for work."

"Hotch will deal," he said softly. "He should be glad that I'm heading in to the office and not just taking you home."

Whitney pursed her lips as her insides twisted at his words. It had been a long eight days; four days apart, and four days Derek had spent on the road.

She chuckled when she could feel his cell phone vibrate in his pocket. "Duty calls," she said with a wink.

Derek grunted as he pulled the device from his pocket. He lifted his phone to read it over Whitney's shoulders. "Yup," he said in reply to her statement. "Messy one, too."

Whitney nodded. "Go," she urged. "Save the world."

"You are my world," he responded as he slipped the device back in to his pocket. Whitney's lips turned up in to a smile. "I'll be home as soon as I can."

She nodded as she slowly slipped out of his grasp. Whitney reached for her cup of coffee and followed Derek to the door. "Be safe," she pleaded as they reached her car.

Derek nodded before leaning down to kiss the blonde. "I will," he promised. "I love you, Whitney."

She smirked as he opened the door to her sedan and waited for her to get situated behind the steering wheel. "Love you, too."

-xx-


	62. Chapter 62

**Take Two**

 **Chapter 62**

 **-xx-**

Eleven days.

They were the longest eleven days in her life. She was thankful that they had met for coffee before he got called away for a case. They would video chat while she was at work, but it was not the same.

She had been staying at his house again. It still felt weird for her to say 'their house' as he constantly mentioned it as. He had not been home since they met at the coffee shop, so things still felt strange for Whitney.

Their video chats were enough to help her get through long shifts, and being in the bed they shared helped her sleep for a full eight hours. His scent wall all over the bed and it helped lull her in to a peaceful sleep.

But knowing he would be home tonight was what she needed to hear the most. He had sent her a text message earlier in the morning to let her know they were set to take off around two-thirty.

JJ had sent a photo of Derek sleeping on the plane with his headphones over his ears. Whitney grinned as she realized they were almost home. It was a long week and a half for everyone. She knew the blonde was ready to get home to her kids, too.

After a quick calculation, she figured they would be arriving back in Virginia around 4:30pm. She only hoped it would work out that they could have dinner together before she had to head in to work.

Whitney grinned as she checked her reflection in the mirror. She hadn't wanted to show Derek over a video chat, but she was finally popping just a bit. She felt it was unfair to him that he could not see it in person first.

She ran her hand over her bare stomach once more before pulling the bottom of her tank top down. For October 1st, it was still particularly warm, but she preferred to have a tank top on under her nurse's scrubs. It was just easier if she needed to pull her scrubs off to have something on underneath.

The shrill ringing from her cell phone snapped her out of her daze. She grinned when a photo of Derek and herself from the Bellagio fountains popped up on the screen. "Who is this?" she answered jokingly. "Do I know you?"

Derek's laughter echoed through the phone call. "Cute," he answered. She could envision the smirk crossing his lips. "We just landed."

"Ah, so I get to see you in person today?" Whitney replied sarcastically. "I was beginning to forget what you looked like."

She could hear JJ on the phone behind Derek; Whitney assumed she was on the phone with Will giving him the good news, too. "I have a few things to drop off at the office, but I think we should be okay for dinner around 5:30?"

Whitney nodded. She watched her face light up in the mirror over the dresser in the bedroom. "Just tell me where you want to go," she answered softly.

"Well," Derek said suavely, "if I had my way, you'd be calling out of work tonight and I can show you how much I missed you."

Whitney fanned herself with her left hand at his words. Two weeks was an awful long time. "Don't tempt me, Derek," she warned. She could feel the heat rising in the bedroom and pursed her lips not to say anything further.

"You've never called out," he reminded her. "I think they'll let one time slide."

Her teeth pulled her bottom lip in to her mouth as she thought about his offer. "I will see what I can do," she said in to the receiver. "Let me know when you're out of the office."

"Will do," he answered. "See you in a bit."

"Love you," she muttered before hanging up the call.

She placed her cell phone down on the top of the dresser and grinned at her own reflection. She felt like a school girl who could not wait to see her crush.

Whitney could not believe that Derek was able to have that sort of control over her body. Even from a phone call, Whitney felt herself giving in to his every request. Her bosses would understand. She had told them that she was pregnant, and a small illness could be chalked up to that.

She glanced at the yoga pants and tank top she wore. It was acceptable at most places they frequented for a quick bite to eat. She was anxious to spend the night with her boyfriend instead of being at work.

The blonde checked the time on her cell phone. She had up until two hours before her shift began to call out. They couldn't get mad at her; she was always the first to cover for every one else. She was pretty sure she clocked the most overtime due to call-ins than anyone else in the department.

Her cell phone lit up with an incoming text message.

 _Don't plan on dinner just yet. We're being called in on a local._

Whitney let out a sigh as she re-read the words on the screen. So much for a night for the two of them, she thought to herself.

She tossed the cellular device back on to the dresser and pursed her lips as she took in her reflection. It could be something quick, or something that dragged on for a few days. All Whitney knew was that she was heading in to work tonight.

-xx-

Derek laughed at JJ's joke as the pair stepped off of the elevator. Prentiss, Rossi and Reid had made it upstairs before the two of them since they stopped to call their other halves to let them know they landed.

He held the door to the BAU open for Jennifer. The second he stepped inside, the buzz inside was not normal for a Monday evening. The bullpen was usually cleared out by four o'clock, five at the latest.

"Hope you didn't make any plans," Emily said with a roll of her eyes as Derek stepped up to his desk. "Good thing Andrew is working tonight," she mused out loud. She busied herself with organizing her desk as she waited for the official word from Hotch.

"What is going on?" JJ asked as she stepped in between the four agents' desks. "This is insane."

Derek nodded. He pulled his cell phone out and brought the device to life. His thumb hovered over Whitney's photo, but decided to wait it out and let her know once Hotch filled them in. "Plans with Whitney?" Emily asked.

The dejected look on his face gave away his answer. "We've been gone for almost two weeks." He had not meant for the whining in his voice, but he knew the entire team was exhausted after eleven days in the field. "Isn't this why they have other teams?"

They all felt the same way, but Derek was better at explaining it than they were. Rossi stepped down from his office. He threw both hands in the air showing that he had no idea what was going on. "I guess my Chianti will keep waiting for me to get home."

Derek smirked; at least someone was making the best of the situation. "Hotch has got another five minutes before I head home," he announced to his co-workers.

As if he summoned the Unit Chief, Hotch stepped out of his office, following by Erin Strauss. "War room," he called to his employees.

JJ sighed loudly as she put her bags down under her desk. "This can't be good," she muttered as she followed Derek towards the room in question.

-xx-

"I'm glad you didn't call out," Whitney turned to the voice next to her. Lauren was a few years younger but extremely knowledgeable about the emergency department. "It's pretty boring when you're not on," the brunette admitted.

Whitney chuckled as she continued entering her orders in the system. "You could have handled one night without me," the blonde responded with a wink. "Imagine going two weeks between seeing your boyfriend."

Lauren pursed her lips as she worked on the discharge paperwork in front of her on the desk. "It must suck," she added. "John has a pretty standard schedule at work. It's tough when I'm on nights, but we make it work."

"I wish Belinda would stop dicking around with the schedules," Whitney said with a sigh. Her fingers moved seamlessly across the keyboard as she entered updates on a few of her patients. "Night or day, just pick one."

Lauren smirked. "You should say that to her," the brunette joked.

Whitney rolled her eyes. "That's not on the top of my to-do list," she quipped. "I like having a job."

"Did you ever find out what it was that called Derek away?" Lauren asked cautiously.

The blonde shook her head. "I've gotten bits and pieces, but he's usually fairly quiet when he's working. Some B & E's in the downtown area." She pursed her lips as she waited for the computer screen to update. "The last time we spoke, he said they had them holed up in one neighborhood."

"It shouldn't be too long, then," Lauren said optimistically. "Hopefully he'll get some sleep tonight."

Whitney nodded. "I hope so," she agreed. "He's been working like crazy lately."

"What the-" Lauren exclaimed quietly between her and Whitney. Whitney narrowed her eyes as an alert popped across the computer screen. "Code purple," the brunette read out.

Lauren flipped her name badge around to read all of the codes on the back of it. "Hostage or person with a weapon," Whitney recited from memory. It was a frequent code back in LA, but this was the first time she had dealt with it here.

She read the bottom line of the alert. _**"Code Purple – Emergency Department."**_

Lauren turned to Whitney; her big brown eyes were wider than Whitney had ever seen them. The blonde offered a reassuring smile though her mind was scrambling.

She flipped through the screens on her computer monitor until she came across the cameras in the waiting room for the emergency department. No sooner did she see three men in all black on her screen, she heard them being buzzed in to the ED floor.

-xx-


	63. Chapter 63

**Take Two**

 **Chapter 63**

 **-xx-**

Whitney pulled her hair back in to a ponytail like the one she had taken out when she sat to work on her charts and orders. Her mind was running in overdrive; she tried doing a mental count of how many patients and employees she had on the floor.

She was thankful that Virginia was smaller than the ED she worked at in Los Angeles. The emergency department was made up of forty-two total rooms, but twelve were located in their "Fast Track" department. She rarely frequented that part of the ER; it was primarily for broken bones and minor illnesses.

Whitney always found herself in the middle of the busy thirty triage and trauma rooms. She pulled everything up on her computer; the list of the seven other employees on her floor, minus the staff in the front of the waiting room. They had fourteen rooms occupied. Some patients were lucky enough to not be on the floor at the moment due to going for different testing.

"What do we do?" Lauren asked in a hushed whisper next to her. Whitney slowly turned to the brunette. She knew her face wore her answer. "Call Derek," she muttered before turning back to her own computer.

The blonde had fought with the idea since the alert first popped up on their screens. She was willing to bet this could be connected to the case Derek had been called out on. They were not in an overly populated area, so the chances of having two incidents of this magnitude in one night were low.

"We're going in to lock down," Whitney said softly. She typed away at her computer; the codes she entered locked the hallway access from two locations, leaving only the front entrance open. When the alert went out across the network, the police were notified as well.

"Why?" Lauren asked quietly. "Shouldn't we get everyone out of here first?"

Whitney shook her head as she peeked over the top of her computer. She watched three figures in all black make it through the triage area at the front of the department. "There's no time," the blonde answered hastily.

-xx-

"How the hell did they get out?" Derek asked harshly as he stepped out of the most recent house the team had hit. They had been on site within five minutes of the call coming through from a neighbor after they heard gunshots next door.

Emily shrugged her shoulders as she holstered her gun. "I have no idea," she admitted. "But there was a lot of blood in there. Too much for it to come from one guy."

"If one of them was hit, there's no way they'd head out for another," JJ added as she pulled at the straps of her protective vest. "James Harrington must have put up a fight when he heard people in his house."

Derek sighed as he slid his gun in to its holster on his hip. "They've hit four houses tonight," he said with a sigh. "Twelve in the last five days. What's with the escalation?"

Jennifer licked her lips as she looked back the house in front of them. It could have been any house on this street, but the one with red and blue flashing lights illuminating the front had a single person living in it. And that sole person had a gun in his bedside table.

"The thrill of it?" Emily asked. "See how many they'd get away with in one night?"

Derek pursed his lips as he thought about it. "Until they killed someone," JJ broke the silence. "Fifteen in one week and not one person has been injured, let alone killed, until now."

"And now they're scrambling," Derek confirmed.

Emily sighed. "Would they be stupid enough to hit the ER?" She crossed her arms over her chest. "Every night has been in a different area, so they have to have a vehicle parked somewhere. One of them is hit, so the ER isn't out of the question completely."

JJ nodded. "These four houses were easy enough to get to on foot," she concluded. "They're not exactly neighbors, but once you hit one neighborhood, they went in to as many houses as they could."

Derek set his lips in a thin line. He glanced to his right where he saw Hotch working with the SWAT team that arrived with them. "Check in with Garcia," he said softly. "Tell her to start checking street light cameras in a two block radius from each house. There should be something that overlaps."

Emily nodded before stepping away from the pair to call the technical analyst in question. Derek ran a hand over his weary face. JJ placed a hand to his forearm as his hand slid in to the front of his dark jeans. "We'll get them and then we'll get some rest."

He checked his watch and sighed. "And we better be getting tomorrow off," he added as a smirk began to cross his lips.

JJ winked in his direction as they started off towards the Bureau SUV they had taken from Quantico. "I'm sure with all of the OT we've raked in over the past two weeks, we'll get a few days off."

Derek chuckled at her optimism. He knew his best friend was dying to get home to her kids, just as he was anxious to get home to Whitney.

The two looked up as Emily was waving them over to the opened trunk of the SUV. She had a tablet fired up as Garcia and Reid talked her through the screens popping up. Emily slid the phone from her ear and placed the call on speaker phone. "PG, I've got Morgan and JJ here too."

The bubbly blonde's voice cut in to the hustle in the middle of the street. "Reid and I have found a black GMC Sierra in the vicinity of three nights worth of break-ins." Three photos popped up on the screen from street light cameras. "I've got registration information and a BOLO out already."

Derek sighed. He watched the most recent video from this evening. "They parked in the back of dealerships," JJ pointed out. "They make it look like the truck was in for repairs or something. Easy way to blend a car in."

The trio focused on the video as Penelope explained it from headquarters. "I don't see them once they got off of Jefferson Davis," she said, referencing the highway closest to them. "Opitz doesn't have much for cameras in the area."

"Are you sure about Opitz, Garcia?" Derek asked. He tried to keep his voice level.

"It's a cut through to 95," Reid explained. "It makes sense."

Derek shook his head. "Emily you were right," Derek said softly as he ran his hand over his face. "They're headed to the ER."

JJ's eyes grew at what Derek was saying. "Potomac," she muttered. "Is Whitney on tonight?" she asked, but the black man ignored her question.

"Hotch!" Derek called out, interrupting his boss's conversation with the head of SWAT. "Potomac Hospital," he exclaimed. He watched Aaron Hotchner as he relayed the message; he trusted his team to know where to go next.

-xx-

Whitney blinked her eyes as she tilted her head to the side. She was trying her best to get the blood to trickle down the side of her face, rather than in to her eye.

She set her jaw as she continued her stare down with the man across from her. One assailant had been laid out of the trauma table; she ignored his constant cries of pain as she stared at the man who carried him in. It was the same man who had backhanded her when she informed him that she had other patients to tend to first.

"I've shot one," he repeated. His cold stare was met by Whitney's dark blue orbs. "I don't mind shooting the rest of them." Whitney pursed her lips as he gestured to the man on the table. "Fix him," he ordered.

Whitney felt the trickle continue down her cheek as she set her head straight. "I won't help him if you touch another one of my employees," she bartered. When the gun in his hand moved from being focused in Lauren's direction, to face Whitney, she had to force air in to her lungs.

"Whitney, just do it," Lauren begged.

The blonde slowly shifted her eyes from the man across from her to the young brunette. Her eyes softened as she watched the tears roll down Lauren's cheek. "We'll be okay," she muttered to her co-worker.

Whitney turned her attention to the medical instruments she had pulled out of the table next to her. "Get that bullet out and close him up," the standing man continued. "Every ten minutes that it takes, we will kill another."

She closed her eyes and focused on her deep breaths. She was not sure if the security guard who managed to slip in the ED was still alive. He had been pulled in to a patient's room by a co-worker.

"Touch another one and I'll make sure he bleeds out right here," Whitney shot back. She only hoped that her plan with Lauren was going to work. They prayed that Derek's team was notified that the hospital was in lock-down.

"You'll join him," he countered. The gun slowly moved down towards Whitney's stomach. "Both of you, it seems."

Whitney licked her lower lip as she started to pull away the shreds of clothing around the bullet wound. "I can't work if you have a gun pointed at me."

He laughed as she ripped at the t-shirt he wore; his jacket and vest had already been removed. "I'd work faster if I were you."

"I really shouldn't just remove this," she said as she examined the damage. "It doesn't matter what I do – he could still die." Without proper medical instruments and a view inside of what she was dealing with, she knew it was a possibility that one wrong move would kill the man on her table.

The man in all black shrugged. "And then I'll kill you both," he answered as he gestured towards Lauren. The brunette tried her best to hold in her gasp as he thrust the gun in her direction again.

"We have company," the lone assailant lapping the emergency floor called out from the front door. It was the only viable exit to any one as the rest of the floor had been locked out. "I count two SWAT trucks in the parking lot," he called as he peeked through the window in the nurse's office that doubled as a triage room.

Whitney let out a slow breath as she focused on what she was currently doing. She tried to ignore the two sets of eyes on her as she worked. She was going to work on him until she was told otherwise; she took an oath to save any one who came in to that emergency room.

"Make that four," the voice called out once more. "And I think I see the feds."

-xx-


	64. Chapter 64

**Take Two**

 **Chapter 64**

 **-xx-**

Derek paced on the opposite side of the bureau SUV as Hotch worked with SWAT to figure out a way inside. He pressed his cell phone to his ear once again and cringed when Whitney's voicemail answered once again.

They received word of the Code Purple on the way over. Derek had barely waited to the truck to stop before jumping out and finding out what SWAT was planning. They explained that the two rear entrances from inside the hospital had been locked from the inside. Essentially, they had no way in besides the front door.

Derek could only watch as they went over the blueprints of the hospital one more time. He was starting to panic because Whitney had not attempted to reach him.

Every second that passed was another one where the mother of his child was in danger. He was not sure of what kind of danger, but he vowed to destroy the men who were in there if they laid a finger on her.

"Derek," JJ called for him. His head whipped in her direction. "Come here."

He followed the blonde's voice and started towards the back of the SUV. They had been going over their own blueprints of the Emergency Department. Emily only hoped that they saw something the SWAT agents did not.

Derek pursed his lips as he watched real time video from inside the ED. Garcia was able to hack in to the system to watch the nurse's station. The only video feeds were from the waiting room, hallways and nurse's station.

He sighed when they flipped through all feeds and Whitney was not on a single screen. He silently prayed that she was able to take a break before all hell broke loose, but when they went back to the video of the nurse's station, he groaned when he saw her cell phone sitting on the desk next to a bottle of water.

"Garcia, how far back can you go on this?" he asked impatiently. JJ side eyed him as his boot tapped against the cement.

She sighed. "Let me see what magic I can work," she offered. He could hear her fingers tapping against the keyboard in her office. "If I try to go back, I could lose the real time video," she warned.

"Do it," Derek ordered.

JJ turned to look at the man next to her. "You heard her, Derek. She could lose the live feed. We'll have no idea what's going on in there." The blonde took a deep breath as she took in the man next to her. He was livid, for sure, but she could see just how scared he was, too.

He pursed his lips and shook his head. "I need to see where she is," he muttered.

"Do it, Pen," JJ urged. She watched the emotion play out over Derek's face. The three watched the video in silence; Derek stormed off after Lauren and Whitney had been pulled in to the closest trauma room by the nurse's station.

His hand had curled in to a tight fist as he saw the assailant who brought her in to the trauma room backhand her across the face. A glimmer of a smirk crossed his lips; his girl had stood up to him, but he silently prayed that she was not pushing all of his buttons. It was no time to be a hero. If only there were some way for him to let her know to hang on - they were just outside.

"I think we've figured something out," Hotch mentioned as he stepped back towards his team. The Unit Chief turned to Derek. "But I need you to sit out the first wave." Derek shook his head as he stood toe to toe with his boss. "That's not a recommendation."

"She's in there, Hotch," he responded. "I can't sit back here idly while my girlfriend and my baby are in there." JJ turned her eyes to the cement beneath their feet. She would never expect him to sit back, but it was what needed to be done.

Hotch nodded. "First wave will be a few SWAT members," he continued. "Number one task is to subdue the two unsubs. The third was bleeding pretty heavily when they brought him in."

Derek reached for his gun on his hip, but sighed when he felt JJ put her hand over his. She shook her head. "I'm not waiting out here," he argued.

"Morgan, its protocol," Prentiss shot back.

The black man shook his head. "Fuck protocol," he muttered as he shrugged off JJ's hand and started towards the area where the SWAT team was suiting up. Derek turned on a dime when Hotch grabbed his by the bicep. "I said I'm not staying out here."

"You are," Hotch said gently. "That's an order."

-xx-

Whitney glanced out from her hiding spot. Every gunshot made her heart race. She only prayed that she could have kept Lauren in the trauma room with her. The poor brunette had been pulled out when the first wave of gunshots echoed throughout the quiet emergency department.

There had been a half wall in the trauma room they were in; it was set to make the room accessible to two patients at once, but offered some privacy.

Whitney narrowed her eyes in the direction of the assailant on the gurney. His moans of anguish were the only sounds coming from the room. Every sound he made reverberated throughout Whitney's mind. It took everything in her not to get up and help him, but she knew it was smarter - and safer - for her to stay out of the way.

She closed her eyes as she rested back against wall. She tried to forget about everything resting in the shelves behind her; she was doing her best to remain quiet and calm. The silence in the main hallway was haunting.

She could not hear Lauren. Her other staff were lucky enough to be locked in patient rooms as they waited out what was going on in the trauma room. But Lauren had been pulled out in the hallway. She was placed in harm's way.

Her eyes glanced to her left to the walkway between the two trauma beds. Her blood covered gloves sat in a crumpled up ball. When she hid behind the half wall, she could not get them off fast enough. No sooner did she start to work on extracting the bullet did the shooting in the hallway start.

Her breath caught in her throat as she could hear heavy footsteps in the hallway passing by her. She rested her head back and quietly took long, deep breaths. Her knees were pulled to her chest as she tried to make herself as small as possible.

Whitney closed her eyes and tried her best to ignore the groans from the man on the table. When her blue eyes reopened, she focused on the clock across from her on the wall. She watched the hands slowly move around the simple black and white piece. Silently, she laughed to herself. They should be arguing over who was taking the first break, not waiting out an onslaught from the hallway.

She slowly turned her head in the direction of the automatic door leading in to the trauma room. They must have realized that the man in the room with her was not capable of fighting back; Whitney made sure of that as she strapped him on to the table with shaking hands before taking cover on the other side of the room.

Her head snapped back as the glass door slid open. She focused on making herself compact against the wall. "Whit, where are you, baby?" Derek's voice called out as he stepped in to the room. She could hear the deep breaths he was taking as he searched the room. "Whitney?"

The panic in his voice startled her. The squeak that escaped her throat caused a relieved sigh to slip through his lips. She slowly stretched out her legs as he rounded the half wall.

Derek dropped to his knees next to the blonde. She exhaled as he pulled her to his chest. Tears were falling from her eyes faster than she could register. "Oh baby," he muttered against her ear as he slid to a sitting position on the floor with her. He lifted his wrist to use his comms. "I've got her," he said in to the microphone for the team to hear. "I've got her," he repeated to himself.

Her chest was rising and falling with every breath she took. She held on to Derek as though he was the only thing in the world. He slowly pulled the blonde on to his lap.

It was minutes before either said a word; they needed the silence to realize that the other was actually there, in their arms, and okay. Whitney was the first to start to pull away. Derek's hand crept on to her cheek to brush away the tears that lingered.

He studied her features; almost two weeks apart was making him crazy, but the last handful of hours stressed him out more than he ever thought possible. "Are you hurt?" he muttered as he examined the cut above her brow.

"I'll have a matching scar," she responded with a small roll of her eyes as she mentioned the one she received at the hands of Mason years back. She pursed her lips as she could feel the rough pads of Derek's fingertips check her wound. "I'm sorry," she mumbled. "I never should have-"

Derek pursed his lips as both of his hands found their way to her cheeks. He pulled her to him as his lips descended upon hers to cut her off. Her arms slung over his shoulders as he deepened the kiss. Whitney leaned forward for one more as he slowly backed away when the two were desperate for air. "We're not running away from each other ever again," Derek said softly.

She nodded. "I'm sorry," she repeated in a tone just above a whisper. Derek slid his pointer finger over her lips and shook his head.

"It's in the past," he answered. Whitney dropped her eyes from his gaze and frowned. "The only thing that matters is our future."

"Okay," she mustered up.

Derek smirked as he pressed his lips to her forehead. "Come on," he offered. "Let's get you out of here." He was not ready to let the blonde out of his arms, but he knew she needed to get out of the trauma room. She needed to be checked out by the EMTs waiting in the parking lot.

She closed her eyes and let out a deep sigh before nodding. She steadied herself as she used Derek's shoulder and the shelves behind her to stand up. Her legs felt like jelly; her entire body was so weak and tired.

Derek pushed himself to his knees but stopped as he reached up to place a hand to Whitney's belly. "When did this happen?" he asked, noting the small bump. It was as if he was punched in the chest; all air seemed to have left his body as he cradled her stomach.

A simple smile crossed Whitney's features. The blonde braced herself on the top of the half wall as Derek placed his lips to her stomach. "A few days ago," she admitted. "I didn't want to believe it." Her hand rested just under Derek's chin against her stomach. "I thought I was just bloated, but I guess not."

She laughed slightly as Derek rested his forehead against her belly. "We should get you checked out. Both of you," he said as he stumbled over his own words.

Whitney offered him her hand as he stood from his spot on the floor. She shook her head. "We're fine," she assured him. Her fingers slipped through his belt loops.

The smile she offered did not calm his nerves. "I'm not taking any chances," he replied. "Please?"

"Tomorrow?" she bartered. "I need to-" Her eyes flashed towards the door as she tried her best to slip around Derek. "I need to check on everyone!" Her heart felt like it was in her stomach as she neared the sliding door. Their reunion was over and she needed to take charge of her unit again.

Derek reached for the blonde's hand just as she reached the door. "Everyone is being taken care of," he confirmed. His voice was gentle; soft enough to bring her back to their moment. "SWAT came in first and cleared the unsubs."

Whitney pursed her lips as she turned from the door. In her panic and ultimate relief, she totally forgot about the man in the room with them. She took a cautious step towards him and reached for his wrist.

She closed her eyes when she could no longer feel his pulse. "Oh god," she mumbled under her breath. Whitney draped his limp hand over his stomach.

Derek finally stopped to take in the scene in front of him. In his sweep, he barely cast a glance in the direction of this man as he was more concerned for Whitney.

"I could have saved him," she muttered as emotion took over her voice. "I should have." The last statement was more just than the first. He could see her mentally kicking herself for giving up on him.

Derek shook his head and gave the hand he still held a squeeze. "You can't save everyone, Whit." She shrugged away his words as she focused on the deceased man in front of her. "He's a murderer" Derek explained softly. He shook his head. "I can't imagine what you were going through," he sighed as he looked around the room.

Her shoulders fell as she could felt the defeat pounding through her body. "I don't get to decide who I save, Derek," she countered. "I'm not a nurse because I want that choice. I save whoever comes to my ER."

She was finally able to pull her eyes away from the dead man in front of her. She looked up at the man in front of her with watery eyes. "I want to take you home," he offered.

"Okay," she responded. She licked her lips as she stepped in front of the door and waited for it to slide open. "I just need to check on Lauren first." Her mind was running a million miles per hour; from the dead assailants throughout the department, to the security guard who had been shot almost an hour before - to her friend. The one woman she promised their survival to.

Lauren had trusted Whitney with her life. After locking down the emergency department, Whitney instructed Lauren to find a room to hide in. Lauren ignored the order from the head nurse and told her friend that she would have her back.

Derek nodded. "She's out front," he confirmed. "She was able to get away during the gun fight and she hid under a desk."

Whitney released the deep breath she did not realize she was holding in. Her lips slowly curled up in to a smile knowing she did listen in the end. The blonde leaned towards Derek as he dropped her hand but wrapped his arm around her as he escorted her out of the emergency department.

-xx-


	65. Chapter 65

**Take Two**

 **Chapter 65**

 **-xx-**

"I'm fine," the blonde repeated again as she looked up towards the EMT as he checked her eyes with the mini light. She grunted as he checked her eyes for a second time. Whitney fought the urge to roll her eyes to obstruct him, but she knew he was just doing his job. And the poor guy was under direct orders from Derek to make sure she was in tip top shape.

Derek smirked as he walked towards the ambulance. He had offered to check on Lauren while Whitney was being checked out. She put up a hell of an argument, he admitted, but ultimately knew it was not going to work with him.

The brunette was in good spirits considering what the two of them had gone through. She was more concerned about Whitney and the baby than she was herself. She explained to Derek that she begged to take Whitney's place, but the blonde had convinced them that she would help the man on the table.

He knew Whitney was more than capable, and had experienced things similar in Los Angeles, but he was worried about her putting the baby in harm's way. Derek shook his head as he took a seat next to Whitney at the back of the ambulance. He was not going to be angry at her for doing what she thought was best.

She saved Lauren and countless others with her actions by locking down the ER. She was able to keep them occupied long enough to get his team and the SWAT team there.

But he could see it all over her face; she was upset over losing their suspect. He knew what that guilt was like.

Derek reached across the space between the two of them to take Whitney's hand in between his two. She offered a smile in his direction as she tried to focus her attention anywhere else besides the stitches being put in above her eyebrow.

"I'm ready to go to bed," she whined to Derek.

He nodded. "Hotch just has a few questions and then we can head home," he replied softly. He could feel her agitation at the mention of having to stay longer. "He just needs your take on what happened in there."

The blonde sighed and let her shoulders relax as the EMT stepped away from her. "I've told you everything," she answered sharply.

"I know." Derek pulled the blonde close to him. She rested her head against his shoulder. "It's just protocol, Whit."

She licked her lips and nodded. She fought through how heavy her eyes were starting to feel. Working the night shift was always tough on her, but she chalked her exhaustion up to the adrenaline wearing off.

"So says the guy who told Hotch off earlier when he used the 'protocol' line on you," Emily said with a laugh as she stepped over to the pair. "How are you feeling?" the brunette asked Whitney as she leaned against the open back door.

Whitney shrugged. "Tired," she answered honestly. Emily smiled at the answer.

"I'm hearing that you were amazing in there," Emily offered. Whitney turned her eyes away from the brunette and groaned. She did not want the recognition for doing her job. "Other than the three men responsible for making this city stand on edge for the last week, there were no casualties."

The blonde licked her lips as the question weighing heaving on her mind slipped out. "Is the security guard okay?" Whitney asked softly. Her blue eyes slowly traveled up to the woman standing next to her. She sighed as her shoulders fell. "I don't even know his name."

Emily nodded. "Peter Kaufman," she recited as she read from her notes. "He'll be fine."

"Good," Whitney mumbled. She turned between Derek sitting next to her and Emily standing on the other side of her. "Can I talk to Hotch and get out of here?"

The standing agent nodded once more. "Let me go get him for you," she offered.

Whitney smiled in the direction of her retreating form. "I'm no hero," she said softly. She pulled her legs up to place her feet on the ambulance step. She rested her elbows on her thighs and sighed. "I was just doing my job."

Derek kissed the side of her head. "They were lucky to have you in there with them."

The blonde pursed her lips and shrugged. The pair looked forward to see Aaron Hotchner starting towards them.

-xx-

Derek sighed as he stepped off of the last stair. Whitney was cradling a cup of coffee in her hands as she sat at the kitchen island. Her back was to him and her shoulders were slumped forward.

Her head hung down and he could see her body shake every few seconds as a sob would take over her body. "Whit?" he asked softly as he padded barefoot across the floor.

His sweatshirt draped over her petite frame; the sleeves had been rolled up so she could hold her coffee cup. She slowly turned to peek over her shoulder. Through the tears, she offered a smile in Derek's direction. "Hey," she muttered. "I hope I didn't wake you."

"You didn't," he assured as he pulled out the seat next to her. It was actually noticing that she was no longer in their bed, but he would not admit that to her right now. "Are you okay?"

She shrugged and turned her attention back to the coffee cup in her hand. She had been afraid of waking Derek with the tossing and turning she had been doing in bed. There had been nothing on TV when she checked an hour before, and now her coffee was starting to go cold as she stared at it.

"Talk to me, Whit," he urged gently. "It'll make you feel better to talk about it." She licked her lips as she watched the minutes slowly change on the range.

Her chest rose and fell with the deep breath she took; it came out shaky causing another round of sobs to escape her lips. "He could have killed me," she muttered. The sharp intake of breath from Derek did not help her emotions at that moment. "I can't get his eyes out of my mind."

He had no answers for her, no magic bullet to make her forget about what happened. She had held her composure when she spoke with Hotch. JJ had gone back in to retrieve her bag and phone before escorting her to her car. Derek had driven the two of them home as JJ joined the team on their trip back to Quantico.

Aaron Hotchner explained how nervous he was about how she did not seem affected by what transpired. Derek knew she was going through shock and wanted to get her home and comfortable as soon as possible.

He was trained to deal with situations like what Whitney went through; she wasn't. He could stare down trained killers without batting an eyelash; she was not made the same way he was. But she did what she needed to do to limit the casualties.

She tried to fight to stay and help her patients and the security guard, but Derek pointed out how shaky her hands were. Belinda had come by to take over; they had sent some patients to a local hospital while others were moved to different floors of the building.

"I can't erase Lauren's screams," she continued. She closed her eyes as the memory re-entered her mind. "When the security guard got shot, she lost it." Whitney shrugged as she lifted her coffee to her lips to take a sip. Derek noted that her hands still shook just a bit. The same hands she washed repeatedly after arriving home; even with gloves, she said all she could feel was blood. "I don't blame her," she muttered.

Derek pursed his lips as she barely made a sound when she spoke. "I can't imagine what that was like for you," he said gently. "And I wish I could take away all of this pain for you."

She nodded as Derek reached across to place his hand on top of hers. The action caused her eyes to well up once more. "I know," she mumbled. Her voice was hoarse from the emotion racking her body. "Did I do the right thing?" Her question hung in the air of the silent kitchen.

Derek was not sure what she was asking. He could tell that there were so many things going through her mind and he was afraid that he did not have all of the answers for her. "About what?"

The blonde shrugged. "I let him die," she said softly. She turned to glance at Derek over her shoulder. Her eyes were red from crying but she just looked so lost. "I was taught to save people, and I just let him lay there and die. All alone."

The black man pursed his lips and shook his head. "You hid when you needed to," he confirmed. "You didn't just have yourself to protect." He noticed her eyes flash at what he was insinuating. The sharp intake of breath from the blonde caused him to inwardly groan at his own words. "It's taken me years to realize this, but you can't save everyone, Whit."

She released her grip on her coffee cup to swipe at the tears lingering under her eyes. "Did I do the right thing?" she repeated as her blue eyes locked on Derek's dark brown orbs.

He nodded. "One hundred percent," he answered justly. "And I'm not just telling you that because I love you and I want you to feel better." She pursed her lips and watched the man next to her. "I'm telling you that, from experience, you were perfect."

Her expression changed in front of his eyes. The weight of the world that she seemed to be carrying finally lifted off of her shoulders. The furrow in her brow started to let up.

"You took charge and you saved over twenty people, Whit," he explained. Derek shrugged. "I don't know how much more of a bad-ass you can be than that."

A glimmer of a smile crossed her lips. "Thank you," she muttered.

"For what?" He gave her hand a soft squeeze. "I did nothing."

She turned her hand over so his fingers could lace between hers. "For not giving up on me," she said softly as she turned in her chair to completely face him. A shaky breath escaped her lips as she lifted her eyes to his. "I was stupid-"

"Its in the past," he cut her off. Derek shook his head. "We both did some pretty stupid shit. But what matters is that we're here – together."

Whitney nodded. "We should still talk about everything."

Derek shrugged. "Tomorrow," he offered. "Later today I guess," he corrected as he watched the clock hit 5:59 am. She nodded. "C'mon, you need some sleep."

Derek slipped off of the stool and helped the blonde up to her feet. The pair walked hand in hand towards the staircase.

-xx-


	66. Chapter 66

**Take Two**

 **Chapter 66**

 **-xx-**

Derek glanced at the cell phone sitting on the coffee table as it lit up once again. It was the eighth call in the last forty-five minutes.

He had already spoken with her mother, Piper and Eliot earlier that morning. Derek was able to sneak in a few more hours of sleep once he got Whitney upstairs, but he found it hard to ignore the bright sun streaming in to the bedroom.

It was equally as hard to ignore the constant vibrating of her cell phone as it rang off the hook. He was quick to unplug it when he made his way downstairs. The wallpaper – a close up photo of the two of them from Vegas – brought a smile to his face until the phone faded to black.

Piper had called in a panic after receiving word from the hospital that the Emergency Department would be closed for a few days for clean up and repair. All ED staff was given the option of taking time off or floating to other departments. Whitney was granted a week off, paid, from Belinda for her response to the incident.

Eliot called just after Piper did. He had agreed to float through the building for the week. He mentioned how word traveled quickly about Whitney's heroics; Derek was quick to nip the idea as she hated being called a hero.

Her mother had been beside herself when she called. He was able to calm her down after repeatedly explaining that Whitney and the baby were fine. Whitney had agreed to make a doctor's appointment as well, mostly to appease Derek. Julia Grover explained that even though she had never met Derek in person, she knew he was a great person for her daughter.

The doctor's office had called while he had her phone and he was quick to agree to an afternoon appointment for her. She apparently sent an e-mail to her doctor as she sat up in the middle of the night.

He had planned to ask Hotch for the rest of the week when he received an e-mail letting the team know they could work from home for the remainder. Eleven days on the road matched with an additional nine hours when they returned to Virginia called for an impromptu vacation.

The black man groaned as the cell phone lit up once more.

"So that's where it ended up," Derek turned to the voice in the doorway. He grinned when he saw a refreshed looking Whitney leaning against the door frame. He could tell she had just gotten out of the shower – her second since returning home from the hospital – but this one was more to relax her sore body than scrub the feelings away.

Derek smirked as she stepped in to the living room and pulled her on to his lap. Her squeal of excitement made his heart rate increase. "Good morning," he joked as he placed a kiss to her cheek. "Your phone was going nuts so I brought it down here so you could sleep."

"Thank you," she offered. She had learned to ignore the vibrating device when she slept during the day, but figured it was probably driving Derek crazy.

He tightened his grip as she reached forward to grab her cell phone. "Dr. Brewer was able to fit you in this afternoon. She agrees that you should be checked out."

Whitney nodded. "Okay," she agreed. She knew that she was feeling fine, but it warmed her heart to hear how worried Derek was. She also knew she would never hear the end of it if she disagreed. Knowing Derek, he would drag her kicking and screaming in to the appointment anyways.

The blonde browsed through the text messages and phone calls that were from the morning. She was not in the mood to relish on what happened the night before, but seeing that Derek had answered a few calls and most likely explained the situation made her happy. She was relieved to not have to go through it right away.

"So I was thinking," Derek said as he adjusted the blonde on his lap. He stretched his legs out across the couch as he put a hand over her phone to lower the device. "We have the next few days off." Her eye brow shot up at his admission. "Belinda has given you a week off and Hotch said the team could work from home."

"I don't want the week off," she argued. The blonde sulked as she processed the news. "I need to go back to work."

Derek sighed as he intertwined his fingers with hers. She rested back against him and matched his sigh. "You deserve time off, Whit." She rolled her eyes at him. "Back to what I was saying," he continued jokingly, "I was thinking we could take a little trip."

"Nothing like spur of the moment," she said as she shot a wink back at him.

Derek chuckled and pressed his lips to the top of her head. "If it was really spur of the moment, I would not be telling you this," he countered. She shrugged. His hands slowly came to rest on her stomach as she relaxed on top of him. "I was wondering if you were up to heading up to Boston for a few days?"

She froze at the proposition. They had so much to work on as far as their relationship went, but Derek was offering to let her go home to visit her family. Better – he wanted to join her. "Seriously?" she asked softly. She shook her head, letting the shock leave her mind. "How? We can't just get airline tickets now?"

"We can drive?" he offered with a laugh. "Google maps said it was about eight and a half hours. I'm betting I could get us there in under eight."

She laughed out loud; he would be lying if he said he did not miss that laugh. "You're crazy," she said with a chuckle. "You know that right?"

He nodded. "I just think it'll help you, Whit," he admitted. "We can leave after your doctor's appointment. We should get there before midnight."

"I assume you talked to my mother," she said before casting a glance back in his direction. Derek nodded. "Was this her idea?" He shook his head. "Does she even know that you were thinking about this?" He shook his head once more. "Where are we going to stay?"

He shrugged. "Boston has plenty of hotels from what I remember," he joked. "I'm sure I can find us one."

She wanted to sit up and look him in the eye to make sure he was not joking around with her, but feeling his fingers tap across her belly made it impossible for her to move from her spot. Finally being able to have something to show for the thirteen weeks of pregnancy felt good, but having Derek see it finally was amazing.

"I'm in," she said with a laugh. "Let's do it." Whitney threw her hands in the air and shrugged. "Why not, right?"

Derek nodded. His lips found their way back to the top of her head. "Go pack a bag," he ordered with a smirk crossing his lips. "Your doctor's appointment is in an hour and a half, and then we're hitting the road." Whitney would admit that she loved when he took charge; he was always the first to worry about her needs and desires, but in this situation, he knew better than she did.

She squealed as she finally pushed herself to a sitting position before standing from the couch. The smile crossing her lips brought a similar one to Derek's face. "This is crazy," she admitted. "Thank you." Her head was spinning; she was finally getting to see her family in person for the first time in almost two years. The mere thought of her mother pulling her in to a hug put a jump in her step.

Derek sat up on the couch and pushed himself to his feet. His arms slipped around Whitney's waist as hers found their way around his neck. "No thanks needed," he answered swiftly. "I'd do anything to make you happy – or in this case, take your mind off of last night."

She pursed her lips at the reminder, but nodded. "Does anybody back home know?" He shook his head. "Good," she muttered. "I can't wait to surprise them – and introduce them to the most amazing man I've ever met."

-xx-


	67. Chapter 67

**Take Two**

 **Chapter 67**

 **-xx-**

Whitney grinned as she noticed the most recent ultrasound picture that Derek slipped in the strap on his visor. She bit her tongue to not tell Derek 'I told you so' when she was given a clean bill of health. Instead, she was happy to know that he cared so much.

She had to laugh at how excited he was that they were doing another ultrasound to double check that the baby was okay. He was in awe of the growth that had taken place in the four weeks between ultrasounds.

Whitney found herself tearing up; it was magical to know that she was carrying their baby. It was even more amazing to know that after what she experienced the night before that their baby was fine.

And as she glanced at the man sliding in to the driver's seat, she felt the most loved she ever had in her life. He could have decided to do a million other things after being given a week off from having to go in to the office, but he was doing something to make her happy. To make her know how safe and loved she was.

She tucked her legs underneath her as she made herself comfortable. If she was going to be spending the next eight or so hours in the car, she knew she needed to bring a pillow and a blanket with them.

She found her watching Derek as he pulled out of the gas station. Besides being the most attractive man she had laid eyes on, she knew his heart of gold out-shined everything else.

"I'm excited to meet your folks," he said, breaking the silence in the truck. He reached for the water bottle she had put in the cup holder for him after her quick run in to the store attached to the gas station.

She smirked as she looked up from her cell phone. "They're a little crazy," she offered with a shrug of her shoulders. "But they mean well."

Derek matched her shrug, much to her chagrin. "They'll have to get used to me at some point," he said as he cast a quick smile in her direction. His smile caused one to cross her face.

"Are you planning to stick around for a while?" she asked with a laugh. He nodded. "Good," she answered softly. Whitney fiddled with the end of one of her pigtail braids as she watched the man behind the wheel. "So you're really not telling me where we're staying?"

Derek shook his head; he had booked their hotel for the new few nights as they sat in the waiting room of Whitney's doctor's office. He had gotten Whitney to agree to head home for a few days, but the rest was going to be a surprise to her.

"That's not fair," she muttered playfully. Her blue orbs dazzled as she smirked in his direction. "We'll just see if I take you to some of my favorite places."

The wink she directed at him caused him to laugh. "I've had some help," he answered honestly. "Your brother knows that we're coming."

A smile crossed Whitney's lips at the mention of Garrett. It had been too long since she had seen him last. Garrett and his wife Eliza had gone to California to celebrate their anniversary the summer before and came down to LA to spend a few days with Whitney. It had been over a year since she had seen them in person.

"Dinner with Garrett and his family is on Thursday," Derek mentioned. The Cheshire cat-like grin crossing his face made Whitney shake her head. "I had a lot of time to think and plan while you slept this morning."

"Sorry," she muttered softly. The sheepish smile never once left her face.

Derek reached across the center console to take her hand in his. "No reason to be sorry," he answered. "You and the peanut needed to get some sleep. I'm a big boy, Whit. I can keep myself occupied for a few hours."

"Is that so?" she asked with a raised eyebrow. Derek only chuckled; he was glad she did not apologize for it either. Apparently, some habits were slowly getting easier to grow out of. "My poor man," she cooed as she reached for his hand over the center console. "It's been a long two weeks."

Derek nodded enthusiastically. "Too long," he confirmed. "Far too long." He gladly slipped his hand around her smaller one. Whitney tugged on his hand just enough to rest it in her lap. She giggled when it rubbed up against her belly. "I just love that little bump," he complimented.

He took his eyes off of the road momentarily to glance in the direction of the bump in question. Whitney instinctively placed her other hand on it and grinned. "There's no hiding it now," she said softly.

The two knew she was not hiding anything from those closest to them. "I'd love to see in you that red dress from Vegas," he responded as a dreamy sigh escaped his lips.

"I'm afraid that it probably does not fit anymore," she answered with a roll of her eyes. She thought back to the piece in question; he complimented her every chance that he got that night. It was definitely sexier than she was used to, but it was the first time she truly felt comfortable in her own skin.

Derek smirked as he led the truck further down the highway. "There's only one way to find out," he said. The quick look he shot in her direction caused her heart to flutter. She was not sure if it was their time apart, her close call the night before, or just her blatant feelings for the man next to her, but every time he would so much as look at her, she felt herself come alive.

Her teeth drew her lower lip in as she contemplated his words. "Maybe if you're lucky," she shot back with a wink. They were just over an hour in to their trip and she had a feeling it was going to be the longest seven hours of her life.

"I don't need to see you in a dress to know how lucky I am." The sincerity in his voice would have knocked her off of her feet if she had not already been sitting.

Whitney pursed her lips in to a tight smile as she watched him relax behind the wheel. There were no words that she could put together to contest with him at the moment.

"Can we talk about last night?" he asked softly. He rested his wrist over the top of the steering wheel as he could feel Whitney tighten her grip on his other hand. A quick slip of his eyes towards the blonde caused him to sigh. "I don't want to push," he quickly covered.

Whitney shook her head. "Its fine," she answered quietly. "I don't know what else there is to talk about."

Derek licked his lips and shrugged. "I just want to make sure that you're okay," he assured her.

She nodded. "I'm fine, Derek. I swear," she replied. "I don't know how I was able to do all of that." Her head dropped at the memory of it.

The man sitting to her left sighed. _Fine_ had become her most used word in the past twenty-four hours. He could see in her eyes that she was anything but fine but she was pushing on.

"I was scared," she mumbled, afraid to catch his glance in her direction. The words seemed to float out of her mouth and they were so soft he would have missed them if he was not paying close attention. His ears perked up at her words. It was the first time she had used those words to explain her experience. Even when they spoke about it in the kitchen, she never phrased it that way.

Derek gave her hand a squeeze. The silence that followed echoed throughout the truck. He pursed his lips as he focused his attention – and anger – to the road in front of him.

"I was scared that I was going to leave you," she admitted quietly. When his head snapped in her direction, she pursed her lips and forced herself to look out the front window. Her brows furrowed as she watched all of the cars in front of them. "I was so stupid to walk away – and then this happened."

Derek shook his head. "Whit," he started. The words jumbled in his head as he tried his best to explain that it was behind them. The lump of emotion in his throat made it impossible to answer her.

Whitney shrugged. "I chalked it up to karma," she said with a cynical laugh added to the end of her words. "I deserved it because I treated you so terribly."

The sigh coming out of the man next to her caused her to close her eyes and purse her lips. "I'm not mad at you, Whit," he explained softly. He adjusted his grip on her hand to intertwine their fingers and gave it a soft squeeze. "I told you – I'm not goin' anywhere. You needed space to think. I get it, babe."

She nodded. "I wasn't fair to you," she replied. Her second hand wrapped around Derek's, holding it in place with both of her hands. "And I'm sorry." She swallowed the growing lump in her throat. "I thought I wouldn't be able to say that you in person."

Derek knew he had to keep an eye on the road, and keep them on their travels, but everything in his body told him to pull over. He needed to pull over and pull that woman in to his arms and let her know he is never letting her go again.

But if he was going to do that, at this point, he may as well turn around, drive them home and show her that in their house. The home that they were going to create together.

With one turn in her direction, he knew he needed to keep on going to Boston. She needed to see her family and he needed to get her away for a few days. To clear her head and to have time just the two of them.

"You didn't need to say it, Whit," Derek answered softly. "I knew it." She pursed her lips as she assured her. His shoulders slumped as he sat back in his seat. "Neither of us are perfect – but we're perfect together."

Whitney's lips slowly curled in to a smile. "You've got that right," she agreed.

-xx-


	68. Chapter 68

**Take Two**

 **Chapter 68**

 **-xx-**

Derek glanced over at the blonde curled up in the passenger seat. Her pillow and blanket had come in handy as they crossed in to the northern states. For the beginning of October, the temperatures were definitely dropping at night as opposed to Virginia where it barely cooled off.

She seemed much more relaxed than she had after returning home from the hospital. They hashed it all out – their relationship and the incident at the hospital – and she was sleeping peacefully.

Hearing her admit how scared she was shook him to his core, but he did not want to let her know just how worried he was. That the minutes spent pacing in front of the emergency department door as he waited with Emily and Hotch for the all clear from SWAT were the longest minutes of his life.

Hotch had given him the okay to go on the second sweep – they were responsible for clearing rooms once the unsubs had been subdued. The Unit Chief knew exactly where Derek was heading and never once fought him on his mission.

The stitches that took up residence in her eyebrow caught his eye. He smirked as he remembered some of her first words to him. _"I'll have a matching scar,"_ she had said; he knew it was a cover to not let up how scared she was. He could not have pulled her in to his arms any faster than he did – he needed to know that she was really there.

He could almost feel her nails digging in to the back of his neck as she clung to him. He laughed in spite of himself. It was not the first time Whitney had left her mark, and he knew it was not going to be the last time.

JJ had pointed out the scratch marks on his shoulder on their first case following his trip to Las Vegas. She had caught him in the locker room; he needed to change his shirt after dirtying it in the field. The blonde agent grinned as Derek tried, unsuccessfully, to dodge her questions.

For a woman who kept her nails short and manicured for work, he wondered when they became sharp enough to leave a mark. He shook his head at his train of thought. The poor woman slept next to him – and boy did she sleep hard. It was as if she was catching up on weeks of sleep.

Derek mentally slapped himself. She admitted to him that she did not sleep well when he was away. His bed had always been a haven for her, and being surrounded by things of his in the room helped, but nothing compared to the warm body next to her.

He had felt the same way when he woke up in the middle of the night just the night before. Derek felt Whitney slip out of bed, but the pure exhaustion he was dealing with put him right back to sleep. And then an hour passed and she was not there when he reached out.

Derek glanced at the GPS on the dash once more and groaned. They were about forty minutes from the hotel and he was fresh out of coffee. He shook his head and decided to power through his tiredness and continue to the hotel. The sooner they got there, the sooner he could get some sleep.

Whitney stretched in the seat next to him. He grinned as those vibrant blue eyes fluttered open against the stark white pillow. "Hey you," she muttered softly, her voice dripping with sleep.

"Hey yourself," he replied back. Her lips slowly curled in to a lazy smile as she stretched out once more. "Almost there," he offered.

She nodded as she pushed herself in to a seated position. "Okay," she answered. She tucked her bangs back behind her ear as she stifled a yawn. "Thank you for letting me sleep."

Derek nodded. "Of course," he replied as he sent a smile in her direction. "You needed it."

The blonde shrugged. "I feel like I got run over by a truck," she said with a tired laugh.

The black man smirked as he shifted from the position he was in behind the wheel. "That would be the shock and adrenaline wearing off," he said with a laugh. "Bad-assery comes with a price."

Whitney's hearty laugh filled the truck. "Bad-assery," she repeated as she stretched out her back. "You're making up words now, Agent Morgan." The joking gaze she sent in his direction caused him to laugh. Her eyes still showed how tired she was, but he was happy to have someone up for the rest of the ride.

"There is just something so sexy about you calling me Agent," Derek quipped. Whitney almost choked on the water she had just taken a sip of. He watched as the blush grew in her cheeks. "Is there something wrong with me calling something sexy?" The more he joked with her, the brighter her cheeks became.

Whitney tried to duck her head away from his scrutinizing eyes, only to be stopped by him placing his hand under her chin and turning her back to face him. "I called you by your name," she pointed out. Her eyebrow arched as she pursed her lips. "I don't see why that's sexy."

"It sounds a lot different when you say it, than when Hotch says it," he argued with a laugh.

Whitney shook her head. "I would hope so." The sleepy laugh that escaped her lips caused Derek to grin. It was so good to hear her laugh and sound so happy. Whitney rested her elbow against the center console and placed her cheek against the palm of her hand. "I still can't believe you said it sounds sexy."

Derek chuckled. He thought maybe he should leave it at that and not explain how he wanted to race to the hotel and ask her to repeat it for him. Derek tightened his grip on the steering wheel; even casting a glance in her direction ignited the fire inside of him.

How this beautiful woman sitting next to him wanted to plan a future with him, he had no idea. She was everything he never knew he needed, but he was not letting her go ever again.

A lot of things in their relationship had seemed rush – the baby that they were expecting was number one – but he did not think he'd do it a different way with her. The love he felt when he was with Whitney was something he had never felt before.

She was not with him because of his money, his job or his looks. She looked past all of that. It was hectic with both of their schedules, but she wanted nothing more than to make it work. Derek knew she was dedicated to her job, but she always made him feel like he was her first priority.

Women that came before her would have scoffed at the idea of video chatting in the middle of the night, but not her. When she was at work, she'd take a break to get just a few minutes with him on the phone. Even on nights when he'd be hard at work in his hotel room, knowing he was just on the other end of the line was enough for her. And it gave him the added motivation to get home quicker.

He never expected her to wait up for him on her nights off, but she did. She would usually take her phone to bed while the video was up. She loved talking to him before she fell asleep.

Whitney leaned back in her seat and stretched her neck from side to side, trying to her best to shake the tired feeling so she could stay awake for the rest of the ride. With a quick check of her cell phone, she realized she had slept for the last two hours. She felt much more refreshed and awake after her nap.

She lazily ran a hand over her belly and grinned. It still seemed unreal to have a bump and she found her fingers running over it multiple times a day. But Derek placing his hands to her belly could have brought tears to her eyes. His touch was always so gentle; there was not much there as far as she was concerned, but he loved to put his hands there.

"What'cha thinking about," Derek asked softly. He turned away from the GPS for a moment to look at Whitney.

The blonde shrugged. "Nothing in particular," she answered. Her blue orbs traveled towards the man sitting next to her. "Just how lucky I am, I guess."

Derek beamed at her admission. He was cut off by the GPS giving him directions, but his smile sufficed for her. They had only known each other for just over six months, but he felt like he had known her a lot longer than that.

He pursed his lips as he followed the directions from the GPS. "What about you?" she asked, breaking his concentration. "You look like you've been in deep thought."

He shrugged. "It's been a crazy twenty-four hours," he admitted. Whitney matched his expression and nodded. "But every time I look over and see you there, healthy," he smiled at his own words, "and with that bump – I can't help it, Whit."

Her fingers played with the elastic at the bottom of her braid as she tried her best to read his facial expressions in the light of the streetlamps. "Can't help what?"

His chest filled with a deep breath. "I can't help but falling deeper in love with you," he declared. "I know every thing will work out the way it is supposed to, but I cannot wait until I can show you off to the world. To introduce every one to the woman I cannot imagine life without."

-xx-


	69. Chapter 69

**Take Two**

 **Chapter 69**

 **-xx-**

Whitney had tried to avert from the awkward silence taking over the cabin of the truck as they arrived at the hotel, but she found herself at a loss for words. Derek had confirmed what she felt, but she had not been ready to rush it.

She watched as he made himself comfortable in their hotel room. He had planned their mini vacation in just a matter of hours and spared no expense at making his girlfriend happy. She admitted that she would have been just as happy anywhere with him, but he only wanted the best for them.

Four nights at the Hyatt Regency seemed adequate for Derek; he had spoken with her brother to find out where her mother and step-father lived, to make sure the hotel was close enough to make it easy to visit, but far enough away to relish in their privacy.

Derek stepped out of the bathroom after organizing his necessities and grinned when he saw Whitney sitting on the couch by the window. The Cheshire grin that she wore caused his eye brow to rise as he stepped across the room towards the blonde. "What is that smile for?" Derek asked as he neared the couch.

Whitney shrugged her shoulders as she dangled her cell phone from her finger tips. Her lip slowly slipped in between her teeth as she watched the black man stop when his cell phone vibrated in his pocket.

His brows furrowed as he read the incoming Facebook alert. "You sure?" he asked as he lifted his eyes from the screen to the blonde in front of him. "This isn't just because I said something on the way here, right?"

She shook her head. "You make it seem like Facebook is a legal document," she joked. Derek turned his eyes back to the device in his hand and pressed a few buttons on the illuminated screen. Whitney laughed as her own cell phone lit up in her hand. "Facebook official," she announced, regarding the relationship status she had changed on her account.

 _In a Relationship with Derek Morgan,_ her page now read.

Derek slid his cell phone back in to his jeans pocket before finishing his short walk to the couch. In one quick move, he straddled over the blonde on the couch, with a knee to each side of her hips locking her in place. "You are something else, Whitney Nichole," he joked, making sure to use her 'Facebook name'.

The blonde shrugged. "If you're just now realizing that, you may be in over you head," she quipped. She licked her lips as she tried her best to ignore the vibration coming from her cell phone. The two laughed as Derek's followed suit in his jean's pocket.

"I think the world has figured it out," Derek said with a chuckle.

Whitney nodded. "Seems like it," she agreed. "Though my new profile picture probably gave it away earlier."

Derek propped himself up with one arm as he reached back in his pocket for his cell. He quickly brought up the app in question and smirked when he saw the picture Whitney alluded to. "At least you picked a good one," he teased.

The photo of the two of them at the pool in Las Vegas had become Whitney's new profile picture on the way to the hotel. It was a few months old, and she definitely had some other favorites, but she loved the look of pure happiness on her face – and she wasn't complaining about how toned the man next to her was, either.

"I can almost taste those frozen margaritas," she said with a dreamy tone. "Though now it's of the virgin variety."

Derek nodded. He took Whitney's cell phone from its spot on her chest and placed it above her head on the table along with his own phone. "If I remember correctly, this," he said as he looked at the position the two were in, "reminds me a lot of Vegas."

Whitney forced a deep breath in to her lungs at the memory Derek had sparked. Her cheeks quickly flushed as she remembered the usage the couch had received in their Las Vegas hotel room.

She closed her eyes as Derek ran a hand down her bare arm; she had changed in to a pair of pajama shorts and a racer back tank top upon arriving at the hotel after complaining about the fit of her jeans.

"I thought you were tired," the blonde said as her eyes slowly fluttered open. She lost herself in the intense gaze coming from Derek.

He only smirked at her words. He was exhausted, but being in such a close proximity to the blonde woke him right back up – in more ways than one. There were no outside forces stopping anything tonight. He planned to help her relax and clear her mind.

-xx-

The blonde could not keep a smile off of her face if she tried. As the wind gently blew her hair back behind her, Whitney took in the sights of the city she grew up in. This was definitely a different look than she was used to.

She moved out of Boston indefinitely fourteen years before. Piper and Whitney decided to rent an apartment together instead of staying in the dorms for their junior year at UCLA.

Between working shifts at the local coffee shop for Piper and Whitney serving tables at a close by chain restaurant, they barely made ends meet, but they were happy. They were living on their own and neither would admit when their parents slid a few extra bucks in to their bank accounts.

Julia and Phil were happy that Whitney was continuing her education. She had taken on an internship at the hospital on top of working and going to school. She was exhausted, but doing what she wanted to do. Phil had made a deal with Whitney that as long as she stayed in school and in the internship, he would make sure her bills were taken care of.

From the time her mother met Phil, he was a quick mainstay at the Buchanan residence. Whitney was in the midst of a rebellious streak after her parents' divorce, but Phil was quick to put an end to that.

He would bring her to the hospital where he worked and Whitney's love of medicine quickly grew. Phil was a head trauma surgeon, and was the deciding factor when Whitney had decided on pursuing the trauma department in California.

Phil Grover was more of a father to her than her own was. He walked her down the aisle when she married Mason, even after expressing his disappointment that the California police officer had not asked their permission for her hand in marriage. Garrett was not the only one in the family who did not approve of her new husband, but Phil was not willing to sacrifice his her happiness.

He was also her first call after she passed her nursing boards. He had helped her study over the phone for weeks before the testing and could not tell enough people how happy he was that his daughter passed. Phil never used the word 'step' for any of Julia's children. As far as he was concerned, he had three sons and two daughters, even if only one had his last name.

Whitney took a sip from her cup of coffee as she mapped out their plan for the day. Derek was in the shower after sleeping in late – much to his chagrin. She had called her mother shortly after waking up to try to figure out the matriarch's plan for the day. She was expecting Phil home around four that afternoon, so she planned to make it over earlier in the day to surprise her mother first.

It was nearing noon and her stomach was most definitely letting her know it was time to eat. The pair had slept through breakfast after a long night before. Derek had made sure to put a good start on showing her how much he missed her after two weeks.

"So what's the plan?" She jumped at the voice behind her in the hotel room. She pursed her lips to not nibble on her lower lip when she turned around to see Derek standing behind her in only a towel. "Did you decide what you wanted to do?"

Whitney made herself snap out of the daze she found herself in and nodded. "Lunch for sure," she said with a laugh. She tried to focus on any thing else in the hotel room as Derek pulled clothes for the day from his duffle bag. "I want to make it to Mom's around three, if that's okay?"

Derek smirked at her expression. He noted how she would only take little peeks in his direction. "You've seen me naked before," he said jokingly. "No need to act shy now."

The blonde lifted an eyebrow in his direction as she stood from her seat on the balcony. She carried her coffee cup in to the hotel room and placed it on the desk. "I have," she answered softly. "But I need to think less about sex right this moment and more about feeding your baby."

The black man laughed at her answer. "Fair," he answered. Truth be told, he was not sure he could handle another round at the moment. After driving over nine hours, due to stopping for dinner and a coffee, and a few rounds the night before, he was still tired. He was going to power through the day for his girlfriend.

Whitney chuckled before stepping across the hotel room to grab her sneakers from inside of the closet. "Go get dressed, so I can eat," she shot back at the unassuming man. She turned around just as he dropped the towel to get dressed.

She steadied herself on the wall next to the closet and pulled her lower lip in between her teeth. His body was insane; she had to bet it was more chiseled than most statues she had seen in her life.

Her sneakers hung from one hand as her other curled up in front of her mouth so she could bite down on her thumb. She found herself unable to look away from him getting dressed. She frowned just a bit when he slid on his last piece and turned towards her. "You're blushing," he pointed out with a wink.

Whitney pursed her lips as she wished away the crimson in her cheeks. This man flustered her so easily but she did not complain. Instead, she forced a deep breath from her lungs as she continued on her way to the disheveled bed to put on her socks and sneakers.

"Is that what you're wearing today?" he asked jokingly.

Whitney narrowed her eyes in his direction as she took in her outfit. A simple pair of jeans and a dark blue flowing top – she saw nothing wrong with it. "Yeah," she answered sharply. "Why?"

"I just figured you'd be showing off that belly," he teased.

The blonde rolled her blue orbs at his words as she put on her second sneaker. "I have not seen my mother in about a year," she reminded him. Derek crossed his arms over his chest as he rested against the wall she had just used as support. "I can't go in there showing this off," she said as she stood from the bed and placed a hand to her belly. "She'll be so overwhelmed with just seeing me, and meeting you, that I don't need to add something else to her plate right now."

Derek nodded as he took in her explanation. He had been joking about her outfit anyways; the woman in front of him could wear a paper bag and she'd still be the most beautiful woman in his eyes.

She had gotten up before him to shower and do her hair and make up. Her long blonde locks sat in a ponytail with loose curls hanging from the back of her head. She only applied just a bit of make up from what Derek could tell, even though the bathroom counter matched the one at home with products everywhere.

It was just enough to make his favorite feature, her blue eyes, pop. "You're beautiful," he complimented as she stepped towards him. "I was just joking."

"I know," she answered softly. "But there was a method to my madness." Derek smirked and shook his head as she pressed a kiss to his cheek before stepping in to the bathroom. "I'm off duty this week - there will no heart attacks on my watch."

-xx-


	70. Chapter 70

**Take Two**

 **Chapter 70**

 **-xx-**

Whitney slid her hand in to her back pocket after ringing the front doorbell. She pursed her lips as she waited for her mother to answer the front door.

Her sister's car was parked next to her mother's in the driveway, so she knew the both of them would be home. Alexis was never one to answer the door, leaving the task to her mother.

Her sneaker covered foot slowly tapped on the landing beneath her as she waited as patiently as possible. She fought away the urge to bust through the door and lunge in to her mother's arms as she knew this would be a welcomed surprise for Julia.

Derek grinned from behind the blonde. He could see her getting antsy as she shifted her weight rom left to right in anticipation. He would admit he was slightly nervous as well. It was not often that he kept one woman long enough to meet the parents, but here he was – he had driven almost nine hours to bring this beautiful woman home to see her parents.

Standing on that porch, he realized that he truly was in love with Whitney Buchanan.

Whitney's breath caught in her throat as she could hear her mother's voice from inside hollering to let the person at the door know that she would be right there. The blonde grinned as she heard the footsteps getting closer to the front door.

"Coming," Julia repeated from the other side of the door. Whitney cast one last glance back at Derek as she heard the door unlocking and opening from the inside. She turned back towards the door just as it opened. "Whitney Nichole," her mother sighed.

Derek could not contain his smile as Whitney pulled her mother in to her arms. "Hi Mama," she cooed in the older woman's ear. Julia held her eldest daughter tightly, afraid that if she let up she would be gone.

The satisfied sigh that left her mother's lips brought a tear to Whitney's eye. She could not believe she was actually standing on her parents' front porch. "My girl," Julia muttered next to her ear. "It is so, so good to see you."

The two slowly pulled back from each other, but Julia held her daughter at an arm's length from her to take in the blonde. Whitney could tell she was trying to look away from the stitches above her eyebrow but her gray blue eyes kept traveling back to the same spot.

"Its fine," Whitney urged as her mother's hand moved from her forearm to the cut above her brow. She pursed her lips when Derek made his presence known behind her with a snicker.

He could not help it; the word kept coming out of her lips as though no other word existed in the English language. But he was amazed as he watched the reunion take place in front of him. And even happier he was in one piece after letting Whitney behind the wheel of his truck.

The similarities between the two women were striking; Derek could tell they once had the same color of hair, though Julia's had a few grays intertwined with the blonde. Whitney must have gotten her eye color from her mother as the shade of their blues only varied because of age.

It was like looking at Whitney in thirty years; they mirrored each other as they stood together. "Mama,' Whitney said, breaking Derek from his comparisons, "This is Derek Morgan."

Derek wiped his hands on the front of his dark jeans as he shook himself out of his own thoughts. He held his hand out for the shorter woman. "Julia, it is a pleasure to finally meet you in person," he greeted with a charming grin.

The older woman shook her head and pulled him in to a firm hug. "Thank you," she murmured in to his ear. Derek fought the cheeky smile fighting to cross his lips.

When the two stepped back from each other, he bowed his head. "There is nothing to thank me for," he offered. His eyes turned towards the bubbly blonde to his right. "I thought it would be good for her to see her family."

"You have no idea how great it is to see her," Julia replied as the two of them turned their attention to Whitney. She blushed from the two pairs of eyes on her. "Let's head inside, shall we?" Julia asked as she gestured back towards the oak door.

Whitney nodded and followed her mother inside. Derek forced himself to step in line behind his girlfriend; he had been busy taking in the exterior of the beautiful home they stood in front of.

She had confided in him that Philip Grover had changed their lives; from a modest yet overcrowded house to an immaculate home with more room than they needed in Cambridge. He had wanted to move the family closer to the hospital after marrying Julia and Phil was eager to show his wealth.

"Are you coming?" Whitney asked with a laugh as she rested against the door frame from the entrance to the house. Derek nodded as he stepped through the front threshold. "It's a bit much," she stated with a roll of her eyes. "Imagine bringing the friends who barely fit in your bedroom here."

Derek smirked. "It's beautiful," he offered.

The black man followed his girlfriend in to the living room. He caught himself watching the interaction between his girlfriend and her mother as they made themselves comfortable on the oversized couches. "Thank you," Julia answered as she overheard his compliment. "It's more room than we need now, but I just can't part with it."

"How long have you been here?" Derek asked as he took a seat next to Whitney.

The graying blonde pursed her lips as she thought about her answer. "Alexis will be eighteen in a few months, so about nineteen years."

Whitney nodded. "I had just turned fifteen," she answered softly. She laughed as she stretched her arm across the arm rest. "We still had boxes every where, but Phil still set up the entire backyard for my birthday!"

The younger blonde turned towards the doorway as she could hear footsteps coming down the stairs. She grinned as her little sister bopped in to the living room. "Whitney!" the brunette exclaimed as she rushed towards the couch.

Whitney barely had time to react, or stand, as her sister just about tackled her in to the couch. "Hey Lex," the blonde replied with a chuckle escaping her lips. The brunette straightened up and let go of her sister. "Surprise," Whitney said with her hands lifted in to a shrug.

Alexis fixed the bottom of her t-shirt as she stood completely upright. She turned to her mother with narrowed eyes. "Did you know?"

Julia shook her head. Derek cleared his throat, gaining Alexis' attention. "No one knew," he explained. "Except for Garrett."

The brunette scoffed. "He knows everything," she said with a pout. She pulled backpack over from its spot on one shoulder and reached for her cell phone inside. "I'm going to call Collin and cancel dinner tonight," she announced to the room. "I'd rather hang out with my sister!"

"How about we play hooky from school tomorrow instead?" the blonde offered. She cautiously turned towards her mother. Alexis followed suit; Julia nodded at her two daughters. "Don't cancel your date for me."

Once again, a scoff escaped the brunette's lips. "If you're sure?" she asked her older sister. Whitney nodded. "How long are you here for?"

"A few days," she reassured her younger sister. "Derek and I got a few days off of work, and he thought I could use some family time."

Alexis slowly turned towards the man sitting on the couch and grinned. "Alright," she said with a crooked smile. She cast one last glance at the watch adorning her left wrist. "I've got to get going, then. Collin should be out of practice soon."

"Practice for what?" Derek asked curiously.

The brunette could only grin. "Football," she answered.

"Alexis has nabbed the star quarterback," Julia explained. The smile crossing her face caused a laugh to escape Whitney's lips.

Whitney turned her blue eyes up towards her sister. They shared so many similarities with their looks; Alexis had more of a mousy brown hair color that she dyed to a darker brown, and matching dark brown eyes that matched her fathers. Every thing else was almost identical to her older sister.

"I'm sorry," Whitney said with a lifted eyebrow, "aren't you the same girl who said football was stupid?" The youngest in the room shrugged her shoulders. "And winning a Super Bowl was overrated?"

She shrugged once more before adjusting her backpack over her shoulder. "This is high school, Whit," she explained. "Not the NHL."

Whitney pursed her lips to not bust out laughing at her sister's expense. "NFL," she corrected.

"Whatever," the seventeen year replied. "Anyways, I'm going to be late."

Without another word, the brunette ran out of the living room. Julia jumped in her seat at the loud slamming coming from the front door. "I don't know what I am going to do with that child," she said with a laugh.

"Well," Whitney chuckled, "Phil doesn't help very much. He'd give her the moon if she asked for it."

Julia nodded. "That is very true," she answered. "I wish I was able to do for you kids what Phil and I are able to do for Lexi."

The blonde paused for a moment before reaching across to place a hand on top of her mother's. "Don't think for a second that you did us wrong," she offered. Her lips pursed together as she watched her mother's face for the emotion she knew was coming. "I think we all made it out pretty well."

Julia turned her hand over to wrap her long fingers around her daughter's hand. "I could not ask for better children." She sat up in her seat to look towards Derek. "But I think you got the best one," she said with a wink.

Derek grinned at her gushing over her daughter. "She is pretty amazing," he complimented. Whitney relaxed as his hand stretched across the space between them to rest on her lower back. "You should be proud of her."

A simple smile crossed Julia's lips. "I am extremely proud of her," she replied. "And I'm very happy that she has found someone who is good for her."

"Mama," Whitney warned. She knew once her mother got on to the topic of Mason that all hell was going to break loose. It had been their toughest conversation to date when Whitney explained what Mason had been doing for years. Her mother's words were the push she needed to leave California.

Her mother smirked at her daughter chastising her. "I am only complimenting Derek," she argued with a wink in her daughter's direction. "He seems to be wonderful for you."

"He is," Whitney agreed.

"Then let me compliment the man," her mother shot back. "It takes a lot to put up with you."

Whitney groaned as the words got a laugh out of Derek. "I wouldn't go that far," Derek interjected. "She can be fairly laid back when she wants to be."

The blonde rolled her eyes. "I'm right here," she reminded them. Derek gave her a tap on the back to let her know he was just playing. Julia waved off her daughter.

"Anyways," the matriarch said with a laugh, "I am so pleased that you two were able to visit. We have really missed you, Whitney."

She bowed her head and nodded. "I've missed you more than you know," she affirmed. "We've just been so caught up in everything that it didn't seem like it was in the cards, but we landed some time off of work this week."

"I figured an impromptu trip to visit family would help Whit take her mind off of the hospital, too," Derek worded carefully. Julia nodded in regards to their lengthy phone conversation the day before. "It seems to be just what she needed," he said, noting the smile crossing her face.

Julia beamed as she watched the pair interact in front of her. "Phil is going to be thrilled to see you," she added to the conversation. "And he'll want to hear your big news."

Whitney's face dropped. "You haven't told him?"

Her mother shook her head. "It's not my news to tell, Whitney," she replied.

"But you love having news to tell everyone," she pointed out with a narrowed expression. "Do you think he's going to be mad?"

Julia shook her head. "Not when he finds out how happy you two are," she answered softly. "Besides-" she was cut off by the front door opening. For a quiet neighborhood, it was always easy to tell when someone stepped in to the house.

"Jules," came a voice from the entryway, "who's truck is that parked in the driveway?"

-xx-


	71. Chapter 71

**Take Two**

 **Chapter 71**

 **-xx-**

Derek watched as the nerves showed through Whitney's tough exterior at the voice in the foyer. She straightened in her seat and tried to force a smile to her face. Derek's hand slid from her lower back to grip her hand as it lay on the couch next to him.

She turned to offer a glimmer of a smile as her chest rose and fell with a deep breath. "Jules?" the voice repeated.

"We're in the living room, dear," she answered.

Whitney stood from the couch and let go of Derek's hand in the process. She ran both hands over the front of her blouse as she rocked back and forth on her heels.

Derek turned towards the doorway of the living room just as a taller, well built man stepped through the threshold. "Hey Dad," Whitney offered.

Her face wore an array of emotions. Phil pursed his lips as he took in his eldest daughter's appearance in front of him. He blinked his eyes to make sure they were not deceiving him. "Whitney," he said softly.

She grinned as her name fell from his lips. Hesitantly, she started across the spacious living room and closed her eyes when he pulled her in to his arms. "I'm sorry," she muttered against his chest.

Phil could only nod his head as he tightened his grip on the blonde. "You should have called," he instructed as he slowly pulled back from his daughter. Following her mother's movements from before, he held her at an arm's length to look over her. "I would have helped you."

Whitney bowed her head at his words. "I know," she murmured. She licked her lips before slowly lifting her head back up to watch her step-father. Her eyes brimmed with tears as she shrugged. "I didn't want any one to get caught up in my mistakes."

Phil sighed as he ushered the blonde back towards the couch. He smirked as Derek stood from his seat and extended his hand. "You must be Derek," Phil greeted. Derek tried to read through the expression on the surgeon's face, but found himself unable to pinpoint one.

"Sir," Derek replied firmly. "I've heard wonderful things about you both. It's a pleasure to meet you in person."

Whitney pursed her lips as she watched Phil's stare down with her boyfriend. Derek never once faltered under the scrutiny. "Sir," Phil scoffed. "Do I seem that old to you, boy?"

Derek shook his head. "Blame my mother for that," he said with a chuckle. Julia giggled from her spot on the couch.

Whitney took a seat at the kitty corner of the couch, closest to her mother but on the same couch that Derek stood in front of. "She raised a gentleman," Julia cut the tension in the living room.

Phil nodded before taking a seat next to his wife. "What brings you home, Whitney?" her step-father asked blatantly. "You didn't think to come with us with your problems before, so what's going on now?"

"I can't come visit?" Whitney asked meekly. Her shoulders slumped just the slightest at her step-father's words.

"You show up out of the blue," Phil explained as he turned to his wife to confirm his statement. Julia pursed her lips in to a tight line. "It couldn't be just because you missed us."

Derek watched the interaction in front of his with narrowed eyes. Who did this guy think he was talking to his girlfriend like that? Just a minute before, he seemed thrilled that she was in their house.

"Derek thought she could use a few days away," Julia interrupted all of their thoughts. "After the hospital incident," she said with a soft voice and a gentle gaze in Whitney's direction, "they were both granted time off of work."

Phil rested back against the couch and crossed a leg over his knee. "I see," he said quietly. He turned his gaze towards Derek. "And you thought bringing her home would accomplish what?"

Derek bit his tongue at first. Whitney had explained that her step-father would not take news of the Mason situation well and would most likely take them out on her. "I thought seeing her family would make her feel better," he answered honestly. _Apparently that's not the case,_ he thought to himself as he watched Whitney struggle with her posture next to him.

"She could not trust her family after her marriage fell apart," he pointed out with a raised eyebrow. Whitney turned her head from the conversation and pursed her lips to hold in her emotion. "What's changed?"

"She needs-" Derek was cut off by Phil's hand rising in the air.

He smirked. "She is capable of speaking for herself, boy," he scolded from his relaxed position. "Unless she forgot how to do that as well."

Whitney closed her eyes at the booming voice. For as close as she was to her step-father, she would never be able to forget how his tone would change when he would scold any of the children. It could be about school work, their lack of athletic ability or even what they wore, but Phil could get very loud.

The blonde forced herself to turn back to face her step-father. She shrugged her shoulders and tried to kick the frown crossing her lips. "I'm sorry," she muttered once more. A sharp breath escaped her lips as she sat up right. "I know you believe that I should have fixed my marriage before leaving."

Phil began to open his mouth to retort, but was stopped when Julia placed a hand to his thigh. The older woman shook her head before turning her attention back to her daughter.

"But I couldn't," Whitney added. "I was treated like a human punching bag." The admission brought a silence over the room. "I wasn't sick when I missed Mom's birthday," she said before running her tongue over her teeth. "I just didn't want anyone to see me."

Phil scoffed as he adjusted his leg's position. "And what was so wrong with you that you missed your mother's 60th birthday."

Whitney stopped as though she was punched in the chest. She pulled her cell phone from the bag lying at her feet and took a moment to search for something in her e-mail. She handed the phone to her mother and gestured to give it to her step-father. Julia's gasp caused Whitney to grip the edge of the couch. "Whitney," her mother sighed before turning tearful eyes up to her daughter.

Phil's expression softened as he took in the photos in the e-mail. The date stamp confirmed what she was saying. "I never missed anything," Whitney pressured. "I didn't want to miss that," she said as she looked directly at her mother. "But I couldn't show up like that."

Her step-father handed the cell phone back to the blonde. Whitney rested it on the couch between her and Derek without closing the page. Derek glanced towards the screen and bit the inside of his lip at the photo.

She had entrusted him with the knowledge of what Mason was capable of, but seeing the photographic evidence made him sick to his stomach. The beautiful woman sitting next to him looked nothing like the one staring back at him in the photo. The swelling and bruising under her eyes were sure signs of a broken nose, and the split in her lip was gruesome.

He released a sigh when the screen faded to black. "I was embarrassed," she admitted. "I'm still embarrassed that I ever fell for him."

Julia reached for a tissue from the box on the table between the two couches. "You should have asked for help," Phil repeated. "I would have gotten you out of there."

His voice had softened from the tone before. Whitney pursed her lips in to a semi-smile. "I found it hard to believe that I was dealing with that," she continued. "I didn't want to bring anyone else in to that world. I didn't want you to look at me any differently."

"You're my daughter," he stated firmly. Whitney's chest swelled with pride as the words came out. "I could never look at you differently."

Whitney smirked. "I beg to differ," she said with a lifted brow. "You'll probably think differently when I tell you something."

Derek's hand slid back to her lower back. She smiled as she turned towards the black man to her left. He nodded as if he could read her mind. "You could tell me anything, Whitney," Phil urged. Deep brown eyes bore in to her from the couch opposite the one they sat on.

"I'm pregnant," she admitted as she turned back to her parents. Julia could not help the grin crossing her lips. "Derek and I are having a baby."

Three pairs of eyes watched as Phil struggled with his emotions. Julia placed a hand to the top of Whitney's and gave it a squeeze. "Did you know?" Phil asked as he turned to his wife. Her smile gave away the answer. "And you didn't tell me?"

She shook her head. "It was not my news to deliver," she answered, giving the same answer as she said to Whitney previously.

"Do you think this is right?" Phil's words landed on three sets of ears but garnered no answers. He shook his head at the silence."You're still married, Whitney."

She nodded solemnly. "I'm taking care of that," she explained. "I plan to go back to LA and get everything moving. Mason has had the divorce papers since New Years."

Phil pinched the bridge of his nose. "Why has he not signed them?"

Whitney shrugged. "Because he's a psychopath who would rather make my life a living hell than grant me the divorce I want?"

The taller man stood from his seat and pulled his cell phone out of his pocket. "I'll take care of it," he said curtly as he typed away on the screen. "I'll make him an offer he can't refuse."

The blonde shook her head. "It won't work," she called out. She stood to match his stance. "His family has more money than they know what to do with. There's no offer that he would ever take!"

"I'll figure it out," Phil said softly. He placed a hand to each of Whitney's shoulders and gave one a soft squeeze. His eyes softened as he looked down at his daughter. One hand slowly moved to rest on her cheek; her smile only grew at the affection from her step-father. "Are you happy now?"

Those four simple words weighed heavily with other questions. She nodded. "So happy," she answered. She used her head to gesture back towards Derek. "He's amazing," she said of her boyfriend. "Give him a chance. I think you'll really like him too."

Phil pursed his lips as he watched the man sitting on his couch. "He treats you good?" She nodded. "And this baby," he started and paused. "He wants this just as much as you do?"

Whitney smirked. "I won't speak for him," she said with laughter in her eyes. Phil's smirk matched hers; she was always the first to challenge him.

Phil looked over Whitney's shoulder to Derek as the black man stood from his seat to stand behind his girlfriend. "I do, sir," he answered. "I want nothing more than to be with your daughter. To keep her and our baby safe and make sure they both know that they are loved."

Phil's hands dropped from Whitney's shoulder as he offered a hand to Derek. The FBI Agent was quick to shake it. "Okay," Phil answered before stepping out of the living room.

Whitney laughed as her mother pulled her in to her arms. "He'll come around," she offered softly in to her daughter's ear.

The blonde nodded. "I know," she answered.

"You're his first daughter, and now you're having a baby," her mother reiterated. "It's a lot for all of us to take in." Whitney nodded her head once more. "And we have this new wonderful man to get to know as well," she said in Derek's direction.

Julia let her hands drop from holding her daughter as she watched Whitney with her new boyfriend. She was so excited to have the two of them in the house. Video chats could get her by, but seeing her, and holding her, made Julia feel good. And watching the interaction between Whitney and Derek in person warmed her heart. She felt that her daughter finally found someone worthy of her love.

"Stay for dinner," Julia offered as she noticed Whitney crouch down to put her cell phone back in her purse. "Please."

"Tomorrow night?" Whitney asked softly. "I promised this guy I'd take him to a few local places tonight," she said as she nudged Derek's shoulder.

Julia pursed her lips and nodded. "Tomorrow it is," she replied. "I'll make a reservation for the Stock Yard."

Whitney laughed. Her mother did not mind cooking for the family, but she could tell that she wanted to enjoy her daughter being home. "It's Phil's favorite," Whitney said as she turned to Derek. "Though, I'm sure you'll love it, too."

"It'll be our treat," Derek said softly.

Julia shook her head. "Don't be silly," she said as she waved him off. "If it wasn't for Phil, their owner would have one leg. He loves when Philip comes to visit."

Derek's brow raised in intrigue. Whitney laughed. "I'll fill you in later," she said with a smirk crossing her lips. "It was one of my first times in the OR with Phil."

The black man could only shake his head. "You two head off to dinner," Julia said as she walked with them towards the door. "And take care of my girl, Derek," she warned.

Derek nodded. "I intend to," he responded, much to her chagrin.

-xx-


	72. Chapter 72

**Take Two**

 **Chapter 72**

 **-xx-**

"I am stuffed," Whitney complained with a laugh as she stretched out across the couch. The top button of her jeans sat open as she adjusted the pillow under her head.

After leaving her parents' house, she took Derek on a tour of her local haunts from her teens. From the softball field where she won four consecutive state titles to the sub shop that team hung out in after school every day, Derek saw a lot of her life before she left for California.

She alluded to her time with the UCLA Bruins; after three years, she gave up her athletic scholarship to focus on her two remaining years at the college. Because of her travel with the team, she extended her four years to five.

" _I have two NCAA championships," she said nonchalantly as she pulled her legs up on to the metal bench under her. She shrugged. "It was fun for a while," she said softly. Whitney turned to Derek; she had to laugh at the expression on his face. "Were you not expecting that?"_

 _He shook his head. "You never mentioned it."_

 _Whitney licked her lips as she thought about an answer to it. "I don't brag about it," she said with a laugh. "It was fifteen years ago."_

" _It's still amazing, Whit," Derek countered. "We went 2-9 in my freshman year at Northwestern," he said with a chuckle. "We sucked."_

 _Whitney laughed at how he worded it. "We won the NCAA tournament in 2003 and 2004," she said with a shrug. "My parents have pictures from it at home."_

" _I'd like to see them," Derek admitted. Whitney smirked at the honesty coming from his lips. "You must have been great."_

 _Her eyes sauntered back towards the softball diamond. "I'll never forget throwing Becky Reinhardt out at third for the win during my senior year." Her eyes floated around the field as the memory from high school played out in her mind. "I loved being behind home plate."_

" _Why'd you give it up?"_

 _Whitney pursed her lips. "I wasn't going to play softball my entire life," she quickly mentioned. "I knew what I wanted to do, and spending all of my time on the diamond was not helping me get where I wanted to go." She smirked before adding, "Besides, there are only so many records you could break at one time."_

"My softball star," Derek crooned as he stepped out of the bathroom.

Whitney rolled her eyes. "That was a long time ago," she accented as her eyes turned from the cell phone in her hand to the man crossing the hotel room.

Derek stretched out across the bed on his stomach and watched the blonde. "Football seems like a lifetime ago," he muttered.

Whitney nodded in agreement; reminiscing that afternoon felt good. She was happy to have someone to share her memories with. She barely kept in touch with most of her friends from high school, and rarely chatted with a handful of her teammates over the last few years.

"I liked seeing where you grew up," he added, mentioning the trip they had made to her childhood home. He had feared for the two of them with her driving, but was happy to see what she surrounded herself with growing up.

The blonde smiled. "I miss that house," she said, mentioning the home on Elm Street where they lived until her mother remarried. It was crowded; a smaller three bedroom home with four children and her parents, but it was home. Minus her biological father, it was filled with love.

Whitney had been lucky enough to have her own bedroom while her three brothers shared the biggest room. It was her hiding place when her father would go on a tear, and Garrett always stood outside of her room. He would be damned if their father laid a finger on his sister.

It wasn't until they were a bit older, just before their parents divorced, that Garrett learned to stand up to their father. He stood toe to toe with him, and at eighteen years old, Garrett had a few inches on their old man.

Garrett and their middle brother Josh went to work repairing the window he had broken when he threw their father out of it. It had been the last time Garrett stood in the same room as Thomas Buchanan. Two days later, Julia had been served divorce papers, which she had been too eager to sign.

He hadn't been too shocked when they received the phone call just over two years later that Tom had skidded off of the road in to a tree in the middle of a snow storm. His blood alcohol level was over twice the legal limit. He died on impact.

Those years had been a whirlwind, and one of the main reasons Whitney threw herself in to softball. It was her only way out. Garrett had never missed a game until she went to California.

Her brother knew her smarts and her athletic ability would get her out of the chaos of their home life. He was working around the clock, either at the auto body shop at the end of their street, or at night as a tow truck driver, but always made sure Whitney made it to school and to softball practice.

When she started attending a Catholic school in the area, he always drove her the twenty minutes to and from school. They bonded over a love of hard rock music and in her high school years, Dunkins coffee. Garrett was probably the most upset when Whitney attained her driver's license – their daily rides were something he looked forward to.

She was the only girl she knew who drove a truck, but it was a sixteenth birthday gift from her oldest brother. He had spent months fixing it up in his limited spare time; it had to be perfect and pass his inspection before he let her step foot in it. That truck currently sat in the garage of Garrett's house.

" _I grew up driving trucks," Whitney said as she pulled the keys from Derek's hand. She fought to not break out in laughter at the look on his face. "I won't hurt your baby, I promise."_

 _She sensed his hesitation as he slowly released his grip on the keys. Derek ran a hand over the hood of his truck before nodding, allowing Whitney to open the driver's side door. He took a deep breath before stepping around to the passenger side._

Whitney found herself watching the black man across the room from her intently. He had been so perfect at her parents' house. She knew Phil was not an easy person to deal with and their circumstances were not the best in her step-father's mind.

She had promised to take out the box of her softball stuff when they made it back to her parents' the next day. She wasn't sure if he was just appeasing her, or if he was truly interested in her childhood and teen years.

"You're deep in thought over there," Derek pointed out, breaking her from her train of thought. Being back in her hometown had caused the memories to flow quicker than usual.

She shrugged. "It's good to be home," she stated then paused. "Sort of home, I guess."

"Do you ever think about moving back here?" he asked cautiously. The carefree nature she had for most of the day was starting to fade away.

Her fingers reached up to play with the pendant dangling from the end of the chain around her neck. The answer was not as cut and dry as she expected it to be. "Not really," she answered quietly. "I miss my family, don't get me wrong," she said before pausing. "But this isn't what I left."

Derek nodded. "I feel the same way about Chicago," he admitted. "My mother and sisters are there, sure, but my other family is in Virginia."

The blonde eyed him warily. She knew he was talking about the team from the BAU. Her lips pursed in to a tight line.

"I'm talking about you, Whit," he insisted as if he could read her mind. Her fingers ran over the stones in the pendant as she waited for him to continue. "Yeah, my team is there too, but you're my home. Wherever you are, is where I want to be."

Whitney released her blonde locks from the tight ponytail they had been in all day. She shook her hair out and let the long strands rest over the side of the pillow. He was making it too difficult to answer his words with the emotion it was causing to rise in her chest.

"We're starting a family," he continued. Derek forced himself up from his spot on the bed. He crossed the hotel room and took a seat at the opposite end of the couch. "It's taken me a long time to feel like I do when I'm with you."

The blonde licked her lips as she processed his words. He was so blatantly open with her that she fought with the emotion it caused her. "I'm not going anywhere," Whitney answered meekly, matching what she was used to hearing him say to her.

Derek nodded. "I know," he replied as a soft smile took over his face. He placed a hand to her jean covered calf and ushered both legs over his lap. "But I want you to know – if you want to move back here, I'll be fine with that."

"I wouldn't leave you." Her brows furrowed at his line of questioning.

Derek chuckled just a bit at her response. "I'd come with you," he responded. "Wherever you go, I go."

The smile breaking across Whitney's lips caused a matching one to etch on to Derek's face. "You're stuck with me," she said with a laugh. "I'm still getting used to Virginia, but it brought me to you." Her lips twisted as she thought about her words. "If I knew leaving would bring me this happiness, I would have done it years ago."

Derek reached for her hand; she was always amazed how perfectly her fingers slid around his. "I don't like the idea of you-" he licked his lips; he always struggled to think about what Mason would do to her. Seeing photos today brought that hatred back to the surface. "With him," he said simply, "but timing wise – you coming to Virginia, you being in that bar – it was meant to be, Whit."

"I'm sorry you had to see that," she said in reference to the photos on her e-mail server. Her fingers tightened around his hand. "I just didn't know of another way to make him understand."

Derek sighed. "You don't have to explain yourself to anyone, Whit," he said softly. He was doing his best to keep his emotions in check. "You went through hell, and you pulled yourself out. He's probably upset because you didn't ask him for help."

"Well, he needs to get over it and stop being an asshole," she stated. Derek smirked at her tenacity.

The black man could only shake his head at his girlfriend. She had a point though; Phil needed to look at the present and notice that his daughter was there and she was healthy and safe. "Time to get some sleep if you're going to be hanging out with your sister tomorrow."

Whitney nodded. She was excited for a day with Alexis. "Just going to browse for a few more minutes," she said, gesturing to the cell phone in her hand.

Derek had joked earlier in the day that she was obsessed with the comments about their new relationship status on Facebook. She had been getting messages all day, and ignoring most of them because she decided no one needed an explanation.

"What the-" she said as she logged in to her regular e-mail inbox.

-xx-


	73. Chapter 73

**Take Two**

 **Chapter 73**

 **-xx-**

"What's up?" Derek asked as he turned to check out the expression on the blonde's face. Her brows were furrowed as she read and re-read the words on the screen in front of her. Her fingers were working double time as she scrolled through the first e-mail in her inbox. "Whit?"

She slowly looked up towards him; her face wore a mask of happiness mixed with an abundance of emotion. "I can't believe it," she muttered as she turned the cell phone for Derek to see.

His eyes scanned the screen quickly. He was so anxious to know what caused the emotion that he only read a few sentences here and there.

His eyes settled on the attached photo. "Wow," he mustered up as he loaded the photo. Derek scanned over the papers in the photo to make sure everything was dotted and signed correctly. "He finally signed them."

Derek looked up from the phone to his girlfriend. Her face seemed like it was going to explode with happiness. "Finally!" she agreed excitedly. Her bright, blue eyes were gleaming. "Oh my god!"

He turned his attention back to the device to read the e-mail once more to make sure that his eyes were not deceiving him. "Who e-mailed you?"

"His mother," she replied softly as he handed her back the cell phone. Whitney looked down to the phone in her hand and grinned. She exhaled the deepest breath she had and shrugged. "He's going back to rehab," she said as a sigh escaped his lips. "But the last thing he did before he left was sign the papers."

Whitney reached up to put her cell phone on the table behind her. Derek was eager to pull the blonde in to his arms. "It's over," he sighed against her lips. She nodded before he claimed her plump pink lips.

"It's over," she recited as she flung her arms around his neck. "He finally realized."

Derek nodded as he situated the two of them on the couch. "It's like an early birthday present," he said, causing a hearty laugh to escape her lips. She hadn't even thought about it; things were going in warp speed and she barely realized it was October. "Do you think rehab will work this time?"

Whitney shrugged, but her eyes stayed bright. "It doesn't matter," she answered. "They're signed, and Linda is dropping them off tomorrow morning." Her hands cupped the sides of Derek's face. "It doesn't matter anymore," she repeated. "I'm finally free."

Those three words set her off. Happy tears began to trail down her cheeks but she never once lost her smile. Derek kept his lips closed as he watched the blonde bask in her newfound freedom.

"I'm free to be all yours," she said softly as she turned her eyes to the man beneath her. She laughed as she noticed the way she straddled his lap. Derek's hand lifted to wipe the tears from her eyes. "I can finally be with the man I love with all of my heart, and not worry about what anyone says."

Derek smirked at the words coming out of her mouth. "I thought you made that clear when you changed your relationship status on Facebook," he joked.

Whitney rolled her eyes. "I should have changed that months ago," she answered, her voice just above a whisper. "If I knew _this_ was going to happen," her voice trailed off. She still could not believe what she just read. All she could see in her mind was certain sentences from the e-mail.

" _I just dropped Mason off at rehab once again for his out of control drinking. He asked that I run one last errand for him – he signed the divorce papers and asked that I drop them off with his lawyer. I will meet with Everett Colburn tomorrow morning to hand deliver them."_

She knew Linda was going to add stipulations to the paperwork, but she didn't care. As long as the marriage certificate was nullified, her mother-in-law could ask for anything else and Whitney would agree. All Whitney wanted was to be divorced.

" _He wanted me to let you know that he is sorry. For what, I'm not sure, but he made it a point to tell you."_

Whitney was glad it was capped there. Linda Rivers thought he son could do no wrong and any issues started and ended with Whitney.

Mason always explained that Whitney was clumsy when she would show up to a family event with bruises or scrapes. She had mastered dressing to cover body bruises but anything to her face was chalked up as a work incident gone wrong.

The blonde released a sigh as she rested her head against Derek's shoulder. Her eyes focused on his breathing from her vantage point. His lips would open and close with each soft breath.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked quietly before tilting her head to meet his gaze.

Derek shrugged as his arm wrapped around her petite frame. His lips settled against the top of her head. "This is what you want, right?" His words were soft and when she did not answer right away, he thought maybe she didn't hear him.

She nodded. "More than anything," she answered as her eyes searched his. "You're not having second thoughts are you?"

Derek shook his head as he pulled the blonde as close as possible. "I have wanted this life with you from the second I laid eyes on you at the bar." The admission caused her lips to settle in to a tight line as a breath caught in her throat. "We're not conventional, Whit," he said with a laugh, "but it works for us."

"It does," she agreed as she released the deep breath. She thought she had perfect before, but she watched as that crumbled in front of her. This time around, she was not looking for perfect. "I can't imagine my life without you in it."

The man holding her grinned at her admission. "It's a good thing you'll never know what that's like." Whitney matched his grin as she sat up. His hands settled on her hips as she kept her position over his lap. "I meant it when I said it months ago, Whit. I'm not going anywhere."

The blonde leaned in to kiss him. Derek's hand slid under the back of her top; he smirked mid-kiss as he felt the goose bumps climbing her back at his touch.

"Good," she murmured against his lips. "'Cause I wasn't letting you go anywhere, anyways." Whitney pulled back as her eyes locked on his. This was the safe feeling that she had been longing for. She was invincible in his arms.

It had only taken her five months to fall head over heels with the man sharing a hotel room with her, but it seemed like a lifetime. The things they shared – her deepest and darkest secrets – were all in the past. She was moving on to better things, with Derek by her side.

"I'm still in shock," she admitted. She never expected that he would up and decide to sign the papers. Whitney never expected Mason to head back to rehab, either. He had spent two weeks there almost two years before and it barely helped.

Within hours of coming home, he was back at the bar with friends from work.

He only went as a stipulation from the department. If it wasn't for the pull his father had, Mason would have been let go of. Gerry Rivers made sure that his darling son was not released because of his drinking; they made a deal to send him to rehab for his drinking.

For Whitney, it had been a mini vacation in her own home. She was optimistic of the change she expected when he came home, but he only seemed to learn how to hide his drinking from his superiors.

She only hoped that it would help this time and he would be able to move on with his life. She was thankful that he finally decided to set her free, too. It was a new start for both of them.

-xx-

Whitney grinned as she turned to her younger sister in the passenger seat of Derek's truck. Derek had opted to stay at the hotel and get some work done on his Bureau issued laptop while she spent time with her sister.

So far, the pair had hit the mall and grabbed lunch. Alexis was excited to have a day off of school and even happier that her sister let her sleep in. Whitney had texted her the night before and informed her sister that she'd be by the house around eleven – she left out the fact that she had a late night with Derek.

"So you're really having a baby," the teenager asked from the passenger seat. Whitney smirked at the question. "And not with Mason?"

Whitney nodded. "I know things are kind of crazy right now," she began. She shrugged as she noticed she was at a loss for words. Her sister was old enough to be able to talk to about things, but Whitney still struggled with the wording. "Things have been really shitty for the past few years."

The brunette pursed her lips together. "So why didn't you come home?" she asked softly.

Her older sister contorted her lips as she thought about an answer. The truck rolled to a stop at a red light as Whitney turned her head towards her sister. "I don't know, honestly," she admitted. "I thought I loved him."

"But if he wasn't treating you good, then obviously he didn't love you."

Whitney sighed at her younger sister's wisdom. "When did you get so smart?" the blonde asked before continuing on their journey. "I should have come to you for advice."

The brunette shrugged her shoulders. "How bad was it?"

Alexis received a shrug of her shoulders and a frown in response of her question. "Bad," she answered shortly. "Really bad, Lex." Whitney sighed. Alexis reached across the center console to place a hand to her sister's forearm. "I want you to learn from my mistakes."

"They're not mistakes, Whitney," the seventeen year old replied. "You truly thought that you loved him and that he loved you, right?" The blonde nodded. "I know you – you always look for the good in every one."

Whitney adjusted so she could take her sister's hand. "I was trained to be able to spot an abusive situation from miles away, and I couldn't do it to my own relationship."

Alexis gave her sister's hand a squeeze. "Don't beat yourself up because you weren't perfect," she offered. "I'm just so thankful that you got away."

"Me too," Whitney agreed. "I still owe you a tattoo for your eighteenth birthday." It was her lame attempt at trying to break the awkward silence in the truck.

Alexis laughed at the reminder. "You and Garrett," she corrected. Whitney nodded. "Does Derek have tattoos too?"

The blonde nodded once more. "A few," she admitted.

"Who has more? You or him?" Alexis quizzed her older sister.

Whitney narrowed her eyes to count as she drove. "His are bigger, but I have more," she answered with a laugh. "His back piece is the size of all of mine put together."

"Even the one on your shoulder?" Alexis asked, astonished. She caught sight of Whitney's smirk across the cabin of the truck. "How freaking big is it?"

Whitney nodded as she pulled in to the parking lot of the nail salon they frequented when she came home. "It stretches across his shoulders," Whitney replied. "It's at least two times what my shoulder piece is." The brunette turned her attention to the tattoo in question. She had always loved her sister's shoulder tattoo; they were raised as one family, no 'step' included, and she was thrilled to have her own part of it.

Alexis gasped as she stepped out of the truck. Whitney followed her out and locked the truck. "But Garrett has more out of anyone," the teen pointed out.

Whitney nodded in agreement to her brother's full right arm sleeve and calf work. He had been the one to introduce Whitney to the tattoo artist who did both of her floral pieces.

The two had promised to take Alexis for her eighteenth birthday to get her first tattoo, even though Phil was not a huge fan of tattoos. He especially disliked them for his two daughters. Whitney was sure that he only knew about her shoulder and ankle pieces – maybe even the quote on her foot. The other two were newer and easy to hide.

"I'll still take you," Whitney continued as she held the door to the salon open for her sister, "but I'll gladly wait for my next one," she said as her open hand found its way to her belly.

She loved the tattoo gun but she was more excited about the baby they were expecting not long after Alexis' 18th birthday.

-xx-


	74. Chapter 74

**Take Two  
** **  
Chapter 75**

 **-xx-**

Whitney smirked as she watched Derek sit at the bar with her oldest brother. Her mother had invited Garrett, Eliza and their kids to dinner as well.

As they waited for their appetizers to show up, Garrett invited Derek to the bar for a drink. It was his way of trying to break in the new boyfriend. The smile that crossed Derek's face made her heart soar; they seemed to be getting along just as well as she expected them to.

Garrett was her first protector and in his mind, it was his job to make sure she picked suitable mates. The two were in deep conversation but every once in a while, one would laugh at a joke the other made.

"They seem to be getting along just fine," Eliza pointed out from across the table. The brunette chuckled as she turned back from looking over Eliza's shoulder. "Garrett was so worried about meeting him – and seeing you."

The blonde pursed her lips as she reached for her glass of water. "I should have called him," she admitted before taking a sip of the cold liquid. She shrugged as she coated her suddenly dry throat. "I just knew how he would react, and he's got a family to think about."

"He's not mad at you," her sister-in-law urged. The relief caused Whitney's shoulders to relax as she glanced from the bar to the woman across from her. "None of us are. We're just glad that you're safe."

She nodded before licking her lips. She was at a loss for words; the emotion hanging over the table was evident. She could feel a glance being sent in her direction every few minutes. Whitney had been feeling refreshed after spending the afternoon with her sister, but she thought her chest was going to explode from happiness when she spotted her brother standing in the waiting area of the restaurant.

Garrett pulled her in to a tight hug and neither moved or said a word for minutes. That hug had been what she was waiting for since they arrived in Boston. Seeing her parents and sister had been wonderful, but her oldest brother enveloping her was a whole new level of comfort.

Blue eyes traveled up and down the long table as she watched her family converse. Alexis' boyfriend had joined them. Her second oldest brother had been called in to work at the fire house and his wife had already made plans with her parents before Julia had called.

"So," Eliza started, breaking the silence over their end of the table. The brunette placed her wine glass back to the table. "How did you meet Derek?"

Whitney grinned. "Piper and our friend from work, Eliot, decided we needed a night out after a crazy week at work," she answered. She smirked at the memory of that night at McCabe's. "Eliot started taking kick boxing classes and invited his new friend from that class to the bar. She, in turn, brought her own friends."

"And one was Derek?" Eliza finished for her as she noted blue eyes flickered towards the bar at the mention of his name. Whitney nodded as she fought the smile crossing her lips. "Did I hear Garrett right when he said he worked for the FBI?"

The blonde nodded again. "He does," she replied. "The Behavioral Analysis Unit, in fact."

"Profilers?" the brunette asked softly. She let out a low whistle. "Isn't that tough?"

"Constantly being profiled or him being on the road all the time?" Whitney asked back. Her laugh removed the tension from the question. "They're both equally as hard."

Eliza pursed her lips. "I'm sure he's not always profiling," she offered. She took a sip of her wine and shrugged. "How has he handled everything with Mason?"

Whitney took a deep breath at the hushed question. She had informed her parents of the e-mail she received the night before, but the news had not traveled much further than them. She wanted to be sure it was the real thing before she told everyone.

"It's tough," Whitney replied. "Mason doesn't make anything easy on anyone," she said cryptically. Whitney's eyes darted towards the occupants at the end of the table and sighed when she noticed they were in a lively conversation. "He's shown up a few times in Virginia."

Eliza nodded. "Garrett said he was going to be in town a few weeks ago." The color drained from Whitney's face at the memory. It had been the start of their potential downfall and she still blamed herself for how she reacted to it all.

"I should have taken Derek's advice and met him somewhere public," she admitted. Eliza's ears perked up at the way she worded it.

"Did something happen?" she asked quietly. Garrett had not gone in to detail with his wife after he spoke with Whitney as she drove to Piper's apartment.

Whitney closed her eyes for a brief moment and nodded. "I was stupid," she said aloud. "I almost let the single best thing in my life get away from me, because I was stupid." Her eyes turned towards the bar to watch her brother and boyfriend lift their glasses of whiskey. "I got scared," she said as she turned back to Eliza. "I let my past almost ruin my future."

Eliza listened intently. Whitney had always been a fan of her sister-in-law. She was always a good listening ear, and would only give advice when it was asked of her.

"Derek came in when Mason had me pinned to the counter," she said as she watched Eliza's eyes double in size. "They fought," she continued, "and I freaked out."

Her sister-in-law nodded. "They're both trained," Eliza pointed out, "so it's completely understandable to be nervous about that, especially in your own house!"

Whitney took a hearty sip of her water as she looked away from the two at the bar. "I told Derek I needed space – and then all hell basically broke loose," she admitted. "We spent a few days apart, and then he got called away for almost two weeks."

"That can't be easy," Eliza noted.

The blonde shrugged. "It probably wouldn't have been so bad if I didn't almost ruin everything right before that."

"Nothing seems ruined," the brunette pointed out. She gestured to the bar area as she watched Derek and Garrett starting to head back over to their table. Whitney lost herself in the easy smile had across his face. He was settled in to the conversation with the scruffy man next to him. "You guys seem fine."

Whitney nodded. "We are now," she agreed. "We had a long talk on the ride up here – about everything. The incident at the hospital, where our relationship is," she listed. "We had a plan about what I was going to do in LA, but it seems I don't have to go right now."

Eliza's eyebrow lifted at the confession. "Do tell," she urged as she leaned across the table to hear the blonde better.

"My mother-in-hell e-mailed me a copy of the signed divorce papers last night," she said in a voice just above a whisper. The brunette across from her lit up at the admission. "We've only told Mom and Phil so far, because I want to guarantee that Linda dropped them off with the lawyers like she said she was going to."

"She better," Eliza answered curtly. "Or I'll make a trip to LA myself."

Whitney could only grin at her sister-in-law's words as Derek and Garrett sat back down at the table. The blonde played with the end of her ponytail as she turned to the man sitting at her right. His smirk gave away the answers she needed. Her eyes traveled across the table to her brother who gave her a slight nod.

Derek's arm draped over the back of Whitney's chair casually. Her blue eyes twinkled as she felt the ease of their newfound friendship at the table. "How is the shop?" Whitney directed towards Garrett.

He shrugged. "Busy," he admitted softly. Garrett kept a hand gripped around his whiskey glass. "I'm so thankful for Liz," he said as he turned to the brunette next to him. "She has made sure the kids and the house have been taken care of."

The brunette blushed at the compliments from her husband. "It's nothing," she noted. "We can't complain when the shop is running at the profit that it is right now. And they're so easy," she said as she ran a hand over her daughter's hair. "Gracie has been keeping us busy with cheer-leading, and hockey is starting back up for Evan."

"Hockey?" Whitney asked as she turned to her oldest nephew. He smiled sheepishly as he looked up from his cell phone. "It's a good thing he's built like his father."

Garrett nodded. "He's great out there," he admired. "Best defensive player I've seen in years."

"With the exception of number 15 from AC," she quipped, mentioning her brother's playing years in high school. Whitney rested back against Derek's arm and grinned as his fingers tapped against her shoulder. "If you think I had a good sports career, Garrett should have gone pro."

The man in question shrugged his shoulders before taking a sip of his whiskey. "She gives me too much credit," he replied jokingly. "Evan, here, has already had a few scouts at his games."

Whitney released a quiet cheer. "My prayers have been answered," she joked. "You'll remember your favorite aunt when you sign with the Bruins, right?"

"Blackhawks," her nephew answered.

Whitney pursed her lips as she lifted an eyebrow in his direction. "Keep that attitude up and you'll be with the Panthers."

"Or the Leafs," Garrett added.

Whitney groaned. "Don't wish _that_ on the poor boy," she scolded with a laugh. "Unless you get a contract like Auston Matthews – you better not forget me when you're making eleven mil a year!"

"Matthews is a forward," Garrett reminded her. Whitney rolled her eyes at her eldest brother. "But you knew that." She nodded. "Next time you guys come up, you should come to a game."

The blonde grinned. "I wouldn't miss it for the world," she boasted. "Just so I can say that I watched him before he went pro."

Evan snorted from his spot next to his father. "No pressure of anything, Aunt Whit," the young teen quipped.

The blonde smirked; it was so funny to her to have her niece and nephew at the table with her younger sister. Garrett and Eliza had eloped the same year Alexis was born. A year and a half later, Grace Elizabeth was born, and quickly followed by Evan Garrett.

She boasted about her nieces and nephews whenever anyone would listen, but she had to admit Grace and Evan held a special spot in her life. She was only nineteen when she became an aunt for the first time.

She would admit they grew in to amazing young teens; Evan was thirteen and Grace would turn fifteen the week before Christmas. "Too bad you guys are up in New Hampshire and Evan can't break all of your AC records."

Garrett flicked his head towards Whitney, "When you pop out a girl, send her to UCLA to erase all of yours," he shot back.

"My RBI record almost got beat last year," she said with a shrug of her shoulders. Whitney rested a hand on her belly and sighed. "She was three off."

"That's been holding strong since Grace was in diapers," Eliza added to the conversation.

Derek smirked as he took a sip of his whiskey. "Whitney never told me any of this until we got up here," he said with a chuckle. "But I see that sports run in the family."

"Mostly us," Garrett replied as he pointed between himself and Whitney. "Tyler played baseball – because his younger sister couldn't be better than him. And Josh never really cared."

"That was one of my best high school memories," Whitney said dreamily. "Beating Ty's varsity baseball team with our softball team." She turned to Derek; her vibrant eyes showed her enthusiasm. "I threw out my own brother when he tried to steal second."

Garrett's boisterous laugh drew attention to their end of the table. "That was gold," he said as his laughing slowed down. "He never heard the end of it."

"When am I going to meet your other brothers?" Derek asked softly as the waitress returned with their appetizers.

Whitney shrugged. "Josh would have been here with Lydia, but he got called in to work." Whitney helped herself to plating some of the food placed in front of them. "And we'd have to venture to Texas for you to meet Ty."

"Texas?" Derek asked softly.

She nodded. "He's in the Air Force," she answered. "But they're usually back here for Christmas."

"Well, I guess we'll have to book a trip back here for Christmas," Derek said nonchalantly. The grin crossing Whitney's lips did not go unnoticed by the black man.

-xx-


	75. Chapter 75

**Take Two**

 **Chapter 75**

 **-xx-**

Derek ran his eyes over his girlfriend's face as she smiled up at him. The pair was entangled in their hotel room bed; a mess of sheets and naked bodies. He was learning so much about the blonde beauty in his arms in just a few days in her hometown.

He never would have guessed her sports background if it wasn't for their trip to the field she grew up playing at. Whitney had shown him the box of memorabilia her parents held on to. The look on Phil's face as they went through it in the kitchen proved how much he adored his oldest daughter.

" _Dad kept everything," she said as she sent a smile in the direction of her step-father. "Tickets, programs – everything."_

 _There were photos from every year that she played, and several from championship games. Whitney pointed out her favorite; her family with her after she played her last game for UCLA. The entire family ventured to Oklahoma City for the finals of the Women's College World Series._

 _It was their second year in a row they had won that tournament. "Dad even has pictures framed in his office upstairs."_

 _A trip up to the office question proved her to be correct. The entire wall behind his desk was dedicated to family photos. Whitney explained as many as she could. Most that she pointed out were from specific games Phil and her mom had been able to come to over the years._

 _There were pictures from the day Garrett opened Smooth Auto, and from every kid's high school graduations. "We'll have to come back in June, too," Whitney said as she glanced around at all the pictures. "Alexis graduates this year and graduations are a big thing in our family."_

Derek caught himself tracing over every feature with his eyes, as if he would forget them if he didn't study her face enough. The cerulean blues that caught his eye at McCabe's always looked brighter first thing in the morning. For the past few days, it had been because she forgot about the hell she experienced just days before. Once the reminder came, they changed to a steely blue for the remainder of the day.

"Why are you staring at me?" Whitney asked quietly from under his gaze. Her thick lashes closed off his view of her eyes.

"Sorry," he muttered before dropping a kiss to her forehead. He was not sure he could handle the blush that always crept in to her cheeks when he mentioned how beautiful she was.

Whitney pulled her bottom lip between her teeth as she felt Derek's eyes travel over the thin white sheet separating her nakedness from the slight chill in the hotel room. The hair on her forearms stood up at the attention as his chocolate brown orbs continued across her skin. "D," she sighed.

His lips curled at the edges just slightly. "It's been a long few weeks," he started with. Whitney narrowed her eyes in his direction.

"I thought we've established that," she said with a wink.

His eyes lit up when the smile did not connect all the way to his lips. "We did," he agreed. "I just like lookin' at you sometimes." His hand continued where his eyes could not see. Whitney drew in a sharp breath as his fingers traced over her hip. "I imagine what our baby is going to look like."

Whitney pursed her lips as she felt his fingers trail from her bare hip to her small bump. His fascination with it was something else, she would admit. He was always in awe of it.

"Beautiful like their momma," he said as his lips fully curved in to a smile, "No doubt about that."

She shrugged under his scrutiny. "Or handsome like his daddy?" she offered, noting the wiggle his eyebrows offered. "With my eyes and your skin tone," Whitney closed her eyes and beamed. "It wouldn't even be fair."

Derek dropped his lips to the dimple in her cheek. "If we have a little girl, with your eyes, I'm a goner," he said just above a whisper. Whitney opened her eyes to see the sincerity across his face.

"Why's that?" Whitney asked; her eyes were begging for an answer.

He shrugged as he adjusted his body next to hers. He stretched one leg over the blonde and grinned as she took a deep breath at the shift in weight. His arm slid out from under her head and he used his hand to cup her cheek. "I fell head over heels for her momma," he replied honestly. "There is no way I could keep the boys away from our daughter if she looks like you."

He smirked as he watched the crimson creep ever so slowly in to her cheeks. His hand warmed at the sensation. "We'd have a line out the door if we have a boy who looks like their daddy," she argued. "Probably be a ladies' man like his pops, too."

Derek claimed her lips in an attempt to quiet her. "I'm a one lady's man now," he replied against her lips. She smiled against their embrace.

"You better be," she chided playfully. "'Cause I'm in no shape to fight someone for ya."

Derek chuckled at her words. "I have no doubt you would do that," he said as he shook his head. "But there is no need."

Whitney lifted his hand from its resting spot on her cheek and slid her fingers around his. "It's me and you, baby," she crooned. "And in about six months, it'll be us three."

Derek shifted under the bed linens and nodded. "I can't wait," he mused. "But," he said as he stretched out from his position above his girlfriend. "We didn't come all this way to stay in bed."

"Are you sure?" she asked meekly. Her lashes batted in his direction; Whitney pursed her lips as she could feel his body stiffen at her actions. "We have no plans until tonight – I think a day in bed is just what the doctor ordered."

"Well," he said, trying to avert his eyes from her display beneath him, "if that's what the doctor said, who am I to go against doctors' orders?" Whitney squealed as his face dove in to the space between her neck and her shoulder to press kisses on the ample skin.

-xx-

Garrett through a haphazard arm around his shorter sister's shoulders and grinned. "Does it feel good to be back here?"

Whitney's eyes glanced around the restaurant. Tucker's had been her usual haunt with Garrett when she would come home to visit. She could count the times they crashed at his auto body shop a few streets over because they had too much to drink to get behind the wheel.

She nodded as a giggle escaped her lips. "It seems different," she noted. She couldn't exactly put her finger on it, but something seemed off. Maybe it was the fact that their usual spots at the bar were taken by a young couple.

Tucker Rosenberg, the owner, had made it a point to see Whitney the second she stepped in the door. Derek's brow rose as he noticed that the bar owner was a bit more touchy feely than he appreciated with his girlfriend.

" _I've had a bottle of Johnny Walker waiting for you," the dirty blonde urged as he placed a hand to the small of Whitney's back. "Garrett won't touch it unless his sister drinks with him."_

 _Whitney plastered a smile to her face; Derek could see through the façade she wore. "Sorry, Tuck," she offered gently as she took a step to the right towards a four top. "No drinking for me tonight," she said as she placed a hand to her growing belly._

 _Her eyes lit up as the realization crossed Tucker's face. He turned back and forth between the two couples and nodded his head._

" _I'm sure my boyfriend would like a glass, though," she said with a smirk before pushing herself up on to a bar-stool around the table. The dimple in her cheek shined as the owner slowly stepped away from the table._

 _Whitney rolled her eyes as her brother took a seat opposite her next to his wife. Derek completed the four top by sliding on to the seat next to Whitney. "Some things never change," her brother noted gruffly._

 _The silence next to her was deafening and she would feel the heat blasting off of Derek. "Ten years," she muttered. "You'd think he catch a hint."_

" _Wonder what his wife thinks," Eliza added to the conversation. The brunette busied herself with checking out the drink specials on the menu in front of her._

"Your man isn't a fan of Tuck," Garrett pointed out before taking a sip from his bottle of beer.

His matching blue eyes turned to the blonde beneath his heavy arm. Her lower lip was pulled between her teeth as she watched Derek and Eliza at the pool table. Her sister-in-law challenged her boyfriend to a game; she knew it was a ruse to leave Whitney and Garrett alone to talk.

"How would you feel if someone had their hands all over Liz?" she shot back. Whitney tilted her head just enough to take in the purse of Garrett's lips. "Exactly," she mumbled. She shook her head as she could feel a pair of eyes on her from the bar; she didn't even need to turn to see that it was Tucker. "I've come in here with a two carat diamond dangling off my finger and it never stopped him."

Garrett nodded as he placed his bottle down on the table. "Jane deserves better," he said, mentioning Tucker's wife. She was a former waitress at Tucker's Bar & Grille, until they got married. She then took over the back office. "Did Derek wonder why we came here?"

Whitney nodded. She rested her head against her brother's shoulder. "Until I explained how good the food is," she commented. It had become their hangout when Whitney would visit because of the food, not the atmosphere. It was not the typical bar food, and Chef Michael usually paired meals with certain alcohols that were on special for the month.

"He's getting his fill of real seafood while we're up here," Whitney noted. She grinned as she remembered their conversation from the night before when he mentioned there was nothing like seafood in New England.

Garrett turned from his sister and rested against the table. "Virginia can't be any worse than Cali," he started. "At least you know when you come home that you get the real deal."

"All I really want is more of that lobster mac and cheese," she whined as she reminisced on their dinner the night before. It had been her favorite item at the Stock Yard for years and it was the perfect combination to curb her dairy cravings.

Garrett scoffed. "You chicks have the weirdest cravings," he said with a laugh. "I'll never forget Liz and her craving of –"

"Mozzarella sticks and barbecue sauce," they both said at the same time.

Whitney broke in to a fit of laughter. "I always forget who introduced me to that," she said as her laughing slowly started to wind down. She tucked her bangs back behind her ear. "It's a delicious combination."

Garrett rolled his eyes. "See – weird." Whitney shrugged as she took back her seat across from her brother. She would steal glances towards the pool table; the game seemed to be getting more intense based on the look on Derek's face. "I like him," Garrett mentioned before reaching for his bottle of beer.

"You mean that?" she asked cautiously as she turned her eyes back to her brother. Garrett's nod caused her lips split in to a smile. "Thanks. I do too," she added with a giggle.

He nodded once more before taking a hearty sip of his beer. He sighed as he placed the empty on the table. "He really cares about you," he continued before peeking over his shoulder towards his wife and sister's boyfriend. "And he seems equally as happy about that baby," he said with a gesture towards her belly.

Whitney's lips settled in to a soft smile as she rested her cheek against the palm of her hand. "That's why I came home," she replied, "to get your approval."

"My approval means that much to you?" he asked; Whitney tried to read past his shocked tone. "I'm not your only brother, you know."

The blonde rolled her eyes. "Obviously," she mocked. Her other hand lazily played with the straw in her ginger ale. "It'd be nice for Ty and Josh to meet him too, but to be honest?" she asked in a hushed voice. "Their opinion doesn't matter as much to me, as yours does."

"That means a lot, Dubs," Garrett answered. It felt good to know the value of his relationship with his younger sister. "I'm happy you found someone like him," he said as he jerked his thumb in the direction of the pool table.

Whitney nodded. "Me too," she replied. "I'm really happy, Smooth."

Garrett smirked at the nickname; before naming his shop after it, Whitney was the only one allowed to call him that. It was a joke based on watching him try to court his now-wife. _"So 'smooth' there, Gare."_ The nickname stuck, much to his embarrassment.

Whitney let out a content sigh as she watched her brother across from her. She came to Boston for his approval of her relationship and she was happy to be going back to Virginia with it.

-xx-


	76. Chapter 76

**Take Two**

 **Chapter 76**

 **-xx-**

"We've been home for an hour," Derek said as he stepped in to the kitchen. Whitney was looking refreshed from a shower; she wore a pair of black leggings and a beige off the shoulder light sweater. "We could have ordered in."

She rolled her eyes and waved him off with the wooden spoon in her hand. "I missed cooking in my kitchen," she said with a smile. The words did not get lost on Derek as he took a seat at the island. His smile only grew as she turned her back towards the stove.

"Your kitchen, huh?" Derek teased. He reached for the bottle of water he had left on the island counter before he brought their bags up to the bedroom. "I like the sound of that."

Whitney flashed a smile over her shoulder. "Me too," she agreed. "I may rearrange some things – if that's okay." She turned from the stove top and rested back against the counter next to it. Her brow lifted just slightly as she watched Derek's face.

He nodded. "Tell me where you want it, and it'll happen," he promised. "If it means I get more of your cooking, you can do whatever you'd like in here."

Blush crept it to Whitney's cheeks before she could stop it. It was nice to feel appreciated; Mason always had something crude to say about whatever she made. Even meals that he loved at the beginning of their marriage were deterred when he was in a mood. "I know you said that you enjoy cooking, but I really like having someone who appreciates my cooking."

Derek grinned as he reminisced on a conversation from the first time she had stayed the night. He had charmed her with omelets, bacon and English muffins – nothing fancy in his mind. "I will never complain," he replied honestly. "Though, if you could get your mother's recipe-"

"For her meatloaf?" Whitney cut him off to complete his sentence. The two had dinner at her mother's the night before they left. Derek could not rave enough about her mother's famous meatloaf. "Afraid that's a secret she won't let up. Apparently she left it in her will."

Derek laughed. "Same as my Mama's peach cobbler," he said with a grin crossing his lips. "Garcia makes me bring her home some every time I'm in Chicago."

Whitney smirked. She turned to stir what was on the stove before giving him her full attention. "When can we get to Chicago?" she asked earnestly. "I figure, you've been home to meet my folks. When can I meet your mom and sisters?"

"With our jobs?" he asked before sighing. Derek's shoulders shrugged before drooping. "We lucked out getting this week off. It won't happen too often."

Whitney sighed. She turned to place the wooden spoon on the spoon rest. "Let's plan something?" Her bright blue eyes lit up as she laid it on thick for Derek. He could only grin and nod at her actions. "Even a long weekend or something. I just really want to meet your Mama in person."

"Okay, okay," he replied as he lifted his hands in defense. Inside, he was thrilled that she wanted to go home to Chicago with him. It was strange for him to return, but he did so for his mom and sisters. Otherwise, he stayed as far away as possible. "We'll plan something."

The smile crossing Whitney's lips caused one to spread over his as well. Whitney leaned on to the island counter and reached across to place her two delicate hands on top of Derek's. "I hope I'm not pushing," she noted as an after thought.

He shook his head. "I want to bring you home," he assured her. Derek chuckled at the thoughts in his head. "Mama has been threatening me too, telling me that she needs to meet you before that baby is born."

"They could always come here," she offered, as she noticed his hesitation at going back to Chicago. It was as if a weight had been lifted off of his chest when she said that. "Thanksgiving is coming up, too."

"I will call them later this week," Derek replied. He flipped his hands over so she could rest hers in the palms of his hands. "For now, I am enjoying my girlfriend for the last thirty-six hours before I have to return to the office."

Whitney pursed her lips at the reminder. She was happy to be going back to work on Monday, but already feared her own reaction. She was still on the night shift and she only prayed that it was busy enough to keep her mind off of replaying what took place.

She had spoken about it with her step-father the night before. He had never dealt with anything like what she went through, but he offered sound advice.

Hospitals were supposed to be one of the safest buildings, and he explained that after what happened, they would be upgrading their security. Whitney figured as much, and expected to have training sessions on the new updates at some point.

Whitney smirked as she felt Derek tighten his grip on her hands. As much as she enjoyed their time away, there was no place she would rather be at that moment. In the house that were making their own.

She was in the middle of checking out a few things on Pinterest during the drive home. Derek caught it out of the corner of his eye and grinned.

" _Already looking at nursery ideas?" he asked with a laugh as he switched hands on the steering wheel. He rested his left elbow against the window and used his hand to keep his head upright. "We don't even know if we're having a boy or girl, yet."_

 _Whitney shrugged as she continued her search. "So?" she asked meekly. "It's not a bad thing to start getting prepared." Her hand rested on her belly as she shot a loving smile in Derek's direction. "And, we're down to twenty-five weeks. If you pull another few cases like that one, I'll be doing it by myself."_

 _Derek smirked. "If I have to work around the clock to make this nursery what you dream of, it'll get done, Whit," he assured her. Derek cast a glance over his sunglasses towards her. "But just wait a few more weeks until we're sure that it's a boy."_

 _She thrust her cell phone at him and chuckled. Derek lifted his shades from his face and groaned. The pretty pink nursery in the photo was_ not _happening in his house._

" _That's a bit much, don't you think?" he asked with a lifted brow. His sunglasses settled on the top of his head as she burrowed even further in to her seat and mess of her blanket. "A ruffle thing around the crib? It's a freaking crib, for crying out loud!"_

" _It's cute," she shot back. The tone in her voice told him to leave the idea alone. He rolled his eyes at how attached she was becoming to a photo. "Besides, we have seven weeks until our reveal. Who's stupid idea was it to wait for Friends-giving?"_

 _The pointed look he sent in her direction caused a huff to come out of her mouth. "I won't remind you that you and Piper decided on that, okay?" He reached across the center console to put her cell phone face down and to take her hand. She smiled at the soft squeeze he offered. "I promise – everything will be perfect, Whit. You keep cookin'," he said with a laugh as he ran his finger across her belly. "And I'll take care of the heavy lifting."_

The blonde winked in his direction before turning back to the stove to continue cooking. It made her feel good to get home and get back in to a routine with Derek. The days she had spent at the house by herself when he was on the road seemed off to her. But having him sitting across the island from her made it seem real.

She knew this was the right path for her, and Mason signing the papers only validated that idea. The smile Derek sent her just before she turned around caused her heart to soar.

He was willing and wanting to share his space with her – to make it theirs.

She had only been semi-serious when she asked to move a few things around the kitchen. The flow felt a little off, and she figured if they were going to entertain more, it would make more sense to move things around just a bit.

Whitney placed the spoon back on the rest and turned the burner off. She grabbed plates from the cabinet and started to plate the meal she made. She slid both plates across the island and started around to take a seat next to Derek.

The blonde could not help the smile crossing her face when he leaned across the small space to capture her lips in a tender kiss. "This smells amazing," he complimented before pecking them once more. He straightened up and reached for his fork. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," she answered softly. Whitney reached for the glass of ice water in front of her plate and took a hearty sip. "I know we could have ordered out, but it feels good to use our kitchen."

Derek smiled at her phrase. "Everything here is yours," he replied. "Ours," he corrected when she turned to him with a lifted brow.

Whitney enjoyed the content sigh he released after taking his first bite. "I was thinking," she said before placing her glass back down on the counter. She picked up her fork and started to pick away at the food on her plate. "Maybe next weekend, I could start packing up my apartment?" The optimism in her voice caused Derek to smirk. "I don't have much that I want to bring with me."

"Bring everything, or nothing," Derek said softly. "Whatever you want, and whatever you need, I'll always make sure you have it all."

The blonde pursed her lips at his words. There was not much at the apartment that she really needed – mementos and clothes mostly – but she loved the idea of having a fresh start.

She mentally decided that during the day while he was at the office, she'd spend a little time putting together the limited things she really needed. Other things could be left for the new tenants or be donated.

These new surroundings, and more importantly, the man to her right, were what she needed. She still had boxes packed away in her closet, and even a few at Piper's apartment.

She hoped the official move in to Derek's was as quick and easy as she was expecting it to be.

-xx-


	77. Chapter 77

**Take Two**

 **Chapter 77**

 **-xx-**

Whitney forced a deep breath in to her lungs as she stared ahead at the cement support in the parking garage. She had killed the ignition over ten minutes before but was not ready to pull herself from her sedan.

Her hand tightened the grip around the bottom of the steering wheel as her eyes wandered through the opening to the parking lot below. Seven days stood between Whitney and the last time she stepped foot on these grounds. Her mind was overtaken with the sights and sounds of the emergency entrance of the hospital.

Her eyes narrowed on the spot in front of the building where the ambulance was. She could vividly remember three body bags being wheeled past her as she waited for Hotch to finish up his questioning. It was an image she knew she'd never get out of her head, and the nagging in her gut never went away.

She could have saved him. Phil had been the first to try to nix the idea when she had mentioned it to him after dinner. The pressure she put on herself was not healthy, and they both knew she was not fully equipped in that one room to save him.

Another deep breath filled her lungs as she looked down at the cell phone in her lap. A message had just come through from Derek, causing a sliver of a smile to settle across her lips. _You'll be fine. Call me if you need me._

She left early for work as she feared she would be stuck in her car before getting over the anxiety. From her spot perched in the parking garage, she could see the new security station set up in the front of the emergency room.

Whitney was shaken from her thoughts by tapping on her driver's side window. After exhaling a breath to calm herself down, she turned to the window and smiled softly when she saw Eliot on the other side of the door.

She undid her seat belt before grabbing her purse and duffle bag from the passenger's seat. The blonde grabbed her keys from the ignition and slid them in to her purse. Eliot opened her door for her and offered a hand to help her out. "Hey you," she welcomed warmly. Just seeing a familiar and friendly face helped to kick her out of her own head.

"Hey yourself, mama," he answered, before reaching out to touch her belly. She was adamant about not letting most people touch it, more so because she hated being touched at all, but Eliot and Piper were exceptions to the rule. "How was your week off? Did I see correctly on Facebook – you went to Boston for a few days?"

The bright smile that crossed her lips mimicked the one on Eliot's face. "Derek thought I could use some family time," she replied softly.

He reached for her duffle bag and easily shifted it over his shoulder next to his own bag. Eliot waited for her to close her door and lock the car behind her before starting towards the staircase. "Did it help?"

She nodded and patted his bicep as he held the door to the staircase open. "It did," she admitted. She sighed contently at the reminder of their time away. "My folks seem to really like him."

"And Garrett?" he asked, knowing how close she was with her eldest brother.

The smile that crossed her lips gave away her answer. "They became quick friends," she responded. Whitney shrugged before starting down the two levels towards the hospital entrance. "Garrett gave the seal of approval, too."

Eliot whistled as he did his best to keep up with the blonde. "That's awesome, Whit!" She nodded as she turned her eyes back to her friend behind her. "I know you were worried about that."

A slight shrug of the shoulders came from Whitney as she neared the door leading to the walkway in to the hospital. "Any one was really an improvement from Mason," she said with a quiet laugh escaping her lips. "But Garrett is pretty picky."

"You're his younger sister," Eliot argued. "I would hope he's picky about the men in your life."

If Eliot had not been paying closer attention, he most likely would have walked in to Whitney as she stopped in her tracks in front of the emergency entrance. Her blue orbs doubled in size as her chest rose and fell in succession with multiple deep breaths.

"Whit?" Eliot asked softly as he stepped up to her side. He placed a hand to the middle of her back and gently pulled the blonde to him. "You're okay," he muttered in her ear. She nodded, but he was not sure how much she had actually heard. "I'm here with you the entire way."

Her eyes slowly peeled away from the front door to look at the man next to her. "I thought you were on days?" she asked, her voice sounding foggy. She could have sworn he was just being nice and walking her in before the shift change was going to take place.

He shook his head. "I made a deal with Belinda," he disclosed. His shoulder shrugged as he continued, "I floated last week, but asked to come back to nights for this week. For you."

Whitney smiled at the genuine tone slipping through his lips. "You're the best, El," she complimented. He tucked her in to his side in a hug. "Thank you."

"Anything for one of my favorite girls," he confirmed. He reached down to take the blonde's hand. "Whenever you're ready."

She nodded and turned her eyes back to the sliding doors in front of her. With one more exhale, she put one foot in front of the other and started in to the hospital.

-xx-

"Why are you still awake?" Whitney asked with a laugh as she watched her boyfriend on the cell phone screen in front of her. She was lucky to have the cafeteria to herself; she had taken an early break. The ER was not too busy tonight, and with Eliot and Whitney back on the same shift, things were going extremely smooth.

Derek shrugged. His eyes were heavy with sleep as it neared one am, but he waited up until she had time to take a break. "I wanted to make sure you were okay," he answered softly. The roll of her eyes caused him to laugh. His tired laugh was one of the sexiest sounds she had heard. "And now that I know you're in good hands with Eliot, I can get some shut eye."

"Okay," she responded softly. Her body craved the spot next to him in bed. She did not want to admit it, but she was lucky Eliot was on the same shift as her. Her head was in too many different places. Eliot was always there to double check something with her.

The black man pursed his lips as he watched her face change in front of him. His beautiful and strong girlfriend was starting to lose her edge. Her lower lip quivered as she turned her eyes from him. "What am I missing, Whit?"

She set her lips to a line; an attempt to keep her bottom lip in check as well as to not rush the words crashing around in her mind. "What if I can't do this job anymore?"

The words caught him off guard. Derek furrowed his brows at her announcement. "They win if you give up," he urged. She released her blonde locks from the clip they were in and sighed. "You are the best there is at your job, Whit. What you're feeling right now," he said, causing her to turn her attention back to the screen, "will pass. And you will be the Queen of the ER again."

"Derek, I almost screwed up," she admitted. A frown appeared on Derek's face as he watched her expression falter under his watch. Her words were quiet even though she was alone. "If Eliot wasn't on tonight –"

He shook his head and cut her off. "Don't overdo it tonight, Whit," he said softly. The gentle tone he used caused Whitney to let out a deep breath. "Let Eliot take charge. That's why he's there."

She nodded, trying her best to acknowledge what he was saying. _They win_ , played over and over in her mind. "I'm like a rookie. I have him double checking every single thing I do."

"If that's what it takes to get it done the right way, sometimes that's what you have to do." His words were firm but warm. He was not chastising her, but trying to make her see the whole picture. "It's not screwing up, Whit. A second pair of eyes never hurt."

She sighed as she reached for the water bottle she had bought when she got to the cafeteria. "I don't always have time for that down there," she said as she licked her lips. "That can cost people their lives."

"You don't have to take care of every one tonight," he reminded her. His words were enough for her blue orbs to flick up towards the screen. "Eliot is capable of handling the big cases that come in. You just do what you can, Whit."

"Okay," she muttered. She took a sip from her water bottle before nodding. "Okay," she repeated. A shake breath escaped her lips, followed by a longer and steadier one. "I can do this."

Derek smiled tiredly from the other end of the call. "That's my girl," he urged. "I love you."

"Love you more," she replied with a smile. "Get some sleep. I'll see you for coffee in the morning."

Derek nodded. "My phone is on if you need me," he reminded her. She nodded before blowing a kiss to the camera. Whitney disconnected the call before standing from her seat.

She ran a hand over her belly as she slid the phone in to her scrub pants. With a smile and a newfound appreciation for her boyfriend, she started out of the cafeteria to head back down to the ER.

-xx-


	78. Chapter 78

**Take Two**

 **Chapter 78**

 **-xx-**

Derek rested his hands on the top of his head and let out a deep sigh. It may have been one of the quickest cases they had dealt with over the fifteen years on his team, but it was not easy by any stretch of the imagination.

He was ready to head back home, and as he watched JJ across from him, he knew she was too. He could feel her eyes gazing deep in to his soul from her spot across the table. They had spent many a flight playing cards or going over cases on this same table.

"What's on your mind, Jayje?" he asked as he slipped his headphones off of his ears. They rested around his neck as he paused the music on his iPod. She shrugged, causing a smirk to cross Derek's face. "I've worked with you long enough to know that look."

JJ pulled a knee up to her chest and sighed. "Do these cases hit you the same way?" she asked softly. Her eyes slid from his face to the airplane window. It was quiet as most of the team members were sleeping. They worked around the clock for the last seventy-six hours. "Now that you're going to be a dad?"

She shifted her gaze back to him to watch his expressions. "They've always hit me hard, Jen," he answered quietly. "But," he paused to think about the answer on the tip of his tongue, "something feels different now."

"I just wanted to make sure I wasn't the only one," she said with a soft laugh. "They don't bother Emily the same way, so I wasn't sure if it was just a maternal instinct."

Derek leaned forward on the table and rested his forearms in front of him. "It doesn't make you a better or worse agent because it affects you," he assured her. The tense smile she offered made him sigh. "You're human, Jayje, and you're a hell of a mom."

"Thanks," she muttered softly. She reached for the coffee cup in the cup holder against the wall. "Some of the things we see in the field make me question it."

Derek's brows furrowed at her announcement. "Question what?"

Her shoulders shrugged, causing her cardigan to slide off of her shoulder. "Are we enough?" Her blue eyes began to fill with tears. "We put ourselves in harms way every single day. Are we making this world a better place for it?"

"Is it a good enough place for our kids?" he asked, knowing where her train of thought was going. She nodded. "I never really thought about it," he admitted. His hands clasped in front of him. "It wasn't until Whit told me I was going to be a dad that I noticed something changed in the field."

"It does change everything, doesn't it?" she asked as a smile crossed her lips. She was happy to see her best friend changing in front of her eyes. Changing and growing as fatherhood loomed in the not so distant future. "How far along is she now?"

Derek beamed at the change of subject. "Sixteen weeks." He could try to limit his facial expressions at the announcement, but it was not worth the added effort. He wanted to scream it from the rooftops.

"Almost halfway," JJ commented. She wiped at a stray tear that escaped her eyes. "I'm really happy for you, Derek."

Derek nodded. "Thanks, Jayje," he answered. "Just a few more weeks until we find out what Whit's cooking."

Jennifer laughed; he had definitely taken the 'bun in the oven' term too far recently. "I am Team Boy," she said with a chuckle. JJ licked her lips as she watched her best friend's smile grow. If it grew any more, she was sure his face would split in half. "I am biased, though."

"'Cause you want me to clean out your basement," he answered a laugh. She nodded. He released a content sigh before reaching for his own cup of coffee. He sighed as he stared down the cup in his hands. "Is it cliché to say I just want a healthy baby?"

Jennifer shook her head. "Not at all," she replied as she watched him take a sip. "That's what everyone wants, Derek." She reached across to place a hand on top of the one he left on the table. "I know you have your heart set on a boy," she said with a pointed look, "but I can totally see you with a little girl."

"I'd be wrapped around her pinkie in a second," he answered. There was no hesitation in his words.

She smirked and nodded. "Exactly." JJ could see the idea playing in Derek's mind. She truly wanted her best friend to have a little baby girl; it was fun to shop for boys, but shopping for little girls was a whole different ballgame. "It would definitely be a sight to see. Ladies Man Derek Morgan with a teeny tiny baby girl."

"Are they really that small?" he asked. He knew the answer, but no baby he held had ever been his own. It had taken him weeks to finally hold Henry after he was born. "I remember how small Henry and Michael were."

JJ nodded. "They weren't exactly small," she said with a laugh. "No way is nine pounds small." She shook the memory from her mind. "But you were so good with Michael when he was born."

"I was afraid I was going to drop him," he disclosed. The admission brought a smile to JJ's face. Derek ran a hand over his face. "Shit, what if I drop my own baby?"

JJ gave his hand a squeeze. "You won't," she assured him. "You're going to be great."

"I hope so," he said softly. If the rest of the team heard about how nervous he was, he'd never hear the end of it. He knew JJ understood though. And Hotch did too, no matter how macho he seemed on the outside. "I just want to be the best dad I can."

The smile on JJ's face never faltered. "You already are, Derek," she said. She shrugged her shoulders and sat back in her seat. "The fact that you want so badly to be the best you can for them, proves to me that you're going to be amazing."

"I have no doubts about Whit," he said honestly. A charming smile crossed Derek's face at the mention of his girlfriend. "She is a freaking rock star, Jayje."

The blonde tried her best not to narrow her eyes towards Derek. "How was she with going back to work?"

Derek ran a hand over his head and shrugged. "I can see it in her face that it's tough for her to be there," he said slowly. He was biding his words but he knew there was no reason to skirt around the issue with his best friend. "Eliot switched to nights with her last week so she wasn't alone, but I haven't been able to talk to her about how the past few nights have gone."

JJ pursed her lips. "I can't really blame her," she answered. "We've seen things in the field that haunt us. Take this past case for example." Her eyes glazed over at the reminder of what they witnessed in the past three and a half days. "But it's not our only place of work, you know? We move on when a case is over." Derek nodded. "Has she mentioned anything about wanting to reach out to someone?"

"I brought it up," he replied. A shrug of his shoulders gave her the answers she needed. "She's worried that she's going to mess up."

"Because she let the unsub die?" JJ interrupted. A tip of his head was directed at the blonde. She grimaced at the sigh that escaped his lips. "It's a tough situation, Derek. Do you still have cases that haunt you?"

He nodded. "We all do."

JJ gave him a pointed look at the admission. "Well this is Whitney's." The blonde took a sip of her coffee and sighed. "It doesn't matter to her that she saved every one else in the ER. That one loss is the only thing on her mind."

Derek let out a deep breath as he sat back against the seat he was in. JJ was always the first person he went to for advice, especially when it came to women. He had no idea what was going on in Whitney's mind and quite frankly, he was not going to profile his girlfriend.

But as the words washed over him, he pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and grinned at the incoming message. JJ tried to peek over the top of his phone after noting the smile on his face. He turned it towards his friend who could only giggle.

"She looks way better than I ever did pregnant," JJ said with a joking scoff. "It's kind of not fair."

Derek chuckled. Whitney had snuck a picture at work in the locker room mirror. She captioned it with a joke about eating too much, because she swore she was bigger than she was the day before. "Don't put me on the spot like that, Jen," he warned with a laugh. "Because you know I'm going to say my girlfriend is the most beautiful woman on the planet."

She nodded. "I would hope so," she chided. "After all, she is carrying your spawn."

"Spawn," he repeated with a hearty chuckle. "Get ready for it, Auntie Jen. I'm not the only one who is going to be wrapped around my kid's finger."

JJ matched the smile on Derek's face. "I thought that was a given. I'm a sucker for babies."

Derek pinched the bridge of his nose, but his smile never wavered. "Who thought ten years ago that we'd be sitting here talking about babies?" A laugh escaped his lips at the mere thought of it. "Henry turns ten next month!"

"Tell me about it," she sighed. "My baby isn't a baby any more!"

The blonde pulled her hair back in to a ponytail. "That's another reason why I can't have a girl," he argued. "My god son is the next ladies' man! And if I have a daughter who looks like her mother, he'll be a goner."

"We'll arrange the marriage," Jennifer said with a laugh. The twinkle in her eye let him know that she was joking, but it did not stop the growl that left his lips. "My future daughter-in-law," she sang.

Derek could only hold his head in his hands but found himself breaking out in laughter. "Jesus, don't say that to Whitney," he groaned. "I'll never hear the end of it."

The devilish smile crossing Jennifer Jareau's face let him know that he was already in trouble with the two women in his life. He only hoped that she did not mention the same thing to Garcia.

-xx-

"My knight in shining leather," Whitney teased as she neared the table where Derek waited for her. She could almost smell the coffee sitting in front of him and it caused the smile on her face to grow. "You always bring the good stuff."

Derek smirked before standing to greet his girlfriend. He knew he should have gone straight home and hit the hay, but he needed to see her first. "This isn't exactly the 'good stuff', but it'll do for a few more months." She laughed at the reminder of how she would mention he brought the goods to her apartment months before. Whiskey and beer were so far off her radar that it took her a moment to remember. "Hey mama," he cooed before pulling the blonde in to his arms.

"Hey yourself," she said as she slid her arms under his leather jacket. She immersed herself in the familiar scent that dripped off of him and found it hard to pull away from him.

Derek dropped a kiss to her forehead as she finally peeled herself away. His hand settled on her belly; a tired smile crossed his face at the size of his hand in proportion to the small bump.

Whitney slid away from him and situated herself in a seat at the table. She knew other employees would stop in occasionally for coffee and snacks, so she had to put some space between the two of them. "I'm surprised you didn't just head home," she mentioned softly before taking the cover off of her coffee cup. She smiled at she noticed it was the perfect blend. "How bad was it?"

Derek's eyes shadowed at the question, but softened when Whitney looked up towards him. He shrugged in to the seat next to her. "Not good," he answered quietly. He was not about to let her know about the kidnapping of a six year old girl, combined with the trauma she endured. Derek would compartmentalize it all later, by himself. "I just needed to come see you and Little Bean before I headed home."

Whitney placed a hand on Derek's knee; she sighed when his eyes traveled to where her hand was. "I'm here if you need to talk," she offered.

Derek pursed his lips in to a small and placed his hand on top of hers. "I know," he mumbled. "And thank you." She nodded. "It's just not something I want to talk about right now."

The blonde nodded; she could understand that and did not want to pry in to his work life. He would mention some things that made her stomach turn. If his reaction was a need to see her as soon as they touched down, she knew it was bad. But she was going to be the silent strength that he needed.

"I love you, you know that right?"

Whitney's lips spread in to a smile. Three simple words had taken her mind off what they were discussing. "Of course I do," she answered softly. She did not mean to narrow her eyes in his direction, but as much as she loved hearing it, his phrasing caught her off guard. "Everything okay?"

A tip of Derek's head was all she got. He ran his other hand over his face and sighed. "Some days this job doesn't seem worth it," he explained. Derek shook his head and tried to form some semblance of a smile. "But I know I'm making this a better world for that baby."

Whitney placed her other hand on top of his, sandwiching his larger hand between hers. "You are," she confirmed. Derek's eyes wandered from the cups of coffee on the table in front of him to the blue orbs he loved. "And we are so proud of you."

"Not nearly as proud as I am of you," he shot back. The fears in the back of his mind ceased as he watched the beautiful blonde in front of him. This woman was not only a wonderful nurse and amazing girlfriend, but she never once complained about her pregnancy. He could see that it was tough on her; she was on her feet all night long and barely had time to rest. And then she'd come home, sleep for a few hours and get up to do it all over again.

She rolled her eyes. "It's still tough to walk through the ER entrance," she admitted. "But I think that's all changing soon, anyways." Derek's brow lifted as a silent urge for her to continue. "Belinda stopped by at shift change tonight, and offered me a position during the day."

"That's great, Whit," Derek answered as his face split in to a bright smile. The smile on Whitney's face matched.

She nodded. "It is," she agreed. The blonde sighed as the pager attached to her scrub bottoms buzzed. "We must have gotten busy," she mused as she picked up the pager and read the incoming message.

"I'll let you get back downstairs," Derek murmured before pulling the blonde to his lap. She cast one glance over his shoulder to check to make sure the hallway was clear. It was one thing she would miss about working the overnight shift, but she figured it would be better to do so in their own bed, anyways.

-xx-


	79. Chapter 79

**Take Two**

 **Chapter 79**

 **-xx-**

Whitney sighed contently as she rested back against the massage chair. JJ had texted her earlier that morning to invite her out for a mani-pedi date with Penelope.

Derek was quick to urge his girlfriend to go out with his co-workers. He had even slipped his credit card in to her wristlet when she was not paying attention and sent a text to JJ to tell her to make sure Whitney spoiled herself.

"Thank you for the invite," the blonde started as she reached for the bottle of water on the table next to her chair. From the second the massage started on her back, she was in heaven. Sixty hours on her feet was enough to cause her to go crazy, let alone have to deal with hurting feet.

JJ nodded as she sipped from her champagne glass. "Pen and I are happy you could join us," she answered before placing the flute back to the table. "And you're under strict orders to get pampered by Derek."

Whitney rolled her eyes. "He's crazy," she shot back. "This," she said as she pointed towards where her feet and calves were being massaged, "is what I really needed. It's been a long week!"

"I can imagine," JJ replied. She shook her head. "I don't know how you do it!"

The pregnant blonde shrugged her shoulders. "It's really all I've ever known," she admitted. Penelope sat across the salon working on her manicure; the ideas and colors she had was almost enough to send the nail technician running for the hills. "But my overnight days are almost over."

"Derek was telling me that," she responded. JJ shifted in her seat to turn just enough to look at Whitney. "Between the two of us, he's really happy about that." Whitney twisted the cap back on to her water bottle and nodded. "After everything that happened a few weeks ago, he was worried about you. Both of you," she added.

"We're fine," Whitney answered. It had been just shy of four weeks since the incident at the hospital, and it was the last thing she wanted to talk about. Her birthday was two days away and she was not in the mood to let what happened at the hospital cloud her birthday week. "Little Bean and I are perfectly fine."

"Little Bean?" JJ asked with a shy smile on her face. Whitney could tell the FBI Agent was trying to not laugh, but she could only shrug her shoulders. "Please tell me Derek came up with that nickname?"

The blonde nodded. "He did," she confirmed. "One night while we were video chatting when you guys were on the road. I mentioned how big the baby was measuring – ya know, according to the fifty million pregnancy websites?" JJ nodded and laughed at the reminder. "And it just stuck."

"It's actually kind of cute," JJ complimented. Whitney smiled as she placed a hand to her ever growing belly. She was only eighteen and a half weeks, but she was definitely feeling the growth in her belly area. And it was a welcome change from worrying about staying in tip top shape. "A few more weeks until we find out mister or miss."

Whitney could not keep the smile off of her face. "I'm saying girl!" Penelope called from her seat across the salon from them. The vibrant smile crossing her face spoke volumes. "Though it'll be a little weird for Derek to call someone else 'baby girl'," she said with a sigh.

The two blondes in the pedicure chairs chuckled at her funny outburst. "I guess I never thought of that," JJ said with a shrug of her shoulders. "You are the OG, Penelope," she assured her friend, "but I'm sure you have plenty of room in that big ole heart of yours for a Baby Girl Morgan."

Penelope nodded her head up and down, distracting the technician working on her finger nails. "I definitely do!" Whitney smirked at the reaction. "And then the shopping I will get to do," she said dreamily. "If I thought it was fun playing Fairy Godmother for Henry and Michael, imagine what BGM would be getting!"

Whitney pursed her lips; Derek had mentioned that Garcia had brought it up a few times regarding who the godmother of their baby was going to be. Penelope was Henry and Michael's godmother, so she had her hopes set high to have a third godchild. Whitney had been hesitant to explain that she was pining for Piper to take the role. After all, without Piper, Whitney never would have come to Virginia and Derek would not have joined them in Vegas.

"Any baby names?" JJ asked, sensing the minuscule tension in the room when Whitney did not say a word about who the godmother would be.

The blonde shook her head before taking another sip from her water bottle. "Nothing is set in stone yet," she said with a shrug of her shoulders. "We haven't really discussed it."

"Haven't discussed it," Penelope repeated, astonished at the words that just came out of Whitney's lips. "That part is pretty important! Like almost as important as getting pregnant!"

JJ reached across and rested her hand on Whitney's forearm. "You still have plenty of time," she said comfortingly. JJ shot a look in Penelope's direction, causing the technical analyst to purse her lips. "Michael wasn't named until he was born. And there are so many to choose from."

"Way too many," Whitney agreed. She sighed as she thought about the baby name book her sister-in-law had given her when they visited Boston a few weeks before. "It's so tough. And there are way too many people in my family, so almost every name is taken in some way."

An over-exaggerated cough came from the other side of the salon. "Penelope is a great name, you know," Garcia said with a shy smile crossing her face causing the other two blondes to laugh.

-xx-

Whitney slid her purse on the ground by the front door before pushing said door shut with her foot. She felt a million times better than she did before she left the house almost four hours before. JJ was able to talk her in to joining them for lunch as well. "Babe?"

She turned towards the voice in the living room and grinned. "Hey you," she called back as she stepped past the staircase and in to the room where Derek sat on the couch. Whitney took a seat on the arm rest of the couch and smirked; the television was off which was unusual. "What'cha doing there?"

Derek chuckled as he turned his head to peek at his girlfriend perched next to him. He rested his head back against her thigh and sighed contently. "I figured I would take a peek at this baby name book Eliza gave us."

Whitney peered over his shoulder and shook her head. Not only was he reading through the book, but he was keeping a list of all of the names that stood out to him. "Brinley," she read from his list and sighed. "Not happening."

"It's pretty," Derek argued with a soft tone.

"It is pretty," she agreed. Whitney crossed her arms over her chest and sighed. "But it's not happening," she said with a shrug.

Derek smirked as her hand rested on his shoulder. "Pretty but not for our baby," he confirmed. He peeked from the corner of his eye and noticed her nod. "The countdown is on."

Whitney stretched across the arm of the couch and sighed. "Two weeks from Friday is our twenty week scan." Just mentioning the scan brought a smile to Whitney's face, until she remembered that they had another two weeks after the scan to wait for their reveal. "Four weeks until _we_ find out."

"I was thinking about that," Derek said as he placed the book down and slid his notebook along with it to the coffee table. "Let's move that up a week – or two?" Whitney's brows furrowed in his direction and he nonchalantly shrugged his shoulders. "I don't think I can wait that long, Whit."

His admission brought a relieved sigh from her lips. "Good, 'cause I was thinking the same thing." Derek turned from his spot on the couch and leaned forward to press his lips to her forehead.

She smiled sweetly in his direction when he pulled back. "I'm not trying to scare you, but we seem to get called out a little more often around the holidays." He was trying his best to tip-toe around the subject. The last thing he wanted to do was leave his girlfriend during the holiday season, but the cheer they felt seemed to bring out the worst in others.

Whitney nodded. "I understand, D," she said as she rested her palm against the side of his face. She shrugged. "I can't tell you how many family disputes end up in the ER, too."

Derek chuckled at her observation. "Call Garrett and let him know what the new plan is." Whitney's brow lifted in his direction; a sheepish smile took over Derek's lips. "He asked that we keep him up to date on the reveal – as crazy as I think this idea is."

"It's not _that_ crazy," she shot back, but giggled when she saw the look crossing Derek's face. The look meaning he was doing it only for her and was not a willing participant in the planning process. He just wanted to know what they were having. "Okay, fine," she covered as her hand slid from his cheek. "It's a little crazy, but it's an afterthought to Friends-giving."

"Another crazy idea," he muttered as he tried to dodge a smack on the bicep. "I'll do the cooking, but don't tell anyone I planned this!"

Whitney pretended to 'zip her lips' and grinned in his direction. "We have this beautiful house," she said as she gestured to the space around them, "and we should use it to entertain. I don't think I've ever eaten a meal in that dining room."

"I probably haven't either," he admitted much to Whitney's chagrin.

Whitney flung an arm over each of his shoulders and tilted her head just a bit to watch the man in front of her. A content smile took over her face. "Thank you for my trip to the salon," she mentioned before leaning in to peck his lips. "And it was really good to hang out with JJ and Penelope."

Derek smiled at the additional statement. He was so happy Whitney was getting along well with his friends and co-workers. "You are ever so welcome," he replied. His hands reached out; one settled on her lap as one gently rubbed her lower back. "I know the pregnancy is not easy on your body, so I wanted you to be taken care of."

"I was," she assured him. One hand curled to run her short nails across the base of his neck. She smirked when she felt the goose bumps under the pads of her fingers. "My feet thank you," she said with a laugh.

"My Halloween honey," he said with a chuckle that caused her lips to purse together. She was trying her best to contain her laughter. His fingers danced across the soft fabric of her t-shirt as he continued to massage her back. "Fingers crossed that we don't get called out this week."

Whitney closed the gap between them to peck her lips against his once more. "Don't worry about my birthday," she said as he kissed the tip of her nose. Her eyes crinkled as she smiled in his direction. "You spoil me every day."

Derek shrugged a shoulder as he turned the blonde towards him. She placed a leg on either side of his as she adjusted her position on the arm rest of the couch. "Maybe I enjoy spoiling you," he countered. She narrowed her eyes in his direction. "While it's just us, I am going to spoil you as much as I can."

She flicked her head in the direction of the book he discarded on the table. "Show me what you've found so far," she urged. Derek lit up as he reached for his notebook and the baby name book.

He pulled the blonde on to the couch cushion next to him before handing her his list.

-xx-

 _author's note: send me those baby name ideas! boy and girl!_


	80. Chapter 80

**Take Two**

 **Chapter 80**

 **-xx-**

Whitney let her head hang from a minute as she stretched out the muscles in her neck. She could hear Derek calling for her downstairs, but sighed as she tried to get her costume for work just right.

Piper had been so excited when she dropped off the custom tee the night before. Because she had to work on Halloween night – also her birthday – it had to be easy to maneuver around the ER in as well.

She adjusted the oversized floppy hat she had borrowed from Piper and grinned at the make up she accomplished. Whitney double checked that her cell phone was in the pocket of her black hospital scrubs; at least a part of her costume had to be usable for her job.

"Coming," she called from the top of the stairs before staying true to her word and walking down in to the front of the house.

Whitney could only purse her lips in to a tight smile and shake her head as she stepped in to the kitchen. "Happy Birthday baby," Derek cooed as he stepped around the island towards his girlfriend. "Or should I say – my little scarecrow," he pointed out as he tipped the front of her hat before pecking her lips.

She smirked as she did not let him step back; Whitney wrapped her arms around his neck and grinned against his lips. "It's all Piper's idea," she said with a roll of her eyes.

"You look adorable," he assured her. Derek placed his hands to her hips and stepped out of her grasp to take in her outfit. A form fitting white v-neck fit her growing bump, which Piper decorated with a pumpkin. The light flannel she wore over it, matched with her floppy hat and the make-up across her nose and cheeks finished her ensemble. "I like it."

Whitney giggled as her hands rested on his biceps. She took one step closer to him and tilted her head to the side. "My little bump-kin," she said as a hand fell from his arm and landed on her belly.

"Bump-kin," Derek repeated. Whitney shrugged as a brilliant smile crossed his face. "I don't think you could be any cuter."

Derek motioned for her to take a seat at the island. Her eyes narrowed in his direction as he stepped out of the kitchen for a moment, only to walk back in moments later with several wrapped packages in his arms. "What is all of this?"

The Cheshire grin on Derek's face only grew as he placed them on the counter in front of her. "This is me spoiling you for your birthday, Whit." He dropped a kiss to her cheek and smiled against her soft skin.

The blonde rolled her eyes and reached out to place a hand to his hip. Her fingers slid around the belt loops of the jeans he wore to work, and pulled him towards her. "You're crazy, baby."

The sing song tone caused him to nod. "It's not much," he assured her as he reached for the first gift. Her eyes scanned over the wrapping. "JJ helped," he confirmed as she took in the detail in the wrapping.

"This is too much," she said as she pulled at the seam of the wrapping paper. "Way too much, D."

He only shook his head and ripped at the paper with her. "I told you, baby," he crooned as he rested on the kitchen island, "it's not much. In fact, it's not enough for you."

She had to purse her lips to keep her emotions in check. Derek had to smirk; he knew she would chalk it up to the hormones, but he knew he did a good job.

After finally opening the packages he had left on the counter, Whitney shook her head when she turned to him. "Did you check out my Amazon wish list?" she asked as she glanced over the open gifts next to her. The sheepish smile crossing his lips gave him the answer.

"Maybe," he answered softly. He stepped around the kitchen island and pushed a box out from behind it. Whitney lifted a brow in his direction until the box came in to full view. "It was a little big, so I – well, JJ – didn't wrap it."

Her eyes lit up as he lifted the bigger box and placed it on the counter in front of Whitney. "You could have gotten just this and I would have been in heaven," she admitted as she reached for the box containing a pregnancy pillow.

"JJ said that one is the best of the best," he confirmed. Whitney pushed the box to the center of the island, next to her other gifts and stood from her seat. "Only the best for you, baby."

In a few steps, she was in front of him. Her arms wrapped around his waist the best they could; her eyes told the story of her adoration for the man in front of her. "Best birthday ever," she muttered before pushing up on her tip toes to kiss her boyfriend.

Derek's hand slid around her neck to keep her close and to deepen the kiss. "Good," he mumbled against her pink lips before claiming them in another heated kiss.

"If you keep this up, I'm calling out of work," she said as her hands clenched the t-shirt he wore. This was a part of the only hour they got together between Derek returning home from work and Whitney jetting off to the hospital. But at least they got to spend it together.

The black man smirked against her lips as he adjusted his hold on the blonde. "That's not such a bad idea," he mused. The statement received a lifted brow from Whitney. "What?" he smirked at his own question. "You should be able to stay home and relax on your birthday."

"Oh yeah," she played along with a laugh escaping her lips. "Relaxing would totally be on your agenda." She offered a wink as Derek leaned down towards her and placed his lips to her neck. Whitney groaned as her cell phone sprang to life in her pocket.

Derek waved off her hand as she reached in to the pocket of her scrubs. "Call them back," he muttered against her soft skin.

Whitney pursed her lips, trying her best to ignore the ringing from her pocket, but knew she had to grab her phone. "It's my alarm," she mustered up, trying not to think of anything other than what the beautiful man in front of her was doing to her neck. "It means I have to leave for work."

"I'll call Belinda," he continued. He pulled back for a second and grinned when he noticed the tight line her lips were set in. "Tell her you need the night off."

The blonde shook her head, causing the curls in her pig tails to fly around the back of her head. "Three more nights," she reminded him as her lips slowly curled at the edges. "Three more nights and I'm officially back on the day shift for good."

Derek smirked at the last two words before repeating them, "for good." They brought happiness to his eyes. The odds of Whitney having to experience anything in the hospital like she had were astronomically low, but he felt better with her back on the day shift.

And to be completely honest and selfish, he was happy that they would be sharing their nights and mornings together again. No longer were they two ships passing in the dark. He would finally have his girlfriend secure and in his arms as she slept – just the way she should be.

-xx-

Whitney froze as she pulled up the video monitors from the waiting room. Eliot and Lauren were working on a few discharges, which would clear up a few more rooms to patients. Her eyes lingered on a man in the back corner of the screen.

She knew by the way he was sitting there that security was well aware of him. _It's a freaking Halloween costume, Whit,_ she reminded herself, but kept an eye on the black hood pulled over his face.

She needed to shake the notion that something was going to go wrong. Security had been doubled in the entire building, and they were constantly walking through the emergency department. Even after everything she saw over the ten years she spent in LA, she knew there was no reason to be nervous, but she could not pry herself away from checking the security cameras all night long.

 _Three more nights_ ; the words sprang to her mind as a smile settled across her lips. She watched as the man in the back slipped his hood off of his head and ran a hand through his shaggy blonde hair. "What's up birthday girl?" Eliot asked as he plopped in to the chair next to Whitney's at the nurses' station. "Scanning the waiting room again?"

Eliot had explained on her first night back that he was not judging her for double checking everything. She knew he meant more than just the monitors throughout the building. He was more than willing to work with her on feeling comfortable as a head nurse again.

She was so thankful for his friendly pushes. She was slowly coming out of her shell when it came to work, and she gave Eliot all of the credit for it. He never questioned her when he would peek in on her consults with new patients. "That's the son of the woman in number eight," he explained as he pointed to the kid in all black that Whitney had been watching intently.

"Why's he out there?" she asked quietly. She wracked her brain to remember what was going on in room eight. "Shouldn't he be with her?" Her eyes widened and then slowly softened as she put the pieces together. "Was he in the car with her?"

Eliot nodded as Whitney turned her attention back to the screen. "He feels guilty," Eliot said with a sigh. "He distracted her while she was driving – begging to go to some party with his friends."

Whitney quickly licked her lips and sighed. "Luckily she only has a few scrapes and bruises," she said as she reached for the clip board next to her on the desk. "CAT scan came back fine, and nothing seems broken."

The pair shared a smile. "How about you go get her discharge paperwork ready and then we'll go have cake?"

Whitney smirked; the mention of the cake waiting in the break room caused her stomach to grumble. She had not expected the turn out in the break room, but knew Eliot was behind the planning. Even Piper had stayed through shift change waiting for Whitney to come in.

She nodded before reaching for the papers she had just printed in regards to the discharge for room eight. Eliot gave her shoulder a squeeze before he got up to attend to a call light down the hall.

Whitney stood from her seat and let out a content sigh. She was so happy that things were starting to go back to normal, and even happier that pretty soon her schedule would be like it was when she started at Potomac almost a year before.

-xx-


	81. Chapter 81

**Take Two**

 **Chapter 81**

 **-xx-**

Whitney inhaled a sharp breath as the cold gel landed on her bare belly. She giggled at the temperature of it when Lacy, the ultrasound technician, moved it around with the probe.

Her eyes flashed towards Derek. He was sitting on the edge of his seat; his gaze turned from the screen in front of them to Whitney's face. He could not get enough of the smile on her face.

"We are _not_ finding out the gender today, correct?" Lacy asked as she scanned over Whitney's stomach, doing her best to find a good position to start her work. The brunette smiled as she turned back to the computer in front of her. "It says here that you would like me to write it down and put it in this envelope."

Whitney nodded. "Yes, please," she agreed. "My best friend is planning our reveal party."

Lacy grinned as she typed away in the computer. "That's exciting," she said as she moved the wand just a bit. "When I get to that point, I can turn off the monitor for you." Derek lifted a brow in regards to what she said. She only shrugged and giggled. "Just in case there's something to give away the surprise ahead of time."

The laugh that escaped Derek's lips brought a bright smile to Whitney's face. "Got'cha," he replied. "How's everything looking?

The brunette technician smiled as she pointed a few things out on the screen to Derek. Whitney tuned the two of them out as she focused on their baby on the screen. She remembered a few things from medical school, but just seeing the baby in front of her gave her peace of mind.

"Ooh, let me print this one out for you," Lacy exclaimed as the three of them watched the baby slip their thumb in to their mouth. "It's just too cute!" She quickly went to work saving the screen shot to print later.

Derek smirked as he watched the baby on the screen. "Already a thumb sucker," he said aloud, causing Whitney to turn towards him.

He reached up to slip his hand around Whitney's which caused a smile to cross her lips. The rest of the appointment went off without a hitch. The screen had been momentarily turned off and the computer screen was turned away from Derek's prying eyes.

She sealed the envelope twice; once with the included peel and sticky tabs, and again with a few pieces of tape over the flap. "Just in case," she said with a knowing smirk. Derek had been extremely curious during the scan, and repeatedly hinted at the gender.

"Thank you," Whitney said with a chuckle as she grabbed the envelope before Derek could. Not only had she written it down, but she mentioned that she included a photo of that part of the scan.

"How long do you have to wait?" Lacy asked as Derek helped Whitney sit up on the bed.

The profiler sighed. "Until next weekend," he said with a roll of his eyes.

Whitney let out her own sigh as she stood from the bed. She finished wiping off the remainder of the gel before sliding her tank top and scrub top back down. "What he isn't telling you is that we pushed it up a week. Originally it would have been the weekend before Thanksgiving."

"That's not too far off," Lacy said as she typed away on her keyboard.

Derek scoffed once more, only to receive a pointed look from Whitney. "I didn't expect to come in for my appointment right at twenty weeks, so we tried to plan it out a little bit just in case."

"That makes sense," the brunette said. Derek watched her computer screen; he was so curious about everything and needed to confirm that their baby was one hundred percent healthy. Lacy turned from the computer screen and grinned at the pair. "Congratulations, again. I'm sure you will be very excited with the results!"

Whitney beamed at the technician's words, and even noticed the glimmer of a smile crossing Derek's lips. "We'll be happy either way," he said softly before reaching for Whitney's hand.

The blonde squeezed her hand around his digits. "Everything looks good and healthy, so there is nothing to worry about," Lacy added as she stood from her seat.

Whitney took the cue and started towards the door to the exam room. The ultrasound was the culmination of her appointment for the week as there were no abnormalities pointed out by the technician. "Thank you again," Whitney repeated as the pair stepped out in to the hallway.

The walk out to their vehicles was quiet. Whitney clutched the envelope from Lacy as well as the print outs from the scan and smiled softly. The answer to the only question the two of them had at that moment was in her hand, but she had promised Piper that they would wait.

She could sense Derek's hesitation on waiting. It was only nine days away, but it was going to be the longest nine days. He kept asking Lacy what certain things were during the ultrasound, and prayed that she was not quick enough to turn off the monitor when she got between the baby's legs. "We've waited twenty weeks," Whitney said, breaking the two out of their own thoughts. "What's another twenty at this point?"

"Torture," Derek answered with narrowed eyes. The two arrived at Whitney's sedan as a sigh escaped his lips. His fingers burned to reach for the envelope. "Piper will never know that we checked it out."

Whitney smiled at her boyfriend. She focused on their hands wrapped around each other and turned her fingers just slightly to lace them between. "We still don't have names picked out."

Derek shrugged. "In nine days, we will finally know if it's a boy or a girl," he said with a shrug of his shoulders. "This baby," he began as he moved his other hand to rest on her belly as he leaned back against her car, "can be nameless for a few more days."

"What if we don't have a name picked out?"

Derek tried to wave off her question. He knew what she was saying; she did not think they would be able to agree on a name before the baby was born. "We'll come up with something that we both love, Whit," he assured her. Derek pulled her in between his legs and grinned in her direction. "It won't be Little Bean forever."

Her lips curled in to a smile to match his. "I do love that, though," she said meekly. Derek chuckled softly; it was only a place holder and not an acceptable name. But it would be good enough for the next twenty weeks if they needed it to be. "Dinner?" the blonde asked as she wiggled her brows in his direction.

"Is that all you think of?" Derek joked in return. A slim shoulder lifted in a shrug.

Whitney pursed her lips. "It's not _all_ I think about," she argued with a laugh, "but it's usually number one."

Derek offered a smirk in her direction. He dropped her hand and pulled her closer to him as he placed his hands on her hips. "Let's go get some dinner," he said before pressing a kiss to her forehead. "And then you can tell me what else is on your mind."

Whitney chuckled as he narrowed his eyes in her direction then mischievously wiggled his brows for her. "I'll tell you right now," she said with a hand on her hip, on top of his larger one. "A hot shower, a back rub and eight glorious hours of sleep."

Derek's face fell as a soft laugh stumbled from his lips. "Fair," he assessed after a moment. He took his time watching the features that made up her face. Those crystal blue eyes shown bright in the setting sun, and her luscious locks sat in a neat bun on the top of her head. "Let's go feed that little boy and then I'll go through your list – step by step."

The blonde's lips curved in to a smile on her face at his words. "I will hold you to that," she said as she leaned forward to peck his lips. She side stepped out of his hold and shook her head when Derek easily reached down to open her door for her. She rested against the open door and grinned in his direction. "And maybe if you're lucky, I'll add to my list."

"I'll even let you sleep in tomorrow morning," he offered with a wink. Once the blonde had slipped behind the wheel, Derek shut the door for her. He waited until she had buckled up and started her car before pressing two fingers to his lips and then to her window.

-xx-

Whitney giggled as Derek continued to pile the bubbles on to her bare belly. After arriving home from dinner after their appointment, Derek went to work on her list for the night. Instead of letting her take a hot shower by herself, Derek set up the bathtub in the master bathroom.

He smirked; it was the first time he had been able to join her, and knew the additional cost was totally worth it when he remodeled the bathroom a few years before. He also remembered back to when Whitney told him she was pregnant. She was on the side of the same bath tub, trying to process the news.

"What's on your mind," the blonde asked as she rested her head back against Derek's shoulder. His arms wrapped around her as his hands played with the overflowing bubbles. "You got pretty quiet."

Derek shrugged as he immersed himself in her hair. She had dropped it down from the tight bun she wore it in to work and let it cascade down her back. "I've had this tub for about three years and never used it."

Her lips settled in to a simple smile at his admission. "I've used it enough for the two of us," she said softly. Her hand reached out to catch Derek's. His fingers slipped around hers perfectly as their joined hands rested on her belly.

"It was a custom order," he said with a chuckle, "and apparently I knew it would be perfect for you."

Whitney had to roll her eyes at the suave answer. She smirked when he pressed a kiss just below her ear. "It may be my favorite thing in this house," she said softly as she tilted her head to rest on his shoulder. "With all the stretching my belly is doing, it's been so good to be able to soak."

His fingers drew lazy designs in the bubbles on her stomach. Whitney gasped as she unlaced their fingers and placed his hand down on her belly. She fought the content sigh in her throat as she waited for the feeling again. "What the –" Derek started but found himself cut off as a smile grew across his face. "Was that the baby moving?"

The blonde nodded slowly. "I think so?" she answered with a laugh. "That's only the second time I've felt it that strong."

"It's amazing," he said as he moved his hand over her bare bump, wishing to feel it once more. "What does it feel like for you?"

She shrugged her shoulders and turned her head just enough to watch his profile. "The first few were like little flutters," she said with a soft sigh. Her eyes twinkled as she thought about it. "But that – that was definitely some movement going on in there."

"Future soccer star," Derek said as a chuckle slipped from his lips. Whitney rolled her eyes and relaxed in his arms as his hands slid around her belly hoping for a repeat.

He could not believe the sensation he felt under his fingertips. Seeing Whitney's bare belly and going to all of the ultrasound appointments was great – but feeling it was a whole other level.

He was already so in love with the baby they were expecting in twenty weeks. The first kick sent him in to overdrive with love and adoration for their baby and the woman carrying that baby.

-xx-


	82. Chapter 82

**Take Two**

 **Chapter 82**

 **-xx-**

Whitney grinned as she picked at the quesadillas on her plate. She had just finished her second week back on the day shift – and back with Eliot and Piper full time. A simple text from Derek sparked their night at Whitney's favorite Mexican restaurant.

Their table was overflowing with margaritas and other fruity concoctions – but the atmosphere was just what Whitney needed. She had her favorite people at dinner with her. Derek was to her right; Eliot had called Rob to join them, and Piper talked Ryan in to coming out for dinner.

"It's a belated birthday dinner," Eliot called out as he used two hands to lift his oversized margarita glass. "Except we're doing all of the drinking for you!"

The blonde chuckled at her friend's antics. Derek gave her thigh a squeeze under the table. It had been her idea to come back here and not being able to indulge in Carlos' special drinks was totally okay with her. Her friends were enjoying themselves and she was happier than ever in their company.

She smirked when she remembered the conversation with her favorite bartender upon arriving. He had been shocked to see her bump then frowned when he realized he could not make Whitney her usual drink.

"You okay?" The blonde turned towards Derek's and offered him a smile. "You zoned out a little bit there."

Whitney wiped her fingers on the napkin lying across her lap and nodded. "Perfect," she answered as he reached across to place his lips to her cheek. "I have five of my absolute favorite people around one table. What else could I want?"

She caught the gaze of the redhead across the table and smiled back in Piper's direction. "Are you excited for Sunday?" Piper asked softly. The mischievous smile crossing her best friend's face caused Whitney to purse her lips.

"Stoked," she answered with a throaty laugh. "What about you? Excited or nervous?"

The redhead shrugged her shoulders as she reached for her mixed drink. "What would I have to be nervous about?" she asked sarcastically. Whitney smirked at her nonchalance. "I am the only one who has the results of your anatomy scan, so therefore I'm the only one who knows if you're having a girl or boy."

Whitney almost laughed as she felt Derek's hand pause on her thigh. "I think this guy," she shrugged a shoulder towards Derek, "was about to pay off the ultrasound tech to find out."

Derek reached for his beer and let his shoulders sag. "I don't think she was the type to take a bribe," he said, earning laughs from around the table. "She even shut the monitor off so I couldn't see."

Piper chuckled at the expression across Derek's face. "You poor baby," she cooed sarcastically. "This is a once in a lifetime thing, Derek. Did you really want to find out at the doctor's office, or with your friends and family around you?"

Derek shrugged his shoulders. "This reveal party, or whatever you two have set up, is great and all. And it's making Whit really happy," he added before offering the blonde a smile, "but I just want to know. We're twenty weeks in."

"Twenty one," Whitney corrected with a shy smile crossing her lips.

Derek sighed. "Twenty one," he said with a roll of his eyes. "It's time to know what we're having. With my work schedule and Whit's schedule – which is finally starting to slow down – we need this time to prepare for our Little Bean."

Whitney's face lit up at the words dropping from Derek's lips. She knew how excited he was about their baby, but to hear him admit to their friends caused her heart to swell just a bit more. And when his hand reached across to rest on her small bump, her grin grew.

"I didn't realize you were the sappy one," Piper shot back jokingly before taking a sip of her margarita.

Derek shrugged at her observation. "I am when it comes to certain things," he admitted. He turned to Whitney and beamed in the blonde's direction. "We're not conventional, at all," he said; his words were directed at her, and everyone else at the table was a witness. "But I wouldn't trade this life that we created for anything."

Whitney pursed her lips as she felt the emotion rising in her chest. Instead of responding, she placed her hand on top of his and gave it a squeeze as it sat on her belly. Derek smirked in her direction before closing the gap between them and pecking her on the lips.

"Oooh kay," Eliot interrupted dramatically with a laugh. "Enough of the mushy stuff!"

Whitney rolled her eyes as she slipped her hand on to Derek's cheek as his face hovered just inches from hers. "It's my birthday," she said with a laugh. Her eyes never once wavered away from Derek's gaze. "My boyfriend can be mushy all he wants."

"Girl," he started before crossing his arms over his chest, "We're using your birthday as an excuse to get drunk on a Friday night after a bitch of a week at work. Your birthday was like three weeks ago."

Whitney could only laugh at his answer. She gave Eliot credit; he had made her birthday memorable at work. From matching her costume, sans the pumpkin on her bump, and put together a small party in the break room when they finally had time, he made it a great night.

The blonde reached for her lemonade and sighed as she took a sip. This was just what she needed – a night out with five of the most important people. "Besides," Rob added after his boyfriend, "it's been too long since we all got together."

Piper nodded in agreement. "Far too long," she agreed aloud. "I think the last time we were all supposed to get together was when Missy," she gestured to Whitney with a jut of her chin, "found out about their Little Bean."

Whitney's face broke in to a smile at the reminder of the night her and Derek found out. "It was a good excuse," she said with a brow lifted in Piper's direction.

Piper scoffed. "Only the best excuse ever," she answered with a brilliant smile. "My future god-child is totally worth you not being able to drink for nine months."

"It hasn't been that bad," Whitney admitted with a shrug of her shoulders. "I really don't miss it. Well, until I come here," she said, eliciting laughs from her friends. "Carlos makes the best margaritas."

The few at the table drinking the drink in question nodded. "They are the best," Eliot added with a smirk. "I guess I'll have to have another one in your honor."

"That's so sweet of you," Whitney said as she watched him flag down their waitress to order another round. "Besides, someone needs to get up first thing tomorrow morning to go pick my brother up at the airport."

Piper grinned at Whitney's words. "Are you excited to see him?"

Whitney nodded enthusiastically. "I'm so excited that Garrett and Liz could get the weekend off to come down here."

"Your niece and nephew aren't coming?" Piper followed up.

Whitney shook her head. "My mother is on sports duty with them this weekend," she said with a slight laugh. "It makes up for all the time Garrett spent carting me around town for softball."

"How long are they in town for?" Ryan asked, finally joining the conversation. "I haven't seen your brother in years."

Whitney smiled as she remembered the last time she brought Ryan and Piper home to visit. It was not long after Piper and Whitney graduated from college and Ryan had been eager to see the East Coast. "They fly home Monday night," she answered sadly. "But Gare didn't want to miss Friendsgiving."

"It'll be really good to see them," Piper said with a gentle smile crossing her lips. "And we're going to video chat with your parents right?"

The blonde nodded "That's the plan," she answered before reaching for a piece of food on her plate. "They're setting up some conference call type of thing for my brothers who are out of town."

"And my mom and sisters," Derek added. Whitney nodded as a smile crossed her lips. "We've got some really excited grandparents."

Whitney shifted in her seat as she watched a smirk cross Derek's lips. His hand jostled on her belly as the baby shifted. "Oh my god," Eliot exclaimed. "Was that a kick?"

The couple nodded at the same time. "Bean has been a little active lately," Whitney said with a laugh. She shook her head as a follow up laugh left her lips at the expression on Eliot's face.

"Start putting away for soccer lessons now," Eliot followed up. His face still held a look of amazement and shock.

Piper smirked as she placed her glass down after taking a sip of her margarita. "Might as well plan out the sports and social calendar since you two cannot agree on a name."

Whitney pursed her lips together and shrugged in her best friend's direction. "It's not easy, Pipe," she answered with a sigh. "But maybe we'll know after Sunday."

"I better be the first to find out," the redhead added with a dazzling smile. "God momma needs to know what Bean's real name is."

Whitney grinned. "You just can't wait to go shopping," the blonde shot back jokingly.

Piper could only shrug. "Don't even look at me like that," she said with a laugh. "Eliot is chomping at the bit over there to hit the outlets."

"I sense a weekend trip coming up," Whitney said as she could read her friend's facial expression.

Eliot nodded in agreement. "Yes, please!" he exclaimed in response. "I better be invited!"

Whitney laughed as she watched Ryan shake his head next to his wife. Piper's shopping habit was no surprise to any one at the table, and Whitney knew it would only expand when her godchild came in to the world.

"Of course you're invited," Whitney answered. The blonde turned back to Piper and smiled. "You're in charge of planning this."

The red head nodded. "Of course I am," she said with a laugh. "A spa trip, shopping and a fancy dinner sound about right?"

Whitney and Eliot nodded in unison. "Perfect," Whitney answered. She felt Derek's hand slip to her thigh and smiled as he squeezed gently. "I won't subject you to another weekend with these two," she told her boyfriend as she gestured to Piper and Eliot.

"You deserve a weekend away," he answered softly before closing the gap to peck her lips. Whitney smiled against his lips. "With your brother and sister-in-law flying in this weekend, and then my mom and sisters coming in next weekend for Thanksgiving, you're going to need a break."

Whitney shrugged as she reached for her glass on the table. "That's nothing," she said with a dismissive wave of her hand. "Garrett already knows I'm expecting him to help finish packing up my apartment."

"Poor guy," Piper said with a roll of her eyes. "They're coming to visit you and you're putting them to work."

Whitney giggled. "He offered!" After taking a sip of her lemonade, she placed the glass back down. "I don't have much there, you know that," she said in Piper's direction. "And most of it is being sent to donation because we have no need for it."

The blonde did not need to hear the words to read the expression crossing Piper's face. All of their years of friendship made it easy to notice the happiness on her best friend's face. She was happy that Whitney was safe, but happier that she found someone who truly loved her.

It was all over Derek's face when he looked at her. He was right – they were not conventional, but as she looked around the table, none of the couples there were. For most people, a baby would only complicate things, but it seemed that it brought Derek and Whitney closer.

Piper could only hope that their relationship would go the distance. She was not Mason's biggest fan, but she thought her friend had been happy in that marriage. That was until she found out about who Mason really was.

She could see something in Derek's eye that proved how different he was from Whitney's soon-to-be ex-husband. He loved her – truly loved her – for who she was, and never wanted to change her.

In just the past few months, Piper watched the woman she knew in college come back to the surface. She was constantly smiling and happy. And Piper knew she had Derek Morgan to thank for that.

-xx-


	83. Chapter 83

**Take Two**

 **Chapter 83**

 **-xx-**

Whitney licked her lips as she scrolled through a few different apps on her cell phone. It was way earlier than she was normally up on a day off, but she could not get in her car fast enough to drive to the airport. Seeing Garrett and Eliza was something she had been looking forward to for just over a week.

" _I'm not missing that for the world," Garrett said in to the receiver of his cell phone. "Let me have Liz check out some flights and we'll be down there for the weekend."_

When the Friends-giving had been moved up, she made sure to let her brother and sister-in-law know first. After Eliza had secured Garrett and Whitney's parents to watch their kids for the weekend, they booked their flight down to Virginia.

Whitney was excited to show her brother her new digs and new city. And it was truly important for Garrett to spend time with Derek in Derek's own element. Her boyfriend met most of her family in one weekend, and they were a bit much, if she was being honest with herself.

She reached for her cup of coffee in the center console and sighed. Garrett had texted her almost fifteen minutes before letting her know they were taxiing in to the airport. Liz had joked that they were going to get the earliest flight out of Logan Airport so they could spend more time with her and Derek. Evan had a hockey game the night before, so they were not able to fly out until Saturday morning.

Her thumb hovered over different pages on Pinterest about baby names. A small smile curved her lips as she scrolled through the different pages. There were far too many options, but she figured after tomorrow, they would be able to pinpoint a little better.

Her phone dinged in her hand with an incoming text message. "Coming to the pick up now," it read. Whitney placed her phone next to her coffee as she started up her car and proceeded to drive towards the doors to the specified pick up location.

"Hey you two," she greeted as she stepped out of her sedan to open the trunk for their bags. Whitney sighed contently as Garrett pulled her in to a hug.

The two women laughed as Liz pushed her husband closer to the trunk so he could put his own bag in, and she could pull Whitney in to a hug of her own. "It's so good to see you!" her sister-in-law exclaimed.

"I'm so happy you guys are here," Whitney replied as she stepped back to the driver's seat. Garrett slammed the trunk closed before opening the back door for his wife. He slid in to the passenger seat next to Whitney. "Anybody need coffee or anything?"

Garrett shook his head as he slid on his seat belt. "We hit Dunks before we got on the flight," he answered. "I always forget how crazy Logan is first thing in the morning."

Whitney nodded as she glanced towards her side mirror to pull out of her parking spot. "LAX and Logan are terrible," Whitney mumbled as she focused on driving away from the airport. "This one's not too bad from what I hear," she said as she gestured back towards where they just were.

"We'll find out on Monday," Liz added from the backseat. "Did you guys fly up to Boston when you came to visit?"

The blonde shook her head. "We drove," she answered as she tried to stifle a yawn. She reached for her coffee and sighed as the warm liquid coursed through her system. "Which I cannot do now because I'd have to pee every ten minutes."

Her words caused laughter to fill the sedan, which in turn caused a smile to cross her lips. "So how much is there in this apartment that you need help with?" Garrett asked. He was always so prepared. It was barely six forty in the morning, but he was gung-ho to help his little sister.

"Not too much," Whitney answered. She rested her wrist over the steering wheel as she merged on to the highway. "I have a company coming in to pick up most of it today for charity. And I still have some boxes at Piper's place."

"Still?" Liz asked as she pulled on the sweatshirt she wore.

Whitney nodded. "We shipped out a few extra boxes when I drove cross country," she explained. "I never got around to opening them, so I just left them at Pipe's."

"You're happy right?" Garrett asked from the passenger seat. "This is what you want, right?"

Whitney turned her gaze from the road in front of her to her brother for a split second. "Are we having this conversation again?" she asked softly. Her lips parted as another yawn escaped them. "Yes, Garrett," she answered, obviously annoyed with his questioning. "This is what I want. I wouldn't be moving in with him unless it was what I wanted."

"Moving in," Eliza answered with a scoff. "You've been there for months, Whit. This is just the formality of getting rid of your apartment."

Whitney smiled at her sister-in-law through the rear-view mirror. Eliza always understood her. The blonde thumbed in the direction of the woman sitting behind her brother. "You should listen to her more often," she said as she threw on her blinker.

Garrett grunted and rolled his eyes. "Typical," he muttered. "The two of you ganging up on me."

"Quit your bitching," Whitney warned as she made her way around the city. "We can stop somewhere for breakfast, or I can throw something together when we get to the house?"

"Let's stop," Garrett said as he adjusted in his seat. "I'm sure your boyfriend is still sleeping." Whitney glanced at her cell phone and noticed it had not lit up. She nodded. "Bad enough he has to deal with you. Let him sleep."

Whitney reached across and slugged the lone man in the car on the bicep. She watched as a smirk cut across his lips. "I'm at work all the time," Whitney said with a groan as she pulled in to the parking lot. "He never even sees me."

-xx-

"This is so cute," Eliza complimented as they followed Whitney in to the house.

Whitney glanced over her shoulder at her sister-in-law and smiled at her. "Thanks," she responded before placing her keys and wallet on the table next to the front door. "Derek picked a gorgeous house."

The trio could hear a laugh come from the kitchen. Whitney smirked as she walked further in to the house and saw Derek at the counter working on a pot of coffee. "It didn't look like this when I bought it," he called out.

When he turned from what he was doing, he grinned at his girlfriend as she stepped in to the kitchen. "With the structure of this place, I'm sure it wasn't terrible when you bought it," Liz added as she followed Whitney in to the kitchen.

Garrett had placed both of their bags next to the stairs before joining them. He shook Derek's hand upon entering the space. "It was a fixer upper," Derek admitted. "There are pictures around here somewhere."

"Besides being an FBI Agent, Derek also buys and flips houses," Whitney explained. Her eyes twinkled in appreciation as she bragged about her boyfriend. Derek kissed the top of her head before reaching up to grab mugs for the coffee.

"It's a productive way to get out some aggression," Derek explained as he stepped towards the refrigerator to pull out the milk.

Garrett smirked at the explanation. "I hear ya," he added as he slid on to a seat at the kitchen island. He could tell by his sister's actions that she felt comfortable in this house, and that was enough for him. "I've got hockey for that."

The twinkling in her brother's eyes caused Whitney to laugh. Even in his early forties, he was still playing the game he loved – and if she knew him as well as the thought he did, he meant he was taking his aggression out with a few hits every game.

"I've never been a big hockey fan," Derek admitted softly. Whitney could feel her brother's gaze turn to her.

She shrugged and held her hands up in defense. "He's like near perfect, Gare," she argued with a laugh. "Let the hockey thing slide."

"But," her brother whined, "He grew up in Chicago and doesn't like hockey!"

Derek's laugh bellowed as he stirred his fresh cup of coffee. "Football was my thing," he replied defensively. "My pops and I used to watch the Bears every Sunday." Whitney fought to contain her smile as she watched him reminisce. Derek saw Garrett's jaw lock as he mentioned an opposing team. "My mom has family in Boston," he countered. "I'm on the Brady bandwagon."

Whitney nodded to confirm his statement. "And he's a bigger Red Sox fan than the Cubs or White Sox."

"Just don't tell Rossi that," Derek added quickly. He smirked at the mention of his mentor and how big of a Chicago Cubs fan he was. His statement got a chuckle out of Garrett. "I played ball for Northwestern on scholarship."

Garrett nodded. "I skipped out," he said with a shrug of his shoulders. "I had a few scouts from BC and BU come to check me out, but I was more interested in opening my own shop."

Whitney pursed her lips. His goal had been to open his own shop, which he did, but she always felt bad about him skipping out on college. Phil only came in to their life after he graduated from high school and turned down the offer from Boston College.

He would never admit it, but Whitney always knew he stuck around the house to keep and eye on her and their mother. Even after their father died, he stayed around to be the man of the house, until Phil took over.

"Don't be pulling that face," Garrett warned his sister, causing a smile to slowly creep across her lips. "I made the choice to go right in to work."

"I know," she muttered as she traced the outline of the marble counter-tops. "I also know how good you were."

Garrett shrugged his shoulders. "There's only room in the family for once NCAA champion," he said with a wink in her direction. "I'd do it all over again, Dubs, you know that."

She nodded. She was barely a teen when he made it in to his twenties. Garrett knew what he wanted from the minute he started working at the auto body shop at the end of their street. He was so determined, and it was one of his best attributes. She would never find a time to not be proud of her oldest brother.

"It's too early for talk to be this serious," Garrett interrupted her train of thought, causing a sigh to escape his sister's lips. "What's the game plan for attacking your apartment?"

-xx-


	84. Chapter 84

**Take Two**

 **Chapter 84**

 **-xx-**

"Who the hell let you rent this place?" Garrett asked as he looked up from the box he moved out of the bedroom. "You're lucky you weren't on an episode of Dateline."

Whitney scoffed as she sealed the box in front of her. She placed the tape dispenser on the counter and shrugged her shoulders. "Before I settled down," she said with a pointed look towards Derek who was arranging the furniture for pick up, "I worked over sixty hours a week. I was never home."

"Dubs," Garrett said before running a hand over his face. "This place is a shit hole."

The blonde giggled at her brother's use of words. He was never one to beat around the bush. "Well I'm moving out," she said with a smile as she tried to get him to change his mood. "I was only here for a few months."

Garrett shook his head as he added his box to the pile that was coming back to the house. "This is a good hide out," he said with a smirk. "I'll give you that, Whit."

Whitney moved to grab another empty box from the pile on the floor. There was not much in the kitchen to begin with, and most of it was headed to the donation center. "Didn't help that much," she said with a sigh as she remembered Mason showing up at her apartment. "He still found me, remember?"

Her words stopped Derek and Garrett in their tracks as they worked to move the couch a little closer to the door. "Whit," Derek warned softly. The pair locked eyes across the small room until the blonde shrugged. "He's not coming back out here."

"I hope not," she said, her voice just above a whisper. It may have been months and she already had a letter from her lawyer letting her know that the paperwork had been filed for the divorce, but there was something in the back of her mind that did not let up.

Derek stepped away from what he was doing and crossed over to the blonde. She barely addressed his presence as she forced herself to keep working in the kitchen. Derek stepped to the side of her and placed a hand across her to her waist. "Whit, he won't be back in your life."

She adjusted so he could stand in between her and the kitchen island. He placed a hand to her other hip and frowned as she nibbled on her lower lip. "Are you sure?" He nodded. "How are you so positive?"

"You've said it yourself," he pointed out softly. "He realized he lost you, baby. He knows you've moved on."

Her lips twisted together as she processed what Derek was saying. Slowly they crept in to a semi-smile as she looked up at the man in front of her. "To bigger and better things," she said, trying to break herself out of the downcast emotion. "Much better things."

Derek nodded as he pressed a kiss to her forehead. "The best things," he said as his hand moved to her small bump. "And he'll be screwed if he thinks of showing up at our house."

 _Our house,_ repeated in her mind, causing her smile to split in half. Derek smirked at the dazzling glow radiating off of the blonde. "Can we finish over here?" Garrett called out with a laugh. "Unless you two need another minute?"

The wink he sent to Whitney caused her to shake her head. She locked eyes with Derek once more and offered him a terse nod of her head. He nodded back before stepping away from the blonde and continuing his work. "I'm going to call for the truck and let them know we're just about ready for them here."

Derek smiled in her direction as she pulled her cell phone from her pocket. She tucked herself at the table in the corner of the kitchen. Derek kept his eyes locked on her; they had some really good nights in this apartment. Some were equally as awful, but this was where he got to know the woman he ultimately fell in love with.

-xx-

Whitney rested her feet up on the coffee table and let a sigh slip out of her lips. After finishing up at the apartment – only cleaning was left and Whitney said that could wait a few days – Derek and Whitney treated her brother and his wife to dinner at the new pizza shop by their house.

She knew they had a long day the next day, with cooking the meal and entertaining their friends, so she did not want to touch their kitchen tonight. As the day neared, she found herself lost in her thoughts.

They were crazy for inviting so many people in to the house for dinner. She only hoped they had enough food and room for everyone. They were expecting all of Derek's team and their families, as well as Piper, Ryan, Rob and Eliot.

Having a cookout was one thing; they all hung out in the back yard. Their yard had more than enough room to accommodate everyone, but the inside of the house was going to be a challenge.

And god only knew what Piper was planning. Whitney had no idea what the little redhead had up her sleeve. She liked to make things memorable, and announcing whether she was getting a godson or goddaughter was huge news in Piper's life.

"You're deep in thought," Derek pointed out as he stepped in to the living room. Whitney smiled as she turned up to the black man. "Where are Garrett and Eliza?"

Whitney adjusted just a bit so she was not so stretched out when Derek took a seat next to her. "They went to bed," she answered softly. "Long day."

Derek nodded. "Tomorrow is another long one," he said as he matched her motions. His legs reached out on to the coffee table next to hers. He watched as she folded her hands over her belly and let out a content sigh when she rested her head on his shoulder. "We'll know by this time tomorrow night."

"I picture us in this same position at this time tomorrow night going over our lists," she said as a sleepy smile crossed over her lips. Though she rested her head back against the top of the couch, she turned to face the man sitting next to her. "I'm a little worried to see what's on your list," she teased as a smile crossed her lips.

Derek shrugged; he mirrored her movements with the placement of his head. "JJ sent me a really cool website with unique baby names."

"This baby is going to be unique enough," Whitney said as she tried to wish away the yawn fighting her lips. "We don't need some crazy name."

His lips curled in to a smile as he watched the woman to his right. Six months ago, he never would have thought he'd be less than twenty-four hours away from finding out the sex of their baby, but now he could hardly wait. "Derek Junior is not on my list."

Whitney rolled her eyes and she ran her hand over her small bump. For twenty weeks, she felt like she was a little on the small side, but was thankful that she had not needed to buy an entire new wardrobe yet. "It's on mine," she said jokingly. Her eyes crinkled as she tried not to laugh out loud, but ultimately lost out.

"No way," Derek answered before closing the gap to peck his girlfriend's lips. "We're not going to burden our son with following in my footsteps."

Whitney shrugged her shoulders and she watched Derek. She found herself entranced in all of his expressions. "That's not a burden, love," she said softly before licking her lips. "You wanted to be just like your dad, right?" He nodded. "I think the Morgan line is pretty strong."

Derek closed his eyes as he let her words wash over him. Here was this amazing woman who constantly showed him what she thought of him. No woman he had been with before had ever been that honest and truthful with him. "I can't imagine my Pops missing my first born."

The blonde pursed her lips as she watched his face change with his train of thought. "He's with you, Derek," she offered before reaching across the space between them to cover his hand with hers. "I wish he was here, though." Her words piqued his interest as Derek reopened his eyes and turned them towards her. "So I could thank him for the single best thing that ever happened to me."

Derek turned his hand under hers so he could slip his fingers around hers. "He'd be asking me the same thing your brother asked me earlier," Derek said, earning himself a narrowed look from Whitney. He shrugged and let his shoulders slouch against the couch cushion. "Wanted to know when I was going to ask his little sister to marry me."

The words caused her eyes to double in size and the air to seem like it had been sucked out of the room. "Derek," she answered softly.

A rush of air came from his lips before he closed them tightly. "I'm not askin' right now, Whit," he explained. Her eyes slowly returned to their normal size as she nodded in agreement.

Whitney forced a deep breath in to her lungs as she processed what he was saying. "I'm not the marrying type, Derek. I tried that, and look how that ended."

He tightened his grip on her hand as he ran his other hand over his head. Slowly, his head turned away from the blonde next to him. "Before I met you, I would say I was not the marrying kind." He could have sworn Whitney was holding her breath next to him as she waited to hear him out. "And I'm not saying we have to get married at all. I just want you to know that I'm committed to you – and this baby – one hundred percent."

Her lips curled in to a smile at the endearment dripping from his lips. "I know that," she replied before pursing her lips. She shifted the position of her feet on the coffee table as Derek slowly turned back to face her. "A ring, or a wedding, or a freaking marriage license is not the only way I know that."

Derek let a deep breath escape his mouth. What she had said relieved the worry he carried around since he spoke with Garrett earlier that day. "I mean it, Whit. I'm not going anywhere."

The repetition of those words never got lost on her. He said it the first time when they had only just met, and it was ringing truer every day. "You better not," she warned jokingly. Her right hand rubbed circles on her belly. "'Cause now there are two of us depending on you."

"And I take that seriously, Whit," he replied. "You two are the most important people in my life, and nothing will push me away."

Instead on answering, Whitney closed the gap between the two of them to kiss her boyfriend.

-xx-


	85. Chapter 85

_author's note: I know its been fairly quiet on my end. getting used to our new school & work schedules is pretty hectic! let me know you're still hanging out with Whit and Derek xo_

 **Take Two**

 **Chapter 85**

 **-xx-**

Whitney ran her hands across the kitchen island as she glanced at the clock on the stove once more. Every one was expected at the house within the hour, and Piper had just arrived to start decorating.

Pink and blue covered the main floor of the house. The front of the house was designed to have every one write down their guesses of the gender; there was a canvas with an elephant holding empty balloon strings. Paint had been dispensed in front so people could fill the balloons with pink and blue leaves and sign their name above their balloon. She even included some green and purple so it could hang in the nursery and "be colorful enough."

Piper had set it up so there were pink and blue necklaces to wear based on their guess. Whitney had joked that her best friend was in a light yellow top and jeans. _"Did you want me to come in here in pink or blue and ruin the surprise?" she asked with a stern look after Whitney questioned her clothing choices._

Whitney had picked out a simple white blouse and maternity jeans JJ had given her. Every time she reached for a blue or pink top, her mind told her the guess in her mind was wrong. White was a good choice for the day, she finally decided, and then cringed when Derek stepped out of the closet in a baby blue dress shirt over his jeans.

"Eliot should be here soon with the cake," Piper called out from the living room. The dining room had been set for dinner; it would not fit everyone in one room, but if they kept the doorway clear to the kitchen, every one could converse while they ate. "And he has no idea, so don't try to grill him."

Whitney rolled her eyes as she turned her attention to the décor of the kitchen. Everything was cooking, either in the oven, on the stove or in a crock pot, and the room was covered in pink and blue streamers.

"Boy or Girl" along with cutouts of pink and blue onesies hung across the kitchen cabinets. Piper had set up two drink dispensers – blue and pink colored of course – at the corner of the counters.

"You're too much, Piper," Whitney answered from her spot in the kitchen. She was trying her best to keep an eye on their meal, and trying even harder to stay out of Piper's way. "This is a lot."

She could hear the redhead scoff from the living room. "This," she said as she stepped towards the kitchen, as she gestured to the decorations she had put around the house, "is nothing. Imagine your baby shower!"

The blonde groaned at the idea of something being more over the top than what threw up all over their house. _Their house,_ the thought still shook the blonde. "Let me guess, you've already started planning that?"

Piper shrugged before nodding her head. "Of course I have, silly." She placed her hands to her hips as she looked around the space. "And all you're going to know is when and where. God-momma has got it all under control."

Whitney stepped out from behind the kitchen island and pulled her best friend in to a tight hug. "Thank you," she mumbled against her ear.

"No need," Piper replied as she pulled away from the blonde. She placed one hand to Whitney's bump and grinned. "I am so excited for you Whitney Nichole," she gushed. "You've finally found the man of your dreams, and I cannot wait to see you as a mom!"

Whitney licked her lips and forced herself to tilt her eyes away from the redhead in front of her. "Don't," she warned with a laugh, "or I'm going to wreck my make-up."

"Go hang out with your brother," Piper urged as she gestured with her head towards the door leading to the backyard. "I've got all of this, and you should be enjoying the weather while it's still nice out."

Whitney nodded as Piper kissed her cheek. "Finish up and come join us for a drink," her best friend requested before stepping away from the redhead. Piper nodded in agreement as Whitney stepped on to the back patio.

For the week of Thanksgiving, she was not sure she could get used to the mid-sixties and low seventies in the air, but she was not complaining. It had been a long time since she was able to head back to Boston at Thanksgiving so she was only used to the nice weather in Los Angeles.

She grinned when she spotted Derek leaning against the railing in full conversation with her brother and sister-in-law. For only being in each other's presence a few times, Derek and Garrett got along great.

"C'mere Dubs," Garrett called. He barely turned his head from the conversation but he could sense his sister standing in the doorway. "Derek was just telling us a few stories from work."

Whitney pursed her lips in to a tight smile. She remembered the night on this same back porch where she heard of his heroics. In the months that followed, she knew he was taming his in the field persona down, but she knew it was still there in the back of his mind. Shoot first, ask questions later, he had explained.

The blonde shook the thoughts from her mind as she crossed over towards where her brother and Liz were seated and Derek rested back against the railing. Everything was coming together for the night they had planned and she could barely count down until it was time to find out the gender of Baby Morgan.

-xx-

"I can't believe Piper did all of this," Eliot said with a laugh as he refilled his drink. He was sticking with the pink theme of his attire and going for the strawberry lemonade.

Whitney shrugged as she finished wrapping up the leftovers, not that there was much. She worked with Liz to put things away and take out the desserts Piper had organized. "Does it really surprise you?" the blonde asked as she pulled a pink chocolate covered strawberry from the platter she placed on the kitchen island. "She's a little over the top."

Eliot nodded. "That's true," he agreed as he followed suit and took a strawberry, being sure to stay away from the blue ones. "If she went this crazy for a gender reveal, I can only imagine what she's going to do for your shower."

Whitney groaned as she took a bite of the strawberry. "Don't even go there," she warned with a laugh. "That woman is insane."

Her friend nodded in agreement as they heard laughter come from the dining room. Her heart warmed as she looked around the house. It was a little cramped with the entire team and their families as well as Whitney's friends and family.

She could hear Penelope and Piper causing a ruckus in the dining room, leading to laughter coming from every one in the room. The kids were camped out in the living room with a movie on as the adults indulged in some relaxation around the house.

"It's time," Piper called throughout the house. Piper parted the crowd that had formed in the dining room as she started directing people out to the backyard. "And for your information," she pointed towards Eliot with a laugh and then waved a hand around the room, "this is nothing."

Eliot held up his hands as a chuckle escaped his lips. "I'm sorry, your majesty," he replied jokingly as he bowed in her direction. "Just a cake would be so boring!"

Piper nodded as she continued to get every one out to the back yard. She pulled Garrett outside with her to help set up, leaving Eliza behind. Whitney lifted a brow in the direction of her sister-in-law. "I was instructed to keep you and Derek in the house until she's ready."

Whitney nodded. "Gotcha," she answered with a roll of her eyes. "She's so over-dramatic."

Eliza shrugged her shoulders, trying her best not to agree too much with Whitney. "She's pretty persuasive," she agreed. "She talked Garrett in to helping her set it up as well."

Derek stepped in to the kitchen with a handful of plates and cups to throw out. He dropped a kiss to Whitney's forehead as he stepped around her to place them in the trash barrel. "I thought she said it was time," he mentioned as he rested against the kitchen island.

"She's setting up," Whitney explained with a sigh. She ran a hand over her bump and grinned at her boyfriend. "Only a matter of minutes now."

Derek nodded as he reached for the blonde just inches out of his reach. She slipped her hand around his and laughed when he pulled her close to him. "Final guess?" Derek asked as he slid his hand from hers to her waist. "I'm still saying boy."

Whitney pursed her lips as she thought hard about the question. Either way, they were going to know very soon so all of the guessing did not matter. Looking around at everyone lining up in the backyard filled her heart; every one wore at least one piece of clothing in pink or blue. Or both in Garcia's case.

"Healthy baby," Whitney shot back with a growing smile on her lips. Derek nodded in agreement before leaning down to capture her lips in a kiss. She heard a few knocks at the open doorway as they pulled away. "Ready?"

"So ready," he answered with a grin on his face. He reached for her hand and let his girlfriend lead them out of the house. Eliza slid in front of Whitney and scurried down the stairs to stand by her husband.

They followed where Piper was directing them; they were situated in front of all of their friends and family in attendance. Whitney shook her head as she realized they held confetti shooters in their hand. Derek took a stance to her side and tightened his grip on hers. "Mom and Dad – are you ready?" Piper asked as she reached for her camera. Eliot was on the opposite side of Piper and closer to Whitney and Derek with his phone ready to capture the video.

Whitney nodded in her best friend's direction as she gripped Derek's hand with both of hers. She cast one last look up at him and let a deep breath escape her lips. "We are," she answered softly. Her words were blown away as Eliot and Piper started their countdown.

The pair broke their gaze to turn back to their friends and wait for the countdown to finish. When they hit 'one', Whitney tried her best to not hold her breath as confetti flew in the air. Piper exclaimed, "It's a…"

-xx-


	86. Chapter 86

**Take Two**

 **Chapter 86**

 **-xx-**

Piper exclaimed, "It's a girl!"

Her words were followed by a shriek from Whitney as she turned to Derek and bounded in to his awaiting arms. "A girl," she said against his lips as her arms wrapped around his neck. "We're having a girl!"

Derek nodded before pecking her lips one last time. He rested his forehead against hers as the two let the words wash over them. "A baby girl," he cooed against her skin, sending shivers down her spine.

The blonde pulled back in his arms to watch the remaining pink confetti scatter throughout the air until it hit just around them. She was so excited to have their friends involved in their reveal.

She turned her eyes back to Derek and saw the grin split across his lips. "Time to toss out that boy name list," she said with a laugh before wrapping her arms back around his neck. He nodded against her as he adjusted to hold her closer to him.

He could tell everyone was waiting to say something to them about the announcement, but he lost himself in the woman in his arms. She was everything he never knew he needed. She came in to his life like a wrecking ball; he knew from the moment he met her that she was there for a reason.

After their conversation from the night before, he knew marriage was not on the table at the moment. Her divorce was not yet finalized, and she worried about trying her hand at being married again. Derek knew deep down that this was the real deal. What they had was worth waiting for, and he would wait as long as it took to take her hand.

He slowly let her back down and held her close as she placed her feet back to the soft grass beneath them. The smile still had not worn off of her face as she was nearly tackled by Piper and Eliot.

The squeals and shrills from the trio brought a smile to Derek's face as JJ stepped across the lawn to envelope Derek in a hug. "I could have sworn it would be blue," she said as he returned the hug. "But I'm so happy for you, Derek."

"Thank you," he said as she pulled back from him. He looked across the lawn as Whitney was crouched down in front of the iPad Garrett was holding. He could see his mother and sisters on one half of the screen, and Whitney's family on the other side. "Guess I better go hear it from my mama," he continued as a laugh escaped his lips.

"She wanted a grandson?" JJ guessed quietly next to him. Derek shrugged as he slung his arm over his best friend's shoulders.

The two took a few steps across the lawn as Derek fought to contain his smile. "She never came outright and told me she wanted a grandson, but I could hear it in her voice." Another shrug of his shoulders caused his blonde co-worker to laugh. "Ma kept mentioning how nice of a name Hank was."

"For your dad?" Derek nodded as she slid out from under his arm. "Well, she can be thankful that there will not be another boy like you," she answered with a laugh. "Go talk to her," she urged as she gestured towards where Whitney was in front of the screen.

The blonde flinched just a bit as Derek rested a hand across the small of her back and landed on her hip. She stood upright and turned to the man next to her. "Congratulations!" The word repeated through both screens multiple times until Derek held his hands up.

"I'm still in shock," he said as he released a deep breath. "But I'm happy you all could be on the video chat."

He turned to his mother and sisters on the left side of the screen. Their smiles were huge and matched his own. "Go back to your party," Fran offered as she reached for a cup of coffee off screen. "We will see you on Wednesday."

"I'll talk to you before then, mama," he confirmed as that side of the screen clicked off and turned the Buchanan family to full screen. "What do you all think?"

Julia beamed as the conversation directed towards them. "We are counting down until this baby girl joins our family in April."

Whitney and Derek finished up the conversation with her mother and then Garrett flipped the iPad off. He pulled his little sister in to a tight hug.

-xx-

"Are you kidding me?" Whitney asked with a laugh as Eliot placed the cake Piper ordered on to the kitchen island. She broke out in to laughter as she read the top of the pink and blue frosted cake.

'Here for the Sex' it read. Whitney gripped the side of the island as people came over to check out what she was laughing hysterically about. More laughter filled the kitchen as everyone took a chance to read what was written on it.

Piper handed a knife to Whitney so she could cut it, but noticed the blonde hand it to Derek because she was laughing too hard. "It's perfect, admit it," the redhead urged with a laugh of her own.

Whitney nodded. "Extremely memorable, Pipe," she answered as she wiped underneath her eyes to make sure she did not cry from laughing. "Only you."

The redhead shrugged at the compliment from her best friend. "That's how I roll," Piper answered as she flagged Derek down. He was seated in the dining room in deep conversation with the ladies he worked with.

Whitney pursed her lips as she watched her boyfriend step through the crowd and in to the kitchen. Penelope broke out in laughter from her spot behind Derek. "Now _that_ ," she gestured to the cake, "is absolutely perfect!"

Piper bowed slightly at the recognition. "See!" she said, her eyes trained on her best friend. She garnered a smile and a nod from Whitney. "Now cut your cake, woman."

"Bossy," Whitney said softly as she pulled the knife out of the drawer. She grinned as she read the top of the cake once more. "Please tell me someone got a picture of this!"

Eliot nodded from across the island. "Took one when I picked it up," he confirmed with a brilliant smile. "She had the entire bakery in stitches."

Whitney rolled her eyes as Derek stepped next to her. Her lips pulled in to a tight smile when she noticed the middle layer of the cake was pink to match the confetti guns in the back yard. She slid one piece on to the plate Piper offered and handed the knife to Derek.

"We all know I should not be responsible with that knife," she said, earning laughs from around the room. She grabbed a fork and scooted behind Piper and back in to the dining room.

A sigh escaped her lips as she sat with the piece of cake in front of her on the dining room table. "What's that sigh all about?"

Her head turned in the direction of her brother. His stance behind her caused her to laugh. "Nothing," she said quickly in response. His eyes narrowed in her direction causing her to shake her head. "I'm good," she told him. "Just tired. And a little overwhelmed," she admitted.

Garrett slid in to the empty seat next to her and placed his bottle of beer on the table. "Makes it real, huh?" The blonde nodded quickly. Whitney took a bite of her cake as she processed his words.

It had been real from the first ultrasound. Peeing on a stick only made her mind race, but seeing their baby on the screen in front of them made her realize that she was responsible for a new life. And every ultrasound after that; that baby was getting bigger and stronger every day.

Every day was one day closer to their lives changing forever. But when she first felt the baby move – more than just flutters – she knew she was a goner. And now that she knew they were having a girl, her heart soared at the possibilities.

The number one thought on her mind at that moment though – seeing Derek holding his daughter for the first time.

She licked her lips as she watched her brother take a hearty sip of his beer. "It's always been real," she confirmed. "But when I felt her move for the first time, I knew that this was life changing."

She instinctively placed a hand to her small bump and grinned. "You just said _her_ ," Garrett pointed out. There was no use trying to hide the smile tingling his lips. "Sounds so good, Dubs."

Whitney nodded. "It sounds pretty amazing," she agreed. Her shoulders shrugged as she caught sight of Derek in the kitchen. As usual, he was surrounded by his friends, and the most animated out of the group in the midst of telling a story or a joke. Her eyes softened as she watched the father of her baby. "Be even better when we decide on a name."

Garrett laughed. "Good luck with that," he said as he patted his younger sister on the shoulder. "Remember how long it took to agree on Grace?" Whitney nodded as a soft chuckle escaped her lips.

"Oh yeah," she said with a smile crossing her lips. "She is definitely _not_ an Amanda, though."

Garrett shook his head as he reached for his beer bottle again. "Definitely not," he agreed.

Whitney narrowed her eyes in her brother's direction as she polished off the bite on her fork. "Don't use that as a 'listen to Derek' speech on what to name our baby."

The laugh that escaped Garrett's lips echoed throughout the dining room. "Nah," he said with a shrug. "I'm just saying that you'll know when a name feels right." He took a sip of his beer and finished off the bottle. He began to push up from the table as Whitney finished the cake on her plate. "Grace was such a strong contender for me that I knew it was the one."

Whitney pursed her lips as she followed her brother's actions and pushed up from the chair. "I will keep that in mind," she said as he gestured for her to step in to the kitchen in front of him.

-xx-


	87. Chapter 87

**Take Two**

 **Chapter 87**

 **-xx-**

Whitney propped her legs up on the extra pillow at the end of the bed. Derek had been adamant that they did not need a million decorative pillows, but they were coming in handy so she could keep her feet elevated at night.

Since officially moving in with him, Whitney had been quick to feminize some of the house. A matching bed set had been ordered and replaced the mismatch that was on the bed originally. Her pregnancy pillow took up a good chunk of space on her side of the bed as well.

She pursed her lips as she continued to read through the baby name book in her hands. Whitney was taking her brother's advice from earlier and started her name search from scratch.

So far, there had not been many options on her list. Knowing there was a growing baby girl in her belly made her re-analyze how she was selecting the names. They made to make her feel something, not just be cute.

"Hey beautiful," her head turned in the direction of Derek's voice as he stepped out of the master bath. Her teeth drew her lip between them as she took in the specimen in front of her.

He stood beside the bed in only a pair of low hanging sweatpants. He ran the towel slowly over his head, being sure to completely dry the top of his head. "Hey yourself," she shot back as she tried to turn her gaze back to the book in her hands.

The smirk crossing his face told her that he knew what he was doing to her, but the two knew it was only for show. Whitney had explained that there was 'absolutely no way, at all' that she would have sex while her brother was in their house.

" _What do you think he thinks, Whit?" Derek teased as he straddled over her body as she lay in bed. "I just sneezed in your direction and you wound up pregnant?"_

 _The teasing glow of his eyes caused her to roll her own baby blues. Her brows furrowed in his direction. "Obviously he's not stupid," she spat back as she cast her eyes to the ceiling to not gaze directly at him. "He has kids, ya know."_

 _It was Derek's turn to roll his own eyes. "Exactly," he said before leaning down to claim her lips with his. "You're a grown woman, Whit," he mumbled against her lips before devouring them with another desperate kiss. "And he's a guest in_ our _house."_

" _Not happening," she said. She could kiss this man until her lips fell off, but she was not taking a chance being overheard by her brother and sister-in-law. Her hands rested on his shoulders as she attempted to keep the distance between the two of them with the exception of where they were joined at the lips._

"Back to the baby name book already?" he asked as he took a seat on the edge of the bed. He groaned as he tried to make room for himself to situate with her full body pregnancy pillow and the array of pillows and blankets on their bed. "Let Baby Girl Morgan go one more night without a name."

Whitney shook her head. She placed her finger below the name she had just read as she turned her full attention to her boyfriend. "I started over," she said as she let her shoulders sag behind her.

"Why would you do that?" he asked as he rested back. He placed a hand on the other side of Whitney's legs and placed just a bit of pressure on them as he turned to face her. "You had a good list going on."

The blonde nodded as she slid her post-it note in to hold the place in her book. She closed it and placed it next to her. "Garrett made a really good point earlier."

"You're talking about your brother in our bed again," he warned jokingly.

Whitney shrugged her shoulders. "I read through my list after everyone left," she said as she motioned towards the crumpled up paper sitting on her bedside table. She grabbed Derek's wrist as he reached out to grab it. "And knowing that we're having a girl," she stopped and sighed. "None of those names hit me the way they should."

Derek nodded as he let his hand rest back on the bed. "I hear you," he said softly. Her eyes softened in his direction. "Sleep on it, Whit. We only found out a few hours ago that we're having a girl."

Her lips closed as she sighed once more. "How does it feel to say?" His brow lifted in her direction. "A girl. Our daughter."

She watched the expression cross his face and a matching smile started to pull at the corners of her lips. "I was so sure we were having a boy," he said with a sheepish grin. "I never really thought of the possibility of having a girl."

"It was a fifty-fifty chance, mister," she reminded him with a laugh. "But you were just _so_ convinced."

He hung his head as the words escaped her lips. "I know," he said softly. His eyes lifted to lock on to hers. "I've called Garcia 'Baby Girl' since I met her," he admitted. "It's so weird to know we're having a baby girl."

Whitney reached down to run her hand over the top of his head. She smiled in his direction. "Well, you have precisely nineteen weeks to fully accept that."

"There's no accepting that I need to do," he defended softly. He knew she was not trying to get a rise out of him or speak negatively, but he had done his fair share. He was committed and in to what they had one hundred percent. "Accepting means I'm not happy with what I have. I am ecstatic, Whit. I have you and this baby, and that's all I need."

Her lips pursed together. After a day full of emotion, she fought to maintain a smile and a laugh for most of the day, but her armor was starting to crack. Her eyes crinkled as she fought back the tears working their way to the surface at his words. "Who knew when you met me at that bar where we would be now?"

Derek smirked in her direction. "I knew there was something about you, Whit," he admitted softly before leaning down to place a kiss to her belly. "Did I think we'd be here," he gestured between the two of them, "only six months later?" He shook his head. "No, but I would not change it for the world."

"Me neither," she agreed as she ran a hand over her bump. Her eyes locked on with Derek's as a smile appeared across her lips. "If I knew I could meet the man of my dreams at a bar, I would have hung out there more often."

The sarcasm caused a laugh to escape Derek's lips. "Perfect timing, babe," he said as he reached up to take her hand in his. She sighed contently when he squeezed it just enough. "So," he said, flashing her a grin, "let's take a peek at that list."

Whitney laughed. "I thought you wanted to wait another night?"

Derek shrugged as he positioned himself to reach for the notebook she was writing in with the hand that was not holding Whitney's. She placed her hand on top of the lined pages and narrowed her brows in his direction. "I'm curious to see what's on your list," he admitted.

She cautiously lifted her hand from the notebook while not letting go of his gaze. "I'm barely through the first half of the book," she defended as he pulled the book out from underneath her grasp.

"Don't be making excuses now, Whit," he said as his eyes scanned the page in front of him. A nervous laugh escaped her lips. "This is pretty solid list."

She nodded as she watched him glance over the sheet in his hand again. "Anything pop out to you?"

Derek shrugged. "A few to get rid of," he answered quietly. He turned his eyes up to catch the expression crossing his girlfriend's face. "I told you it would not be easy to name a baby with me."

She reached for the pen she had rested in the lining of her book. "What are you vetoing?"

His lips pulled in a smirk. "You're not going to be mad right?" he asked cautiously.

Whitney lifted a brow as she watched him read the names again. "Depends," she said with a pointed look.

"Where do you want me to start?" he asked as his eyes slowly rose to meet hers. "A few of these have to go." A sigh escaped his lips as he watched her face remain neutral as he crossed off a few on her list.

Her eyes turned to the note book in front of him and then to the tip of the pencil against the stark white sheet of paper. "Can we talk about these before you cross them off? What's wrong with Savannah?"

"Ex-girlfriend," he answered sharply.

Whitney sighed at his answer. "Fair veto," she said as a semi smile pulled at the curve in her lips. Derek tapped the pencil against the paper as he re-read the list. "What did Isabel do to you?"

Derek let out a deep breath as he placed the pencil down against the note book. "We had this case a few years back," he said nonchalantly. Whitney pursed her lips as she waited for his explanation. "Bank robbery that went really wrong." He ran a hand over his head.

"What does that have to do with a name?" she asked. Her patience was wearing thin and made her wish she never handed over the book.

Derek pushed himself in to a sitting position. "The woman who orchestrated the entire thing was named Izzy." He licked his lips as he thought back to the case that landed Will in the hospital. "It was a mess, Whit. She ended up at JJ's," he said softly as he watched her facial expressions. She remained stoic as he told her the quick recap of the case. "Izzy stayed with Henry to make sure Will did not back out."

"Back out of what?" she asked cautiously. She braced herself for whatever was coming. Whitney tried her best to understand his job better, but hearing stories of criminals being in the homes of his teammates shook her.

"They planned to bomb Union Station," he answered shortly. He noticed the sharp intake of breath from the blonde. "With Will's help and his credentials, they could get in where renovations were taking place."

Whitney nodded as she licked her lips. "And how long along was that?"

Derek shrugged his shoulders. "Six or seven years ago," he guessed.

The blonde pursed her lips together as she reached for Derek's hand. "It's time to let it go, D," she urged softly. "Everyone survived, right?" He nodded. She squeezed his hand as she laced her fingers around his. "You can move past it."

Derek nodded once more, trying his best to accept what his girlfriend was saying. He knew she only meant well, but names stood out to Derek from the past twenty years with the FBI and Chicago PD.

The black man climbed over the mountain of pillows to lie on the bed next to Whitney. She smiled down at him as he rested on his pillows next to her; Whitney was resting back against the headboard instead of laying flat. "I know I probably sound like an asshole for saying it like that," she began.

Derek shook his head and gave her hand a soft tug. "I know you mean well, Whit," he explained. "There are just some names that are a little harder to get over than others."

"I totally get it," she agreed. "In LA, we had so many people in and out of the ER. I've heard a lot of different names." There were cases from her years in the two hospitals that stuck with her over time. It was understandable that Derek had his doubts about certain names, but she was thankful that there were plenty to choose from.

He reached for the pencil and pulled Whitney's notebook back up towards him. "I like this one, though," he said as he circled a name she had written in the middle of her list.

-xx-

 _A/N: What would you like to see Baby Girl Morgan named? Popular name? Unusual name?_


	88. Chapter 88

**Take Two**

 **Chapter 88**

 **-xx-**

"Christmas came early," Whitney said with a laugh as she carried the oversized box in to the living room. She knew the second her younger sister and mother found out they were expecting a little girl, her doorstep would be inundated with packages of pink and purple frills.

Fran smiled as she sauntered in to the living room from the kitchen carrying two glasses of iced water. She placed them down on the end table next to the couch as Whitney situated herself on the couch with the box between her legs.

"Thank you," she offered softly as she reached for the glass of water Fran had offered. The Morgan matriarch only smiled in return as she propped herself up on the edge of the sofa.

Whitney placed her glass back down after taking a sip and prepared herself to open the care package her mother had sent. Julia had always been a stickler for sending packages to her two children that were the furthest from their childhood home.

Her brother's was usually filled with toys and clothes for his son as well as a few snacks she knew Tyler and his wife enjoyed. She was excited to finally receive one intended for her daughter rather than random knick-knacks her mother sent. She knew Julia only meant well, but she would be lying if she said she loved the holiday decorations her mother sent every month.

Whitney slid her thumbnail underneath the tape used to hold the brown package together at the top. She released a deep breath as she pulled at the transparent packing tape that her mother always used just a bit too much of. "My mother has always been a little over the top," Whitney said as she struggled to pull the remainder of the tape from the package.

She sighed as she crumpled all of it in to a ball and placed it next to her on the couch. "All mothers are," Fran answered softly. "That comes with being a mom, Whitney."

The blonde paused what she was doing and turned to the redheaded woman next to her and grinned. She knew she was going to be crazy when it came to her firstborn, and she was excited for what was to come.

She pulled open the flaps of the box and smirked. It was always packed so lovingly and perfect. Every single piece was in its intended spot. Her mother usually had boxes inside of boxes so there was not confusion as to who everything was for.

Asher, her nephew, loved his Nan's packages because he was always had his own box to open. And each box always included a handwritten message on the outside in her mother's undeniable cursive.

 _For my newest granddaughter,_ she read on the pink box inside of the package. A heart and _Nana_ capped off the message with a frill at the end of the writing. "Nana," Fran read as she settled her hands in her lap in anticipation of what was going to be in the box. "I need to decide what this sweet girl is going to call me."

"This is grandchild number eight for my mom," Whitney explained. Her eyes softened as she turned to her boyfriend's mother next to her. "It seems crazy that she's been a Nana for almost fifteen years."

Fran nodded as she placed a hand to Whitney's shoulder. "Lucky number eight for your mom," she repeated from Whitney's admittance. "But even more special number one for me."

Whitney could not help the smile that tugged at her lips as a bright smile graced Fran's face. The curly redhead reached for her glass of water and let out a soft sigh. "Did you ever think Derek was going to have babies?"

"I prayed for it," she offered quietly. "He's always been," she paused and tapped her lip with her forefinger. "How do I put it? Very good at being on his own." The redhead nodded as she agreed with her own words. "I don't mean that in a bad way," she quickly defended.

Whitney nodded. "I understand," she urged. A soft laugh escaped Whitney's lips as she pulled out the pink cardboard box. "He's been single for a while huh?"

Fran tapped her rings against the glass in her hand. "Savannah did a number to his heart and his head," she admitted. The matriarch sighed as she placed the glass back on to the table. Whitney could see out of the corner of her eye that she was wringing her slender hands together. "This is Derek's place to speak about her."

"He mentioned her the other night," Whitney interjected. "I had the name on my list."

"That must not have gone over very well," Fran read through the lines. Her eyes were downcast as she took in the detail in the wood floor. "He doesn't like to talk about her much."

Whitney swallowed the lump growing in her throat. "And I won't push him," she confided in the older woman. "He knows most of my dirty laundry with my estranged husband." The blonde licked her lips as she took in the silence that took over the living room at the mention of Mason. She draped her arms over the box on her lap and sighed. "I know you probably have questions about that, too."

Fran shrugged a slim shoulder as she readjusted her seat on the arm of the couch. "That's if you want to tell me, Whitney. I don't pry."

Whitney fought with a laugh bumbling in her chest. Her mother was the exact opposite; Julia Grover always knew everything about her children before any one else. Except when it came to Whitney leaving Mason.

"I left California, and I left my husband," Whitney began. She paused to purse her lips as a sigh struggled its way to the bubbling point. "To put it bluntly, I was his punching bag. Physically and emotionally." Whitney licked her lips as she struggled to bare her past with her current boyfriend's mother. "With the help of two amazing friends in LA and the best friend in the entire world, I left on New Year's Eve. And I've never looked back."

Fran's head dropped in a slow nod as she processed what she was being told. She knew it was the short edition of what she went through, but she was not about to make the blonde hash it all out in her own living room. "Derek mentioned the divorce was in the works?"

With a stern tilt of her head, Whitney acknowledged the question. "It is," she admitted aloud. Pushing back the lump in her throat at the conversation, she trudged on. "If all things go according to plan, I will be divorced on paper before this little girl arrives," she said as she gave her belly a quick rub.

"Good, good," Fran repeated to herself. She knew the conversation was in need of turning back to something happier. "Let's see what is in this box."

Whitney was gracious for the change in conversation. Her fingers played with the edges of the box that she was dying to open.

In minutes, the couch had been covered in pink and purple outfits from her mother's most recent shopping trip. She knew Lexi had joined in on the fun with the eccentric prints on some of the onesies in the box. There was more floral and animal prints than she knew what to do with and Whitney was convinced her daughter already had more than enough clothes.

Whitney's head flipped towards the front door as she heard three voices on the other side of the heavy door. Fran followed suit and smiled as her three children stepped through the front door. Their hands were full of shopping bags and their voices echoed off of the walls in the front hallway. "We're home," Derek called as he waited for his sisters to step through the front door before closing it.

"Living room," Whitney called out. Her hands went to work organizing the piles of clothes that her mother originally organized perfectly when she boxed them up. It was not until that moment that Whitney realized they were by size ranging from newborn to nine months. "Julia Grover has hit our living room," she warned as Derek stepped through the threshold in to the living room.

He only shook his head before placing his bags down on the floor by the doorway. "Already?" he asked with an exasperated sigh. "I thought these two were bad," he said with a shrug back towards his sisters.

The Morgan sisters wore matching Cheshire grins as he threw them under the proverbial bus. "Black Friday sales are my favorite," Desiree quickly covered with a shrug of her shoulders. "And now that we know you two are having a girl, these Aunties needed to start working on her wardrobe."

Whitney could only laugh as she continued to venture through the box. Her lips settled in a soft smile as she pulled out new maternity clothes her mother had included for her. She remembered back to one of their last video chats when she complained about her leggings getting too tight to continue wearing anywhere but at home.

She pulled the multiple pairs of different wash maternity jeans from the box and thumbed through the various tops included inside. "Wow," Derek said with a chuckle. "Love for everyone but me. Maybe your mom doesn't like me after all."

Whitney ran a hand over her belly as she felt soft kicks from trying to bend over to reach in to the box. "Seems like there's one more in here," the blonde called to her boyfriend as he took a seat on the coffee table across from Whitney. "Think you can get that out for me?"

The sparkle in her eyes caused Derek to grin as he did as he was told. He pulled out the plain white box and read the note on the flap. "For our future son-in-law. I heard Whitney stole your original one."

Whitney scoffed as Derek read out 'future son-in-law', but maintained her gaze on the man in front of her. "Even my mother is trying to drop hints," she said with a roll of her eyes.

Derek situated a hand on either side of the box as he watched Whitney's reaction. He had done his best to stop bringing up marriage; after all, they had truly not been together all that long. Plenty of people had babies out of wedlock.

He could hear her tongue crack against the top of her mouth as her eyes turned to the box in his hand. "What's inside?" she asked, trying her best to steady her emotions. When Derek did not adjust his lock on her eyes, her brow lifted in question.

Derek chose to let go of her careful watch and returned to the task of opening the box in his lap. His lips curled in to a smile as he pulled out a Red Sox sweatshirt that was similar to the one Whitney had "borrowed" months before.

"Your status as favorite is back," Whitney said as she sent a wink in his direction.

-xx-


	89. Chapter 89

**Take Two**

 **Chapter 89**

 **-xx-**

Whitney sighed as she placed the box of baby clothes down on the opposite end of the master bedroom. After an eventful week with their gender reveal and then Derek's family visiting over the Thanksgiving weekend, she was grateful for the silence echoing throughout the house.

Garrett had been wonderful with helping clean out her old apartment. She had taken Derek's suggestion and hired a cleaning company to finish off the cleaning in the apartment. He wanted her at their house more than the shit-hole apartment she was finally getting rid of. How they found a new tenant, Derek was not sure – but he sure as hell was not complaining.

The majority of what she brought back to the house with her sat in boxes in the corner of the master bedroom or in the second guest bedroom in the house. After his mother and sisters flew back to Chicago after their extended weekend visit, Derek enlisted Hotch and Rossi to help clear out the bigger guest bedroom.

The blonde stepped out of the master bedroom and started across the hallway to the room that was in the beginning stages of becoming a nursery. She thanked her lucky stars that Derek had opted for hardwood throughout the entire house.

The walls were currently light beige and solid white curtains hung from the two windows that overlooked the backyard. Her Pinterest app was bursting at the seams with new saves for a girl's nursery. She was not set on the pinks and purples that frequented her searches, but more of a rustic setting.

As she lingered in the doorway and rested against the hardwood door frame, her eyes scanned the room. The guys had done a great job dismantling the bed that used to sit in the middle of the room.

Sitting in the center of the room was the oversized dresser that was frequently used by guests when they stayed over for a few days. Just a week before, this room had been occupied by her brother and sister-in-law and then Derek's mother.

Whitney placed a hand to her ever growing belly as her eyes sought out every inch of the room in front of her. It was stripped down so Derek could work on it between cases. She would not move anything in to the room until it had been painted, but she figured that would be a ways off.

Besides not being able to agree on a name, they could not even agree on the wall color for their daughter's bedroom. Whitney loved the neutrals and grays, explaining that it could be used as a blank canvas. Derek was set on a soft shade of lilac with a darker shade accenting the wall across from the walk in closet attached to the bedroom.

" _That's the best thing about this house," Whitney said as she stepped out of the master bedroom's closet with a handful of hangers. "There are so many closets!"_

Derek had not been quick to explain that he did most of the work when it came to adding adequate closet space to the three bedrooms. When he bought this property, it lacked in proper storage space. He reworked the basement to include a storage area as well a new pantry in the kitchen.

Six years ago when he first signed on the dotted line for this house, he knew the investment would pay off when he resold the house. He now watched Whitney make it a home for the two of them – soon to be three – and knew there was no way he was going to sell it any time soon.

Whitney sighed as her pocket vibrated with an incoming text message. She pulled the offending device from her pocket and smirked when she saw the message sitting on her screen. _"Twenty minutes out. Get ready for manis, pedis and a coffee date with your favorite person in the entire world."_

With Derek away for a case, Whitney had complained to Piper that she was sick of being cooped up in the house after work. Just seven days before, their house had been so lively. Now, she waddled through the house by herself, under strict orders not to try to move any furniture by herself.

-xx-

Whitney wiggled her toes before slipping them back in to her Nike slides. The sparkly gold band across her foot sparkled in the early December sun as she sat across from Piper as they waited for their lunch order. Coffee and a nail date had turned in to a full day with the fiery red head.

She was lucky that most of her Christmas shopping had already been completed – thank god for Amazon - and shipped to her mother's house. Julia loved wrapping and it took one more thing off of Whitney's list.

Pending the team did not get called out she was in need of a gift for the Yankee Swap at the Rossi house the following weekend. Of course that meant a trip to the mall after their nail salon appointment. After three hours of shopping, they finally stopped for a late lunch at Piper's encouragement.

" _I love you, but you're getting hangry," the redhead warned as she jokingly distanced herself from the blonde. She side stepped the erratic punch Whitney offered in her direction as they stood in the check out line. "Time to feed my sweet goddaughter."_

The blonde laced her fingers over her baby bump as she rested back in her seat at their high top table. "Thank you for today, Pipe," Whitney offered as she enjoyed the rhythm of motion in her belly. "I really needed to get out of the house."

Piper nodded. "That makes two of us," she assured her best friend. "I could not do one more Saturday of house hunting. It's driving me insane."

Whitney shook her head as she watched Piper reach for her glass of iced tea. "I lucked out," she started as a laugh slipped through her lips. "My man came with a big ole house I get to decorate."

"It was nice when you moved in there," Piper argued. The blonde lifted a brow in her friend's direction. "Don't be messing with his flow now, Whit."

The blonde shrugged her shoulders as she peered over her shoulder in hopes that their food was coming shortly. "I ask before I move or change anything," she quickly defended. "Except for when it comes to my girl's room."

"How is that coming?" Piper asked softly as she rested against the table to get closer to Whitney. "It's really only been two weeks, but I know Derek was so gung-ho about getting it started."

Whitney shrugged against as she reached for her own drink on the table. Her fingers tapped against her belly under the watchful eye of her best friend. "Fairly certain it won't be done before she's here."

Piper rolled her eyes as she picked at the remnants of their appetizer on the plate in front of her. "You know you've got like sixteen weeks to go, right?" Whitney nodded. "Don't stress over it now. If Mr. FBI Agent gets called out all the time, Godmomma will step in and make sure it's all set."

"It'll get done," Whitney agreed. "Even if I have to hire painters to do it."

Piper waved off her friend's words. "Isn't Derek's sister an interior designer? Fly her back out here to make the nursery of your dreams."

"She offered," the blonde admitted. "When they came to visit last week she asked which room was the baby's room." Whitney smiled as she noticed their waitress starting towards their table with their food in hand. "She lit up like a kid on Christmas, Pipe. All these design ideas and everything."

The two thanked their waitress as she placed the plates down in front of them. Whitney reached for a sweet potato fry on her plate and closed her eyes to enjoy the taste when she took a bite. "Pretend like you have eaten at some point this week," Piper joked.

"These are my favorite," Whitney exclaimed as she savored the taste once more. "I'm on a sweet potato kick right now."

Piper gestured to the empty plate in the middle of their table. "So long as you don't order mozzarella sticks with barbecue sauce in my presence ever again, we'll be fine."

"Don't knock it 'til you've tried it," Whitney added. She had been so good about maintaining good eating habits during her pregnancy, but after the long day they had, she knew she could cheat a little bit. "Or it could just be some crazy pregnancy thing I've picked up."

The redhead smirked as she picked at the salad in front of her. "Wasn't that Eliza's favorite when she was pregnant with your niece?"

Whitney nodded. "And she introduced me to the lovely world of barbecue sauce and mozzarella sticks when they visited." She shook her head at the disgusted look on Piper's face. "I'm telling you, Pipe. I've done really well curbing my cravings, but since they were here, that's all I've wanted."

"Wait until you order them at work," Piper said with a sparkle in her eye. "Eliot will freak out."

The blonde's shoulders shrugged as she thought about it. She situated the chicken wrap in her hands before taking a generous bite. "Now I remember why we love this place," she said with a satiated grin on her face. She licked her lips trying her best to keep the sauce from dripping down her chin.

"I'm beginning to think that boyfriend of yours doesn't feed you," Piper joked as she stabbed at a cucumber in her bowl.

Whitney smirked. "I eat plenty," she explained. "But when Derek's on the road, I don't like to cook as much, so I may have skipped breakfast."

Piper rolled her eyes at the explanation. "Don't make me start coming over on weekends that he's on the road to cook you breakfast."

Whitney held up her hands defensively. "Oh God no," she exclaimed. "I love you and all, but you have _never_ been able to make bacon without burning it!"

"Part of my charm," her best friend said with a shrug of her shoulders. "But for real, Whit, I would do that for you." The brunette smiled at her best friend. "Well, if I'm being honest, I would totally pick breakfast up on the way to your place."

"Sounds more like the Piper I know and love," Whitney shot back with a wink. She picked up another sweet potato fry and smirked at the redhead across from her.

-xx-


	90. Chapter 90

**Take Two**

 **Chapter 90**

 **-xx-**

Jennifer Jareau plopped in to the seat next to Derek with a grunt. He looked up from his cell phone in front of him and turned to the blonde on his right. His eyes softened as he took in the knarly gash in her lip and the slight bruising around her left eye.

"Looks worse than it feels," she said, catching on to his thought process. She tightened the cardigan around her as her shoulders fell back against the seat behind her. "I'm fine, Derek."

He nodded; his silence was in regards to knowing he should have been there a minute or two faster. JJ should not have had to handle their unsub in hand-to-hand combat by herself. _Not that she didn't handle herself,_ he mused.

The blonde winced as she adjusted in the seat. She shrugged off the concerned look crossing his face. "Okay, I'm a little sore," she admitted.

"You fought a guy twice your size," he pointed out as a laugh trickled from his lips. Derek ran a hand over his head as she slowly pulled her knee up to her chest. "I should have been in there sooner, J."

She shook her head gingerly. "Nah," she answered dismissively. "Who the hell hides in a bathroom?" The question was rhetorical.

"Almost worked," the black man pointed out as he placed his phone on the table in front of them. He reached for his cup of coffee and sighed. "Too bad the Pennsylvania Petite was there to save the day."

JJ laughed in spite of how bad her chest hurt at the moment. "Don't make me laugh," she warned. She reached for the water bottle she brought to the seat with her.

Derek grimaced as he watched her struggle with the strength to open her own bottle. "Need some help?" She shook her head as she got the new bottle open. He used to his chin to nod in the direction of their Unit Chief. "I heard Hotch gave you the next few days off. If I knew I had to get my ass kicked to get some time off, I would have raced you in there."

The blonde rolled her eyes. "He got in a few shots, but I won that one," she exclaimed. "Besides, he would have been no match for you."

He only shrugged at her point. He was proud of how well she defended herself against a man the size of their latest perp. Julius Collins was at least double the size of Jennifer Jareau, if not bigger. But she was quick with the take down after being on the receiving end of a few hits.

"How are the boys going to react to Mommy's newest look?" She knew he expected a completely honest answer.

JJ pursed her lips as Derek turned towards her once more. His coffee mug was back in the cup holder, his cell phone and headphones were on the table in front of them. There was no backing down from the look he was giving her. She understood that he wanted the full truth.

She shrugged. "I hate saying it, but Henry is used to it by now." She licked her lips; his scrutiny caused her to sigh. "But Michael still has a hard time with seeing Mommy hurt. I put on a good show at home." JJ took a sip of her water. "And I've learned how to cover most bruises with make-up."

Derek ran a hand over his mouth and stopped just under his chin. JJ turned as a sigh escaped his lips. "I don't know how you do it, Jayje."

"They know what we do for a living, Derek," she explained. "My boys know Mommy does not go looking for trouble, and some times she gets hurt. But most importantly," she started as she made sure he was looking at her, "they know we always get our guy. And we're making the world safer for them."

Her words caused his lips to turn up in a smile. Derek nodded as he took in her explanation. "I don't think I've thought of it that way," he admitted.

His hand rested on the table; his fingers slowly drummed a beat as he thought about what JJ said. "That little girl is going to be so proud of her Daddy when she's older and understands what he does."

A full fledged smile took over his face. "You think so?" He did not need her answer; she was his best friend and he knew it was her way of making him feel better about himself.

"Are you proud of your dad's police career?"

The question caught him off guard. He was so caught up in their conversation that he thought he was hearing things, until he glanced at the petite blonde. Her brow lifted as she waited for an answer. "Absolutely."

"You understood what he did for a living. He took the bad guys off the street."

Derek nodded. "Pops always said it was to keep me and my sisters safe." He reached for his coffee mug, but rested his hand over the top of it. "Now we're doing this to keep our kids safe."

JJ smirked as she nodded. "Exactly," she answered. "Every unsub we take off the street is one less person who could potentially hurt our kids one day." She reached over to the seat to her left and placed her hand on Derek's forearm. He smiled at the soft squeeze she offered. "Besides, she's got the best aunties and uncles in the world."

"That she does," he agreed. Besides his and Whitney's families, the family they had chosen for themselves was pretty amazing. His team and her co-workers were going to be the best village to raise their daughter with. "I can't wait until she's here."

JJ grinned at the smile that took over Derek's expression. His excitement was palpable. "Few more months," JJ mused softly. She shook her head. "I'm still in shock that you're having a girl."

"That makes two of us," he admitted as he slowly turned towards the blonde. "I was so certain we had some blue confetti coming out of those things."

She patted his arm before retracting her hand to her lap. "I guess I'll have to hold on to the stuff in my basement until Baby Morgan number two comes along."

The laugh that came from Derek's lips caused eyes to turn in their direction. "Let's get through this pregnancy first," he answered. "I've got to make sure Whit doesn't kill me first."

"Have you seen that woman lately?" JJ asked with a lifted brow. "She's a freaking rock star."

Derek rested back in his seat as he picked up his cell phone. He pressed the home button to bring up his lock screen. They had been able to sneak in one date night between family visits and Derek's team being called on to the road.

He snuck a picture of her when they stopped for dessert on the way home; Derek brought her to her favorite bakery as a treat. The photo depicted the blonde browsing the dessert display case. Her hand rested on her bump – he could remember her saying that the baby was kicking up a storm – as she browsed the selections.

The simple sapphire blue dress she wore stretched in all of the right places. With long sleeves, she opted to go without a jacket when they left the house earlier that evening. And he could not shake his gaze from the way her toned legs worked in to her knee high boots.

"Derek?" JJ said with a laugh. She followed his eyes to the picture on her phone. "Is that Mike's?" she asked as she took a closer look at the picture.

Derek nodded. "Whitney's favorite," he replied. He smirked as he watched the screen fade to black. "Think I'm making a stop on the way home."

"Bring me some tomorrow," JJ said with a wink as she pushed herself from her seat. "We're going to land in about an hour. I think I'm going to try to nap."

Derek nodded as he watched the blonde start back towards his favorite couch to grab a quick nap on. He pulled on his headphones and fired up his music player on his cell phone.

-xx-

"Little Mama, where are you?" Derek called from the bottom of the stairs. Whitney's car was in the driveway and her keys were on the table next to the front door. She had dropped her lunch bag and purse on the island counter in the kitchen, but the blonde was no where to be found.

He gripped the white and blue box in his hand as he started up the stairs. The crock-pot in the kitchen had been set up with dinner that smelled like it was just about done. The entire kitchen had been cleaned as was the living room.

"Whit?" Derek repeated as he got to the top of the stairs. He rounded the railing on the landing and looked around the second floor. Most doors were closed, the way they usually kept them.

The bedroom door was ajar. That was unlike Whitney, but he could vaguely hear the washer machine and dryer going in the laundry room across from their bedroom.

With one hand on the box of pastries, he used his other hand to push open the door to the bedroom. A smirk crossed his lips as he stepped inside of the once masculine room. Whitney was curled up at the end of the bed, an arm tucked haphazardly across her body pillow.

A basket of laundry sat next to her, as was her cell phone above her head. Derek slid the box from his hands on to the top of his dresser before stepping further in to the bedroom.

"Hey Mama," he cooed gently as he took a seat on the edge of the bed. He tried his best to not disrupt her and let her slowly wake up on her own. The blonde slowly stretched out as she felt the dip in the mattress. "It's just me."

He moved the laundry basket to the floor as she rolled to her back and was just about to hit it. Derek ran a hand over her hair as her eyes began to flutter open. Whitney stretched her arms above her head and smirked when she felt the man sitting next to her. "Hey you," she sighed, her voice dripping with sleep.

Derek leaned down to drop a kiss to her lips. "I wish I was home in time for nap-time," he said with a grin. She smiled at the gentle teasing. "House looks amazing. Thank you."

She shook her head as she pushed herself in to a sitting position. "Piper said I'm nesting," she answered as a yawn fought to escape her lips. Careful to not disrupt the small amount of make up she wore, she rubbed under her eyes to help wake up. "But it was good to clean without anyone home."

"You can't be nesting yet," he said with a laugh. "There are still months to go."

His words caused the blonde to roll her eyes. "Thanks for the reminder," she said with a wink. She closed the gap between them so she could properly greet him with a kiss. "I'm glad you're home."

"Did you miss me?" he teased before slipping a hand to the back of her neck and drawing her closer to him. His lips descended on hers once more; a smile crossed his lips when a soft sigh escaped hers. "Sounds like you missed me."

Whitney pulled away from him to rest her head against his shoulder. "Do I really need to tell you that?" she asked in a soft voice that was laced with sleep. "I think it'll just inflate your ego."

She braced herself as a laugh rattled through his body. Whitney was slow to loosen the grip she had on the Henley tee he wore under his unzipped jacket. "You don't have to tell me," he said as he kissed the top of her head. "I already know."

The blonde muffled her laugh in the crook of his neck, causing a smile to take over Derek's face. "Fine," she said with an exaggerated sigh. "I missed you." She pulled away from her boyfriend and shrugged. "I've been stuck with Eliot and Piper for the last few days. I needed some sanity back in my life."

"I see how it is," he said with a dramatic roll of his eyes. His hand moved from the back of her neck to massaging the muscles in her shoulders. "Hope they didn't drive you too crazy."

A shoulder dropped as his fingers worked through the knot. "Piper was her usual self," she said with a chuckle. "And Eliot was way too fucking cheerful, as always."

"The horror," he muttered back. "Unless El was asking way too many personal questions because all of a sudden he specializes in fetal medicine." The pointed look she gave him answered his statement with a few of her own. "At least I know he keeps an eye on you at work."

"Like a hawk," she shot back. "I can't pee without him following me to the door!"

Derek wrapped both arms around her waist and cocked his head to watch the blonde beauty in front of him. "He's under strict orders to watch out for you, Whit."

A roll of her baby blues forced a laugh from his chest. "I'm fully capable of being pregnant and working," she argued. "But since you brought home Mike's," the blonde began before turning towards the box in question, "I'll let it slide for now."

"Did you sniff that out?" he asked when she turned back to him. The shrug she gave him was enough to cause him to laugh again. "In that case, yes, I did."

The blonde leaned forward to peck her boyfriend's lips before scurrying out of his grasp en route to the box of chocolate deliciousness she could smell thanks to her heightened sense of smell.

-xx-


	91. Chapter 91

**Take Two**

 **Chapter 91**

 **-xx-**

Whitney stopped in her tracks to admire the rows of trees ready to be purchased and brought home for Christmas. It had been years since the last time she was in a tree lot. In LA, they only had a small tree that she barely decorated because of Mason's disinterest.

On her shopping trip with Piper the weekend before, she grabbed a few holiday decorations to put up around the house. That morning at breakfast, Derek pointed out how nice the house had looked with a bit of holiday cheer; that was all she needed to fill her shopping lists with more décor for the house.

When he mentioned how he wanted to go pick up a tree for the house, Whitney broke in to a bright smile. She fully expected him to pull in to a department store to buy a fake tree, but she was thrown for another loop when he asked that she bring a jacket with them.

The blonde slid her hands in to the pockets of her winter jacket as she took in her surroundings. The smell of the trees brought back memories of growing up; even with limited income, her brother always made sure there was a tree in their house by Christmas Eve. And then when they moved to Cambridge with Phil, the house was always decorated with vibrant reds and greens.

"What do you think of this one?" She turned to the voice behind her. Derek's smile was infectious. He lifted the tree away from where it rested to let it stand tall.

Whitney smirked as she watched him fluff out a few branches. "First pick is definitely a good one," she answered. Truth was, it was a beautiful tree – and would look beautiful in their living room – but she wanted to extend this afternoon. It was less often that they got time together recently and she was in no rush to hurry it up.

"But," he urged, noting the look on her face. "You want to look at more." She nodded.

Derek slowly placed the tree back against the fence. He could not wipe the smile off of his face as he watched the blonde walk around the lot. Every few seconds, her hand would jut out of her pocket to touch the trees she passed but ultimately decided they were not 'the one'.

She was wrapped tight in a black jacket; if you did not know, most people would not assume she was pregnant thanks to the padding of the jacket. Her ensemble was topped off with a black and red buffalo plaid hat and scarf.

But it was the glimmer in her eye that made Derek's heart beat faster. From the second he offered to go pick out a tree today, to pointing out the few decorations she had put up, Whitney was in the stellar mood.

Even after spending most of the night catching up after he returned from a case, she was still a happy woman waking up in his arms. Being with him was her safe space, and it was nice to be able to relax with him that morning.

"Derek," she called, causing him to look away from the row he was currently searching. He spotted the petite blonde around the corner checking out a different rack. "Can you hold this one up?"

She pulled her lower lip between her teeth as she waited for her boyfriend to join her in the aisle. "That may be a winner, Whit," he urged before pulling it from the holder. He held it up and let a few of the branches fall. "What do you think?"

He didn't even need her to answer; the way her eyes lit up gave him all the words he needed. Derek could see the wheels turning in her head as she tilted it to the side. Blonde locks spilled out over her shoulder as she pondered what she could do with the tree. "Perfect," she sighed upon deciding it would be their tree for the year.

"Sooner we get this home, sooner we get to Rossi's," Derek said with a chuckle. Dave Rossi's annual Yankee Swap was one of his favorite days on the calendar; catered dinner and drinks mixed with a usually hilarious Yankee Swap was just what he looked forward to at the holidays. And now he was excited to share it with Whitney.

-xx-

Derek glanced up from the whiskey in his glass and grinned when he caught Whitney's eye from across the room. From his perch at Dave's kitchen island, he was able to steal peeks at the blonde seated on the oversized couch in the living room.

In between conversation with Penelope and JJ, Whitney would look for the black man in the room. She knew he wasn't going anywhere, but it always reassured her when she would hear his laugh or catch a glimpse of him.

Derek turned as he felt a hand clap over his shoulder. "What's going on, Rossi?" he asked as the Italian man sidled up to his side of the kitchen island.

"It's a good look on you," he started as he placed his wine glass on the counter next to Derek's discarded whiskey glass. Derek furrowed his brows as he turned to his mentor. "Happiness, kid."

The Chicago native smiled and nodded. "Feels better," he shot back with a laugh. "I don't know what it is about that woman, Rossi, but she's something I've never met before."

"She's a saint," the Italian retorted before the pair broke down in laughter. Derek could not disagree; the way she handled his crazy work schedule with her own, and put their relationship first always amazed him. "Do you ever think to yourself, 'where was she four or five years ago'?"

Derek nodded as he relaxed back in his seat. His hand gripped the glass on the counter as his shoulder slugged in a relaxed position. "Every day," he admitted. He let a deep breath out of his pursed lips as he thought about Dave's words. "I would have given anything to meet her before Savannah."

His voice was low and clipped, but Rossi heard it all perfectly clear. From the seldom few times Rossi met with Derek's ex-girlfriend, he was not thoroughly impressed with the doctor.

The older agent could not put his finger on what it was, but he knew it was not the person Derek Morgan should ultimately be with. Rossi was able to talk him out of the relationship when Derek explained that they were talking about moving in together and getting married.

Rossi could sense something change in Morgan that made the younger agent question his relationship. And then when he found out Savannah had cheated, Dave Rossi was the shoulder Derek needed to lean upon.

"We all do," Rossi agreed. "She's good for you."

The Italian watched as Whitney's conversation with the female agents grew more animated. Penelope was standing up in the middle of conversation, and Whitney and JJ were leaning back against the couch cushions with laughter spilling from their lips.

"She's better than good, Dave," Derek replied simply. Derek rested back in his high back chair and sighed. "I still can't believe we're going to be parents in a few months."

Rossi laughed before taking a hearty sip of his wine. "Neither can the rest of us," he assured his protégé. "When I first met you," Dave began and shook his head. "You were such a ladies man. Never spent the night with the same woman twice."

Derek narrowed his eyes in the Italian's direction. He knew where he was going with this conversation, but he liked to think he was a reformed ladies man. He was a one-woman-man now.

"But over the past few months, we've noticed a change. And it's different than that change in you a few years ago." Derek took a pull from his whiskey glass and rolled the ball of ice around in it. "We have Whitney to thank for that change."

Dave lifted his wine glass in the direction of the blonde stepping up to the pair from behind her boyfriend. "No thanks needed," she said with a laugh. Whitney slipped an arm across Derek's shoulders and grinned when he pressed a kiss to her cheek.

"The parents to be," Dave offered before draining his glass of wine. "Just a few more months."

Whitney nodded as she rested against Derek. "Not soon enough," she sighed before running a hand over her belly. "Only fourteen more weeks."

Dave could only smirk at the smile crossing Derek's face. It was a welcome change in her demeanor. It was the first year his protégé had attended with somebody.

The black agent had been keeping a watchful eye on the blonde next to him all night. It was not obvious unless his co-workers were watching where Derek's eyes flickered to often.

He liked keeping her around and it was obvious to Dave. Whitney brought out the better parts of Derek. Rossi was happy to see the agent he had known for over a decade start to become the man he knew Derek was capable of becoming.

-xx-


End file.
